Lost in the screams of pain
by Gadani13
Summary: Canon, all the stories are fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives which takes place before and during the series.
1. The spirit World

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
all the stories are fragment about Zuko and Iroh lives._

_This chapter is about Iroh's come back from war. He just lost his son Lu Ten and discovers the reality about the world and his own family. _

_Iroh is sixty,  
Lu Ten was twenty,  
Azulon was ninety-five,  
Ozai is thirty-nine,  
Ursa is thirty-seven,  
Zuko is eleven._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
chapter 1: The spirit world.**

The General stood before the huge walls of Ba-Sing-Se, he thought about what he could do. "Ba-Sing-Se… My dream, my honor, my son… I lost everything! What am I now? Me, The Dragon Of The West, one of the best Generals of the Fire Nation, Prince of the Crown, father of my beloved son…"

"I'm nothing! My life is nothing!" He screamed out loud, his words echoed over the desert fields as Iroh looked around him, the images betrayed his thoughts.

The images, the sounds and smells dazed through his mind. They were an awful memory of yesterday; the man closed his eyes and grabbed his dizzy head. Iroh's body shivered as he started to cry, he couldn't accept those memories of his Lu Ten. His son who was dying on the cold and dirty ground.

The man gritted his teeth by the last image of his son's eyes, the life washed away in a second, and his happiness was gone forever.

"Nobody cared." He whispered while he held his belly, that fact hurt so deeply. The battle was much more important. "NOBODY!"

"Not even Lu Ten's best friends."

How cruel could they be? He thought as he fell back onto the ground; his uniform was covered under a mess of dirt. Tears streamed out of his eyes while he glared carefully around him. There were no images at this moment; no flash back's. The only fact Iroh could see was the reality.

He saw hundreds of bodies nearby the huge wall's of Ba-Sing-Se, many of them were Fire Nation boys, and much more were Earth Kingdom soldiers. His sight blurred, he became sick. The General turned his head to the other side and ignored what he just saw but he still could hear the women scream their son's names in the distance.

Young boys were yelling for their mothers and fathers, they were screaming their last words in silence; the death surrounded the fields and took so many young blossoms away to another world.

"How cruel was I?" He whispered, while he glared confused over his own hands. "This whole mission was my dream… I killed several young boys,… was this my punishment?"

Iroh stood up, his body shivered from guilt. These parents feel the same like me, maybe we were wrong about them. The soldier frowned toward the ground as he walked towards his camp.

They're human, like us. A tear escaped out of his eyes and fell slowly onto the desert sand. We are wrong.

At his camp.

That night when the great General was finally asleep, he had the oddest dreams. They were so real and touchable. In this dream, an old man appeared with a red dragon.

This man was a very friendly person who invited Iroh to accompany him on this travel. They both flew away to an unknown place.

"Were are we going?" Iroh asked anxious as he tried to hold himself tightly onto the dragon.

"To the spirit world, General Iroh!" The man replied calm.

Iroh widened his eyes with shock. "Why?"

"Because I've a lot to explain." The man landed his huge dragon on an open spot; Iroh was truly impressed by the amazing view and became curious.

"First of all, I'll introduce myself." The man smiled as he bowed. "I am Avatar Roku."

"What?" Iroh's mouth began to hang a bit. "Why do you want to speak me?"

"Iroh, you are different than the others from your family. You appreciate the value of life but your spirit is defiled with the nonsense of your grandfather."

"That's true… but why am I here in this world?" Iroh asked with a frown.

"I have heard them, your questions. No, it's not a punishment of the spirits, your son died because of another reason."

Iroh's body shivered. "There is a reason for his death?" A tear escaped his eyes.

"Yes, your brother is the reason." Roku replied with anger. "I can show you, look in to the water."

Iroh knelt and glared in a huge lake, the water was red tinted and began to turn slowly. He heard the voice of his own brother and noticed a hireling with a bandage around his head. He recognized this man; he had seen him in the camps yesterday.

"Has nobody followed you?" Ozai said strictly.

The man said nothing.

"I want my throne. The only thing that stands in my way is that little bastard of a nephew!" Ozai muttered with anger.

The man said nothing.

"I've heard from you, I know you are good at what you do and you can keep a secret!" Ozai frowns while he studied the man. "I want you to kill Prince Lu Ten! I will overload you with when the job is done."

The man nodded in silence.

Iroh stared confused at Avatar Roku. "I know this must be difficult for you." Roku said. "But your brother isn't done jet."

"Ozai? No! He's my brother! He's loyal!" The young man shook his head; he couldn't believe Ozai had done such thing.

Roku stared at the ground and replied with a soft tone. "Your brother is a broken soul, Iroh. It's too late for him. He will leave a path of destruction behind him."

"My father will never allow him!" Iroh interrupted Roku in a shock.

"Your father is dead Iroh." Roku sighed.

"Did my brother …"

"NO, look!" Roku points at the lake.

Iroh stared into the water again, he noticed Ozai and his wife Ursa. Ursa was upset, she slapped her husband in his face; they were fighting about Zuko's life.

"I've lost you! Don't you see?" She screamed. "You aren't the same anymore! Where is the Ozai I met? Where is the man I married with?"

"Stop it!" Ozai shouted back.

Ursa didn't listen and screamed louder. "Where is the man I loved?"

Ozai's expression changed, he turned around and grabbed Ursa firmly by her wrists; he racked her like he had never done before.

Ursa screamed in pain and fell onto the ground, she looked up in disbelieve and sighed deeply. "If you want that throne, … you can have it but you have to promise me, to save our son's life."

"You know the consequences." Ozai grinned.

Ursa didn't react; she took her secret knife out of her wardrobe and left her room.

She sighed twice before she entered Fire Lords Azulon's bedroom. The room was very dark as Ursa entered it; she was so scared to be noticed by her father in law. I have to do this for Zuko.

Ursa came closer and closer towards Azulon's bed and raised her knife, she hesitated. I can't. The lady lowered her knife and her head; she peaked at the night table. Her eyes widened as she noticed his medications.

The lady grabbed the chloroform and glared over the old man who was in a deep sleep; Azulon used a low dose of chloroform to sleep as many elderly did. This won't be painful;… it will leave no trace. Much better than the knife!

She poured it fast on her handkerchief and pressed it hard on his face. The old man moved wildly in his bed, Ursa felt so guilty as she glared in the Fire Lord his eyes. "I'm so sorry… It's for Zuko."

His arms fell lifeless onto the bed; the life vanished out of his eyes. Ursa bit on her lips and sat down next to the man. She stroked his wet cheek and closed his eyes; she laid his arms on a normal position and sighed. "Please, forgive me father." The young lady whispered while she cleaned her mess up.

"I never really liked you, like you didn't like me. But you didn't deserve this…" She whispered as she left his room.

Iroh turned his head; he couldn't believe what Ursa had done. "Why didn't she tell my father?"

Roku had just one answer on this. "Azulon had demanded Ozai to kill his own son, as a punishment. Azulon failed his own son and now we see his creation, Ozai is unleashed. Ursa tried to safe her family but she doesn't realize the seriousness of this situation."

Iroh lowered his head. "Can I - can I see Lu Ten please? I would give you everything!"

Roku smiled and turned around; a white light appeared into the dark smog. Iroh felt peace inside of his heart as he saw his son before him. Lu Ten seemed a real gentleman, his hair was so neat and his clothes were beautiful.

"I'm so sorry my boy" Iroh half-whispered.

"It was uncle Ozai, Dad. Please don't feel guilty, you did everything for me. I love you, I always will." Lu Ten replied.

"I love you to my boy." Iroh smiled, several tears escaped from his eyes.

Lu Ten hugged him. "Dad, you must go home. You're needed there."

Iroh frowned and shook his head firmly. "I'll never go back."

"Please dad listened to me!" Lu Ten said impatient.

Roku pointed to the pond again. "Look Iroh, you will see…"

Iroh knelt back and looked, he noticed his little nephew Zuko. He seemed so lost and confused.

"Were is she?" Zuko asked to his father.

His father grabbed the young boy by his shirt. "Didn't I order you to shut your mouth?"

"Yes father, I'm sorry." Zuko replied with guilt in his voice.

"Are you stupid or do you pretend like you are? What did I say about calling me father?" Ozai screams strictly.

"I'm sorry my lord." The young boy began to cry.

"Zuko you are a weak and useless child! You need to take an example to your sister."

The young boy ran away and locked himself up in his bedroom. Iroh looked up towards Lu Ten and Roku, he felt so disappointed.

"Father you are needed there. What you've seen is nothing in compare with what happens in that castle. Ozai abuses Zuko… Father, nobody speaks to the boy. He's truly alone. Please, dad! Uncle Ozai has dismissed all Zuko's fire bending instructors and teachers. The boy has to learn it on his own. Uncle Ozai wants Azula on the thrown, he's training her!"

Iroh disgust appeared in his eyes. "How could my brother change this much and do this to his own child?"

"He has planned this for years! Dad? …. When he punish my cousin; - , it's sad." Lu Ten replied with shame and pain in his voice.

Iroh's eyes widened. "What? Does he slap him?"

"Ozai is very aggressive since aunt Ursa is gone." Lu Ten admits.

Roku grabbed Iroh by his shoulder. "Iroh, you have to protect my grandchild. It's time to go home!"

"I always knew that Ursa was from the Avatars bloodline." Iroh glared for the last time at his son and smiled. "We will meet again!"

"I'll wait for you, dad." Lu Ten smiled back, they cuddled for the last time. Iroh and Roku flew back with Fang, the dragon.

Iroh woke up with a shock. In the corner of his tent sat a captain of Iroh's crew. "What are you doing here?" The General asked with a weak voice.

"Oh! General Iroh, you are finally awake. We were worried about you, sir." The captain replied.

"Worried?" Iroh frowned a bit more.

"Yes sir, you were in a coma for more than a week." The captain replied softly.

"A week?" Iroh whispered confused. "That can't be true; I was away for a few hours…"

The captain frowned at the odd General. Iroh couldn't help; he was so confused right now. "I mean, I was in the spirit world and Lu Ten…

"I think you need some rest, sir." The captain stood up and knew that this General wasn't the same anymore.

Iroh thought deep about this and realized that this journey was reality. "I need to go home!" He whispered to himself. Iroh stood up slowly and glared outside. Everything seemed different, it was so much clearer and understandable, he nodded and knew that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Yes nephew! Uncle is coming home!"


	2. Going home

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
all the stories are fragment about Zuko and Iroh lives._

_Iroh's home coming again. He'll face his brother Ozai and he'll see his family again._

_Iroh is sixty,  
Ozai is thirty-nine,  
Zuko is eleven,  
Azula is nine,  
Mai is ten,  
Ty Lee is nine._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
chapter 2: Going home.**

The ship passed the great gates of Azulon, Iroh stood alone on the deck and thought about his situation, he thought about how it would be to return home. The man couldn't place his feelings right now, it felt so strange. Coming home was clearly very different in the past. There was always someone waiting for him, his son and nephew but no, everything had fallen apart.

"I'm almost there, would it been changed?" Iroh sighed in frustration. "Will Ozai accept me back home, how will he react? And Zuko, poor little Zuko." Iroh couldn't help it; he had to smile at the thoughts of that little boy. His thoughts sank away for several minutes, he thought about some happy memories of his nephew and his son.

They loved each other like brothers.

One hour later

The old General arrived the Royal Palace, he looked up and sighed deeply, Iroh was so nervous. Be strong Iroh! It will be fine. I'll deal in an Agni Kai in the worst case. Iroh made himself big and entered the Royal domain, he observed the castle with a deep sigh, the outside hadn't changed at all.

The General shook his head and walked further, he had planned to avoid his brother as long as he could. He didn't want to argue with Ozai and at this point, he was truly scared. Scared for the reality and the hard words.

Iroh didn't want to be hurt by his own brother, he didn't want to hear his lies nor to face the murderer of his son. Iroh decided to go to one of the gardens, until he heard someone. It was a servant.

"General Iroh! Fire lord Ozai has received your message, he's waiting for you sir." The servant bowed deeply.

Iroh couldn't help; he just sniffed on an arrogant way while he held his anger in.

"You can follow me sir." The servants guided Iroh towards the new Fire Lord. It felt different as they arrived the Fire Lords area. It was much colder and darker then when Azulon ruled this place, Iroh didn't liked this feeling. It didn't felt as home anymore, it felt more like some sort of dungeon.

"Thank you Kisho, you can go now!" Iroh replied polite. The man entered the war room with false confidence. The room was dark, the only source of light came from a line of fire who was located in the front of the room, a shadow sat in the middle of the fire curtain.

Huh, my shameless brother. Iroh thought with a smirk and knelt before the new Fire Lord. The shadow stood up slowly and appeared. "Welcome home brother." The Fire Lord said with a cold tone in his voice, he showed no compassion, he was more disinterested.

"It is indeed a surprising homecoming, Fire Lord Ozai." Iroh replied with a more nagging tone.

"Well someone had to take the responsibilities, brother and we couldn't give this thrown to a failure. Isn't it, Iroh? Like father always said; life isn't intended for the weak." Ozai grinned to Iroh. He finally had it, HIS moment. The new Fire Lord had fulfilled his dream, from now on he could dream about bigger things in his life.

Iroh knew this would come, the harassments. So, the man just smiled calmly. "Life can take strange twists…" That were the only words that Iroh could say at this moment.

"So, you must be exhausted now. Go to your room and rest a bit; I'll see you back at dinner time. The maid will lead you to your room." Ozai simply smiled as he pointed towards the door, Iroh picked up the hint and left.

Iroh's room

Iroh had enjoyed his nice bath and a bit of rest. The broken man tried to relax but unfortunately, he was often plagued by some bad memories of his son. Though he knew that Lu Ten was happy in the other world, it still hurt so much. He tried to keep his mind busy with something else, so Iroh looked out of his window and noticed his little niece.

Azula was outside with her two friends, they were playing. The pink girl, Ty Lee was busy with some of her acrobatic tricks. Princess Azula seemed to be a bit jealous; she simply pushed the girl into the pond.

"Poor little girl." Iroh whispered to himself.

The other girl in the dark red, Mai was very angry at Azula, she helped the little girl out of the pond and shouted something at the Princess.

Oh dear! Will there be a girls fight? Iroh laughs in himself, he loved children's dramas. Iroh looked eye widened to the next scene and couldn't believe his eyes. "What?"

His niece bended fire at Mai. She could burn that child badly! Is she crazy? Iroh thought in himself.

"AZULA! STOP that immediately!" Iroh shouted out of his window.

Azula glared up and smirked. "Well, well! Isn't that my silly uncle who lost his battle at Ba-Sing-Se? How pathetic." Azula laughed in her uncle's face. "You have no longer the right to tell me what to do, uncle."

Iroh became confused, he couldn't respond immediately. Is that the language of a nine year old girl?

"Azula you have NO RIGHT to speak in such manner to a grownup!"

"That's true uncle, but I have the right to speak in such manner to a failure." Azula grinned as she turned away. Her friends didn't knew what to do, they seemed ashamed in Azula's place.

Is this the way how Ozai educate his kids? Iroh sighted. Lu Ten was right! She's been influenced by her father!

A few moments later,  
Iroh looked up as he heard something; the man stood up as he heard little cracklings of fire and some frustrated groanings. Iroh frowned as he tried to look out of his windows but he couldn't see what it was.

He heard a girl laugh after a while and knew who that was, it was his niece. Oh, not her again!

"I am already five lessons before you, Zuzu! You will never become a good fire bender." Azula yelled with a teasing tone towards her older brother.

"That's not true Zula! If I'll keep practicing, I'll become as good as dad! You will see!" Zuko replied with confidence.

Iroh smiled as he heard the boy's voice. He hasn't changed, he still is a fighter!

"How can you be as good as daddy? Daddy always says you're a waste of time and a failure, just like uncle." Azula smirked.

Iroh closed his eyes; those words had hurt him. He knew his brother was jealous of him, because of their father and because of the fire bending. He knew that Ozai had it difficult with his own son but he couldn't believe that a grown up man had talked about this issues with a brat.

"That's not true! You're a liar! Uncle isn't a failure, he's just sad." Zuko replied with pain in his voice.

The old general's heart melted as he heard those words. He felt understood and supported.

"No, Zuzu! You'll never understand! How can you lose such a battle? A true warrior doesn't feel any pain at such loss, he continues and anyway, who cares? It has brought us benefits!" The young girl smirked, using her father's wise words.

Iroh closed his eyes.

"You're crazy Azula! Leave me alone, go and play with your stupid friends."

Azula went away, she had won her own little mind game.

Zuko didn't want to think about what Azula had said but her words were always in the back of his head. Torturing his mind, his self-confidence, his honor.

It made him unsure and he hated that. The young boy prepared himself to create a perfect fireball. Zuko stood in his right position and breathed deep in and out, he squeezed his eyes and made a hard fist.

As Zuko tried to shot his fireball, he closed his eyes fast and he unleashed a little ball of fire. There didn't came much heat of it… Zuko sighed disappointed at what he created and looked back at the ground.

"Zula was right! I can't fire bend." Zuko replied loud.

Iroh had seen this little spectacle. "You have to focus more, nephew…" Iroh half-whispered with a sympathetic voice.

Zuko turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. "Uncle! You're back!" The boy yelled loud; the two men hugged each other firmly.

The old man felt butterflies in the stomach, he closed his eyes and felt the warm body of this child. It was like he felt his own son, Lu Ten. A tear appeared out of his eyes, he sniffed at the boy's shirt and the smell was different, Iroh rested his head disappointed on his nephew's fragile shoulder. Wake up, Iroh! Lu Ten will never come back. Iroh thought and placed the boy back on the ground.

Zuko glared confused over the man. "Is something wrong?"

Uncle Iroh watched over the boy in shock. "No! I just… noticed that you've been grown." Iroh faked a tiny smile.

"Yeah, I am eleven now." Zuko replied sturdy.

He looks so much like Ozai. Iroh frowned while he studied the boy. But Zuko has something different… He has a totally different gaze in his eyes, the same soft gaze of his mother, that's filled with love; compassion and determination. Iroh was glad that he hadn't the same expression as his father Ozai.

"Uncle? Am I a bad fire bender?" Zuko asked fast and unsure.

Iroh thought widely about how he could tell the boy. Zuko isn't a good bender, he never was. He's a winter child; none of them are benders or became a master but, he's at a critic age now… He's eleven and the Crown Prince! This boy needs a chance and a good mentor! Otherwise, he'll be skipped as the heir.

My nephew is a very clever boy but he always had difficulties with himself, he needs to trust his other capacities. Iroh thought while he strokes his beard.

"No Zuko, you just need a good mentor! Someone who teach you the good way of bending on your own tempo!" Iroh smiled. "Would you like to have a mentor, prince Zuko?"

Zuko's eyes started to blink. "OH, YES! Would you like to be my mentor and teach me all the secrets of fire bending?"

Iroh knelt. "It would be an honor."

Zuko yelled from happiness, the two hugged each other again. "I'm glad your home uncle."

"Me to nephew, me to!"


	3. The training

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
all the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Iroh will teach Zuko some basic fire bend stuff and Zuko gets some more difficulties towards his father and sister. Iroh also discovers a new talent of his nephew._

_Iroh is sixty,  
Ozai is thirty-nine,  
Zuko is eleven,  
Azula is nine._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 3: The training.**

The next day.

It's around 6' clock in the morning, it was still dark outside. Most of the inhabitants were still asleep, except for two people. Fire Lord Ozai, who was still in his room, he thought about some new subjects for the next war meeting and little Zuko, who had slipped out of his bedroom to his uncle's bedroom.

The halls of the Palace were ice-cold, the young child walked barefoot and was shirtless, there escaped a small cloud of smoke out of his mouth. He would never admit it; but he was always afraid to walk into the darkness. The corridors were scary at night, there were so many unknown noises and unknown movements in the dark. His sister had told him, that the castle was haunted by his forefathers. Lost spirits of previous Fire Lords, who couldn't let their throne go.

The young boy pushed himself against a pillar, he had seen something. Zuko closed his eyes and began to breathe quickly, he lost control. "Azula always lie, Azula always lie, Azula always lie,…" The prince began to speak up a mantra.

"What are you doing in Agni's name?" A male voice asked.

Zuko covered his face underneath his hands. "No, please!"

"Prince Zuko? This is ridiculous!" The man grabbed the young boy by his arms. "What are you doing here?"

Zuko opened his eyes, while he shivered. "Father? I,.. I,… I went to train with uncle Iroh."

Fire Lord Ozai rolled his eyes. "Hmm, practicing. Zuko, in place of pretending like a ridiculous Poodle Monkey. Learn yourself some self-respect!" The Lord turned and went to his room again.

Zuko started to run fast, he finally arrived his uncle's bedroom. Zuko went quietly inside and heard his uncle loud snoring. Zuko had to laugh with the sight of his sleeping uncle, he was sleeping with his mouth wide open and he drooled a bit.

The boy came closer and rubbed his uncle's arm. "Uncle! Wake up!" He whispered while he tried to wake his uncle.

Zuko moved closer to Iroh's ear. "Uncle?"

The old man didn't hear, he enjoyed his dreams and was in a very deep sleep. The young boy frowned, he became inpatient. He crawled onto bed and began the push at his uncle's stomach. His uncle finally opened one eye after a few minutes. "What's going on?" Iroh yawned.

"We would train today! Have you forgotten it?" Zuko asked on a very cute tone.

Iroh looked at the boy and then outside the window. "Nephew? It's early in the morning and … Zuko, put on some clothes! You'll get a cold."

"But you're my mentor!" Zuko's lip started to hang.

Oh boy! The little one takes it too serious Iroh thought with a frown. "Well Zuko. Put some more clothes on and I'll see you in a half-hour on the training field."

"Whoopee! You're the best uncle in the world!" Zuko was so happy and hugged his uncle firmly. He hurried himself to his room but this time he forgot to be scared in the darkness.

A half hour later.

Iroh walked calmly to the trainings field, he was still a bit tired. "Ha-ha, you're already here!"

"Yes, and I am ready!" Zuko replied with much confidence.

"Good, first of all you have to do some warming ups. Start with ten fire fists and then you can run ten rounds around the training field." Iroh said firmly.

Zuko didn't say anything; he strictly followed Iroh's orders.

Iroh watched at him with proud, he wasn't proud of his qualities. He was proud, that such young boy had such a great discipline. Something where his son had difficulties with.

He stared over his nephew. He's so different than Lu Ten. How much as I loved my son, I'm honest. He has never displayed much effort; he did what he had to do. But he was such a fun maker, like me. My nephew instead, is a fighter. He never gives up.

Iroh smiled when the boy crashed fire fists like a Komodo rhino. When he knows something, he does it perfectly. But he's a slowly learner, like his father.

After some time Zuko had done his warming-ups.

"Now we will repeat your basic fire bending." Iroh said calmly, he was curious to see how his fire bending qualities really were.

Iroh sat down, he made a fist and leaned his chin against it. It was very nerve racking. The boy was terrible. It was worse than he had expected. Or the boy hasn't talent, what I doubt. Or he has had a poor training for years.

It looks like the boy is very unsure when he bends, a bit afraid of his own fire. Iroh thought wisely, he wasn't disappointed. It isn't the boy's fault. His father has neglected his son and who knows what nonsense he has foisted him. Iroh sighted.

"And? How was I uncle?" Zuko asked curious.

"Like I said yesterday Zuko. You need a mentor! Now you have one and you need to train really hard!" Iroh said.

"Okay, I'll try to do my best uncle!"

"Now! It's time for some breakfast and some tea." Iroh smiled.

On the breakfast table.

"What have I heard? Are you mentoring Zuko, brother?" Ozai asked with a smirk.

"Yes, indeed. The boy needs good training and lessons." Iroh answered while he was eating.

Azula giggled; "What an honor! Someone who wants to be your mentor! How many coaches have you had? How long will it take before this mentor will lost his hope in you, Zuzu."

Ozai looked at Azula and had to laugh with her reaction.

Zuko started to blush. "It's not funny Zula!" He snarled.

Ozai turned his glance to Zuko, his expression changed fast. "Don't snarl to your sister! You have no right to speak." Ozai said with a tone of aggression.

The young boy shocked and looked in his cup.

"What a nice family moment!" Iroh thought sarcastic.

The maid came inside: "Put your uniforms on, it's time for school."

The kids were at school, Ozai was at the war meeting and Iroh was bored. The Palace is such a boring place. Iroh thought. So, he decided to go for a walk. He looked around, there were so many faces. A few of them seemed happy, most of them looked depressed.

The old General sighed; he didn't want to think about it. He knew this world was depressing at this time, even for Fire Nation inhabitants but he didn't want to think about death; war; future;…

Suddenly he heard a bell; it came from the Boy's College. "Let's go and see what they are doing!" Iroh whispered to himself.

In the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Boy's, he saw several young boys' training with each other. They all had a wooden stick.

There he is. The old man smiled when he saw his nephew. He watched at him in secret and to his surprise… "Oh! That cannot be true?" Iroh muttered. "Zuko has talent!" Iroh never knew but the boy was really good with the wooden stick. Iroh had an idea!

After school time.

"Surprise!" Iroh yelled.

"Uncle," Zuko hugged the man. "I didn't knew you would come."

"That's why it's a surprise! Would you like to accompany me?" Iroh asked.

"Oh! Oh! Will we get some fire flakes? Extra hot?" Zuko asked excited.

"Now Zuko, you speak my language." The two laughed, Iroh took the boy by his shoulder, the young boy looked up in abruptness. "I saw you today at school, Zuko. You have a great talent!" Iroh smiled mysteriously.

"A talent! Me? What is it?" Zuko gets excited again.

"You're good with the wooden stick. So, you can become a sword master." Iroh looked at Zuko's expression.

"Yes, I like to practice with the stick." Zuko smiled a little. "But father says that weapons are weak."

"No Zuko! Someone who can master a weapon is special and certainly when he's a fire bender." Iroh winked. "I know a friend who would love to teach you the way of the sword."

"I would love to but father will never allow it." Zuko sighed deep.

"Leave your father to me." Iroh looked at Zuko's face and he could read happiness in that boy's eyes.

"Thank you; nobody has ever done this for me, uncle!" Iroh heart was melting by those words. Zuko looked up at the tower clock. "Oh no! We will be too late! Father will be very angry!" Zuko said anxious.

"Let's hurry up then." Iroh paid the servant and took the boy by his hand.

The two rushed to the palace, Iroh didn't want to get the boy into more troubles. They arrived home after twenty minutes. A servant was waiting on them. Iroh was out of breath and looked unknowing to the servant, Zuko was nervous. Uncle Iroh frowned at the boy; he felt the boy's hands. They were very cold and wet. He didn't understood why Zuko was so tensed.

"Fire Lord Ozai would like to speak to you sir." The servant said formally, Iroh nods and sighed.

"Prince Zuko, you have to wait. Fire Lord Ozai wants to speak with you when he's done with your uncle."

Zuko's face turned pale, Iroh winked at the boy. "There's nothing to be afraid of Zuko!" Iroh said. "Let me handle this."

In the reception room.

"Where have you been?" Ozai said with a less friendly tone.

"I've picked Zuko up from school and we…" Iroh tried to explain but Ozai interrupted with a snap.

"You just spoiled him! He needs more discipline, he needs to train and study!" Ozai snarled.

"Ozai. He's only eleven years old! He can have some fun at times, he has no friends! Come on be reasonable!" Iroh said in a begging tone.

"He's a failure! Failures can't have 'FUN'! The only thing he needs is discipline." Ozai said very serious.

"How can you call your son like that?" Iroh didn't understand his brother, he never did.

"I don't want my son as a failure when he's grown up! Iroh, I love Zuko. I really do, but sometimes a father has to hide his feelings toward his child." Ozai explained.

Iroh looked foolish toward his brother. "Ozai, I really don't understand your point of view."

"I can be honest against Azula, she's good at everything she does and she's smart but Zuko." Ozai sighed "Zuko needs more time to learn and to understand things. So I educate him at a harder way." Ozai smiled.

"Oh! Like releasing his teachers? So, he has to learn everything on his own!" Iroh said sarcastic.

"Indeed!" Ozai said proud.

"Well brother, I have some news for you!" Iroh smiled.

"What?" Ozai snapped again.

"Zuko will learn the way of the sword!" Iroh said with proud.

Ozai looked angry at Iroh. "Who decided that?"

"Me! I decided that, as his mentor." Iroh said arrogant.

"Weapons are for the weak." Ozai cheeks turned red from madness.

"Well, a weapon learns a boy discipline." Iroh smiled and bowed, he went outside to Zuko.

"Zuko? I've good news for you!"

The young boy looked up, he was curios. "What is it?"

"Boy! It's your turn; your father needs to tell you something." Iroh smiled and sat on the seat, waited until his nephew came back.


	4. Swords and love

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
all the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Zuko goes to his father, he can learn the way of the sword. Zuko's dark life start to change bit by bit. _

_Iroh is sixty,  
Ozai is thirty-nine,  
Zuko is eleven,  
Azula is nine,  
Mai is ten._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 4: Swords and love.**

Zuko entered the room and watched over his father, the boy bowed deep before the Fire Lord and glared straight into his firm eyes.

"Zuko, what have you done after school?" Ozai asked with a more friendly tone.

Zuko sighed with relieve and smiled. "Uncle and I have eaten fire flakes and we've talked about school and we …" Zuko tried to explain but Ozai had already enough of it, his son looked too much like his mother. They were both weak persons, who didn't realized the importance of life.

Zuko needs to learn it. Ozai thought before he interrupted his son. If he doesn't learn to be a strong boy, he will never become a man and he will never be capable to rule. Ozai observed Zuko and smiled once more. "Your uncle Iroh told me that you'll learn the way of the sword. Isn't it?" Ozai asked neutral.

"Yes, isn't that great? I'll master fire bending and a sword!" Zuko replied with confidence, it was the first time in years that he trusted his father again.

"If you exercise more,… you maybe will but there is one problem." Ozai's expression changed.

Zuko's confidence sank into his shoes. "A,… a problem?"

"Yes, didn't I forbid to master a weapon?" Ozai shouted. "How is it that your uncle knows this? Did he foisted this as your mother did in the past?"

The young boy looked at the ground for a while and looked back towards his father. "No, I asked him." He replied, with his most convincing tone. Zuko lied because he knew how his father was. He didn't want to lose his uncle like he had lost his mother.

He had to guess what had happened with her but he wasn't stupid. He realized that his father had changed but he hoped that he'll change back, like in the old days. Then maybe, his mother would come back, if she's still alive.

"So, you asked it? Behind my back? Even if you knew that I had forbidden it!" Ozai snarled with a frown.

Zuko glared with a white appearance. "I really want to learn it, father. I know that I disrespected you but I want to learn more." The boy's heart began to beat harder, he was unsure.

"You can learn it but don't let me down once more, boy! Don't fail or I will never look at you again." Ozai ordered strictly.

Zuko bowed; "I'll never let you down, father." and left the room.

Ozai sighed as his little boy left his room, he didn't mean everything of what he had said, but the boy needs to learn discipline. "What should I do with that child, he never listens to me." He muttered to himself and shook's his head. Deep inside, he was proud to see that his son wanted to learn something new but he felt a bit disgraced by his choice. Swords, weapons were so low for a fire bender.

The garden

Zuko walked through the corridors, he searched for his uncle. There he was, Uncle Iroh was sitting in the garden, he was watching over Azula and her friends. Ty Lee was playing with Azula's hair. She was the hairdresser and Princess Azula the client. Mai sat against a tree, like always. She was picking some flowers.

The young boy sighed when he noticed Mai, she was so different then the other girls he knew. She was so calm, so un-girly and mysterious. He could understand her without speaking a word. Zuko felt that Mai was a complex individual, a loner, like him.

Should she know? He thought nervously while he walked as normal as he could toward his uncle.

"I'm back" Zuko said to his uncle while he glanced obliquely to Mai. Mai peeked to Zuko and started to blush.

Uncle Iroh was a trained and wise man, he had his suspicions for several years. "Those two, Ha-ha. They are so badly in love." Iroh thought amused.

"Sit down Prince Zuko, have some nice tea." Iroh gave Zuko a cup of his famous ginseng tea. "Was your father angry at you?" Iroh asked curious.

"A bit, dad wants to be proud at me." Zuko replied "I've need to do better, uncle! I need to train much harder."

"You exercise every day before, during and after school and you study a lot. My boy, you cannot do more than that. Your body and spirit needs to rest at times."

"But I have no more time." Zuko replied disappointed, while he glared in his cup of tea.

Azula had heard her brother's conversation and found this so typical for him. He's so pathetic; he had nothing of a real Crown Prince. "Zuzu is such a loser!" She smirked.

Ty Lee watched at Azula and couldn't help it, she needed to laugh. This was so hilarious; Azula had such a great timing!

"Leave me alone Zula!" Zuko shouted, "This is none of your business." his face turned completely red. This was so embarrassing, he hated it when people thought of him as an incapable child.

Azula took some mud into her hands and held it behind her back. She waited for the perfect moment to embarrass her brother again.

Iroh hadn't noticed his niece little plan; he tried to calm his nephew down. This boy could have such a hot temper, he get so easily upset lately. Iroh thought this was the beginning of Zuko's puberty or maybe he's just stuck with his emotions because of his mother.

"Don't listen to her, she's a little child." Iroh whispered to his nephew.

The young boy clenched his fists. "IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME WITH HER! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYLONGER!"

Uncle took the boy by his arms. "Calm down, Zuko."

Azula laughed loudly and teased her brother a bit more. At the moment she wanted to threw her mud to her brother, someone else took action. Mai threw some mud into Azula's face, Princess Azula froze for several seconds; the mud fell out of her hands, her expression and eyes changed. It felt like someone had stabbed her with a dagger into her heart, nobody had put her in such shame before.

Uncle Iroh watched carefully at this scène, he studied them. Perhaps now he would begin to see the true picture of this family. He looked over Ty Lee, she held her breath in. She watched to Azula with angst. He gazed at Zuko, he watched to Mai with stunned eyes. He was surprised by the fact that she tried to help him.

Iroh glared at Mai, she stared at Azula. She was waiting for her reaction and stood ready to fight.

"Why did YOU threw it?" Azula asked at a dominant tone.

Mai shrugged uninterested. She used it as a kind of defense, no emotions were no pain. Azula began to breath hardly, she started to lose control.

Iroh frowned; he knew his niece was very obsessed by control, by perfection. Like her father was. He's born as a perfectionist and formed by his father, but Azula? Is she really born with such characteristic or transformed?

What does my brother do with his children? Does he do a reprogram or some sort of brainwashing? Like they did in the Earth Kingdom two hundred years ago. Kidnapping young children and brainwashing them, to create the perfect human beings in order to obtain the strongest nation. Iroh touched his beard. In my brother's case, it's to obtain the strongest heirs but he doesn't realize that he destroys his children mental health.

The young princess turned around and slapped Mai in the face. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!" Azula shouted and pulled at Mai's hair "YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS!" started to hit the girl; Azula couldn't stop anymore.

Iroh wanted to help that poor little girl but Zuko was faster. "Leave her alone!" He pushed Azula on the ground. Iroh grabbed Mai with him; she was scared and cried a bit from the shock. "Are you hurt?" Iroh asked, while he looked at the fight between Azula and Zuko.

Azula started to fire bend, it looked more like a little Agni Kai. Iroh observed the two, he had never seen Zuko in such rage, he had never seen Zuko fire bend like this before, he had never seen Zuko won over his sister.

Iroh was surprised by this. Zuko has the talent, he fire bend as good as Azula. He never had the opportunity to show it, he never felt the need to use it. He never had to protect someone he loves, Mai in this case. Iroh thought proudly as he watched at Mai and noticed the proud into her eyes. They would fit each other very well...

Zuko blasted a fireball with his feet and Azula fell at the ground, she didn't understood how this could happen. "I lost?"

"Never hurt her again!" The young boy snarled as turned away. He glared over Iroh who smiled, the old men knelt and whispered. "Have you seen how good you really are?"

Zuko's little smile turned bigger, "I can't believe it!" the boy rocked his hips from enthusiasm. Mai walked fast toward him and blushing, she took his arm and kissed his cheek. The girl giggled and glared over the ground, she went away quickly.

Iroh had to laugh with the sight of his nephew. Zuko's head turned red, he didn't knew what to say. Iroh knelt and whispered "Girls are difficult, my nephew."

The next day.

"What's the name of that master again, uncle?"

"Master Piandao, he's the best sword master in the Fire Nation and one of my best friends!" Iroh replied with a smile. "We're almost there, his castle is at the top of that hill." The boy was very nervous, Zuko had many masters in his young life, most of them were old and moody.

The two stood before the huge door, he was decorated with a lotus flower. "We're there, are you ready?" Iroh asked calmly.

Zuko nodded and smiled soft as Iroh knocked at the huge door.

A male servant opened the door. "And you are?"

"General Iroh, sir. This is my nephew, Prince Zuko." Iroh replied friendly.

"You can come in sir." The servant said. "I'll bring you to the master."

Piandao was present in his rock garden, Master Piandao was a man who enjoyed the little things of life, like the nature, food, music,… He couldn't stand arrogant boy's who already won a war before they entered the army.

"It's been a long time, isn't it? Master Piandao." Iroh said enthusiast.

"Iroh! Good to see you again!" Piandao replied with a smile.

"This is my nephew." Iroh said while he laid his hand on Zuko's shoulder, Zuko bowed his head. "I'm grateful, to stand here."

Piandao watched at Zuko and studied him. The young boy's eyes glinted, he looked very unsure. Probably unsure of his capacities, scared of the unknown, afraid to fail. Piandao smiled. "Why do you want to learn the way of the sword?"

The young Zuko looked up at his uncle, Iroh smiled and nodded. He bowed his head again and spoke; "I must find my true talent, I hope to explore my Fire Bending by learning other forms."

Iroh glared at the ground. These are wise words for an eleven year old. He thought.

Master Piandao bowed before the two Princes. "Let start your training!"

The first days of training.

General Iroh and Prince Zuko have their own rooms in Master Piandao house. They need to stay there for several weeks until Zuko had finished his training.

The first days of training were hard for the young boy, he tried really hard. The calligraphy went easy for him; he can do it with both his hands. Left and Right. Piandao had picked his talent up very early, he suggested to train both his sides. So, he could be able to use his talent for Duo swords or other duo weapons.

Iroh had stand by his nephew's side during his first trainings but now he needed to rest and think about his situation. He had to find peace.

The retired general sat on his bed and thought about the past days. He was so proud of his nephew. He had enjoyed those days alone with this boy, far away from his brother. Far away from the stress and pressure.

He could be open with Zuko; in the evenings they could talk and have fun together but on the other side he felt guilty, so guilty against his son. Lu Ten was death and without his father in the spirit world. He's only a young man, who needs his father's love and attention as much as Zuko.

Iroh held his son's picture in his hands and cried. It's only two weeks since he returned home; it's almost three months since his son died. These wounds are still fresh; he tried to accept and to go on but every time he felt happy and especially when he made special time with his nephew, he felt guilty. It hurts him so much.

"Why? Why you?" He whispered, Iroh knew why. He knew what had happened but it started to sink in.

The men fell on his sides into his bed, He let his tears go and moaned softly. He didn't even heard the door, the young Prince stood before his uncle's bed and watched at his uncle in pain, he didn't knew what to do.

He closed his eyes and thought deeply. The boy thought about his mother, about how she comforted him when he was hurt. Zuko opened his eyes and came closer, he crawled into bed and tugged his uncle gently.

Iroh was shocked by his nephew's presence, he felt ashamed to be seen like this. The young boy stroked his uncle's arm. "What's wrong? Why are you sad?"

"Nothing, I just … eurgh." The old man looked at the other side.

"You miss Lu Ten, isn't it?" The young boy whispered.

Iroh glared at his nephew and didn't response. "I know how you feel." The young boy leaned closer against his uncle, he tugged his head onto his uncle's belly. "I miss him too and mommy."

Uncle laid his hand onto the boy's head and listened carefully. "And daddy too." The boy said very quietly, while he closed his eyes and sighed deeply like he had lost everything in life. Uncle's eyes watered again. He's an orphan, however you look at it. He's truly alone, without his parents, without friends, Zuko deserves a friend.

"But I'm sure, that everything will change again and I'm sure that Lu Ten is a very beautiful angel who still loves you, whatever you do." The boy continued.

The old men smiled and knew he was right, he took the boy closer and kissed his forehead. "You're an angel too." He whispered.

Zuko looked up and kissed his uncle on the lips, like he always did with his mother. "You too…" He replied hesitated.

After two weeks of training.

"Now you have to learn it on your own, Prince Zuko." Master Piandao bowed deeply. "You have the talent and the insight to become a real sword master."

Zuko bowed before his master. "I've learned it from a great master!"

"Thanks for your time, Piandao." Iroh replied.

Iroh looked proud at his nephew; he had shown himself worthy. Piandao had said that Zuko had a great talent. Very disciplined, creative, strong, determined, stubborn and a very hard worker. He just needs some more time to learn.

"Let's make your father proud!" Iroh whispered to his nephew, the young boy looked up and smiled. Let's hope he will be proud at his son for once. Iroh thought.

Back home.

Zuko demonstrated what he had learned and Ozai seemed interested. "That's great." He murmured.

Iroh sat next to his brother and smiled. "Your son has talent, Ozai."

Ozai turned his head and smiled at Iroh. "Absolutely!"

Azula frowned, she was jealous. She had tried to break this rare family moment, but she hadn't the change to do it. For once in years Zuko had got all the attention.

"Zuko, come here." Ozai said with a friendly voice.

Zuko came closer.

"I knew you could do it. I'm proud at you." Ozai replied honest as he grabbed Zuko closer and hugged him, Zuko felt happy and hugged his father firmly.

"I knew, my dad loves me. He always will!"


	5. The surrogate son

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
all the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Zuko get's a training accident, Iroh cares for him. Ozai can't handle his son's weakness and punish him. Iroh protected the boy._

_Iroh is sixty,  
Ozai is thirty-nine,  
Zuko is eleven,  
Mai is ten._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 5: The surrogate son.**

Mid winter approached just like Zuko's 12th anniversary. He was still eleven years old, but becoming twelve was enormously exiting for the young Crown Prince.

Iroh had listen to the boy it's enthusiasm for more than five days. Every day the same story, over and over again. Fantasies about: cakes, candies, trips, presents and enjoying the day together as a family. The man had tried to talk with the boy but each time he tried, Zuko didn't listen.

Training field,

It was still forenoon and Iroh's training didn't advance today. The young boy was too enthusiastic; he had lost his discipline and obedience. He was jumping next to his uncle and was over excited. "Uncle, it's my birthday within three days!"

Iroh closed his eyes and smiled. "I know, Prince Zuko. I know..."

"I hope there will be a raspberries pie! Oh, and I'm so curios for my presents." Zuko grinned cute.

Uncle Iroh sighed a bit. "Zuko I told you this before; don't expect too much! Your mother organized your birthday parties in the past and your father isn't really interested."

The boy frowned towards his uncle. "But there's always a party."

"Urgh, Zuko!" Iroh frowned back. "Just wait quietly until it's your birthday. We're here to train, not to discuss!"

Zuko angrily stomped with his feet on the floor. "Then I won't train!"

Iroh shook his head while he glared over his young nephew. "Young man,… you're as stubborn as your father."

The young boy turned his head firmly. "That's not true!"

"No? Look at yourself, Prince Zuko. You're doing ridiculous." The older man replied with a harder tone. "I'll cross out your lessons for today, if you can't behave like a boy. I've better things to do."

The boy snarled towards his uncle. "FINE, I'll do it ALONE!"

General Iroh shrugged and left Zuko alone on the training field. Prince Zuko sighed and regretted his behavior but he was a little bit too stubborn and too proud to admit it. The boy sniffed and decided to train alone. He practiced a few older sets, those went very well.

After some time, the boy was certain enough to try something new. He had seen this fire bending technique from his father. You need to run fast and jump up while you throw one leg into the air to create a fire shield.

Zuko frowned while he went a few steps back and inhaled deeply. I can do this!

He focused for a moment and started to run; he jumped fiercely over a low wall and tried to make it impressive, like a real fire bender does. He made wild moves, like his father but he got stuck with his tiny foot, the boy fell down with an impact on the marble floor.

"OH, NO!" Zuko screamed out from frustration and closed his eyes, tried not to cry.

The boy had hit his forehead with purpose against the floor. "Geek." He whispered against himself. "I'm such a dork!"

He tried to sit up but his wrist was numb. He couldn't rely on it, the boy held it against his chest and breathed quietly, he was forced to sit like this for awhile.

Zuko looked around him and heard the girls in the distance, he closed his eyes and didn't know what to do. He wanted to ask for their help but what if they laughed with him? What if they humiliated him again?

The boy bit on his lip, his wrist started to hurt more. He had no choice, he needed a doctor. Zuko sighed with shame and didn't want to think about how his father's reaction would be and his uncle's…

"Can anyone help me, please?" He yelled with pain in his voice.

Royal Garden,

Uncle Iroh was feeding the turtle ducks. He tried to calm down a bit, he had a difficult morning with his nephew today and everything made him nervous. He wasn't angry at his nephew, he was just what irritated. He's sixty and he must return to get used to young children.

"General Iroh?" A girl asked with a shy tone.

The man smiled. "Young Lady Mai? What a surprise."

"Please, you must come, Zuko is hurt." She asked hesitated.

Iroh stood up quickly as Mai looked up with a blush. "He's nearby the training area, he fell and he's badly hurt. I saw his arm, I told him to stay there."

"I'll see what I can do, thanks for the help." Iroh ran towards the trainings area and found the young boy. He was sitting against a wall, he held his arm against his chest.

"What happened?" Iroh asked.

Zuko looked down in shame. "I fell." The boy whispered.

"Yeah, but how?" His uncle asked with concern.

The young boy lowered his heard. "I was disobeyed and I did a higher form of training."

Iroh knelt next to him, "You knew how dangerous it is. Zuko, I forbad it you!"

Zuko didn't look up. "What is my punishment?"

Iroh sighed and watched over the boy's wrist. His hand stood in the wrong position, his wrist was badly broken. "None, you're already punished enough."

"Uncle? Why?" The young boy whispered again.

Iroh watched at his nephew with compassion. "I'm sorry, nephew. Because your arm is broken, you already bear the consequences of your stupidity."

The young boy frowned. No punishment? He thought and nodded. "I know, uncle. I'm very sorry for my behavior earlier today."

The old man smiled. "I accept your apologies, your arm is much more important now."

Later that day,

Zuko sat on his bed, he tried to rest a bit. His arm was treated by a doctor; it's in a thick plaster and must carry for at least eight weeks.

The boy sighed as he thought about today, about his uncle. He had been mistaken; he thought that his uncle would be very angry at him. Angry about his behavior, about his stupidity, and his disrespect but he wasn't.

Suddenly, his thoughts were disrupted when his father came in. The man walked fast and fiercely. "I've heard it, what have you done now?"

Zuko watched up. "It was a trainings accident."

"An accident? What have you done?" Fire Lord Ozai snarled.

The boy closed his eyes and swallowed. "I've practiced behind uncle Iroh's back, I ignored his advice."

Ozai gritted his teeth. "So, you just made yourself ridiculous again?"

"Yes, father." The boy whispered.

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes fiercely. "Do you realize what you've done? You're the Prince of the Fire Nation! You have to work hard, earn respect, study hard and you need to show yourself worthy! And what do you do?"

General Iroh had heard the noises out of his nephew bedroom, he sneaked towards the boy's door and listened to what's going on.

Zuko lowered his head. "I'm sorry father." The boy whispered.

"Don't speak out of turn!" Ozai yelled. "You disrespected me! You disrespected our forefathers! You're weak! Weak, Prince Zuko!"

The boy closed his eyes, he noticed the tension and the aggression, he knew what would come.

"You're a shame." Ozai grabbed the boy's by his arms and the boy pulled out of his bed. Zuko began to scream, he screamed from the pain and fear.

Ozai pushed the boy back on his bed. "Stop crying, you idiot."

"No, please." The boy cried from fear.

Fire Lord Ozai raised his hand. "I despise you." He shouted, while he came into action. He came closer towards his son, lowered his hand.

Iroh ran furiously inside pushed his brother against the bedside. "Stay away from my boy." He yelled as smoke escaped out of his nose.

Ozai glared up towards his brother and couldn't speak. He knew his mistake and felt ashamed. He felt caught, Ozai stood up with arrogance and didn't look at his son. He grinned towards his brother and challenged him.

Iroh didn't spoke either; he glared back and waited until his brother vanished. The man heard light sobs from on the bed, it was Zuko who laid on his bed and cried, he had hid his face underneath his arms.

"Zuko? Are you ok?" The man whispered while he rubbed the boy's leg.

The boy kicked with his leg. "No." He moaned softly.

"Please, nephew. I will not hurt you!" The man replied with a begging tone. Zuko laid on his side and thought. Uncle was nice to me this morning, he's always nice. The boy revealed his face slowly and looked up into his uncle's tender eyes.

Iroh smiled softly. "It's ok now."

The boy glared over his room. "And when he comes back?"

The old man frowned as he sat closer. "He does this often, isn't it?"

Zuko lowered his head fast and nodded. Iroh rubbed the boy's head softly. "Zuko, remember that I'm here for you if you need me." He grabbed the young boy closer and kissed his hair. Iroh smelled the boy's hair and closed his eyes. His heart started to beat faster, he felt forgiven and needed. "I love you my son."

The young boy's eyes widened. Son? He thought as he tugged his face into his uncle's chest and it felt good. He felt love, support and a father. "I love you to."

Uncle smiled and let his tears go without any shame. Why not having a surrogate son? He needs my love and I need his.


	6. Change

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
all the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Zuko's behavior start to change, his feelings towards his family are confusing. He finds support in Mai. He confesses his feelings towards Mai. _

_Iroh is sixty-one,  
Zuko is twelve,  
Mai is eleven._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 6: Change.**

There had one year passed, Prince Zuko was twelve now. He'll become thirteen within a few days; the boy becomes a young teenager. Everyone in the palace begins to notice that Prince Zuko has started to change, especially his father.

Zuko's room;

It was late at night. Prince Zuko was alone in his room; he studied some old Fire bending scrolls. The boy tried to invent some new Fire bending forms out of old forms. Zuko had studied it for several weeks in secret. He didn't want anyone to found this out, not even his uncle. He didn't want to listen to the critics and he was old enough to do this alone.

After some time, his uncle knocked at his door to wish his nephew a goodnight. The boy cleaned his table up. "Yes, come in."

Iroh opened the door, he noticed the boy who was cleaning his desk with a rush and he needed to smile. He suspected that his nephew was hiding something for some while. "Still not sleeping?"

"Euhm, no." He answered quickly.

"You have to go to school tomorrow..." Iroh replied with a soft tone.

Zuko rolled into bed and gave his uncle a little smile. "I know but I was busy with something..."

Uncle sat next to his nephew and muffled the boy in, he smiled at the boy. "Writing secret love letters to Mai?"

The boy shocked up and started to blush. "What? No! Why do you think so?"

"Well, you're pretty close with her lately. I thought you two were dating in secret or something." The older man teased, he knew that his nephew was trying to get Mai's attention and love. He was sure that Zuko hoped to date with her at one day.

The boy shook his head. "No, we're just friends." He answered with a cracking voice.

"Being friends with a girl? That causes problems, my nephew. Anyway, it's time to sleep." Iroh smiled and gave his nephew a little kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight uncle." The boy smiled back and lay down into bed. Drifted away into another dream of his best friend, the girl he loves the most; Young Lady Mai.

The next day.

Prince Zuko was at school for several hours. He was doing his morning classes; he had economics, mathematics and music.

His Uncle Iroh took advantage of it; he wanted to have a peek into his nephew's room. He wanted to look quickly before Prince Zuko came back for dinnertime. He was so curious to see what his nephew did; he wanted to know why he did so secretive. He knows Zuko and he wants to help him, if he only knew what he was hiding.

The man opened the boy's bedroom door quickly and closed it behind him. He went straight to the boy's desk, began to search. He opened the first slide and found a bundle of papers and some scrolls. Iroh's eyes enlarged and read Zuko's notes carefully.

That's brilliant. He thought with proud, Iroh knew that Zuko was very smart but he had no idea that his young nephew was so creative.

The old man had put everything neatly back but he couldn't tame his curiosity. Iroh opened some other slides. There was nothing special to be found, he turned around and thought wisely.

Hmm, bedside tables! The man sat on the bedside and opened his nephew's night table. He found a small book, Iroh opened it slowly. It was a diary with some torn off papers. Iroh held his breath and looked around him; he stared over the first pages.

There were some little drawings of his mother, they looked sad and dark. Behind them was a text about his father and sister. Iroh sighed while he read them. _I don't know what to do or what to say. I respect my father, my Lord. I love him and my sister 'Zula but I can't understand why they hurt me so much. What do I do wrong? I sometimes hate them, I sometimes wish that I didn't even exist_.

Uncle closed his eyes and hung his head, he thought deep about his nephew. The man had noticed that his nephew had changed, especially against his father. Zuko had become much harder towards him. He'd took more distance, became arrogant, disinterested and Zuko had got a sharp tongue lately. Iroh had actually expected this, but he's afraid for the boy's future. He knows Ozai and he didn't want Zuko to become a bad person.

The man continued, he came across very different kinds of drawings and texts. He grinned at the little heart drawings. "Oh, Agni." He said with a laugh.

He watched carefully at the drawing of a young girl and boy, who were kissing at the turtle dug pond. He smiled while he read the little text. Yesterday, I had an odd dream of me and Mai in the garden. She kissed me! I feel very strange since I had this dream, I don't know why? But I don't dare to ask someone.

Iroh frowned and lifted the boy's sheets up. There was a wet trace, not much. But enough to confirm Iroh's suspicions. "I have to talk to him." He whispered.

The man cleared everything neatly and stood up, went outside.

Afternoon;

Zuko sat in the garden next to his uncle. They were enjoying some tea; Iroh began the conversation with some random subjects like school.

"How was school today?" Iroh asked friendly.

Zuko looked down. "As always."

"Boring?" The man frowned.

"No! Not that, just as always." The boy replied abnormal.

"I see." Iroh sipped of his tea.

The boy looked to the other side, hoped for a different subject.

Iroh noticed the boy's tension and changed his topic. "I have been in your room today."

Zuko glared at his uncle. "You found my maps?"

Iroh nodded and smiled. "Yeah, they're impressive. Prince Zuko, keep doing it!"

"Really?" The boy asked surprised.

"Of course! I've never thought about it but its genius! If you need some help or advice just ask me. I'll love to help." The man replied enthusiast.

Zuko smiled. "Thanks."

Iroh coughed a few times, before he spoke. "So, euhm. I've seen you start to grow and things start to change."

The young boy looked weird at his uncle. "What?"

"Like strange dreams?" Iroh nodded while he spoke.

The boy stared into his uncle's eyes. He seemed so innocent. "Euhm, I don't know. Maybe?"

Iroh smiled. "Hmm, dreams of pretty girls? Kisses? Hugs?"

Zuko's eyes widened and he nodded widely. "Yeah, I dreamed of something like that. It was strange and so real."

"Yeah, well. When a boy loves a girl, his body began to do strange thinks. You need to know that it's natural." The man whispered.

"It's not bad?" He whispered back.

"No, huh. Trust me." Iroh took the boy closer. "I'll tell you more about it when the time is right. Okay?"

Zuko nodded. "Uncle?"

"Uhu?" The man rubbed the boy's arm.

"I told you yesterday, that Mai was just a friend." The boy whispered.

"Yes, I know." He smiled.

The boy started to blush. "I want to be her boyfriend."

Iroh moved the boy's head closer and whispered in his ear. "Ask her. She'll be honored."

The Royal Garden;

Mai sat at the pond watched at the young ducks, she saw Zuko's image into the water. She turned her head and smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey, Mai." He replied shy.

Mai smiled at him. "You're late." She giggled.

Zuko sat down next to her. "I know, uncle needed me."

The young girl looked anxiously. "Problems with Fire Lord Ozai?"

"No, I didn't see him today." He whispered.

She sighed. "So, what is it then?"

He came closer towards her. "I wanted to ask you something. Serious."

She stared at him. "What?"

Zuko took her hand and looked into her brown eyes; he took a deep breath before he spoke. "I really like you."

Mai eyes widened and squeezed his hand. "Yes." She whispered.

"I think I love you." He stuttered and blushed.

She began to smile and blushed firmly. "I like you to."

"Can I be your boyfriend?" He stuttered further began to shiver.

Mai glared at him and couldn't answer. She was stuck again, didn't expected this.

"Please?" He asked at a sweet tone.

She nodded fast and gave him a little kiss on his warm cheek. Zuko giggled back and gave her a kiss back.

Mai stared into his golden eyes and knew that this would last forever.


	7. The bullies

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Prince Zuko gets it more difficult with his adolescence and social life. Iroh tries to support him. _

_Iroh is sixty-two,  
Zuko is thirteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 7: Bullies.**

Iroh was waiting for his nephew at the training area. He looked up to the huge tower clock and sighed. "He's too late again." He murmured. "I'll kill him, if he's in bed again."

Zuko had some problems with getting up lately. He goes to bed early but he's still tired in the day. The boy worked hard but neglects some of his duties recently.

Iroh entered Zuko's huge bedroom and he watched over the teenage boy's bed. The boy lay in the center of his bed, his legs were curled up, and his body was rolled into his red silken bed sheets.

The man shook his head and grabbed the sheet away. Prince Zuko began to shiver after some while; he opened one eye and looked to his uncle. His eye was rather unfocused; his face looked pale and tired.

"You're too late again."

Zuko yawned and rolled out of bed. "I'm sorry Uncle, I didn't mean to!" He apologizes.

"Put your clothes on and hurry up!" Iroh demanded. He wasn't mad at him, he understands how hard it was to be a crown prince and he knows how difficult puberty is.

You need to study a lot of new things as a Crown Prince; you have to study politics, economic, history, etiquette, social systems, geographic,… And you need to become a great warrior; you have to train several times at a day. Prince Zuko's day plan is huge; every day in the week is a bit different. His father, Fire lord Ozai makes those plans.

"I'm ready uncle." Zuko whispered.

"Let's go." Iroh smiled.

Training Area

Zuko's fire bending gets better day by day. Iroh watched over his nephew with proud. That's my boy! Iroh and Zuko had grown towards each other. Like a father and a son. Zuko's father, Fire Lord Ozai was rarely 'home'. He was always at work or in his room or he's training and mentoring Azula. When Zuko has problems he always goes to his uncle Iroh.

"Good Zuko, very good! Now do the 'block the fire' move and then you're ready for today!"

Zuko did the move correctly and they were ready with the training session. "How did I do?" Zuko asked curiously.

"You did much better then yesterday! Those fire bending plans, you've made work good for you!" Iroh replied honestly. "Enjoy a cup of tea?" Iroh asked.

"Okay, but not too long. It's almost school time and I need to search my uniform." Zuko smiled a bit.

Iroh nodded and brew some ginseng tea, while his nephew sat nearby him. The boy glared around him in silence. Iroh watched over the boy and smiled, tried to break the silence. "I meant what I said!"

Zuko stared into his uncle's eyes and frowned a bit. "No, it are just stupid drawings and memos."

"No Zuko, it's creative! You interpret your Fire bending skills otherwise. That's special." Iroh smiled fondly.

The boy shook his head violently. "I do not understand! It isn't special, uncle. Azula found my scrolls and she finds it childish."

Uncle Iroh closed his eyes. "You're open minded; you see thinks different then your sister. She copies her fire bending and knowledge from her father. You have an own opinion and you study fire bending out of different inspirations sources." The old man paused and opened his eyes.

Zuko was still frowning and thought about his uncle's words.

"Your sources are; my trainings, previous trainings from other mentors, observing other benders, old scrolls and your fantasy." The man whispered.

"Yeah but why am I not better than Azula?" The boy asked impatient.

Iroh touched his beard. "She's born different than you. Prince Zuko, you don't need to be better than her."

The boy growled and pulled his legs up. "She's born lucky and I'm lucky to be born, do you mean that?"

Uncle was shocked by his nephew's words. "No nephew, that isn't true!"

Iroh shook his head and thought. How does he know? These are Ozai's words.  
Two years ago; Ozai told his son that he was a sick and weak child after birth, because he was born in the winter. He told his son that he was lucky to be born. Lucky that his parents wanted a winter child, others would have aborted him. Like his grandfather wanted, Azula was born as a lucky child; she's a strong summer child.

Zuko stared at the ground. "I'll look for my uniform." He whispered.

After the short tea break,

Zuko pulled his school uniform on and forgot about their previous talk. His uncle waited downstairs on his nephew and they went to school together.

He never told his uncle Iroh but he loved his uncle's presence. They always had to laugh and sometimes they behaved very stupid. Iroh knew how to talk against a thirteen year old boy. They could rarely do that within the palace walls; they could never have fun but before and after school, were fun times for Prince Zuko.

They walked nearby the academy and Zuko started to glare unsure around him. Iroh was telling one of his new jokes and noticed the tension.

"Look to the little cry baby!" a boy yelled to his friends.

Zuko lowered his head and he pretended like he hasn't heard it. Some boys in school bullied him for the fact that he's the Prince. They laughed with him because Zuko is smart and a bit anti social. They said that he's a little child who needs a nanny.

Iroh looked up to the boys and sighed. That boy was clearly the leader; He looked like an arrogant dick. He was sun brown and much bigger then Zuko. He knew that his nephew had a hard time during school. He also knew the fact that Zuko had no friends at school.

"Have a nice day at school." Iroh said friendly.

Zuko didn't say a word he was still looking down.

"Don't listen to those boys! You stand higher than them." Iroh smiled to his nephew.

"I'll see you after school time!" The school bell rang and Zuko said goodbye to his uncle.

School time,

The first two hours were economic. Zuko loved to study; he was one of the better of his class but that doesn't go so well with everyone in the class. He heard some boy's whispering about him in the classroom.

"What is he thinking? It's easy to be the best of the class when you're the son of the Fire Lord!"

"They're just jealous!" Zuko whispered to himself. School time passed by, like the rumors passed by. It was time to go home.

Iroh was waiting in the school corridor.

"Leave me alone! Aaw, you're hurting me." A voice yelled. Iroh recognized his nephew's voice. The man walked fast but at the time he arrived, Zuko was alone. The boy sat in a corner with his face into his hands.

"What happened?" Iroh asked.

"Nothing, - I just fell." Zuko said.

Iroh frowned at the boy and he knew that he was lying. "Come, let's go home."

The boy said nothing along the way. Iroh knew that Zuko had a lot to explain.

Back home,  
in the evening.

Iroh knocked at the boy's bedroom door. "Can I come in nephew?" Iroh asked polite.

"Sure." Zuko replied while he put his books away.

"Are you studying?" Iroh smiled at his nephew, while he studied his nephew.

"Yes, political history." Zuko replied and sat next to his uncle.

There was a brief silence, Zuko knew what would come. The boy looked down to his hands while Iroh was still studying him.

"What happened at school today? Be honest this time." Iroh said seriously.

Zuko swallowed violently. "I can't tell you."

Iroh sighed and touched the boy's shoulder gently. "Zuko, I can help you. I know they're bullying you but you need to be honest."

"It was a boy from my class." Zuko whispered, while he was still glaring to the ground.

"What did he do?" Iroh asked.

"He pushed me from the stairs..." The boy turned his head to the other side in shame.

"Why? Did you do something wrong?" Iroh asked with a serious tone.

Zuko looked at his uncle and shook his head. "No, he's telling lies about me to other students."

"That's because they're jealous, nephew. You need to stand up for yourself!" Iroh whispered. "Are you in pain?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "A bit."

Iroh stood up. "Put your shirt off!" He watched at his nephew and sighed when he noticed the boy's back. "It's bruised." The man rubbed softly on the boy's back. "You have to fight back, Prince Zuko!"

"That's easier said than done, uncle!" Zuko replied hopeless.

Iroh watched with compassion at the boy. Zuko is a strong boy, he helps others when they need him but he never helps himself, he has too much compassion.

"Don't worry about it!" Iroh promised. "Go to bed and get a good night rest!"

Zuko nodded "Goodnight uncle!"

"Goodnight nephew!"

The next day.

Zuko and his uncle walked to school. Iroh saw the boy's at the corner of a bakery. It was a long time ago since Iroh had felt such anger for somebody.

"Look Prince Crybaby and his nanny!" The boy said to his friends.

"Is that the boy who hurts you?" Iroh asked with an angry tone.

"Yeah, that's him." Zuko whispered. "What will you do?"

"You'll see!" Iroh said and walked straight to the boy.

"Who do you think you are young man?" Iroh said firmly "Go home and wash yourself because I smell your stank everyday over and over again. You make me sick!"

The boy didn't know what to say, his friends were laughing with him. The boy felt embarrassed, he was put as a fool by an old stupid man.

He moved closer and tried to impress but Iroh didn't give in. The boy moved his arm, tried to slap. Iroh was faster and took the young man up and slapped him against the wall. "If I hear one more thing of you, I'll burn you into ashes!" Iroh said furious. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" The boy said scared.

Iroh turned and laughed at Zuko. "They won't harm you anymore."

"Thanks uncle! That was so cool." Zuko said with much enthusiasm in his voice.

Iroh didn't say a word at that; he took the boy close to him. "Be proud at who you are!"

Zuko watched at his uncle with pride. "I hope I'll become just like you, when I'm grown up."

Like father, like son. Iroh thought.

Their lives were perfect as long as they had each other.


	8. deception

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragment's out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Zuko and Mai are celebrating their first anniversary. Their happiness will be short-lived, Zuko makes a big mistake. Ozai has a plan._

_Iroh is sixty-two,  
Ozai is forty-one,  
Zuko is thirteen,  
Azula is eleven,  
Mai is twelve._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 6: Deception.**

The relationship between Zuko and his uncle had grown since the past two years. The two trusted each other like true family does. Zuko and Ozai, on the other hand had a complex relationship.

Zuko never knew how to communicate with his father and his father didn't understand his son. Ozai tried to understand but Zuko had a very different way of thinking.

Ozai has a very different relationship with his daughter Azula. She was more like her father; they had the same opinions and interests. Azula and Ozai were very close lately. Zuko and Iroh knew that fact, they sometimes talked about this but they didn't knew that Ozai had a new vision, a vision for another heir to the throne.

Veranda,

Princess Azula and Fire Lord Ozai sat in the veranda, they had a discussion about the future, the family and their past.

Ozai glared outside the window and noticed his son who was standing next to his older brother. They were training some new fire bending sets and watched at some papers and scrolls.

Princess Azula stretched herself and tried to see what happened outside. "What are they doing?"

"Hmm, training." Ozai muttered while he nipped his tea.

The girl sat on her knees, she observed her brother and grinned. "Oh no, Zuzu is learning his stupid tricks."

Ozai leaning on one arm and studied his son. "What kind of tricks?"

"Well, I've found some scrolls in his bedroom. He's making his own fire bending moves; uncle was so excited about it." Azula explained while she rolled her eyes firmly.

Ozai nodded. "I didn't knew that, he's doing much better."

Azula frowned. "Better?"

"Yes, it seems like he found his way." Ozai muttered.

"But Zuko can't be a good fire bender!" Azula replied hesitated.

Ozai glared over his daughter. "I've said, he's becoming better. I didn't say he's good."

The young princess nodded fast and smiled.

"There is still a long way to go, I can't forget the times when Zuko has disappointed me and our Nation." Ozai whispered. "But, he's still young and he still has a chance to show him worthy."

Azula grinned at her brother's back and knew that he would fail his father's last chance.

The garden,

Zuko had just finished his last training and Iroh inhaled deep, relaxed. He looked around for a bit and enjoyed the nice weather. "Fancy a walk?"

The young Prince looked uncomfortable at his uncle. "Hmm, I-I don't know..."

"Come on! It's a very nice day, you would enjoy it Prince Zuko!" Iroh smiled.

The boy began to wobble. "But, I can't… I'm sorry."

Iroh crossed his arms. "Other plans, young man?"

"Well yeah, Mai is waiting on me." He whispered while his face started to blush.

Iroh couldn't help but he needed to giggle. "Well, hurry up then."

"Okay, I'll see you later!" The young boy ran to his room to refresh himself.

Iroh smiled widely, he was so happy for his nephew. He had just one good friend and she's now his girlfriend for one year. Well, Iroh always kept an eye on the two. He didn't want that Zuko made the same mistakes as his own son did. Zuko approached his fourteenth birthday within four months and Lu Ten lost his virginity at the age of fourteen. Iroh knows that Zuko is a different kind of boy but hormones are unpredictable and Mai isn't yet thirteen.

Mai was waiting at the fountain, she stared at some little flowers. Iroh walked nearby and he was very discrete.

The girl looked up when she heard her boyfriend. "Hey, you're late!"

"I know! Sorry…" He came closer and kissed her on the cheek.

Iroh stoke his beard. That's very innocent.

"I have something for you!" The girl said enthusiast.

Zuko smiled. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes!" Mai giggled.

Zuko closed his eyes and touched his nose from the nerves.

"Okay, hands on your knees." She laughed.

The boy began to blush. "What are you doing?"

"Wait! Don't be so impatient!" She said with a more demanding tone. "Okay, open your eyes."

Zuko opened his eyes quickly and felt something hanging around his neck. "A necklace?"

"Do you like it?" She whispered.

The boy looked at it. It was a small necklace, made for young man. With a small square plate out of gold. "I LOVE YOU FOREVER." The boy read out loud.

Iroh watched at the scene and became emotional.

Mai smiled at her friend. "And?"

Zuko took her hands and moved closer. "I promise to love you forever." He whispered into her ear.

Iroh moved closer wanted to hear what they say.

The girl stared into the boy's eyes and stood on her tips. She held him by his strong arms and moved her lips closer to his.

The boy stared into Mai's eyes, he had never felt this before. That urge to kiss her, to touch her, and to love her. He closed his eyes and prepared himself on that first time to kiss her.

"AARGGGHHH"

Zuko and Mai stood nailed onto the ground, Mai pinched hardly in his arms. Zuko glared in shock to the man who had fell out of the bushes.

Iroh looked eye widened at the two kids, he didn't know what to say. He stood up quickly and removed some leaves out of his hear. "Well, what-euhm-what a nice day today. Isn't it?"

The two young kids nodded quickly still holding each other.

"Prince Zuko, loose that young lady." Iroh demanded.

Mai watched up in shame. "Will you tell this to our parents?"

Iroh bowed a bit. "No young Lady Mai, this remains among us." The man smiled a bit and knew her parents very well. They were very old fashion and hard on her. Mai is still a child after all, what does she knows about sexuality? Kissing and hugging is very innocent for her and probably for Zuko too.

"Thank you sir!" She whispered.

"Are you mad at us?" Zuko asked.

"Well, no! Come on don't ruin your day by this one little incident, do something together!" Iroh replied enthusiast.

"Will you teach me some more tricks with your knife?" Mai asked Zuko while she pulled his sleeve.

"Yeah! We can throw some apples out of the trees!" The boy yelled while he started to run.

Mai ran after him and laughed.

Iroh shook his head and smiled widely. I should have be a bit more tact fuller.

The next day,

"Let me in!" Zuko demanded, he didn't understand why they won't let him in?

"What's wrong nephew?" Zuko was happy to see his uncle, maybe he could help.

"The guards won't let me in!"

"Why should you go? Such meetings are very boring Prince Zuko."

"I want to learn as much as I can!" Zuko said with great honor in his voice.

"Okay then, but do not speak! Those men have very long toes!" Iroh said warning.

"I promise." Zuko couldn't help; he walked inside with a big smile and too much enthusiasm.

The war meeting itself was very confusing for Prince Zuko. Most of the topics were unimportant into his eyes. War, traps, weaknesses, attics. Zuko found that accessory.  
What about our economy? Social system? Future? The boy thought, that were more important topics in his eyes. He wanted to suggest but he couldn't, he was new and he needed to be silence.

Suddenly a general talked about the 41st division.

Zuko looked up and listened.

"A dangerous battalion of their strongest earth benders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division." General Shyu suggested.

"But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" An old general replied.

Prince Zuko nodded, agreed with the older General.

"I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat?" General Shyu replied coldly.

Those words shocked Zuko inside. He jumped up, he didn't really thought about what he did. "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"

Iroh heard his nephew's words resound into the room. His heart froze; he looked up with his mouth open. Never expected this, his nephew has always been a protector towards those he loved. Iroh had never expected that his nephew would stand up, before his father, before the supporters of war, to support the weaker of our nation. He had never expected that his boy would have the guts to stand up and speak like a real Fire Lord does.

The room became warmer and warmer; Prince Zuko turned and watched at the thrown. Fire Lord Ozai stood up and came out of the wall of flames.

"Prince Zuko! You dishonored General Shyu, me and the whole Fire Nation!" Ozai shouted out.

"But I," Zuko tried to say something, Iroh pulled at Zuko's sleeve.

"Be silence Prince Zuko! You're making this situation worse." Iroh advised him.

"You have to fight for your honor. So you can restore your reputation." Ozai came closer.

"You have to fight an Agni Kai, tomorrow morning."

The older generals looked eye widened at the boy, they all had an own opinion about this. Iroh was certainly anxious.

"I will." Zuko responded and turned away.

Zuko's room,

Zuko had returned to his room. He wasn't fully aware of how bad his situation was. The boy tried to prepare himself for the Agni Kai but he didn't know what to do. He looked around and thought about his challenger.

Why should I have to prepare? The general is an older man. I can handle an older man! Zuko sighed when he thought deeper. Should I harm an older man? I cannot do that! That poor man, but if I don't he will. Zuko didn't know what to do. If he gave up, he would be punished. He knew that!

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. "Come in!"

It was Uncle Iroh. "What have you done nephew?" He said anxious.

Zuko watched with debt in his eyes.

"Don't you even understand the gravity of your situation? You've dishonored an older general in front of the Fire Lord!"

Zuko began to understand bit by bit what he had done. "I didn't mean to!" Zuko turned his head away of his uncle and sat down on his bed.

Iroh knew that Zuko didn't mean to disrespect an older. But Iroh knew how his brother is. He knew that his brother would punish him. He would punish his son for this little mistake. Even the generals wouldn't want to see an Agni Kai for this little mistake. He's only thirteen years old.

Zuko was still looking away from his uncle. He was confused. "What now?"

Iroh took the boy closer and wasn't really sure what to tell. "I can tell you how an Agni Kai works?" Iroh suggested.

"Uncle, have you ever fight an Agni Kai?" Zuko looked at his uncle and waited for his answer.

"No, but I witnessed some." Iroh whispered. "Never forget to fight in an Agni Kai! When you give up, it's over!" Iroh advices the boy several other things. Like how an Agni Kai area looks like, how you enter it and what the rules are.

"Go to bed early." Iroh said when he stood up. "A good night rest is important." He walked to the door and looked to his nephew.

Iroh watched carefully to the boy. "I will see you tomorrow morning, when you're dress up!"

"Thank you uncle, thanks for everything."

Iroh went away to his room, he was nervous and he couldn't understand the situation very good. He knew how an Agni Kai worked and feared the worse. Agni Kai's are cruel and for betrayers.

The man paused and leaned against a pillar. Zuko isn't a betrayer; he didn't earned an Agni Kai. His opponent has the right to hurt and embarrass him. My nephew doesn't deserve this.

Iroh rubbed in the face of despair. I know my boy, he has too much compassion. He can't hurt somebody.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the pillar, looked to the sailings. What after the Agni Kai? What if he loose? They can kill him, banish him out of the capital city or out of the Fire Nation. The man hit his head several times against the post, heard his son's voice in his head.

The word his son spoke to him in the spirit world. He had warned his father for Ozai and he's words are true, but Iroh can't do anything. His brother has the power and he's a fallen general, a disgrace.

"I swear to Agni, I will follow my son to the end of the world! I will care for him in good and bad times, he's my second son!" Iroh whispered.


	9. Agni Kai

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Today is the day of the horrible Agni Kai. Ozai gets mixed feelings, Iroh and Mai collapses. _

_Iroh is sixty-two,  
Zhao is forty-two,  
Ozai is forty-two,  
Zuko is thirteen,  
Azula is eleven. _

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 9: Agni Kai.**

The sun had rise above the Fire Nation; there hung a light fog over the landscape. Prince Zuko was already awake for several hours, the boy was nervous.

Zuko stood before his large mirror and he watched at himself, tried to relax. "I'm good trained! My firebending is good enough for this!" Zuko said against his mirror image. The boy began to wriggle with his clothing.

He was most nervous for the public. What if I do something stupid? Everyone will see it, they will laugh with me! Suddenly the door opened, it was a servant and his uncle Iroh. Iroh stood in the corner, while the servant gave Zuko his Agni Kai outfit.

"Prince Zuko, here is your clothing." The servant bowed and left.

Zuko looked hesitated at his clothing. It was a pants, two golden armlets and a traditional warrior cloth. The cloth will be worn by the two warriors. It stands for pride; it will be thrown over the face of the loser when the Agni Kai is over. Zuko sighed and looked at his uncle.

"Make yourself ready boy. It's almost time." Iroh said with a quiet voice.

Should I tell? Iroh closed his eyes with doubt. Zuko expects that general as his opponent, but what if it's Ozai? If I told him, Zuko would be confused and he could lose his fight early.

Iroh made a fist and became desperate. But what if I didn't tell him and Zuko discovers it? Would he hate me for this? Iroh looked down, he didn't know what to do.

"How do I look?" Zuko asked his uncle.

Uncle Iroh watched carefully at his nephew. His nephew is a very handsome boy for his age. His skin was pale; his body was well formed for a thirteen year old boy.

He looked at his nephews face. He looks like Ozai, but less manly. He still has a childlike face, my nephew is still at the beginning of his puberty… Iroh knows his nephew very well. The boy is smart for his age but he is behind for his adolescence.

"You look very good." Iroh smiled emotionally. "Zuko, come here and listen to me."

The boy came closer.

"You never know for sure what can happen in an Agni Kai and-…"

Zuko shook his head and grabbed his uncle close. "Don't worry, I'll be fine uncle." Zuko kept his uncle close and hugged him firmly. He knew how much he meant for his uncle. The boy pulled back a bit and looked into his eyes. "Thanks for everything! You did everything for me, I know what to do."

Iroh couldn't say a word at this. He looked at the door, he saw the servants waiting.

"It's time Prince Zuko." Iroh said huskily.

Zuko went to the servant and looked to his uncle for the last time.

"I'll be in the tribune. Supporting you!" Iroh said with a smile.

Zuko smiled back and went to the Agni Kai Arena.

Agni Kai arena,

Iroh rushed to the tribune. He heard the gongs already. That was the sign for the residents from the capital, the sign that they could enter the tribune.

Zuko will be okay! Iroh thought while he suddenly noticed his young niece in the front of the tribune, he walked towards her.

"Hello Uncle!" Azula glared with an arrogant manner at her uncle.

"Princess Azula! Are you here to support your brother?" Iroh asked on a calmly tone, tried to hide his nerves.

"Of course I am!" Azula replied sheepish. "He's my brother!" She looks very honest, Azula could lie like nobody else and she was a real master at it.

Iroh smirked to her.

"General Iroh! You're also present for this show?" A man said to Iroh.

General Iroh recognized the voice. "Oh no! Not the asshole..." Iroh thought while he turned slowly to the man. "Well, well. Commander Zhao! What a surprise."

"How long will your nephew hold on?" Zhao asked sarcastic.

Iroh didn't react at Zhao's stupid question, he turned his head and saw his nephew entering the arena.

"Look at that traitor." Zhao said to another man.

Uncle Iroh's blood began to cook but he kept looking at his nephew. Zuko kneeled and waited for the gong sign. He knew that the tribune was full with people but it was so quiet out there. The only thing he could hear were some little births above him.

He breathed quickly and heard the gong, his challenger had arrived the arena. Nerves roared through his body, his arms began to shiver. He could feel his opponent's presence, the tension.

Zuko stood up slowly, his warrior cloth fell down. This whole situation felt so strange. Zuko felt weird inside, like something was wrong. Everything happened in a sort of slow motion.

The boy turned his head slowly, stood in a fighting stance and looked at his challenger. It was like he could pass out. He didn't understand! How could this be?

Why is father here? Zuko thought. Where is the General? The boy looked around, he saw his uncle and little sister in the tribune. He saw the old General after his uncle; Zuko looked back at his father and swallowed.

He took a few steps back, tears swallowed in his eyes. Don't cry, please don't cry! Zuko thought.

Ozai came closer. "You have to fight for your honor, Prince Zuko."

His words sounded endless in the arena.

"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son." Zuko shouted.

Iroh looked with pain in his eyes, he stared at Zhao and Azula. These two are enjoying my nephews disgrace? The old man gritted his teeth and focused on his son again. Please Zuko fight, don't give up!

Ozai came closer to his son and Zuko kneeled before his father.

No Zuko stand up! Iroh thought with a shock, he wanted to yell. He glared at the boy's face and he saw Zuko's tears. Iroh closed his eyes and breathed deep. Such an embarrassing for him.

Zuko couldn't move, he was blocked. He stared into his father's eyes and prayed to Agni.

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko." Ozai said firmly and came closer.

"I won't fight you!" Zuko said softly to his father.

Ozai stared in his son's eyes and felt compassion. Stand up and fight. Ozai thought while he looked in Zuko's eyes and noticed the tears and the softness in his eyes. No Ozai, he has to learn it! Ozai thought.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Ozai raises his hand and looked for the last time in his son's face. He has always been cute. Like his mother, but that's history now. Ozai thought and created a fire ball.

Zuko's eyes widened, he couldn't ran or hide, he was still kneeling. Watched at the fireball and waited.

Iroh looked away in despair.

Mai sat in the tribune with her parents. She watched with compassion and pain, her heart hurts so much. She wanted to scream, she wanted to help him. Her mother sat next to her and didn't gave an expression, her father watched with proud. Mai closed her eyes forced herself not to cry.

The arena lighted up for a moment and a scream of anguish resound in the arena. Mai's heart broke and she began to sob. Her mother shook her daughters arm. "Stop it! You're humiliating us!"

The girl forced herself to calmness.

Iroh felt a dagger in his father's heart. His hair stood up, when he had heard Zuko's screams. Azula couldn't help but smiled, she saw her new future of great power.

Iroh watched at his nephew after a while. He lay on the ground with his hands before his face. Ozai threw the warriors cloth over his son's face.

The gong played again. The Agni Kai was over.

After the Agni Kai,

"Well, it's over." Zhao said amused. "How pathetic can you be?" He laughed and looked to princess Azula. "Would you enjoy a walk?"

"Of course commander, we have a lot to talk about!" Azula said and took Zhao's arm.

Iroh stared strange but he didn't care much about those two.

Ozai had left the arena already. Iroh watched to his son, he lay alone on the floor. In the same position like his son Lu Ten. General Iroh rushed himself, he pushed several persons out of his way, he couldn't care anymore! This couldn't happen twice, he couldn't have lost another son. His heart was broken again.

"I can't lose another son!" He yelled emotionally in the arena. He couldn't care what the other thought, he didn't care his weakness he had shown. Iroh couldn't control his emotions, the pain. He came closer to his son and saw his body.

Zuko lay still, like a dead body. His face was buried under the warrior cloth. Iroh heard soft some snobs; they came from under the cloth.

Iroh walked slowly to the boy and kneeled. "Zuko? It's me. I'm with you; you're not alone my boy."


	10. First Shock

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Zuko was seriously injured after his Agni Kai. Iroh does everything to protect his nephew. _

_Iroh is sixty-two,  
Ozai is forty-two,  
Zuko is thirteen. _

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 10: First shock.**

Iroh bowed before his nephew and removed the warrior cloth from his face. The boy lay on his left side; his arms were covering his face. His legs were increased, his breathe was fast. Iroh moved closer and he'd put his face on the ground, before Zuko's. The man sniffed deep and noticed the reverberation of smell.

The smell of burned flesh and hair. He tried to look at the damage but he couldn't see a thing. Uncle laid his hand softly at his nephew's side. Zuko's body jerked at the touch, he tried to be quiet but Iroh could hear the boy's sobs.

"It's me my boy! Don't be scared, everything will be alright." Iroh whispered while he tried to reassure him but he couldn't calm Zuko down. He cries louder and louder.

"AAAAHWAH. NO! NOO!" He shook his head, while he was still covering his face.

Iroh looked through the arena."Everybody is gone; we're alone at the moment." Iroh watched with compassion to the boy.

Zuko didn't answer, he was deeply ashamed. He began to kick with his leg on the floor.

"Keep yourself strong Prince Zuko!" Iroh took his nephew in his arms.

The boy's arms fell down, he breathed deep and his face was buried in uncle's chest. He fainted from the pain, the stress, the shock. He had no strength left, he felt like a rag doll in his uncle's arms.

"You got to get out of here! We need a doctor." Iroh began to panic. He hurried himself to the family doctor, Iroh looked for a second time to the boy's face, his right cheek was red from the tears and his left side was black.

"Oh no! Come on! Why has this Agni damned Castle be so huge!" Iroh took the stairs downwards to the doctor's room. He walked as fast as he could, Iroh looked several times at the boy but Zuko had already passed out from the pain and shock.

The doctor stood already in the corridor.

"So there is a victim. I knew that this Agni Kai would be blood wasting." The doctor said while he looked at Iroh and his nephew.

"Can you look at my nephews injuries?" Iroh asked breathless.

The doctor took a stretcher for the boy. "You can lay him on the stretcher." The doctor brought him to his medical practice.

Iroh followed but the family doctor stopped him. "You can wait outside sir." He pointed to a chair.

Iroh sighed and plopped himself on the chair. He thought about yesterday, about the war conceal and his brother.

"Ozai will banish him…" Iroh glared at the door of the medical room. He stood up and knocked.

"How long will it take?" Iroh asked angrily.

"An hour sir" The doctor didn't knew why he reacts so angry at once.

"If there is something wrong with my boy, you can find me at the Royal speaker's room. Okay?" Iroh said when he turned away.

"Yes sir, it will be alright." The doctor went back to the boy and Iroh went to his brother. He had never felt such anger.

"I need to know it." Iroh said loud up.

Speaker' room,

Iroh arrived the speaker's room. Two guards tried to stop him. "Sir! You have no appointment with Fire Lord Ozai." A guard said.

"I don't need one." Iroh pushed the guard away. He was a sixty-two, overweight man. But he had the force of an aggressive komodo rhino.

"Sir, you have no rights to enter!" The other guard said.

Those words were like a red lap on a bull. "I HAVE NO RIGHTS?" Iroh shouted.

He'd hit the man down in one second. The clap on his helmet echoed throughout the palace. Iroh turned to the other guard. The guard did nothing; he just looked at his college.

Iroh entered the room. "How could you?" Iroh looked at the shadow. "How can a father burn his son?"

"He needs to learn what respect is." Ozai replied while he came out the fire curtain.

"He needs to learn respect! Or you wanted to get rid of him?" Iroh said while he pointed at Ozai.

"I know you, brother!"

Ozai's eyes widened at what Iroh said.

"What do you mean?" Ozai asked firmly.

"I know about your dreams for the new heir to the throne, about your plans!" Iroh shouted to his brother. "You followed our father's footsteps! The abuses and disdains! You waited until Zuko made a critical fault and then you'll banish him."

Ozai didn't react at his brother. He looked down, his jaws were tight.

"Yes, like father did with you, challenging to become a stronger person. But you go one step further!"

Ozai stared at his brother. "I told you before, you'll never understand!"

"But, how can you banish him?" Iroh had to content his tears. "He's only a child of thirteen."

"Like I said, he needs to learn respect." Ozai whispered, while he looked down.

"He can learn respect here!" Iroh tried to speak, but Ozai interrupts him brutally.

"Zuko is a weakling and a shame to the Fire Nation. He needs to learn how to become a man." Ozai shouted.

"Then give him some hope brother! Give him a task." Iroh begged.

Ozai thought deep and sighed after a while. "He needs to capture the avatar." Ozai said with arrogance.

"The avatar?" Iroh frowned his eyebrows. He knew that the avatar was gone for almost one hundred years. His nephew would never find him, like Ozai failed it. Zuko would keep searching for a long gone legend.

"He can restore his honor and birthrights when he captures the avatar." Ozai glared Iroh straight in the eyes and smiled.

"I have good news for you brother." Iroh sniffed arrogant. "I'll go with him!"

"Then you can tell the news to your boy." Ozai smirked and went away; there was a slight shock in Iroh's body. He didn't knew how to tell Zuko. Iroh sighed deep.

"How will he react?" He said to himself.

Iroh looked around; the room was dark and cold. "Dark and cold, like Ozai's heart." Iroh whispered, there escaped some tears out of his eyes.

He needs to remain himself strong for his nephew.

For his poor boy.


	11. Encore of love

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Zuko recovers from his injuries, Iroh has to inform his nephew about his banishment. Mai visits her boyfriend. _

_Iroh is sixty-two,  
Ozai is forty-two,  
Zuko is thirteen,  
Azula is eleven,  
Mai is twelve. _

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 11: Encore of love.**

The next morning,

The doctor had treated Zuko's wounds, yesterday. The boy was moved to his room, he was still unconscious by the drugs.

Iroh sat next to Zuko and watched over him in silence, the boy slept restless and sweated heavily. He mumbled the whole time, Iroh shelled the boys sweat with a cloth. "It's okay; I know you can't speak at this moment."

The doctor had told him that Prince Zuko could hear everything clear but he couldn't react from the drug.

"You're in your bed now." Iroh whispered, while he watched at the boy's face. His eyes and ears were covered in the bandages. The left side had a thicker bandage then the right one. His right eye wasn't burned but there was some damage from the light and the heat of the fire.

The doctors can't tell for sure if he could see with his eyes, he can be totally blind or maybe deaf at his left ear but that's the least of Iroh's concerns.

As long as the boy survived! Iroh thought when he walked over to the window. He glared outside for a moment and he saw Princess Azula talking with Mai.

"How will Mai react? That poor girl." Iroh sighed and moved closer to his nephew's bed again.

"Zuko, I'll get some rest for a moment. I'll come back within one hour!" Iroh kissed the boy's forehead and looked silently at his nephew.

His head weighed as lead, stress filled his shoulders.

Meanwhile in the garden,

"What do you mean by banned? Is this one of your silly jokes Azula?" Mai snarled. Mai didn't knew what to think, she doubt about this whole story.

"Well Mai, if a person loose an Agni Kai, he is automatically a traitor to his nation and a weakling." Azula replied coldly to her friend.

"He's your brother! Don't you feel sorry for him?" Mai felt such compassion for Zuko; she didn't understand Azula's reaction.

Azula looked up to Zuko's bedroom window. "He's a traitor Mai, live with it!"

"And Oh Yes! Don't forget to say goodbye to my brother, you must hurry up to be on time." Azula grinned towards her best friend. "Father said we won't be able to see him again."

Mai looked eye widened to Azula."When will he leave?" Her voice sounded almost silently.

"Within one week." Azula nodded. "Well Mai, you're very talkative for once!"

Mai didn't knew what to say. She walked away, the tears streamed out her eyes. This can't be true! She thought.

Mai grabbed all her self-confidence together. "It's now or never Mai!" She spoke out loud and looked up to the portrait of Ozai. "I must see Zuko before it's too late."

Zuko's bedroom,

Zuko was still asleep and under influence of the drug. There was only one nurse present in his room. She had just cleaned the bandage when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." The nurse said friendly.

The door opened slowly, Mai came in nervously and gazed at the nurse.

"Are you a friend of Prince Zuko?" The nurse asked, she was very friendly and an understanding type.

"Ye-; Yes! Can I-; Can I visit? – Please?" Mai looked down to her shoes. She was sometimes a very shy girl.

The nurse smiled, "I'll leave your two alone. You can talk to him, he hears everything clear."

The girl nods and the nurse closed the door silently.

Mai walked to Zuko's bed and glared at his face. His face was swollen, his eyes were covered with thick bandage, there hung a mixed smell of herbs and burnt hair. Her eyes slid down to his lips, they looked so soft. They were so touchable, so kissable.

"I always wished that my first kiss was yours." Mai whispered to her boyfriend and began to smile.

She looked at his long dark hair; it hung loose over the bandage. Mai was so fond of his hair; she always played with his ponytail, he hated it. Mai couldn't resist, she touched it very carefully. She closed her eyes while she touched it, it felt like silk.

Mai opened her eyes again and looked at his bare chest. His skin was very blank, she didn't care about that. She hated macho boys who browned themselves in the sun. His natural skin color was good enough for her.

She placed herself on the bedside and laid her hand on his heart. His heartbeat was fast. "Zuko?" Mai watched around, she wanted to be sure that she was alone. "It's me, Mai!" Zuko's heart beats faster and faster.

Zuko knew that Mai was there, he felt her hand. For the first time, he felt her on his bare flesh and she felt him.

"I was there, yesterday." Mai's expression turned into a sad one. "With my parents." She swallowed heavily.

"Zuko, I don't know how you think about the Agni Kai but I'm proud of you. You did the right thing! You followed your own path…" Mai was honest, she was always an open book towards Zuko.

Others didn't knew her like Zuko did, she never knew what to say when she was with someone else but with Zuko, she always knew the right thing to do. She didn't need to be the noble girl; she was the real Mai in his presence.

"I don't know what will happen to you! I hear so many rumors but please Zuko!" Mai took his hand close to her face. "Will you think of me, if they banish you?" Mai began to cry. "I'll never forget you!" She kissed his hands.

"I'll wait for you. I will never love someone else!" Her tears streamed at Zuko's hand. "I know that this is my last change to tell you but I love you so much. I know we're a couple but I rarely told you how much I love you!"

Zuko squeezed into Mai's hand. He heard every word she told him, he felt every emotion of her. He tried to let her know, that he loved her to.

"Do you hear me?" Mai yelled while she looked at Zuko's face. The boy's lips moved very slowly. Mai shook her head emotionally. "I don't understand what you're saying!" She moved her head closer to Zuko's mouth.

"Me,-to!" Zuko whispered slowly in Mai's ear. Mai gasped loudly and kissed his cheek softly.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, it was uncle Iroh.

Mai loosed Zuko's hand and stood up, she bowed before General Iroh. "He-he just spoke sir!" The girl said while she firmly blushed.

"That's fantastic!" Iroh smiled at Mai.

"Will you visit Zuko tomorrow? He would love to see you!" Iroh asked friendly.

"Probably." Mai bowed fast and left.

Iroh smiled widely at his nephew. "She's a lovely girl! A girl who you'll never forget." The old man teased his nephew, he had heard every word of Mai and hoped that the two would enjoy their last days together.

"Stood-behind-door?" Zuko whispered in pain.

"Indeed my dear nephew. I just arrived your room when Mai entered." Iroh laughed naughty. "And yes, I couldn't resist."

Iroh glared to the boy's lips, they trilled intense. He will probably cry but can't.

"Zuko, everything will be okay! How hard some things look, it will become fine." Iroh felt compassion for the boy, he's so young. "I will be with you!"

"Father-banned-me?" Zuko sobbed.

Iroh took the boy closer into his arms. "Yes, but it isn't clear. There aren't official papers."

Zuko felt like a rag, he couldn't protest against Iroh. Each movement demanded too much power. Iroh supported Zuko's head into his arm. "Never-home?".

"I don't know boy. Probably, don't think about it too much. Rest first." Iroh hugged the boy carefully. "We will see what the future brings us."

The next day,

It was early noon in the Fire Nation. Zuko was still recovering, his uncle sat next to him. His nephew's eyes were still bound, he couldn't see. "Open your mouth, here comes a spoonful of soup. Be careful because it's hot."

Zuko opened his mouth slowly. His face were still swollen and his cheek was very stiff. Iroh feeds him carefully. "Good, it's tasty chicken soup."

"Thanks." The boy whispered and ate his soup further. After he'd done, he grabbed his uncle's arm and paused.

Iroh stared at him. "What's wrong?"

The boy inhaled deep and spoke. "My necklace? Can you give my necklace please?"

"Hmm, Your gift of Mai." The man stood up and start search.

"It hangs on the mirror." The boy replied.

Iroh took the necklace from the mirror and hung it around his neck. Zuko grabbed the square plate into his hand and felt at the inscription. Love you forever.

The boy laid his head back onto his pillow and couldn't help but smiled. Like he did every night.

Uncle touched his beard and frowned. This will be a disaster. He loves her so terribly, what will he do when he's banned?


	12. The shame

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_The days had past; it's already been a week after the horrible Agni Kai. Zuko has started to change, Iroh doesn't recognize his nephew anymore._

_Iroh is sixty-two,  
Ozai is forty-two,  
Zuko is thirteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 12: The shame.**

The days had past; it has already been a week since the horrible Agni Kai. Prince Zuko was still in his room, recovering. He was still waiting until the officers would come with the official papers. The papers that would declare his banishment and arrange an appointment with Fire Lord Ozai.

Iroh entered the room with some nice tea. "Good morning nephew."

Zuko didn't answer. He just stared before him. He didn't want to talk. Not with his Uncle, not with Mai and certainly not with his father.

Everything was so confusing. He didn't knew what to believe, who to trust. Iroh felt he was losing Zuko; he wasn't the same boy anymore.

Zuko was always a happy, mannered and confident boy, but now he's a moody kid. Who's very depressed, living in his own little world.

"Do you want some tea?" Iroh asked with a smile.

Zuko didn't respond. He just looked down to his hands and sighed. The room felt depressing for a moment, very moody. Iroh didn't really knew what to do. He just sat next to his nephew.

"Zuko, I don't know for sure what's on your mind." Iroh took a deep breath. "But you must know, that I love you, I always will and I'm here for you if you want to talk."

Zuko looked away from Iroh, he felt such pain inside. My uncle loves me more than my father does?

"I wanted to make my father proud and he banishes me?" He felt such anger, such shame. Zuko took a deep breath and tried not to cry.

"Zuko?" Iroh touched his nephew's shoulders very gently, he felt the boy shrink into his hands. "Zuko, I'm proud of what you did at that war meeting. You were right!"

Zuko looked up to his uncle. "Do you think so?"

"Yes, I do my dear nephew." Iroh smiled with relieve. "And I'm proud of your Agni Kai too."

"But I didn't even fight!" Zuko replied confused. "I failed, I was weak!"

"No, you were strong not to use useless violence against a family member!" Iroh nodded proud and took the boy closer to his chest. "You're different Zuko, different at a good way."

Zuko didn't really understand what his uncle meant with that, but he was happy with the affection and the hug. He really needed these words. Uncle always knows the right thing to say. He thought to himself.

"Uncle, does dad hates me now?"

Iroh sighed; he didn't know what to say, the truth would hurt this boy too much. "Your father is a complicated person. He doesn't hate you Zuko! He's very different then you and me. He's, He is more serious, a little bit too serious."

"But he's mad at me isn't he?" Zuko puts his arms around Iroh and graved his face into his chest.

"I'm afraid he is." Iroh kissed the boy's hair. At this moment, Iroh felt that the time was ripe. He knew that a thirteen year old boy's soul would be broken at this moment; he needed to tell him the truth.

"Zuko, there is no officer." Iroh voice began to shiver. "Ozai asked me to tell you first."

Zuko squeezed Iroh's back. The boy muttered something in Iroh's chest. "I don't want to go uncle!"

Iroh's heart broke; this boy was still a young innocent child. He sighed deep and spoke. "The Fire lord has an appointment with you this afternoon; he'll declare you're banishment."

Zuko took a deep breath, while he shook his head.

"Prince Zuko you'll have one change to redeem your honor." Iroh said calmly.

Zuko looked up to his uncle, with his eye wide open.

"You must capture the Avatar and bring him dead or alive to the Fire Lord himself. When this happens you will redeem your birthrights and you can come back home." Iroh closed his eyes knowing that this was a trap.

"But the avatar is dead!" Zuko cried out.

"He isn't seen for one hundred years, Prince Zuko." Iroh didn't open his eyes.

Zuko pulled his uncle away and looked into his eyes. "But I'll find him!" He said with confidence in his voice. Iroh stared into Zuko's eyes.

"It's my destiny uncle!"

"No Zuko, this isn't your destiny!" Iroh replied fast, almost in panic.

Zuko frowned and became angry again. "You don't award it me!"

"No, nephew. That isn't true!" Iroh stood up and took some steps back.

Zuko stood up, held himself fast to his own bed. "No! You don't care about it!" He yelled, became very confused and angry. He wanted to walk outside, but his head became dizzy. The boy moved some steps forewords and collapses.

"Zuko?" Iroh walked towards the boy and grabbed him up, lay him in his bed. The boy breathed fast, he held his head into his hands.

The older man sat down and touched the boy's back of his neck."Pain?"

"Dizzy and some pain." Zuko replied shortly, while he moved weirdly on his bed.

Iroh took the boy's sides into his hands, supported him."Where?"

Zuko hesitated a bit before he answered. "My chest and eye."

"Your good eye?" The man asked while he laid his head on his nephew's shoulder.

"Yeah." Zuko laid his head back against his uncle's. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve this."

"Hmmm, it's okay. You undergo a lot of stress. That's why you feel so weird." Iroh kissed his nephew's head and understood the boy.

This situation is difficult for Iroh, so how hard isn't it for Zuko.

Later that day,

Zuko sat on his bedside and became very nervous. He was thinking about his father, about their conversation. What will he do? the boy thought, while he took his pajamas pants off.

He stared before him for a moment. "What will father do?"

Iroh looked at the boy's wardrobe; he searched for some suitable clothes for the appointment. The man shook his head slowly. "I don't know. I think he'll be professional."

The boy sighed a bit. "Will he be calm?"

Uncle stood up with some clothes. "I'm almost sure, he won't hurt you."

Zuko nodded hesitated. "I hope so."

Iroh smiled; while he gave the boy's his clothes. The man helped him with the pants and the traditional jacket. He combed the boy's hair, made a neat ponytail.

Prince Zuko stood up and moved slowly forwards.

"Are you all right?" Uncle asked unsure. He knew that Zuko wasn't well; he felt sick by the stress and was still in pain. Zuko held on, as stubborn as he was. "Uhu." He walked slowly further, Iroh followed him.

A guard was waiting on them downstairs. Prince Zuko sighed deep and followed the guard.

Iroh glanced towards his nephew's back and stood ready for Zuko, for when the appointment was over.

Prince Zuko opened the curtains and saw his father's shadow behind the fire curtain. The boy moved his face away; his eye hurts by the glare of the fire. He could barely see, the boy peaked and tried to notice something. But he couldn't, the only thing he saw were colored spots.

The boy closed his eye and bowed before his father, he heard the man move. He came closer and closer and began to speak. "Prince Zuko, you have shown yourself to be unworthy of the crown and unfit to stand upon the land of our noble ancestors."

Ozai paused and stood before his son; saw him for the first time this week. He saw the bandage, the pain. The man extinguished the fire curtain and spoke further. "You're therefore stripped of your birthright and banished from the Fire Nation until you can prove worth."

The boy opened his eye and watched at his father. "You must capture the avatar and deliver him to me."

Prince Zuko kept his emotions for himself. "I will, father."

Fire Lord Ozai didn't move, he stood there watched at his son. "Dismissed." He replied coldly, hid his emotions.

The boy stood up and bowed. Ozai studied his son while he left and knew, he would never see his son again. He felt pity as a father, but knew that this decision was necessary and needed to be made as a Fire Lord.

Zuko walked outside the speaker's room, walked to the other side of the corridor. Iroh ran after him. "Nephew! Please you aren't well!" He yelled.

Zuko stumbled through the corridor, watched at his home. Watched over the place he knew for around thirteen years. He felt broken inside, scared for the future.

"I'll decide if I'm well or not!" The boy screamed out and went to the closest room, the saloon.

He fell down and began to cry, he could stop. Zuko couldn't understand how different tomorrow would be. Without his family, Mai, home. He tugged his head into his hands and began to scream.

Iroh entered the room fast, knew that this would happen. He sat down next to his nephew and waited until he calms down.

"What should I do?" The boy asked with a cracking voice. Uncle Iroh didn't answer, he let Zuko do.

"I've never been outside of the Fire Nation!" Zuko's eye stood wide open, red from the tears. Iroh could see fear into his eye.

"Don't worry about that, nephew." He whispered.

Zuko leaned forwards, he was obviously very dizzy again, and Iroh pushed the boy carefully back. "You need to calm down! This doesn't help you!"

"How can I be calm?" He whispered.

Iroh leaned closer and whispered. "I'm going with you!"

Zuko looked stunned at his uncle. "Why?"

"Because, Family sticks together, right?" The man smiled. Zuko shook his head and began to laugh, he took his uncle close.


	13. Saying goodbye

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_The last day home, Zuko must say goodbye to all he knew._

_Iroh is sixty-two,  
Zuko is thirteen,  
Azula is eleven._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 13: Saying goodbye.**

Uncle Iroh was in the hall downstairs; he was still waiting for his nephew Zuko. Prince Zuko was in his room for the last time, he was packing some stuff for his lifelong journey.

Zuko didn't really know what to choose, he watched at everything carefully. Maybe the Accessories from my wall? Or some blankets? The portrait of mother?

The boy looked silently over Ursa's picture, he held his breath without realizing it and stared at her face. Zuko closed his eyes for a short moment, his cheeks began to shiver. I must have disappointed you. He whispered painfully. You did everything to protect me and I-, I. He shook his head and frowned firmly, tried to held his tears.

His thoughts drifted away to the lack of discipline and respect he had shown to his father. Zuko smashed the portrait on his bed, while he let out a loud cry and fell on his knees. "Gah, I'm so sorry mom!" He whispered with a cracking voice. "I'm so sorry!"

"How long will it take? Drama queen."

Zuko shocked and hid his mother's portrait fast underneath his blankets. OH No! Did she witness this? He was so afraid for this.

This was his private moment; nobody was allowed to see this moment, not even his uncle! Prince Zuko just gazed at her, he didn't respond.

"Well, well, well, how pathetic can you be? Zuzu the great warrior is crying for his mommy." Azula grinned. "You realize that you'll be in the army within a few hours?"

"Why did you come?" Zuko responds shortly.

"Well, mister fatty asked me to pick you up."Azula replied coldly, she moved closer and rolled with her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment." Zuko snarled while he stared into his sister eyes. "Can I have some privacy, please?"

"Of course Zuzu. Say hello to mother from me." Azula said with her typical smile. "And yes, I'll see you back within a few years my dear brother or maybe not?"

Prince Zuko watched down tried not to cry. "Why is she always so hard, so cold?" He looked around and the only thing he could think about was his mother. The flashback played into his mind, the good and bad memories, even the moment when she left.

Should she have felt the same feelings like I'm feeling now? He thought, the tears were streaming from his right side again. Zuko didn't knew if his mother lived or not, but he knew she didn't go away by herself. She would never go away without me. Maybe she's banned like I am? Zuko was almost sure about that, but he hadn't the right evidence.

"Knock, Knock" Somebody knocked at the door calmly.

"Yeah, come in." Zuko replied with a depressing tone.

"Nephew, I'm waiting on you." Iroh said while he came in.

Zuko looked up and give his uncle a little smile, while he held the picture close to him.

"Are you saying goodbye to your mother?" Iroh asked calmly with compassion in his voice. He came closer to the boy's bed.

"Yes I 'am." The boy whispered while he looked down. "Is that crazy?"

"No Zuko, It's normal." Iroh sat down next to his nephew. "I talk often to Lu Ten."

"You do?" Zuko looked up again and frowned with confuse, his right eye was red from crying.

"Of course I do and I'm not ashamed of it!" Iroh smiled softly and looked into the boys face. His thoughts drifted off for a moment. Iroh knew Zuko's weak points; one of them was his mother. He didn't talk about her often, but Iroh knew that the boy cried a lot for her.

He cried for the lost of his mother, the lost of his cousin, the confusion around his father and sister. Iroh knew that from his own wisdom as an old man, an uncle, a father and from the spirit world.

Iroh had seen many things since his journey to the spirit world; visions, dreams and he had seen the reality since his return home.

Lu Ten had warned him, Fire Lord Ozai is an abusive man against them who're weak. Prince Zuko had always been weak in Ozai's eyes. The abuse and the embarrassment that Zuko had to endure with cannot be counted.

Zuko guess that no one knows his dark secrets, that nobody knows about the years of torture and abuse. The years of the hard discipline and embarrassment, but Iroh knew a lot of them. As long Zuko doesn't talk about it, Iroh wouldn't talk about it. He didn't want to bring this boy in more embarrassment.

There hung a silence in the room for a short moment, Iroh looked around and thought fast. "What will you take with you, Prince Zuko?" He asked while he smiled at the boy.

Zuko sighed. "I don't know, uncle. I really don't know."

"Come on Zuko, look around and take the most valuable." Iroh said while he stood up.

"My necklace? What did you choose?" Zuko asked curious.

"My tea set, herbs and some nice books."

"Hmmm, okay." Zuko rolled his eye by hearing this, his uncle and tea! His very strange addiction. "Let's see." He looked around and his eye fell on his broad swords. "I'll take my swords with me!" He replied with a tiny smile.

"Ah, the swords!" Iroh smiled widely.

"This is my most valuable thing." Zuko replied while he touched them carefully.

"Why?" Iroh asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Because they were my second chance. You gave them to me and gave me the chance to attend courses with master Piandao." Zuko said towards his uncle while he enjoyed the memory.

These words touched Iroh's feelings. As a child, Zuko didn't bend as good as the other kids. So, Iroh give him a second change to master another talent. The talent of the sword.

"It's the only thing I'll take with me." Zuko whispered.

"And your mother?" Iroh asked, while he touched Zuko's shoulders.

"I don't need her picture, I have the memories." Zuko said while he came closer in his uncle's arms.

"I'm afraid it's time to go, the ship is waiting for us."

"I know!" Zuko looked around for the last time. "Everything will be different by know."

"It's going to be fine, nephew." Iroh took his nephew by his arm. "I'm here and I've a lot of experience." Iroh said while he winked at Zuko.

"Okay then. Let's go."


	14. Love hurts

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Zuko and Iroh are saying goodbye to the fire nation, he needs to say goodbye to Mai. They explore their new residence._

_Iroh is sixty-two,  
Lieutenant Jee is forty-five,  
Zuko is thirteen,  
Mai is twelve._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 14: Love hurts.**

Zuko and Iroh are leaving the great capital of the Fire Nation.

Iroh glared around him. The city felt so strange, so suppressed. Everybody did their normal day tasks, like nothing had happened.

The residents ignored the two princes, nobody said goodbye. Nobody wished them good luck, just as the strict regime imposed on them. It is an offense to talk against exiles.

Iroh doesn't really care about it and Zuko doesn't fully realize what happens around him. He's thinking about his father and sister, about his farewell.

Nobody said goodbye. Zuko thought, while he looked down. The flashback was playing in his head. Zuko and Iroh were waiting in the hall, the servants of the castle wish them the best. Ozai didn't come, he had a meeting. Azula didn't say a thing, she smirked and went away.

Zuko stood still; he sighed and looked back at the Royal Palace. He printed the image in his head and hoped that he would never forget his home.

Iroh laid his hand on his nephew's shoulder, while he watched carefully at the boy. His black ponytail was flowing freely in the wind. Just like that cute little piece of hair, that's hangs before his bandage. That had always been so cute. Iroh thought while he rubbed the boy's shoulder.

Zuko looked into his uncle's tender eyes; he had confidence in his uncle, knowing that meeting the crew wouldn't be so easy.

"We're at the big gate." Iroh whispered.

The gate was the entrance to the capital city; they still had a long way to go. Prince Zuko looked over the landscape; the harbor was beneath the volcano. "We can't go back now." Zuko whispered.

"Don't think about it too much." Iroh replied softly. "There will open a new world for us, boy."

Zuko looked down for a moment, he was thinking. "Euhm, pfff." He moaned with doubt.

Iroh smiled. "What's on your mind?" He finds this ironic, the typical teenage language and expressions.

Iroh knows what a 'Euhm, pff' means. It means that Zuko wants to say something, but isn't really sure if he should say it. Teenagers and their stuck feelings. Iroh thought, still knowing that Zuko is at the beginning of his puberty and they have still a very long and difficult way to travel.

"I don't know if I want to leave everything behind me." Zuko muttered while he stared at his hands.

"Euhm, I know. But you can't be home." Iroh replied gently, didn't want to make a scene or hurt his nephew.

"I know, I can't be home for a while." Zuko said with a tender voice.

Iroh stopped for a moment and frowned. "For a while?" Uncle muttered, he didn't understand it, Zuko had it difficult with his banishment, but he needs to see his situation clearly.

"Father doesn't want me home. It's my punishment, I understand his decision." Zuko replied fast. "I need to learn my lesson, but this won't be for years."

Iroh looked down knowing that his nephew went through a very confusing period. The boy walked further next to the older man. He wanted to ask something, but doubt about his uncle's reaction. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the truth.

"Uncle?" The boy asked with a trembling voice.

"Yes, nephew. What is it?" Iroh asked skeptical.

"Will she, will she hate me?" Zuko asked timid.

"Who? Azula?" Iroh frowned, wasn't completely along with Zuko's question.

"NO! NOT HER!" Zuko shouted loud and his head turned red, the boy grabbed his uncle's arm and whispered into his ear. "Mai."

"Oh, Haha!" Iroh gave Zuko a little push. "I don't think she's mad at you!"

"She didn't come to say goodbye." Zuko whispered again.

"Maybe, her parents have forbidden her?" Iroh replied calmly.

"Yeah, maybe." Zuko didn't really know for sure. The boy was seven years old when he had a little crush for this girl, at the time they get older. They both had a difficult time with denying their feelings.

Ursa knew, Ozai knew and Iroh knew; they all knew for sure that those two would become a couple when they were ready and they did for a small year. Nothing serious, they held hands gave a kiss on the cheek, it was children love.

But now, Iroh didn't know for sure. How long would they wait for each other? Zuko is banished and the avatar is death, he will never go home. There is only one solution for this problem, Mai needs to leave the Fire Nation and travel with our crew. But she's a girl and noble, her parents will keep her as a dowry. Within a few years, Zuko would be sexual active, just like Lady Mai. They will find somebody else.

They entered the harbor; there stood a little ship in the corner. Iroh looked over at his nephew. "We're there, are you ready?"

"Yes." Zuko answered shortly.

The harbor,

They entered the ship, the crew stood on the ship. They were waiting for the first meeting. Iroh smiled at the troops "It's an honor to be in your presence."

Zuko tried to look more mature, he didn't want to look like a failure. He didn't want to be a child.

Lieutenant Jee took a step forwards and he bowed before the two. "It's an honor to serve you."

Zuko bowed back didn't really know what to say.

"My name is Iroh and this is my nephew; Prince Zuko." Iroh replied. "You definitely heard about Prince Zuko's important task?"

"It's for the welfare of our Nation, we need to find the Avatar." Zuko said on a normal tone.

"The avatar?" Lieutenant Jee asked with doubt.

"Yes, the avatar! Fire Lord Ozai asked us for this task." Zuko said slowly.

Nobody from the crew knew about the banishment. They were all men with a criminal past or who failed in the army, nobody of them knew that they were in a trap.

"You can all get to work." Iroh said strictly.

The men went inside, to do their duties.

The ship began to sail, Zuko and Iroh stood on the deck.

Prince Zuko glared at the water and Iroh watched at the wharf, he glanced to the peoples. He saw a young girl, she was standing against a wall. She wears a long dark red coat, with a hood over her head.

Uncle Iroh watched carefully at her. She turned her head slowly took of her hood; she had long shiny hair. They flew freely in the wind. The old man recognized the young girl, it was Lady Mai. Tears were streaming out of her eyes.

She began to run towards the ship. Iroh shocked and pinched in his nephew's arm. Zuko looked up fast, Iroh smiled at him and pointed to the girl. The boy turned his head and his expression changed.

Iroh's heart warmed up, he was overwhelmed by this moment.

"ZUKO?" She screamed while she ran next to the ship. She tried to catch the ship in, but it was too fast.

"ZUKO! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Mai yelled, the ship has almost passed out the docks, Prince Zuko ran to the after side of the ship.

"I WILL MISS YOU!" He screamed out while he bowed over the barricade. "MAI, I WILL WAIT FOR YOU, FOREVER!" Zuko yelled, while he blinks out a tear.

Mai stopped and fell down at the end of the dock. "Me too, me too!" She whispered.

Zuko kept looking at her, until she disappeared in the horizon. Iroh's heart broke; he knew that they loved each other, but he didn't expect that they were so serious. That this situation would be so real, so painful.

Uncle Iroh took his nephew in his arms and Zuko collapse in his uncle's chest. He cried so loud, without any shame. General Iroh looked around them.

Nobody witnessed had this, luckily.

This boy has much from his mother. Iroh thought while he rubbed the boy's back. Zuko has always been an emotions man, just like Ursa. Iroh kissed the boy's head and took him close.

This is why Ozai has it so difficult with Zuko; this boy lives on his feelings. Zuko isn't ashamed to tell what he thinks, what he feels. Iroh thought deeper. He's so different, Zuko is a complex person. My nephew is who he is, but he has so many contradictory traits. He's a hard and strong boy, but on the other hand, he's very compassionate and emotional.

"It will be alright." Iroh whispered.

Zuko shook his head. "NO, NO, Everything is going wrong."

"Zuko, calm down." Iroh said while he looked around. "It will be okay."

Iroh sighed. "If this love is right. Euhm, then it will find a way."

Zuko rubbed his face against his uncle shoulder and sighed deep. "Are you sure?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

"Of course I am." Iroh rubbed the boy's back again. "I'm really sure about this."

He wasn't, it was a lie; but he hoped it would be true.


	15. The scars

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_The first days on the Navy ship, Prince Zuko sees his scar for the first time and he needs a new haircut. His parents need some time to get use to the new situation._

_Iroh is sixty-two,  
Ozai is forty-two,  
Ursa is forty,  
Zuko is thirteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 15: The scars.**

It was six O'clock in the morning, the ship sailed slowly over the dark ocean. There was no landscape in view, just the large ocean.

Some of the men were already on the deck, others were still asleep. Prince Zuko was already up; he was upstairs in the Bridge of the ship. This was the place where the captain navigates the ship.

Zuko glared in some maps, world maps. He didn't really know where to go; he had no idea how to begin this task. Finding a long lost legend isn't an easy task. Prince Zuko looked up and wondered whether he would ask some advice.

These people are strangers, he couldn't trust them. "Maybe, the Western Air temples?" He asked with his monotone voice.

"Well, it would be a good beginning." The captain answered.

"Yeah, let's give it a try." Prince Zuko replied dryly.

Just at that moment came his uncle inside, Iroh observed the situation. "Plans, nephew?" He asked sarcastic.

"Yes, we will visit the Western Air temples." Zuko replied with a serious tone.

"What did the doctors said? You need to rest for several weeks!" Iroh snarled.

Zuko came closer, his head turned red. "I can't stay in bed any longer, uncle. I need to find him."

Iroh sighed deeply and shook his head. "Prince Zuko, they warned you. You need to rest more! They don't know how your eye will evolve."

Zuko rolled his right eye, he wasn't really interested. Hunting was more important than his health.

"You can get a serious infection. Or worse, there can come an embolism behind your eye. You can die from that, or you can get paralyzed!" Iroh warned the boy.

Zuko sighed and looked down; he knew what the doctors had said. He needed to rest at least for four more weeks and he knew his uncle, the man is so anxious.

"What if I stay in bed until we've arrived the Western Air temples? We visit them, look around and then I can go back to bed, to rest…" Zuko asked with a little spark of hope.

The captain smiled at Iroh but he didn't say a word. Iroh knew his nephew, he wouldn't let it go. "Okay then but promise me. Please go and rest."

Zuko nodded and left the place, he went to his room.

"He doesn't give up so easily." The captain said while he looked over the ocean.

Iroh couldn't help but smiled proudly. "That's my nephew. He didn't inherit this from strangers; he's just like his parents."

Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom.

The news of the exiled prince had spread, even until the smallest villages of the Earth Kingdom. A grain farmer from a small village, close to Ba Sing See was talking about it against a baker.

"Did you hear it?" The grain farmer asked.

The baker frowned his eyebrows and came closer.

"The Prince of the Fire Nation has been banned." The grain farmer went farther.

"No? That can't be!" The baker said amused.

A lady, who worked as a traveling nurse had heard what the grain farmer had told. She couldn't believe her ears."Excuse me!" The lady asked friendly.

The two males looked up at the lady. She had a light skin, black neat hair that sat correctly in a ponytail. Her clothes where yellow and green, the colors from the Earth Kingdom. She was a real beauty.

"Is Prince Zuko banned from the Fire Nation?" The Lady asked hesitated.

"Yes he is." The grain farmer replied shortly.

The lady shocked and held her gasp for a moment. "Why?"

"Nobody knows for sure." The grain farmer said. "The Fire Lord has burned and disowned him."

"Burned?" The lady snarled while she grabbed her chest.

"Why do you feel sorry for this scum?" The baker asked bitterly.

The lady shook her head firmly. "Because he's a boy, he's thirteen. It's a child who has lost many things in life." The lady replied while she looked down. "Every kind of mother, should feel sorry for a child whose life has be ruined."

The men didn't understood, they found this situation great. There were problems in the Fire Nation, the strongest Nation of this world.

But the lady felt so much pain; she went away to a much quieter place. She sat down and looked around; this lady hadn't a name anymore. In the past she was named Ursa, mother of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula, but now she's nobody.

How could you? You made a promise! Ursa thought bitterly. "Ozai, I can't recognize you anymore." She said towards herself. "I can't love you anymore."

The royal palace of the Fire Nation.

Azula was at the academy. Fire Lord Ozai was standing on his balcony; he glared over the sea and thought about his son. "Zuko?" Ozai sighted.

I didn't want this. Ozai thought deep. The castle was so empty, so less happy, without Zuko.

I tried everything. Ozai looked deep over the horizon and closed his eyes. I tried everything! I gave you compliments, punished you, taught you more discipline, I even humiliated you like father did with me. It was hard, but I became a great master.

Ozai opened his eyes. But, he didn't learn a thing! He's a good son; Zuko will never become a real man, nor a good crown prince nor a good heir. He will never become a great master, but I still hope that this banishment will learn him. Even though I'll never see him again.

Fire Lord Ozai regretted this banishment, but he did it for the good sake of his child. For a better future of his nation and his daughter.

Somewhere on the Ocean.

Prince Zuko was finally napping in his room, Iroh was very happy about this. He was waiting until Zuko woke up; the boy needs his new haircut.

Underage soldier boys have a mandatory hairstyle. So, fellow soldiers can immediately see that this boy isn't a fully fledged soldier. You're a fledged soldier after a full training in military school, that's around an age of eighteen.

Well you're still a beginner but boys beneath the age of eighteen aren't officially welcome in the army. There are some exceptions. You can enter the army, when you're younger than eighteen. When you're banned like Prince Zuko, when your father passes away and you're the oldest son, when you can't behave at school or when you did a criminal fact.

After some time,

Zuko woke up slowly; he opened his eye and glanced before him. His view was rather unfocused; the boy closed his eye again. Iroh smiled sheepishly by the view of his young nephew, his cheeks were red from sleeping. The man sat down, next to Zuko.

The boy felt some movements on his bed. "Why are you here?" He asked while he yawned.

"You need a new haircut. You know, I've explained this a few days ago." Iroh replied tenderly.

Zuko sighed; he didn't want the new haircut. He knew how stupid it looked. The boy opened his eye and looked at his uncle carefully.

Uncle watched at his boy's face, he looked very tired. Like he did for the last weeks. "Now, put of your bandage." Iroh asked anxious.

He had seen the scar for several times now but Zuko didn't. This will be the first confrontation. The boy hesitated, he didn't know what to expect.

"Is it bad?" Zuko asked.

"Euhm, it takes some time to get used to." Iroh replied with a little smile.

The boy removed the bandage very slowly, he watched down when he was finished. There were no mirrors in his room; Uncle Iroh had a little one in his bag.

"And?" Zuko asked.

Iroh glared at the scar carefully. "It's isn't health properly, it's still swollen." Iroh replied slowly. "We need to use some more oil and a new bandage over it."

Uncle handed the mirror slowly. The boy watched at the backside of the mirror, waited a bit to turn it. Iroh didn't react, he waited carefully.

Zuko looked slowly into the mirror. He couldn't open his left eye; it was stiff and swollen. His ear, his eye and his cheek were thick. There were some places that were ruptured, his eyebrow and eyelashes where disappeared.

Zuko looked fast and gave the mirror back.

Iroh had put his hand on his nephew's leg. "It will get better, it need some more time to heal."

The boy just nods.

Iroh took a scissors and a razor out of his bag; he looked at it and sighed. Zuko closed his eye and became a bit emotional. His hair was so important for him, it was the last thing he had. His long hair, the hair that his mother loved.

Iroh began to cut some hair of;  
they fell softly on the ground.

The reality began to intrude;  
his nephew was a soldier now.

He's a soldier from a young age,  
an age that didn't count.


	16. Destiny is tied

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Prince Zuko visits the Western air temple with his uncle; there he meets a strange Guru. The man tries the help our Prince, but Zuko refuse to listen. The boy loses control over everything, Uncle Iroh finds out the truth about Zuko's real destiny._

_The Guru age unknown,  
Iroh is sixty-two,  
Zuko is thirteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 16: Destiny is tied.**

Prince Zuko's ship had sailed for three more days before they arrived the Western Air Temples. The captain sailed slowly through a narrow gorge. The ravine was very cramped and dark.

The young prince stood on the deck, he glared above him. He'd never seen such kind of buildings. Uncle Iroh stood next to his nephew, enjoyed the view as well.

"These buildings are amazing." Iroh whispered while he stroked his beard.

Zuko shook his head a little bit. "You find everything amazing!" He teased a little bit.

Iroh watched at the boy and laughed, he was happy to see a relaxed nephew. They're on the sea for one week now and Zuko's mood was much tensed lately. Very changeable! His nephew could sometimes be so unrecognizable, but sometimes the old Zuko appears and the situation becomes more livable.

In the Temples,

The Western Air Temples are rarely visited because they are difficult to reach; they have one of the most unique buildings, the upside down pagodas. Therefore Iroh and Zuko visits the temples themselves, the crew stays on board.

Prince Zuko slid down the rope, he finally stood on the platform and he breathed fast. Uncle Iroh glared at his nephew, he knew that this trip was too early and an insane idea. "Rest first."

The boy frowned. "I'm not tired!" He replied out of breath.

"Come on boy. We had to climb this cliff up and we had to do a long walk. Don't lie to me!"

Zuko crossed his arms and sighed deep. He hated this, his not a child anymore! Nobody finds him worthy, everybody thinks of him as a fool. "Can we look around? Okay?" He snarled.

The old man turned his head and ignored his nephew's behavior. He watched at the ruins, at the nature, at the history. "What a stunning view!"

The young boy frowned ugly; he came closer and glared before him. "The only view I'm interested in is seeing the Avatar in chains."

Iroh's expression changed into a sad one, his nephew's mood has swung again. "You know, the Avatar hasn't been seen for a 100 years. The chances of finding him here are very slim."

The boy's face froze and he began to speak again. "First, we'll check each of the air temples. Then we'll scour the world, searching even the most remote locations until we find him."

Uncle looks concerned, knew that this was useless. "Prince Zuko, it's only been a week since your banishment. Please take some time to heal and rest!"

Prince Zuko's cheeks became red; he turned around and raised his voice. "What else would I expect to hear from you? You failed everything. The only way to regain my honor is to find him. So I will!" The boy ran off, he was sick of these kinds of conversations. Nobody believed him, nobody had faith in him!

Zuko entered a huge corridor. His mind was busy with what had happened with his uncle, he was so angry and he felt guilty at the same time.

The boy stopped walking, he heard footsteps behind him. "Who are you?"

An old man came closer, he watched over the boy carefully. "I traveled from the Eastern Air Temple to meet you."

Zuko took some steps back, he felt very uncomfortable. "Who are you?" He whispered again.

"I'm Guru Pathik, I've meditated these past few weeks and I've got a message from avatar Yangchen."

"You're crazy." The boy whispered.

Iroh entered the corridor and listened carefully. "Go on sir."

"She told me to come here and to explain my visions to you. She showed me you and the avatar, your destiny and the avatars are closely entwined. I'm not certain of how this could be; it's not my place to stand in the way of fate."

Zuko shook his head. "Stop it!" The boy took some steps back, his hands shivered heavily.

Iroh looked eye widened to the boy and the guru, he observed the information.

"The vision Yangchen gave me was only a shadow, I saw you and the avatar standing side by side before the world."

The young boy held his head into his hands. I'm the son of Fire Lord Ozai, grandson of Fire Lord Azulon, great grandson of Fire Lord Sozin! NO! I can't be a traitor to my country! He's a lair, he tries to confuse me!

"The world will change." The Guru ended with a smile.

Zuko didn't hear the last words, voices where running through his brain. Voices he had never heard before, they forced him to choose. They were so different, they had different opinions, different personalities. The boy breathed heavily, he couldn't hear his uncle nor the Guru. He only heard these two strangers in his head.

The young prince ran as fast as he could, he had run a far distance. He entered a little wood, which was located on a higher plateau. He dropped and unleashed all his fire, Zuko screamed and was uncontrollable. Some trees and bushes had catches the fire, he lost control for the first time. The voices didn't stop; he couldn't take it any longer. Zuko sat in a fetal position; he rocked himself back and forth, held his head into his hands.

Iroh beheld the spectacle; he had never seen this before. He had never witnessed his nephew out of control. He thought about this and he was speechless. He's special Iroh, you will see! Ursa's words ran through his mind.

He's born in Mid Winter; he's the grandson of Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin. He's born to find the Avatar and to help him, to stop the war. Iroh's eye widened. Ursa knew this. She knew it.

The man controlled the fire and extinguishes it. He bowed over the boy and took him into his arms. "Zuko? ZUKO?" He yelled.

The boy kept rocking himself, his mind was tired.

"Boy?" Iroh pushed his nephew closer and forced him to stop. Zuko began to calm down and the voices vanished.

"What happened?" The old man whispered into his boy's ear.

Zuko looked up in confuse. "I don't know. I—I never had this before."

Iroh frowned in concern. "Tell me."

"Voices, two voices. One was nice, the other snarled. I don't know." He whispered.

Uncle shook his head. "Did they tell their names?"

"No." He whispered. "They quarreled; I needed to choose between them."

"Did you?"

The young boy shook his head.

"That's good! Come let's go back to the platform." Iroh grabbed the boy up and walked towards the platform.

Zuko gazed over the landscape and sighed. "If I have to, I will spend every day of the rest of my life hunting the Avatar. I know it's my destiny to capture him."

Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder "You know, my nephew, destiny is a funny thing! You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday."

The young boy turned his head and smiled to his uncle. His uncle is the only one he believed, well most of the times he does.


	17. Facing reality

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_The crew will see Zuko's scar for the first time, Captain Zhao makes troubles on Prince Zuko's ship. The boy needs to face reality._

_Captain Zhao is forty-one,  
Lieutenant Jee is forty-five,  
Iroh is sixty-two,  
Zuko is thirteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 17: Facing reality.**

Weeks had passed since Zuko's last visit to the Western Air Temples, the ship made course to the Northern temples. They had a long way to go and they needed to stop several times between some docks in the Earth Kingdom. The ship needs more supplies and coals.

Zuko hated the breaks, he knew that these stops were needed but they were always an excuse for visiting markets, parties or a free day out. They were time wasting and expensive, but his uncle forced him to give his crew an extra.

The boy had promise to stop one day with sailing, so the crew could relax on the ship with their new acquisitions.

In Zuko's room.

The boy was alone in his room; he was busy with removing the bandage. His scar was nearly healed; it was time to live without it. It was time to show his new appearance to the world. Zuko had seen his scar once with his uncle. He didn't want to see it again, but he knew he couldn't hide it forever.

Prince Zuko sat on his bed and peaked around in his room. He closed his right eye and stared to the accessories on his wall. The Fire Nation flags danced before his eye, he couldn't see properly. The red colors were very light tinted, almost white.

He opened his right eye again and knew that this would take time to get used to. His room looked much different now. The boy raised his hand slowly and touched his scar; he sighed deep and imprinted the feeling. His skin felt hot and dry, almost like an uneven landscape.

I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. Zuko thought in a mantra. They must accept me for who I am, I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation! They must honor me, respect me even with the stupid scar. The boy stood up with false confidence and left his room.

Uncle Iroh sat on the deck; he enjoyed some of his tea with the men of the crew. The old man turns his head slowly when he heard his nephew.

"Uncle?" The boy asked with his monotone voice.

General Iroh stared with confuse in his nephew's face. "What? Zuko? Why?"

The boy glared expressionless toward his uncle, he noticed his uncle's and the crew's reactions. He tried to stay calm. "Can I have tea?"

All the man nodded fast, they felt strange inside. Like they had done something bad. Everyone tried to react normal, but that wasn't so easy. Some of the men stared at the scar, others looked away from Zuko.

Iroh thought it was inappropriate, Zuko had to know better. He needed to wait until the moment was ripe. The boy was not ready; the crew was not ready and today was certainly not the day.

The boy frowned at his uncle, he couldn't understand their reactions. "What? It's a stupid scar!"

"No Prince Zuko, it's not about the scar. It's about your behavior." Iroh replied shortly.

Zuko stood up and felt hurt. They never understand me! He thought and became angry. "I know what's good for me. I can't hide it forever."

"That's true! But you're hurting yourself, Zuko. You need to do this step by step, like I suggested you. But you wipe your boots on my advice!"

The boy growled and slapped his hands in his face. "How can you say that? I listened to you! Like I told you before, I'm ready! Okay?" Zuko looked to the crew and saw the turmoil. "What are you looking at? Problems with it?"

Lieutenant Jee stood up and looked down. He knew about the boy's condition, Zuko was very confused. The lieutenant understood his pain, he is young and disfigured. Probably very ashamed about the training accident and scar. "No sir!"

"Fine!" He snarled and walked away to the front of the ship.

Iroh closed his eyes, he was so disappointed.

Later that day.

Uncle Iroh frowned while he noticed that someone entered the ship, he stood up and came closer. The man bowed before Iroh and grinned.

"Captain Zhao, what an honor." Iroh smirked.

Captain Zhao glared above Iroh's head. "I'm here for Prince Zuko. Can I speak him?"

"Sure, I'll call him." The general turned his head with arrogance. "ZUKO?" He shouted.

The young boy peaked out of the cabin. "WHAT?"

"COME HERE!"

The boy sighed and walked towards the two men. What is he doing here? The boy thought. He hated Zhao; Zhao was a friend of his family. He was his father's best friend, Zuko has never trust Zhao. He has always tried to benefit from his father.

"What do you want?" Prince Zuko snarled.

Iroh looked beside himself and raised and eyebrow. "It may be a little bit friendlier, Zuko."

Captain Zhao smiled. "So, I'm here for a little privilege. I need your crew for one of our new expeditions."

"What kind of expedition?" Iroh interrupted.

"An expedition to the Earth Kingdom, we need some infiltrators. I can't give you more information."

Zuko shook his head; he knew how the army worked. His crew weren't legal soldiers; they would use them as bait.

Iroh sighed; he knew that they couldn't do something about it. "Well, we can miss some men."

Prince Zuko turned his head furiously. "NO UNCLE!" He shouted. "I'm sorry Zhao but our men aren't qualified."

Captain Zhao moved closer. "This expedition is an order of Fire Lord Ozai. You cannot refuse, it's a command!"

The boy tilted his head. "That can be, but I do not see the use of it. So, leave my ship and search some other victims."

"You'll regret this!" The captain turned away and leaved.

Iroh stroke his beard and observed the situation. My nephew has guts! Ozai hasn't tempered his words.

Zuko sighed and smiled at his uncle. "They wouldn't survive that kind of expedition. Aren't they?"

Uncle Iroh smiled and grabbed the boy's arm. "You're smart, Zuko. But saving another may have consequences. Like with the Agni Kai."

"I know, but they would have suffered for something useless. This is my ship; I decide what happens with my crew."

Iroh smiled proudly. He hasn't changed at all, his heart is pure.

Zhao's camp.

The captain entered his camp and began to write a complain letter to the Fire Lord.

Mighty Fire Lord Ozai,

The expedition in the Northern Earth Kingdom is disturbed by Prince Zuko,  
he refused his services. He is not amenable and continues to embarrass the Fire Nation.

It's a shame to confirm,  
but Prince Zuko is a rebellious young soldier who gives resistance against our nation.

Captain Zhao,

Zhao grinned to the letter. "Oh Zuko, You'll regret this." He muttered and posted the letter.

The next day.

Today was Zuko's first trainings session after his horrible Agni Kai. The boy stood on the deck and did his warming ups. Uncle Iroh sat nearby on a little chair.

"Make a fire ball." The older man asked.

The boy stood in his fighting position, he bowed trough his knees and concentrated deep. His gaze blurred, he couldn't see very clear. He hesitated and shoots the fireball.

Iroh stood up and touched Prince Zuko's arm. "What's wrong? That's not your style."

Zuko blinked; the sun, the fire, it was too much for his eyes. "I see almost nothing." He whispered.

Uncle watched up to the sun and grabbed the boy by his arm. "Stand in the shadow." He replied worried. He pulled his nephew's eyelids very carefully open. "You're still using your eye drops and salve?"

The boy lowered his head. "Mostly."

"Zuko! You need to nurse yourself." Iroh took the boy's head into his hands. "I don't want you to become blind!"

"Normally I've no problems! Certainly not with my right eye, only that stupid left one." The boy sat down, lowered his head on his knees.

Iroh sat next to him. "Maintain it! It will take a very long time to heal and about the training, are your eyes the only problem?"

The boy had hid his face between his firm knees and shook his head, he didn't look up.

"You've problems with the fire, isn't it?" He whispered while he touched the boy's neck. He stroked it lightly and waited on an answer.

"Yeah." He answered short.

Iroh took a little break; he glared over the sea and noticed the sun that stood in balance with all the other elements. The man smiled as he watched at his lost nephew. He sat down again and grabbed Zuko's hands. The boy lifted his head slightly.

"I know you can't see at the moment, I know you don't have trust, but this lesson will be important." The man replied softy, while he held his nephew's hands into his hands. He held them in a cup shape.

"Try to relax, breath in and out." Iroh waited until the boy relaxed. "Make a flame."

Zuko frowned deep. "Are you sure?"

"I hold your hands; I'll help when you lose control." He watched carefully when his nephew made his fire. The boy's hands trembled a bit, he didn't trust it. Zuko had lost control in the Western Air Temple, he almost burned himself.

"That's very good, Zuko. Remain calm and enjoy the feeling." Iroh replied calm. "How does this feel?"

"Good." The boy smiled. It's been a time since he had felt this. The fire, the life, the support of uncle. He had missed this.

"You're the one who decide what to do with it, boy! You're his master. You can make beautiful things with it, you control it. This fire can be your best friend or your worst enemy, you can also use it to torture, to destroy or YOU can lose control over it. Like many Fire Bender do."

"Like I did?" The boy asked sheepish.

"Indeed! Emotions are one of the basic's to bend. Confusion, fear, shame, is very negative emotions that have a bad influence on bending. You need to control your emotions more."

"I know, but that's not easy." The boy whispered.

"Well, we can start to train the basics again and talk about those emotions more." The man replied while he strokes the boy's cheek. "You need to understand that your fire is a part of you. Nobody can take it away! It's yours! So, my advice is; try to love and trust it again."

Zuko smiled widely. "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure." Iroh was happy and knew that they needed to work really hard. The boy was emotionally and mentally harmed, more than he showed. The old man heard the boy scream at night, probably nightmares or maybe hallucinations? Zuko never talked about it and Iroh had it difficult to make contact with his nephew.

There were two Zuko's now. His nephew and a new boy, who was much unknown. The new boy didn't allow someone in his personal environment, he snarled, is confused, moody, impatient, and a bit uncontrollable. A boy who is very similar to Ozai. Iroh had made a new mission; he couldn't safe Ozai out the grip of their father. But he wouldn't lose Zuko; he will do everything to save this boy out of the hands of his father.


	18. Teenage problems

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Zuko is fourteen and becomes a real teenager. His body starts to change; he gets more problems with his hormones. Iroh tries to support him._

_Lieutenant Jee is forty-six,  
Iroh is sixty-three,  
Zuko is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 18: Teenage problems.**

Months had passed, Zuko's ship sailed for almost one year over the huge, dark oceans. There hasn't changed much on the ship. The only thing that had changed was the fourteen year old soldier.

Zuko had grown fast in a very short time, he grew closer to manhood. This fact had nobody eluded and certainly not his uncle Iroh. The man had already noticed his nephew's changes; Prince Zuko was much more irritable.

Everything worked on his nephew's nerves; the boy become mad for nothing. He eats like a horse, his voice became deeper. He doesn't talk like a normal human; he could only sigh and growls like an animal.

On the deck.

Iroh sat on the deck, he enjoyed some of his amazing tea. He listened to the noisy conversation between Lieutenant Jee and Prince Zuko.

"We hadn't a single free evening since eight weeks!" Lieutenant Jee snarled towards Prince Zuko.

"Finding the avatar is a priority!" Prince Zuko snarled back.

"You can't treat us like this. We work day and night for you! A free evening would be very welcome." Lieutenant Jee tried to explain.

"Give them their free evening Prince Zuko. They'll work harder for you in the future." Iroh asked gently.

Uncle Iroh knew what a 'free evening' means in the army. The men went out drinking; visited pleasure-houses or prostitutes. Most of them were married but these men were on the sea and there lust needed to be gratified.

General Iroh is one of those men, especially when he was younger. He couldn't be loyal to his wife; he wanted to be free forever. He had many mistresses; they were like toys for him.

As a crown prince, you can have as much women as you want next to your marriage. You just need to be careful for the little accidents, babies with a stranger aren't allowed.

Iroh stopped using women after the death of his wife. Then he stood all alone for the education of his four year old son, he had to be a mother and a father for Lu Ten. Then he realized how hard a women's life was. He never abused or used a woman anymore, he treated them with respect. He has still one sin, he pay for love.

Zuko sighted. "If you promise to be on time tomorrow."

"Of course we will. I give you my word!" Lieutenant Jee promised.

Zuko went inside, had nothing to add. Lieutenant Jee frowned with envy; he couldn't bear that boy's attitude any longer.

"It's his age." Iroh replied quickly with embarrassment in his voice.

Lieutenant Jee smiled. "Yeah, teenagers…"

Later that day.

The evening fell, three quarters of the men were out. The rest were still on the ship, enjoyed their free moments on their own.

Prince Zuko was in the shower room. The ship had a modern group shower, the water heats up down stairs in the machine room and bubbles up to the showers. All the men could shower together in the evening but Zuko always took a short shower as last, he hated people around him. Especially when he's naked.

But today he enjoyed his evening with a long, hot shower. He could finally enjoy a calm evening; he was so relaxed, so free. Zuko inhaled deep, the cabinet filled with steam. His muscles felt so less tensed.

He leaned back against the wall, closed his eyes and felt the water drops falling on his face and bare chest. The boy emptied his mind; there was no avatar, no father, no mother and no stress.

There was only a little flashback of him and Mai in the flower garden. They celebrated their first anniversary; Mai gave him a golden necklace. The necklace that hung around the boy's neck every day. Zuko inhaled deep and touched the initials. LOVE YOU FOREVER.

The water streamed over his fingers, it felt so bright, so sensitive. The boy kept on memorizing his memory. He remembered that he held her hand and whispered something in her ear. "I promise to love you forever." Mai stared into his eyes and stood on her tips. She held him by his strong arms and moved her lips closer to his.

The boy stared into Mai's eyes, he had never felt this before. That urges to kiss her, to touch her, and to love her. He closed his eyes and prepared himself on that first time to kiss.

He never had the change to kiss her in reality, he was caught by uncle but now the sequel of his memory became one of his many fantasies. The boy smiled widely and placed his hands on his belly, he felt so good inside. It's like having thousands of fire butterflies raging through his stomach.

His fantasy continued, he closes his eyes and smelled a soft perfume. The perfume of Mai's shampoo, the girl stroked his cheek very gently.

"I missed you." She whispered. He couldn't open his eyes; he listened to her voice, his hands moved through her small sides. This was so real, Zuko leaned his head onto her shoulder and moved his hands to her back.

"I waited on this for so long."

The girl blew softly into his ear.

"No, Mai. Don't do that." He giggled.

The girl didn't listen and licked softly at his ear, his scar. She did it with so much passion, so much love. The girl didn't disgust his ugly scar; she showed her love for him. The boy began to moan softly, he never felt this before.

He woke out of his daydream and witnessed the bad situation he was in right now. Zuko breathed a little bit faster and glared around him. His body was so excited, he didn't want this.

Not at the expense of her, he didn't want to create joy with some ridiculous fantasies with her. He had too much respect for Mai; he couldn't use her as dirt. The boy stared at the heat controller and turned it around. He stood under the ice-cold water, waited until his erection disappeared.

He disappeared to his room after a while, it was time for mediation.

In Zuko's room.

The boy sat on his meditation table; he only wore his loose pajamas pants this evening. He was free to wear what he wanted, this was finally an evening without that heavy uniform.

The mood on the ship felt so different. So calm, no noises from the men, no hard noises from the machine room. He could only hear the noise of the water outside.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deep, he emptied his mind. He saw the girl again; she stood before hem and smiled. She was so adorable, so pretty.

Zuko frowned. "Come-on! Stupid head." He slapped his hands against his head, couldn't stop thinking about her.

The boy was so frustrated that he barely heard the soft knock on the door.

Iroh peeked in the room as he opened the door. He was stunned. Zuko is meditating? Iroh frowned. He was happy to see that his nephew took some time for himself but this was so strange.

Otherwise when Iroh enters his room, Zuko is too busy with studying maps or making more plans.

Zuko turned his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to accompany you." Iroh said with a soft smile, while he looked at the youth.

Zuko looked up again and smiled slightly.

"Fancy a walk?" Iroh asked friendly.

"No, I just want to be alone." Zuko looked down; he didn't want to be with somebody. He was so conflicted with his thoughts and feelings. He felt so great inside, but it didn't fit with his mind.

"Are you sure?" Iroh asked again.

"Yeah." Zuko whispered while he was keep looking down.

Iroh frowned a little bit. "Not interested in Pai Sho?"

Zuko balled his fists. "No, just leave me." He snarled.

Iroh grinned; he began to understand what it was. He was an old man, but not blind. Iroh looked over the boy carefully, studied him. The old man took notice of his nephew's excited body. His eye fell on the little activity in the front of Zuko's pants and stayed calm, he was thinking.

"Did we ever talk about sex?" Uncle asked calmly.

"About what?" Zuko's head turned red. He knew what it was; well he had never experienced it or ever witnessed it but he had heard about it from some man out the crew. He had heard some vague stories and words.

"About making love." Iroh added.

"Euhm, not special..." Zuko looked down, he felt very uncomfortable. Not knowing what to say or what to ask.

"I know your father never educated you on this. So, you're now fourteen and euhm..." Iroh sat closer by his nephew. "It's time to educate you a little bit more."

Iroh had gave his son sex education when he was thirteen. Lu Ten was earlier then his cousin, but now uncle Iroh had to give his youngest boy the same education.

"When a boy becomes man, he starts to grow on several ways, they become more interested in girls. All on different ways..." Iroh gave his nephew a big smile. "Some of them get passion for one single girl and others haven't enough with one but all of those boys's wants one thing. They want to make love with a girl."

Iroh inhaled deep. "When your body becomes more mature, you become sexual active. Your mind and body begins to work different. Girls are sticking in your mind; your fantasy will play with your body."

Zuko glanced obliquely.

"Well, - did you - witness some of those changes?" The old man asked calmly.

"uhm," Zuko pulled his legs up, felt unsure about himself. "Yeah." He answered shy.

"You should know nephew, what you're experiencing is normal. Every man has experienced these strange changes and feelings and the worse of it is, that you're dealing with it while you're not sure what it is. The first erections and wet dreams, you think it's something's wrong but it's all normal."

"I don't know." Zuko replies with a frown.

Iroh smiled, knowing that this was a confusing period for the young teenager. In the Fire Nation, it's tradition to keep sexual subject quit towards children and teenagers. That's why there are so many teen pregnancy and young marriages.

"Isn't it bad to do it." Zuko asked.

"What, masturbation?" Iroh asked with a little frown while he lay his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy nodded. "It seems low to do..."

"Pardon me, why should this be low?" Iroh asked curious.

"Well I knew that you can use it for making babies, you told me that but it seems so dirty."

Iroh sighed. "Dirty? Don't you feel the desire for pleasure?"

"Yeah, sometimes but afterwards I feel guilty, - like I wasn't supposed to do this - but I couldn't resist it…" Zuko said silently.

"Zuko every man does it and you don't need to resist it. You will get more wet dreams or you will get irritation down there." Iroh explained. "You don't need to feel guilty about this! You need to enjoy it."

"Maybe." Zuko looked up again, still unsure about it.

"And later when you're ready for the girls." Iroh took his nephew closer. "You can always ask me some good extra advice."

Zuko swallowed deeply, he didn't want to think about his future relationships. "Did you have many girlfriends?" Zuko asked curious.

"Well Zuko, I had many of them." Iroh replied honestly. "That's a decision you make in live, or you stay with the love of your live, or you want to be free..." Iroh looked down. "I wanted to be free!"

"Did you loved them?" Zuko asked carefully.

"Honestly? No, nephew. I was too selfish in those times." Iroh replied with some shame in his voice. "Lu Ten, your cousin had inhered my sin."

Zuko looked up. "Nobody is perfect!"

"Well many men are leading the same live, like I did. Our crew are enjoying it tonight. They are visiting some ladies for their pleasure." Iroh rubbed the boy's arm. "So you see, you're not the only one with desires."

"They are going to whores?" Zuko asked brutally.

"Ladies, Zuko. Call them ladies. When the time is ripe. You can visit them to, - if you want." Iroh was curious for the answer, almost sure what to expect.

"WHAT? Me? Are you crazy?"Zuko shouted out while he pushed his uncle away.

"Why not?"

Zuko rolled his eyes furious. "I don't pay woman for that. They don't know me, I don't love them… Are you nuts? I prefer to stay virgin, than to pay for it."

Iroh laughed with his nephew's reaction. Zuko was so different then me and Lu Ten, we didn't care so much about honor, feelings and love. When you marry Zuko, he will be your true husband forever. When you marry me or Lu Ten, well we can't promise to be loyal forever.

"Why are you laughing?" Zuko shouted again, he was unsure again.

"No, I'm not laughing with you. It's with your reaction." Iroh said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, you think it's stupid? I know why you're laughing. You're laughing with the fact that I'm still waiting on Mai. Isn't it?" Zuko cried out, he was very confused and a very different Zuko then minutes ago.

"Nephew. No!" Iroh stood up. "Sit next to me."

Zuko sat down, he was so tensed. His body was full with anger; he knew that the crew members laughed with that fact. They couldn't understand him! They thing he lets his young life go by, waiting for nothing.

"I admire you; you would wait all your life on one girl!" Iroh said calmly, hoped to save this conversation. "Even if she never comes, you wouldn't lose your hopes on her."

"I promised her!" Zuko said with pain in his voice.

"I understand but I can't, Zuko. My opinion on this situation is very different one, I would continue my life." Iroh replied softly. "But I understand you, you're different at heart!"

"I love her, I still do." Zuko said while he cried out some tears.

Iroh took the boy closer and hugged him.

Zuko sighed deep into Iroh chest. "When my body does strange things, it's because I was thinking about her and I feel so guilty about it." Zuko replied while he shook his head.

Iroh rubbed the boy's back, not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to do.

"Should she feel the same?" Zuko asked.

"I'm sure she does." Iroh lied, he didn't know what the truth was. "If she's true at heart, like you. Then she'll do everything to find you again." Iroh said while he was pity for the boy.

I am Zuko's teacher. Iroh thought. This boy doesn't realize that I've been changed a lot since I am his father. I've learned many things from this boy; one personal thing that I've learned is that woman are the same like man. They aren't stronger or weaker, they are individuals. Individuals, with an own personality, talent and interests. I have learned to respect woman and now I have regret for my many mistakes. Zuko had always lived around girls and woman. He understands them, respect them. If Zuko becomes Fire Lord one day, which I doubt. The world would be very different, the rules within the Fire Nation would be very different.

Zuko is the most appropriate Fire Lord, nobody else. Iroh knew that everyone sees the negative in his nephew, but his nephew's heart is made of pure gold.

"Are you sure?" The boy whispered.

"Yeah, you don't need to feel guilty about that Zuko. You love her, memorizes her and that will associate with certain feelings. Enjoy those feelings, Zuko!" Iroh rubbed the boy's back, while Zuko thought about it.

That night.

The young soldier was in a deep sleep; his spirit continued the most breathtaking fantasies. He lay on his right side, with his face towards the carpet wall. His necklace hung around his neck and rested on the bed, like every night. Zuko smiled widely and began to giggle in his sleep.

In his dreams, young lady Mai sat against a large tree. The tree wears beautiful pink blossoms; they blew freely through the wind. She was reading some of her books, like see did in the past.

Prince Zuko walked in the garden and peaked at the young lady, she glared above her book. He heard her giggling, the boy came closer. "Is it a good book?" He asked shy.

She stood up with a little smile and took his hand into her hand; she lay his firm hand to her cute feminine face. The boy moved his hands through her soft black hair. Zuko began to blink, his cheeks tuned red while he moved closer.

Lady Mai lay her hands on his tights and pressed his macular body against hers. She moved her hands to his lower back. Pleasure filled Zuko's body.

The young boy started to kiss the girls small neck softly; he heard her breathe, her soft moans. She grabbed the boy by his collar, pulled him into the ground. Zuko lay above her and glared at her carefully. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

She puts her arms around his neck. "Kiss me." She whispered with closed eyes.

He closes his eyes and moves his head closer to hers; the boy presses his lips onto hers and moved them very gently.

He had never taste her lips before, not even in his dreams. Zuko enjoyed those feelings, like they were real. The young soldier moaned in his sleep, he pressed his face into his pillow.

In Omashu, another young teenager lay in her bed. She was tossing in her sleep. "Kiss me, Zuko." She moaned softly. The girls cheeks turned pink and a little grin appeared on her face.

Words can't describe how long they had waited on this kiss;  
even it isn't a real one.


	19. Birtday and memories

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_It's Zuko's fifteenth birthday today, Iroh thinks about some good memories. Mai's life has been changed. _

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
Zuko is fifteen,  
Mai is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 19: Birthday and memories. **

The sun rose up above the great ocean, it was midwinter today.

Iroh lay on his bed, he enjoyed the first little sun rays, they where shining through his window, filled his room with happiness.

Hmm, fifteen years ago. Zuko was born! Oh, Agni he was so small! So much smaller than my son Lu Ten. Iroh thought with a huge smile.

Lu Ten had been born at the end of the summer, Zuko in the winter and Azula in the beginning of the summer. Iroh closed his eyes and thought about his two young boys. They were so different from each other! Like water and fire.

You could see that they were cousins; they had some things in common! They had the same hair color, some similar appearances in their faces. Just like me and Ozai, but they were both individuals. They both had other traits, interests, taste,… Iroh couldn't help it, but he felt so happy.

Today, he felt the presence of Lu Ten.

Iroh stood up, dressed himself and went downstairs. Prince Zuko waited for his uncle, he sat at the table. Waited patiently for their breakfast.

"Good morning, Prince Zuko!" Iroh said happy.

Zuko turned his head and gave his uncle a tiny smile.

"Today is a special day, isn't it?" Iroh asked.

"Euhm, my birthday?" The boy grinned foolishly; he didn't really care about today. He's happy to be fifteen, but he could celebrate it in silence.

"Indeed. You're fifteen!" Iroh shouted out with a huge smile.

Zuko's eyes blinked a little bit. Becoming older made hem just a little bit prouder.

"I have a little surprise for you!" Iroh said with proud in his voice.

Zuko looked up, he became so curious. "What is it?"

"You will see!" Iroh had asked the cook for this surprise. He knew Zuko's favorite food and candies. They couldn't miss today.

The cook enters the room with a large basket; it was full with butter cakes, cookies and fruit milk. Zuko was fond of these and they were rarely to be found for the troops from the fire navy. Iroh has moved heaven and earth to buy them.

The boy's face changed by seeing these delicious foods. It had been more than a year; it had been so long since he had tasted his favorite candy.

"Come and join me Prince Zuko." Iroh asked. He didn't need to ask this twice, the boy sat down and glared over the table.

"Oh look, raspberries cake's!" Zuko whispered.

Stealing food out of the kitchens was Zuko's favorite game as a young child, he favorite the raspberries, he loved them. When the coast was clear, Zuko enjoyed his victory by eating them up. But at one day, it was hilarious and sad at the same time. His game went so terribly wrong. Iroh thought.

Zuko had stolen raspberries out of the Royal kitchens. He smuggled it into his pockets and pretended like he knew nothing. He went outside but he hadn't the chance to go to his secret place.

Azula had stopped him, she wanted to play. He didn't want to, but his mother forced him a bit. So he played with his sister.

After an half an hour, the maid came outside. She was very furious, she was ordered to make a raspberry cake for Fire Lord Azulon. But there were no raspberries enough.

"Who took the raspberries?" The maid asked with anger in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Ozai asked angry.

Ursa looked over at Iroh; she was worried and hoped that this was a mistake.

"There are raspberries missing, someone is stealing food out of my kitchen!" The maid said. "That cake is ordered! If I don't do my job properly, I'll get fired."

Prince Iroh looked down towards Lu Ten. Provides that his son had committed theft in the Royal palace. He knew that Lu Ten was still a boy and that smuggling food, isn't a crime. But Fire Lord Azulon sees this situation different.

"What? I didn't do this!" Lu Ten shouted out.

Ozai glared over at Lu Ten, he felt at the boy's pockets.

"They can already been eaten up!" The maid said.

"Uhu, better safe than sorry." Ozai said. "He doesn't have it."

Ursa felt in Azula's pockets. "No, nothing."

"Come here Zuko!" Ozai said while he smirked at the maid. "I'm very sure that there is nothing at all."

Zuko's face turned pale.

Ozai puts his hands into Zuko's pockets; it made a horrible smashing sound. Ozai's head turned red, he looked at his hands. They where pink from the missing raspberries.

"You filthy thief!" Ozai shouted while he gave Zuko a slap.

Zuko was lying on the ground; his face was under the raspberries juice.

Azula couldn't stop laughing; Lu Ten had closed his eyes. Ursa and Iroh understood the situation, but had so much compassion.

The maid was furious at the boy.

Ozai took his son by his ponytail. "You don't need to worry." Ozai said towards the maid. "You won't be fired for this."

"And you, come with me." Ozai dragged his son by the hair towards the Fire Lord.

Zuko had been punished by his grandfather. He had to do chores in the kitchen and he had extra training for three weeks. Well it was a hard punishment, for something innocent. But these were the rules of our family.

"Enjoy the food." Iroh smiled emotional. "Happy Birthday."

Zuko beamed towards his uncle, his mouth was pink from the raspberries. "Thank you uncle, this is -."

"This is so sweet." Zuko whispered, he remembered his last years in the castle. Without his mother, without Lu Ten. There were no birthday presents anymore, no parties, there was nothing.

Iroh laughed ironically. He's fifteen now. He looks a little bit more like a man, but his still a young child inside.

"Today we'll go out." Iroh said mysterious.

Zuko looked up fast. "And the avatar?"

"It's for one day, Zuko. Come on!" Iroh frowned.

"Okay then. Where will we go?" Zuko asked curious.

"You will see." Iroh said.

The troops were free for today.

Iroh and Zuko walked through an orchard. It was a very beautiful orchard, who was located nearby a small Earth Kingdom village. They both enjoyed this relaxing moment.

Relaxing was rarely planned in Zuko's day plans. He searched for the avatar every day, every night. Sleeping didn't really fit in his plans; he did some quick naps now and then.

The two passed a small grocery shop. There hung a name board. Lady May's grocery shop.

Zuko's eyes became blurred, he turned away from it.

Iroh knew what his nephew was thinking.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked softly.

"I don't want to think about it now." Zuko said gently.

"Come let's go." Iroh said while he took his nephew by his shoulders.

Zuko didn't give up on her, but thinking about Mai and their future hurts too much. His uncle knows this, so they kept the name quite.

Omashu.

Mai lay on her bed; she was throwing some of her stiletto knives against her wall. She's fourteen now and has no real friends anymore.

Her parents aren't really interested in her nor her qualities. They gave her a very different education since she's a teenage girl. She's fourteen and needs to think like a grown up, behave like an adult. Her life gets more bored every day, she doesn't come outdoor anymore.

Mai doesn't want to see anyone. She just wants, to be free. She wants to be the real Mai again. Every day she hopes to be saved.

Mai often dreams about Zuko. That Zuko comes back and saves her, like he always did. Mai sighed deeply.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered against her knife. Mai pressed it against her lips and closed her eyes. Zuko had teach her the basics of sword fighting, fighting with knifes, some tricks. He's her inspiration. The knives remind her of him.

"Happy Birthday Zuko. I hope you're happy and enjoy your day." She smiled at the knife.

The girl walked towards her window and glared outside. She thought about the memories and hoped to face a different kind of future.


	20. Fire Festival

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Today it's the fire festival. The biggest events for the inhabitants of the Fire Nation, but not all the inhabitants are in the mood for the festival. Zuko gets hurt._

_Captain Zhao is forty-four,  
Iroh is sixty-four,  
Ozai is forty-four,  
Zuko is fifteen,  
Azula is thirteen,  
Mai is fourteen,  
Ty Lee is thirteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 20: Fire Festival.**

The ship lay in a dock nearby a Fire Nation colony. The crew had a day off again, because today was a very special day for the Fire Nation inhabitants. They celebrated the Fire Festival, a traditional holiday were the members of the Fire Nation celebrates the birth of fire.

"Hurry up Zuko; we can't be late for the festival!" Uncle Iroh cried out from the deck.

Prince Zuko was still in his room, he didn't want to go. He hated the mass, the noises and the ridicules amusements.

"Zuko?" Iroh cried again, this situation worked on his nerves.

Zuko sighed deep. Leave me alone! He thought while he smashed his hand against his forehead. He was frustrated by the fact that his uncle gave the crew a free day. He hated that stupid festival, the avatar was more important!

The door slammed open with a bang. Prince Zuko looked up with a frown.

"Outside, now!" Iroh shouted with some anger in his eyes.

The boy was a little bit shocked; he stared at his uncle with wide eyes and stood up quickly. He rarely sees his uncle like this.

Zuko hesitated a bit before he walked outside Seeing dad angry, well that's normal. But uncle? No, uncle stays calm in every situation. He thought while he hurried himself outside.

Iroh glanced over his nephew with a smirk. Finally! He thought.

Iroh wasn't angry at his nephew but this was a moment of impatience. Prince Zuko gets more stubborn by the day, just like his father. Uncle Iroh needs to be stricter. He was afraid that Zuko would lose his way, just like Ozai did.

Ozai was a sweet and talented boy, when he was younger. He had some similarities with Zuko. They're almost identical but now Zuko has his scar and Ozai hasn't.

Prince Zuko has some traits from his father. They both had their difficulties with their bending and their trainings. They had struggled for respect, attention and appreciation.

My brother is broken by our father, Azulon. He gave the same education for his son. Princess Azula didn't need this way of education, she was talented and blear.

My brother isn't my little brother anymore. My real brother would never harm our family, for power. The real Ozai would never have killed my son and banished his son.

My brother is changed into someone, who I do not know who he is. Iroh thought, while he walked silently towards the festival.

"Are you angry at me?" Prince Zuko looked down, while he asked it silently.

"No Zuko, just please. Don't ruin this day for us, okay?" Iroh asked serious.

Zuko smiled. "I'll try!"

Iroh stopped and sniffed deep. "Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"FOOD!" Iroh licked his lips. "Fire Nation Food!"

The old man couldn't wait anymore. "Hurry up boy!" Uncle Iroh gripped his nephew by his sleeve and ran towards the food stands.

There were several stands, all with different kinds of food. Iroh smiled happy over the stands. "Look Zuko; fire gummies and flaming fire flakes and oh look, sizzle-crisps!"

"You are so obsessed!" He replied teasingly while he shook his head with amuse.

Iroh laughed widely. "I missed our Fire Nation snacks! What do you prefer?"

The boy rubbed his chin. "Hmm, can I have extra hot fire flakes?"

"Of course and drink?" The man smiled.

"Melon juice."

Meanwhile,  
in the Fire Nation.

Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula were enjoining their festival buffet. As royals, they celebrated the Fire Festival at home.

"Are you enjoying the food, Princess Azula?" Ozai asked monotonous.

"It's delicious." Azula replayed normal.

Fire Lord Ozai glanced in his soup.

"Is the soup not to your liking?" Azula asked with a tiny smile.

Ozai growled a bit and sighed. "I was thinking about your brother."

Azula rolled her eyes. "He's enjoining the festival on his own way!"

The fire festival is a created for family, our family fell apart. Ozai thought with doubt. He was such a complex person. He would never show his regret but sometimes in a weak moment, he talks about it against his daughter.

He was proud about what he has become but it has a very dark side. He needed to give up so many people. His cousin, his brother, father, wife and son. He sometimes missed them, feels sorry for some of them but at the other hand, being Fire Lord, the best Fire Lord ever. The most influent man on the planet is so addictive.

"How are your friends doing?" Ozai asked, he wanted to change the subject.

"Well I get some letters of them." Azula said while she glared over the table.

"And how are they doing?"

"Mai hates Omashu. It's boring out there and Ty Lee gets trainings in a circus. She has that strange dream, to be a circus acrobat." Azula said while she glanced to the ceiling.

"Do you miss them?" Ozai asked while he bit in a loempia.

"Not really, we hadn't much contact after Zuko's banishment. They changed much." Azula whispered. "Mai had it difficult, she didn't want to come over anymore and Ty Lee had problems with all her sisters."

"Hmm, does Lady Mai writes about your brother?" Ozai asked curious.

"Yes, every time she writes! She asks if we know information about him. I think she's still in love with him. How pity!" Azula answered with a smirk.

Ozai stood up; he wasn't in the mood for sarcasm today.

"Are you finished yet?" Azula frowned.

"Yes, I've some work to do." Ozai replied silently.

Ozai looked over at Azula. Thirteen already. He thought while he went out of the dining room.

Zuko's now fifteen. He almost reaches his wedding age; he could be married within the next year. Ursa and I could have grandchildren within a few years. Ozai stopped in the hall and glared out of a window. What should he do now?

Fire Festival.

Zuko glared at a stand with masks."Come on nephew, take one." Iroh said while he putted on his mask. "I'm going to the performance over there! You're free to enjoy the stands, so I'll see you later nephew."

Zuko couldn't decide, the masks were a tradition. In the past, the inhabitants putted on the mask while they danced around fire. They honored it at that way.

"The blue one." Zuko said.

The boy looked around, looked at all the celebrants. Most of them whore masks, looked happy. Where enjoying this special day. Prince Zuko couldn't really enjoy this day; he just wanted to be in the ship.

He sighed deep and turned away from the happy people, he couldn't stand the mass. They reminded him of the Agni Kai.

He walked away from the festival, while he looked down at the ground. Not seeing where he was walking. He collided against someone.

"Hey! Look where you're walking, asshole." The man yelled.

Zuko looked up, while his mood sank into his shoes. OH NO, Not him!

"Well, well, well. Prince Zuko, our banished prince!" The man replied sarcastic.

"Captain Zhao. What a surprise!" Zuko smirked back.

Zuko hated Zhao. The captain bullies the boy since his banishment. Bullying at a very cruel way. Captain Zhao spread mean gossips in to the world, dirty and stupid lies. He tried to hurt Zuko at several ways.

"Enjoying the festival?" Captain Zhao asked friendly.

"Yes." Zuko replied while he looked around. The boy didn't feel comfortable, he didn't liked to admit it but he was scared.

"Or are you looking for the avatar?" Zhao said with a laugh, the men who accompanied him, began to laugh.

Zuko's cheeks turned red. He knew what to expect, a long humiliation by full-fledged soldiers.

"Hello?" Zhao waved at Zuko's face. "Do you see me properly?" He said while one hand covered his left eye.

Zuko's chest began to burn inside, he felt so ashamed and angry at the same time. "STOP IT." He yelled out of control.

The soldiers gathered around the boy, they laughed at him "Well boys, didn't you notice that someone has vomited in Prince Zuko's face?" Zhao laughed out.

"No, no. Haha!" One soldier cried out. "It's like an elephant rat has eaten the half of his face."

Zhao grinned. "Well yeah, you're right. That's more disgusting."

The boy couldn't keep his anger in; he ran forwards and attacked Captain Zhao. The boy jumped on the captain, they felled on the ground.

Prince Zuko slammed in Zhao's face several times. Zhao's friends grabbed the boy by his arms and slammed him at the ground. The soldiers started to kick in the boy's belly.

Zuko gritted his teeth, tried not to scream. He couldn't stand up, they were with too many. The soldiers kicked with their heavy boots on his body.

The teenager's body was so numb. He couldn't move, breathing was very difficult.

Zhao watched and grinned. "His face." He ordered strictly.

One of his friends looked up and smiled. He watched at the boy, who lay on his back. The man took some steps back, make a little run and kicked at the boy's right side of his head.

Zuko's eyes rolled at the back of his head for a moment, while another man struck in the boy's face. They stopped after some time. Zuko's face was graved into the sand. His body was shivering, breathing irregular.

"Okay it's enough. Go to the festival." Zhao demanded.

He looked over to the boy with proud, Zhao crouched close to the boy, took Zuko's head into his hands. "I hope you'll rot, in your pain." Zhao whispered into his ear and slammed him back to the ground.

Captain Zhao stood up and wiped his hands on his uniform, he enjoyed this view. "Best day of my life so far." He said, while he left.

Zuko felt so much pain in his body, he couldn't stand up anymore. It felt like he was paralyzes. The boy swallowed heavily, the adrenaline flowed through his body.

He was so scared, scared by the fact that he was alone.

He felt ashamed, ashamed by the fact that he lost this fight. One young boy against five soldier and Zhao.

He was angry, angry by the fact that Captain Zhao had embarrassed him again.

He felt guilty, guilty by the fact that he didn't listened to his uncle. He went away from the festival and left his uncle alone. Broke his promise! He had ruined his uncle's day.

Zuko opened his eyes a little bit and glared at his mask, the blue mask. It lay next to his face.

I'm happy he's here. He thought.

Somewhere else.

Uncle Iroh was enjoying the performance; it was a little show of two acrobats, who did wonderful tricks.

"Oh, no! Hahaha, did you see his face! So piteous." Zhao yelled against his men.

Iroh listened carefully, still wearing the festival mask.

"Prince Zuko was so scared! What a soldier! He finally lay's in the dirt." Zhao laughed out.

There ran a huge shock through Iroh's body, he stood up and began to search for his nephew. They killed him? They have beaten him up? Iroh thought while he was searching.

He went farther of the festival, the music sounded in the background. He became closer towards some bushes. Iroh heard a soft moan. "Zuko? Is that you?" Iroh cried out in panic.

Iroh heard nothing; he glared into the bushes and saw some spots of blood into the sand. Further away lay a young boy. He lay with his face into the dirt, his arms where spread over the ground and his shirt was ragged.

"Zuko! What have they done to you?" Iroh said while he came closer to the boy.

Uncle, finally! Zuko thought, he was so happy to hear his uncle's voice, to feel his uncle's presence.

Uncle Iroh felt at the boy's neck. "Does this hurt?"

Zuko squinted, tried to look at Iroh. He couldn't move by himself. "Y-es."

"Lay still, I'll try to turn you." Iroh whispered while he turned the boy at his back, Zuko lamented from the pain.

Iroh looked over Zuko's face. His right side was heavily bruised; he had a black eye, some blue spots and scratches. His scar had been scratched open and bleeds firmly.

Uncle took the boy into his arms and lifted him up. Zuko breathed heavy, while he pointed at the mask. He couldn't speak properly, but he tried to. "M-as-k."

"You want the mask?" Iroh asked confused.

Zuko nodded.

Iroh took the mask and returned to the ship, the boy was so heavy. The man was out of breath when he entered the ship. He laid the boy onto his bed and looked for some water.

Zuko felt so weak, he had it difficult to stay awake. His breath was irregular and heavy from the pain and shock. The boy's eyes rolled behind his orbit and fainted away slowly.

Iroh had taken notice of his nephew's situation. He sat next to the young boy's bed and watched carefully at him.

He took the young man's shirt off and looked at his chest carefully. There were lots of bruises over there; Iroh shook his head while he took notice of these awful injuries.

Iroh stood up and took the boy's shoes off, his pants and his underwear. He checked his boy's body carefully, hoped that he hadn't broke something.

There were some cut's in his knees. They were open, it looked very painful. His belly and personal parts where blue and bruised from the kicking. Uncle Iroh sighed deep and started to clean his nephew up.

That night, was a very hard night. Prince Zuko had lots of pain, his scarred eye had started to infect.

Uncle Iroh sat on the bed and felt at Zuko's cheeks. "You have a high fever!" He said while he cleaned the boy's sweat away with a cloth.

Prince Zuko glanced over to his uncle. "I ruined your day."

"No! Zhao ruined my day." Iroh whispered. "Don't feel guilty about what happened, Zuko. He hadn't the right to hurt you!"

"He will pay for this." Zuko said with a cracking voice.

Iroh smiled. "Rest now, you need it."

Zuko glared at his night table, the blue mask was laying on it. The boy smiled. Oh! You will pay for this Zhao!


	21. Revenge

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_Iroh develops as a carrying father. Zuko has a very hard time with his healing. The boy becomes 'the blue masked boy', Captain Zhao get his pay back!_

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
Captain Zhao is forty-four,  
Zuko is fifteen.  
_

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 21: Revenge.**

Iroh had stayed this passed night into his nephew's room, he was glad to see the first morning shines. It was such a tough night for everyone on this ship.

Prince Zuko couldn't find peace after the horrible attack of Captain Zhao, he had some awful nightmares. Uncle Iroh tried to calm his nephew down but it didn't work often. He didn't know if it was the shock, the pain or the fever but from the moment when Zuko gets into a deeper sleep.

The boy began to do odd; it's very creepy to witness. It's very painful to see and hear the raves and screams that came out of the boy's mouth. Even some men from their crew, came that night to ask what was wrong.

Uncle tried everything to comfort his nephew but from the moment Zuko woke up, he couldn't speak about it. He didn't answer his uncle's questions, or he was in a state of hysteria. From the moment he fells a sleep, Iroh held his breath.

"Are you feeling a little bit better?" Iroh asked with concern in his voice.

"No, not really." Zuko whispered, his eyes were red from high fever.

Iroh helped the boy with drinking some healing tea. "You need to drink much, otherwise you will dry up!"

He felt at the boy's cheeks and looked carefully at his face. His left side was badly swollen, it didn't look great.

"Why do I have this fever?" Zuko asked calmly.

Iroh smiled at his calm nephew. "Well boy, your scar is infected. You've laid with your scar side into the dirty sand. The scar was ripped open, so probably some bad bacteria out of the sand have causes this infection."

"Stupid scar." Zuko muttered quietly.

Iroh laughed with his nephew's expression. The old man liked his boy's sense of pure drama; Prince Zuko could make wonderful face expressions and very dramatic monologues. Most of the time, they were very enjoyable. Like you watched some sort of play but sometimes they were very sad and heartbreaking.

"I'm going downstairs, eating! I'll come back with some nice food." Iroh said while he left the young man's room.

Zuko felt so bad, he had more pain than yesterday. His body was stiff from the kicking's, his neck was sore from the brutal shakings, his hands tingled from the punches.

The boy tried to sit up slowly, he laid his hands on his belly. "Aww" Zuko snarled a bit.

He moved his blanket away and looked over his belly. It was dark blue, purple and red. It hurts so badly. "Stupid Zhao." Zuko spoke out loud. "Why do you always need to embarrass me?"

Zhao was a very smart man. He does everything with significance. After Zuko banishment, he saw the boy as trash. A traitor, a disgrace, a nothing, so he treated Prince Zuko like he was nothing. Captain Zhao gave his significance in the way he racked Zuko.

Ripped his scar, ripped Zuko's signature.

Bruised his personal parts, broke Zuko's proud.

Destroyed his belly, the stomach, the energy source of the body.

Let him behind like trash. Uncle Iroh had warned Zuko several times to never be alone with this guy. Zhao is a price cutter; he will always follow the leader. He doesn't care who the leader is but he will charm him and will do all his dirty jobs.

Just, to shine.

Many men in the army hates him but he's loved by the mighty Fire Lord, because he's a dirty rat. He knows everything about everyone and no secrets remains a secret. Uncle Iroh didn't trust Zhao, he knew who Zhao was. He isn't afraid to kill someone or to hurt, abuse an un-guilty person.

Prince Zuko tried to relax, he had promised himself to brake Zhao's proud from the moment he's healed. He didn't want to hurt him but he had enough from his embarrassments. So now, it's Captain Zhao's turn to be the fool.

The door opened gently, it was his uncle with a dish. It smelled great! Zuko sniffed. "Mmm, what is this?"

"Some komodo sausages with rice and cabbage." Iroh answered while he puts the dish on Zuko's night table.

"I can eat by my own." Zuko replied firmly.

"No, no! You need to spare your energy." Iroh offered Zuko some food.

Zuko knew that he couldn't change his uncle's mind, so he agreed. "It is nice." He whispered.

"Do you feel a bit better?" Iroh asked.

Zuko sighed and shrugged. "Some pain."

"And psychic?" Iroh whispered while he took Zuko's hand closer.

Zuko looked down. "Everything is okay when I'm awake, but the nightmares are back."

Iroh sighed; he had his suspicions but hoped it weren't 'THE' nightmares. "From the Agni Kai?"

"Yeah." Zuko admitted.

Hmm, all our hard work is lost. Iroh thought while he looked to the plafond.

After the banishment, Zuko couldn't sleep from his cruel nightmares. They were awful dreams about the Agni Kai and other sad memories. Zuko was stuck inside, when he had those dreams. He couldn't wake up; he was stuck in the sad memories.

Uncle Iroh worked hard with his nephew, they worked years to over win these dreams but now, all his work was lost. His nephew has relapsed and the dream seems to be worse than in the past.

"I'm here for you, if you want to talk about it!" Iroh suggested.

"Euh, no. Sorry, but I-."

Iroh smiled and took his nephew closer. "When you're ready, I'm ready." Zuko lay his head down on his uncle's chest; he snuggled against the older man and yawned.

"Tired?" Uncle asked while he stoked the boy's cheek very gently.

"Yeah."

The boy quietly placed himself back on his bed, his eyes slightly closed. Uncle tucked his nephew in and placed himself next to Zuko on his mattress.

Three weeks later.

Prince Zuko's body had healed but the wounds inside not. They were carved deep into Prince Zuko's heart.

"When may we leave, sir?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

"Within two days." Iroh replied.

The ship hadn't sailed for weeks, Iroh didn't want it. Prince Zuko would have start to search for the avatar again and he wouldn't take his time to recover.

Iroh took a little sip from his tea and glared at his nephew."Where are you going Prince Zuko?" The man asked curios, Zuko rarely left his ship alone.

The young prince looked up, his expression was neutral. "Walking in the forest."

"Ah! Recovering your spirit!" Iroh stroked his beard, he knew his nephew. Zuko never enjoyed walks, he's hiding something.

"Indeed!" Zuko smiled while he left the ship.

Prince Zuko walked a few meters away towards a huge forest. He waited until the moment when he was out of sight. The young boy took his uniform of, he wore black clothes under it, he was dressed inconspicuous.

Zuko hid his uniform under some bushes and puts his blue mask on. He was ready, ready to work undercover for the first time in his life. Prince Zuko ran through the woods, discrete and soundless.

He loved this feeling! He felt so free inside, this was so exciting!

Zuko arrived Captain Zhao's huge fortress, there were guards everywhere. He waited in the bushes and thought about what he would do.

There arrived an old farmer in a covered wagon with cabbages.

This is my change! Zuko thought.

The guards checked the cabbages and gave the farmer a sign. Zuko jumped out of the bushes into the car, he covered himself with some cabbages.

He heard the gate close; he made himself ready to escape. Prince Zuko looked carefully out of the car.

There! Zuko thought while he saw a sewer.

He waited until everything was safe; the boy crept out of the car and went through the sewer. "This was so awesome!" He whispered.

Zuko wandered a while through the sewer; he searched his way to the main building. After some fumbling, Zuko found a little cover.

He crept quickly into the main building. Zuko heard a male voice; it was Captain Zhao's voice. Prince Zuko pushed himself against the wall; he tried to keep his breathing calm.

Focus Zuko, don't fail this! Zuko gave himself some courage. He looked behind the corner, observed the place.

Zhao was alone in a sort of small meeting room, he rehearsed a speech. Zuko crept closer; he took a cloth which lay in the passage.

Okay, this will be fun! Zuko thought while he came closer toward the door. There hung a bat in front of the room, as an ornamental. Zuko took it off.

Zhao stood with his face side before a map, he was speaking towards himself. Zuko ran and slammed the bad against Zhao's head. He fell down immediately, the man didn't move.

The blue masked boy closed the door quickly; the adrenaline was streaming through his veins. He blindfolded the man and took his ropes. Binds them around the man's hands and hung them over the steel bars.

He pulled the man up, tied the rope to a pole. He watched carefully at Zhao. The captain was hanged with his hands in the middle of the meeting room.

Should I? Zuko thought while felt at his belly. He humiliated me several times. Why shouldn't I?

He took a deep breath and took Zhao by his pants.

"I'm sorry Zhao!" He whispered with a grin. The boy pulled it off with amuse, he took some steps back and watched at the captain's backside. He couldn't help; the boy observed the man's other side.

He stood before the door and watched at Zhao who was hanging half naked in the middle of the room.

The prince slapped his hand before his mouth, forced himself not to laugh. So, sad! Oh Agni, this is so sad!

The blue masked boy quickly despaired into the forest.

Sometime later.

"Did you enjoy your long walk, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked with a little smile.

Zuko smiled widely. "Yeah, I've enjoyed it!"

"What did you do?" Iroh leaned his head a bit, he was so curios.

"Euhm, I've- ? I've watched animals?" Zuko replied unsure.

"Oh and it was fun?" Iroh frowned.

"Ha-ha, Yeah! It was awesome!" Zuko cried out.

Hmmm, or he went out with a pretty girl or he did something risky with Zhao. Iroh thought while he sipped from his tea.

Meanwhile…

Zhao woke up very slowly; he was very unaware of this situation. The man felt dizzy in his head for an unknown reason.

He glared before him and noticed the high difference. "Huh? What is this?"

The door flew open, the follow captains and commandants entered the room. They stood perplexed by this sight.

Captain Zhao hung half naked in the room."What? What's happening?" Zhao cried out.

The fellow men couldn't hold their laughs.

"Help me! Get me off!" Zhao demanded.

His men tried to help him but couldn't stay serious.

The higher commandant was so furious. "Captain Zhao? What kind of show is this? Such a disgrace for our uniform!"

Captain Zhao grabbed his pants, tried to save his reputation. "But Commandant Ling, I have been attacked. This - this was an assessment on my persona!"

"Shut-up! You will be suspended for seven weeks! How could you be so week Zhao?" The commandant asked.

"Because I'm a failure, sir." Zhao replied between his teeth.

"You can withdraw." The commandant demanded.

Captain Zhao never felt such shame. Was it Prince Zuko? Zhao thought while he sighed. No! That can't be, not that weakling. He thought while he went to his room.

Zuko lay in his bed and grinned to the ceiling; he fantasizes about what would happen if they found Zhao. His smile grew bigger and bigger by his thoughts.

Man! I would pay to see his face right now. Zuko thought amused.

The next day.

Uncle Iroh benefited his last free day; he went out to a nearby market. "Good morning sir! Do you have some lychees?" Iroh asked the merchant.

"No, not today." The merchant replied. "But I have a great rumor!"

"Oh, I'm always in for a good rumor!" Iroh said curious while he came closer toward the merchant.

"Do you know captain Zhao?"

"Yes, I know him very well!" Iroh smiled, knowing that his young nephew was behind this.

"Ha-ha, yesterday! Ha-ha, he's been attacked; someone has hung him up by his hands in a council room, half naked! Ha-ha, can you imagine the moment when his superior entered?" The merchant laughed out.

"That must be very embarrassing!" Iroh replied amused, the man turned around and sat on a little stool. Hi-hi, my little Zuko! Amazing how he went unnoticed in -and out the fortress! Iroh stroke his beard again. Now I understand what he means with 'watching animals'!

Iroh smiled. That strange nephew of mine, I'm so proud of him!


	22. The avatar

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens before and during [Book 1, ep. 1: The boy in the iceberg and ep.2: The avatar returns.]_

_Zuko believes that the avatar is still alive; Iroh has another point of view. The relationship between Iroh and Zuko changes._

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
Lieutenant Jee is forty-eight,  
Zuko is fifteen,  
Aang is twelve,  
Katara is fourteen,  
Sokka is fifteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 22: The avatar.**

It was deep in the night, the ship sailed through a small storm. The captain, lieutenant Jee and several men of the crew were guarding the ship.

Even the smallest storm at night could be very dangerous; the control can be quickly lost. Iroh didn't trust this situation. As a retired general, he knows to never stay in bed in such storm.

This weather can change quickly; a minor storm at sea can quickly turn into a serious one. He took the decision to wake his nephew up. Iroh knew about his nephew's sleeping problems, he wanted to be sure and get a look at him.

Prince Zuko was still asleep, he was dreaming again. The boy sweated heavily. He couldn't wake up; he was trapped in one of his awful dreams.

"NO, PLEASE!" He shouted.

The boy waved with his arms around him. Uncle Iroh shook his head, he found it so sad. The boy found no rest, not even in his sleep.

Zuko crept up and pushed his body against the wall. He spread his arms and clung to the wall carpet. "LEAVE ME!"

Uncle Iroh came closer and sat down next to the boy. He sighed deep while he touched one of the boy's feet.

The young boy's chest went up and down violently. He panted hard; Iroh could see the fear on Zuko's face. Uncle Iroh rubbed the boy's leg, tried to wake him up.

"Zuko, you're dreaming again!" He said calm.

"NO, DON'T DO THIS!" He screamed, while he kicked with his legs.

Iroh frowned and came closer towards his nephew; he shook the boy's shoulders a bit. Zuko screamed louder and louder. He started to hit wildly around him, the boy tried to protect himself.

The older man accidentally received one blow in his face, he took some steps backwards. Iroh laid his hand on his cheek and gazed at the window. There came a huge wave, the ship made a hard maneuver. Uncle Iroh held himself against the wall. While Prince Zuko hurled out of his bed, he landed on the ground.

"Are you alright, nephew?" Iroh asked.

The young boy looked up very slowly, his gaze looked tired. "Yeah, I am okay uncle."

Uncle helped his nephew from the ground, the ship rocked heavily. "Sit down boy." The elder man suggested.

Prince Zuko fell on the bed and yawned heavily.

"What have you dreamed?" Iroh asked suspicious.

The boy stared before him. "It's the first time I've dreamed it, I never dreamed this before. Maybe it's a sort of sign?" He whispered with hope in his voice.

"Do you want to share this dream with me?" Iroh asked curious.

"We were on an expedition to the South Pole and our ship stranded at a small village. I watched around, just in case. You know, if the avatar was hiding there." Zuko told with voltage in his voice.

"Yes and-?" Iroh asked disinterested, he was the subject of "The Avatar" more than tired.

"Well, I found him! He was an old man, who was hiding in a small igloo! In an Igloo, uncle!" Prince Zuko replied excited.

"Uhu, in an Igloo and did you capture him?" The old man asked with a sigh.

"I had a fight with him and I've got him! But then he went in a sort of trance and I started to panic." Zuko explained while he looked down,

"Well, it was just a random dream." Iroh replied while he rubbed the boy's back softy.

"It wasn't just a dream uncle! It was too real! I know where he's hiding. He's at the South pole!" Zuko said with hope in his voice.

"I understand you, Zuko. You are impressed by that dream. It was impressive and scary but it doesn't mean he's hiding there." Iroh told him calmly.

"You're the one who believes in spiritual nonsense! You're the one who believe that Guru!" Zuko shouted out with anger.

"Nephew. I don't want to give you false hope." Iroh whispered with his eyes closed, he didn't knew what to think about this.

"Nobody has faith in me!" The boy screamed, while he started to dress himself.

"Zuko that isn't true. We, the crew, have sometimes lost our faith in the fact that the avatar is still alive."

"Well, I know that! Everybody laughs behind my back but I'll show you all! He's still alive, I feel it." Zuko said with a sarcastic tone, while he left his room.

Iroh stood up and followed his nephew.

There were lots of noises on the deck, the wind whistled through the air. The waves crackled over the ship, the thunder reverberated across the ocean.

"CAPTAIN?" The prince shouted over the deck.

"Yes, sir!" The captain screamed.

"Change our course! We go to the South Pole!" Prince Zuko demanded.

"Now? In this weather?" The captain asked with confuses. Iroh watched with a frown towards his nephew.

"Yes now, we have no time to lose!" Zuko replied with a cold gaze in his eyes.

Iroh came closer; he didn't understand his nephew's reasoning. "And the crew? This can be very dangerous Zuko!"

"I don't care anymore, uncle! The avatar is more important." Zuko said coldly.

Iroh sighed and thought about this situation. Zuko's mood and personality could change so fast. This boy has a difficult nature, very contradictory.

The old man looked over his nephew. This type of nephew, isn't my favorite one. Zuko had always done the things his way, but now. He doesn't care about other, he does so selfish. The other Zuko is more compassionate and loyal.

Iroh took a deep breath and went back inside. Knowing that his nephew wouldn't stop. He will remain on guard until they reached the South Pole.

One week later.

Prince Zuko stood on the top floor; he searched over the ocean with his binoculars. Uncle Iroh stood in the doorway, glared at his nephew with frustration.

"Come inside! Food is ready." Iroh whispered.

"I'm not hungry, save it for later." Zuko answered with a monotonous voice.

Iroh hated this; he didn't recognize his nephew anymore. This was a copy of his brother Ozai or of his father Azulon. It was like Zuko had been brainwashed after that stupid Avatar dream.

"As you wish. If you need me, I'm downstairs eating." Iroh replied with a sort of distance in his voice.

Zuko didn't answer, he glared over the sea.

Water started to change into ice. "Finally, we're coming closer!" The boy whispered. He stretched and glared at the environment.

"I will show them all! It's my destiny to capture you!" Zuko inhaled deep, felt the cold air in his lungs. He shivered a little bit.

"My father, grandfather and great-grandfather have done the same before me. They searched for you and they failed! No single bounty-hunter have found you, let stand capture you. But now, it's my time to shine! You can't hide forever!"

That afternoon.

Iroh had finished his lunch; he had eaten some delicious komodo chicken with rice. The man left the dining room and prepared himself on his noon activity. Some relaxing games!

He loved to play games. Pai Sho, Playing cards, Mahjong, Domino's,… Iroh enjoyed them all! They were a part of him. Sadly enough, he had no partner today. Everyone was busy with new expedition, so he played alone nearby his nephew.

After a while, Iroh looked up with a frown. He heard a very weird sound, it sounded like animals. He had never witnessed this before.

"Uncle, look up there." Zuko pointed to the sky.

It was a bright light, very enormous and impressive. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?" Zuko asked hopeful.

"I won't get to finish my game?" The man sighed.

The boy rolled with his eyes. "It means that my search, is about to come to an end."

Iroh groans from frustration.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

Iroh stopped his game for a moment. "Or it's just a celestial light! We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing! Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"  
Zuko exploded in anger. "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

Iroh sighed again. "You know what? I'm going to my room."

"I will alert you when we find him!" Zuko replied while he looked over the sea again.

"Of course, can't wait for that." Iroh said, he didn't believe in this moment. Uncle was sure about the last avatar Roku. He thought that avatar Roku had been killed in the avatar trance. No other avatar had been reborn and if there was a new avatar, no one would find him. He was too smart and too strong.

Prince Zuko went back to the watchtower and waited hours on a new trail. His eyes became tired; his mind began to slip away. No, come on. He walked forwards and rubbed his eyes. You need to stay awake!

Uncle stood in the doorway and watched over his tired nephew. "I'm going to bed!" Iroh stretched and yawned. "Yep! A man needs his rest! Prince Zuko, you need some sleep to. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

The young soldier turned his face towards his uncle. "Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does! This coward's hundred years in hiding are over."

Iroh watched carefully over his nephew's face, noticed the walls under his eyes. This will be his downfall. He thought.

The next day,

Prince Zuko didn't sleep last night; he started to prepare himself and the crew on the first meeting with the mighty Avatar.

He trained all day with his uncle and made new plans to capture him. The young boy glared over the sea, there was nothing special to see. Until a fire nation rocket fired into the air.

The young man stared and surveyed the area carefully. He noticed an old fire marine wreck. Someone jumped out of the old ship with someone into his arms.

"An Air Nomad?" Zuko voice trembled a bit. "The last airbender!"

This can't be true, my dream was right. Zuko thought proudly and nervous at the same time.

"Quite agile for his old age." The boy stared at the avatar and was sure that this time, he had him.

"Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar..." Zuko shouted towards Lieutenant Jee.

Zuko followed the two carefully. "As well as his hiding place."

Lieutenant Jee knocked at General Iroh's bedroom door. "Sir?"

Iroh yawned and rolled his eyes furiously. "What?"

"Prince Zuko has found the avatar, sir." Lieutenant Jee replied unsure.

"Are you sure?" Iroh asked while he opened the door.

"Well, he told us." Lieutenant Jee replied.

Iroh frowned, he became curious.

Meanwhile.

Prince Zuko and his crew stood ready, they entered the village. It was a small water village with ordinary igloos, just like in Zuko's dream.

He looked over the villagers and was under impress, he had never visited such villages before. They seem weak, normal villagers. They life so sad.

A young water tribe boy tried to attack him without success. He didn't want to harm them for a moment he felt compassion. These people, have nothing. They're so poor! Zuko thought.

He looked at a young girl; she stood next to her old grandmother. They're so different then us. These people support each other, love each other.

He made a fist. Come one Zuko, don't do ridiculous, you're so close! Prince Zuko closed his eyes and tried to focus. He dragged the grandmother by her clothes.

"Where are you hiding him? He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?"

The water girl looked petrified; Prince Zuko held his expression serious. But he felt so strange inside; he didn't mean to harm these people. He just wants the avatar.

The boy throws the old lady roughly back to her granddaughter.

"I know you're hiding him! I want all your elderly." Zuko demanded.

A young boy appeared; the boy had air bender tattoos. "Looking for me?" He asked.

In his dream, the avatar was an old man but in reality the avatar was just a child.

"Are you the air bender? Are you the avatar?" Zuko asked incredulous.

Everybody shocked, nobody knew about the young boy's secret.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!"

The young boy frowned. "Well, you're just a teenager."

Zuko smiled and prepared on the fight. He blasted some fire towards the young boy, became out of control. The avatar stared at the water tribe inhabitants and saw their fair. He saw the truth, the truth of the war. How could a young boy of the Fire Nation be out of his home and fight for his country? The avatar thought. How can he be send to harm others. He's just a young boy, like I am. 

The airbender stopped fighting and hoped at a compromise. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" The boy asked with doubt.

Zuko nodded and took the avatar towards his ship. Fire was burned through his body; it felt so good, so powerful.

The young avatar entered the ship and watched unsure toward the fire soldiers. He didn't really know how serious this war was. How strong those people where.

Uncle Iroh watched over the boy and noticed his tattoos. This can't be? Iroh shook his head with surprise. My nephew has done it?

"Bring him to his cell." Prince Zuko demanded. "I'm going home."

Iroh glanced over his nephew. "You've done it but how?"

"I told you, that dream was real!" Zuko smiled.

Iroh looked at the sky, thought about this situation.

Maybe, it is his destiny? He strokes his beard. Not to capture him, but to find him and to change this world?

That day the Avatar escaped of the ship, just like in Prince Zuko's dreams but Zuko was sure. He would capture the avatar again, he had tasted this victory.

Iroh had another point of view, he hoped that Zuko would open his eyes and follows his own path, not the path of his father.

He knew that his nephew would make history.


	23. First little victory

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens before, during and after: [Book 1, ep. 3: The Southern Air Temple.]_

_Prince Zuko leaves the South Pole and needs to repair his ship. He needs to face Zhao again.  
Warning: Some spoilers out of the series!_

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
Zhao is forty-six,  
Zuko is fifteen,_

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 23: First little victory.**

The front of the little Fire warship was still covered under a huge mass of snow. Prince Zuko glared in despair over his ship. He didn't know how serious it was, the construction was probably seriously damaged. Hopefully the engines were still intact.

The young prince stared at his fellow soldiers; they weren't finished with helping their colleagues out of their awkward positions. "Eurg, come on! How long will it take? Dig this ship out and follow them!"

Iroh bit softly on his lip, he noticed the chaos. The man walked closer towards his young nephew and took him towards the mass of snow.

"What should we do?" The boy asked impatient.

His uncle sighed and observed the boy's behavior. He could understand his nephew this time; this was an issue of surviving. What if this ship was broken in the middle of a huge snow desert? That would be a real disaster.

"First, we need to get out of here. Then we need to speed to the nearest Fire colony."

The young boy raised his eyebrow and nodded fast. He fell on his knees and began to melt some snow. Iroh smiled a little bit while he shook his head. "Come Prince Zuko, I'll help you."

It took some long hours to free this ship out of his awkward position, but they succeed and sailed towards a nearby Fire Nation Colony.

Prince Zuko stood on the railing next to his uncle and glared at the water. He thought about his first meeting with the young avatar, he couldn't believe it.

"I had him." He whispered.

Iroh watched besides him and smiled. "I know."

"But I've let him go. He's stronger than I thought." Prince Zuko stared down and knew that this task would be a real challenge. Much heavier than he ever imagined.

"Well Zuko, he's the Avatar after all! He's the most powerful bender into this world. You can't expect that capturing him is such an easy job."

"I know that now! But we must capture him quickly! He's free and flies around on that huge beast, he will be noticed quickly! Others will begin to chase him." The boy replied unsure.

He knows his father very well; he's a very impatient person. When he will know about the avatar's come back, he will give his son a shorter time limit.

"First thinks first, Zuko! We need to repair this ship."

The next day.

Prince Zuko's ship arrives at a Southern Fire Nation naval yard. The prow of the ship opens slowly, the young boy and his uncle walked down the spout.

The young prince walked fast, he had no time to loze. "Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible! I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

Iroh walks slowly after his nephew. "Huh, you mean the Avatar?"

Zuko frowned and turned angrily towards his uncle. How can you be so stupid? He thought furious.

"Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every fire bender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

The old man's eyes widened, he had forgot about it.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" A voice asked.

Zuko and uncle Iroh turned their heads with surprise. Oh no! Not him. Zuko thought while a little shock ran through his body. He wasn't forgot his last meeting with Zhao.

"Captain Zhao." The boy rushed himself.

Zhao frowned a little bit. "It's Commander now and General Iroh great hero of our nation." He replied while he bowed before General Iroh.

Iroh frowned back; he couldn't stand this man's arrogance. "Retired general." He replied short.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh replied again.

Zhao studies the damage and finds it quite abnormal. "Well, that's quite a bit of damage."

Zuko inhaled deep. "Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened. Euhm Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Iroh's eyes widened and he blinks in response of Zuko's difficult question. Damn, nephew. I'm not good at this! He thought nervous. "Yes, I will do that. It was incredible."

" What... did we crash or something?" He whispered in Zuko's ear.

Zuko's cheeks colored red, he became very uncomfortable. "Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship."

Zhao smirked. "Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?"

The young boy turned his head to the other side. "Hmm sorry, but we have to go." He tried to leave, but uncle Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder and stops him.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." He turns to the commander and smiled. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Prince Zuko growls with frustration and released some fire from his fists. Come on Uncle! How could you? Have you forgotten what he has done to me?

The boy followed the two older men towards one of Zhao's tents. He was invited to sit and drink some ginseng tea with them. Prince Zuko agreed out of respect for the elderly, not out of respect for Zhao. There wasn't much respect and trust for that man.

He listened to some of Commander Zhao's war crap. He tried to shut his mouth as much as he could, but he couldn't help to spread critique on some of Zhao's opinions.

Zuko's words began to work on Zhao nerves. He hated that boy, why can't he just follow the Fire Lord like all the others?

The commander spoke further and ignored the youth. "And by the end of this year, the Earth Kingdom's capital will be under our rule! The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks that the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko muttered.

Iroh smiled while he listened to Zuko's contradiction. He wouldn't admit it but he was proud at his nephew's way of thinking. Prince Zuko had always a very different point of view then most Fire Nation inhabitants. He's just like his mother; she cheered the same opinions like her son. But kept those in silence, Zuko had a bad habit to talk openly about his opinions.

The commander sat next to the banished prince and stared into his face. "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue."

Zuko stared back and grinned. Well, now you know it.

The man shook his head by seeing that arrogance. He never liked Zuko; Zhao knew the Royal family for a very long time. He was friends with Ozai, when they were young. The man visited the palace many times, he knew all the members of the family.

He had seen Prince Zuko and Princess Azula as babies, toddlers, kids and teenagers. The commander always had a soft spot for princess Azula; she was so talented, smart, very mannered and social.

He always had his doubts about the boy; he was a sweet and funny kid. Zhao liked him at one point, but there was no real capacity in him. The commander didn't saw a real fire bender in him, the boy was so soft. Zhao lost his faith in the prince after the Agni Kai.

Commander Zhao sipped from his tea and thought wisely. That damage is so extreme. Should he?

The man leaned forwards. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

Uncle's eyes widened. He knows? the thought while he nudged some weapons.

Zuko rolled his eyes while he heard the commotion behind him. Eurgh, Uncle? That's very subtly!

The old man turned his head. "My fault entirely."

The young boy sighed and spoke quietly. "I haven't found him."

Commander Zhao smiled. "Huh, that does not surprise me. He's lost for one hundred years. Nobody can find him."

Zuko looked down. "You're right."

Uncle Iroh stared at the wall and prayed. He was scared that this conversation would turn into a huge catastrophe for his nephew. And Iroh's fears came true.

A soldier stopped Prince Zuko from leaving and warned Zhao. The avatar was reported on our ship. A discussion between the commander and the Prince followed and this situation turned out worse. My nephew challenged the commander for an Agni Kai. He challenged Zhao, one of the cruelest soldiers I know.

Uncle Iroh walked closer towards his nephew and waited until the commander left. He stared at the boy's scar. "Have you forgotten what happened the last time when you've fight with a master?"

The boy didn't move, he was focused at the doorway. "I'll never forget." He replied roughly.

"Look at me Zuko, Zhao is a cruel man. You know that as well! He has beaten you up."

"That was six against one!" He snarled.

Iroh laid his hands on his nephew's shoulders. "You took a hasty decision, my boy."

"I know, I cannot change it anymore and I'm older and stronger now!" Zuko whispered.

Uncle nodded and whispered. "I know, just don't forget to fight this time."

Meanwhile.

Fire Lord Ozai sat in the war room. He was leading a meeting with some old generals, until suddenly a messenger came inside.

"I have a message for Fire Lord Ozai." The messenger spoke.

Fire Lord Ozai stood up and walked out of his thrown. He faced the messenger. "Speak."

The messenger spared at the note. "A report of the Fire Sagas, The avatar is alive."

Everyone in the room shocked, couldn't believe the man's words. The Fire Lord smirked with some arrogance. "Since when?"

"He's reported this night, my Lord."

Ozai turned his head to the other side and couldn't help but smiled. "So, he's still alive after all! How in Agni's name can he be alive? Report me everything about the avatar and about Prince Zuko." 

Agni Kai

Zuko entered the Agni Kai arena, there were no audience. It was more deserted, this Agni Kai felt very different than his first one. Much more relaxing.

He sat in the right position, his uncle stood before him. "Remember your fire bending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons."

The boy stood up. "I refuse to let him win."

Uncle stared at the boy and felt so scared inside. Fifteen years old and facing his second Agni Kai. I'm sixty-four and I've never been part in an Agni Kai. How does he always gets into serious troubles?

"This will be over quickly." Zhao smirked.

The gong sounded and the two men stood ready, they started to fight. Uncle Iroh glared at his nephew, the boy was too hasty. He made so many mistakes. "The basics Zuko!" He yelled.

Iroh's eyes widened while he witnessed Zuko's fall. No, not again!

He wanted to run and help him but that would be a dishonor. Commander Zhao jumped on the boy and made a fire ball. The young boy began to scream; he rolled out of the way and kicked at one of the commander's legs.

He finally used his basics sets. Iroh smiled and saw the changes; he saw some good bending. The young boy took control over the commander and after some time, the commander fell. The Agni Kai was almost over.

The retired general came closer with wide eyes. What will he do?

The young boy stood above the commander and waited, hesitated. "Do it." The commander snarled. The boy shot a fireball next to Zhao's head.

Iroh smiled with proud. That's my Zuko!

"That's it? Your father raised a coward!" Zhao yelled.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko snarled and turned his back to Zhao while he left the arena.

Uncle stared at the commanders actions; he noticed his furious brown eyes. The man couldn't accept his defeat. Iroh ran towards Zhao, knew what he would do.

The commander made some uncontrollable fire and tried to hit the young boy. Iroh grabbed Zhao's feet and stopped his attack. Zhao fell on the ground and lay in the dust, he stared at Iroh.

The retired general glared in the commander's face and felt disgust. Zhao wasn't even ashamed for his acts. Iroh knew how this man was, he knew him for years and he will never change.

Prince Zuko frowned and couldn't believe what Zhao tried to do. He became so angry inside, the boy ran forwards tried to attack Zhao again but his uncle stopped him. "No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory."

Iroh pushed his nephew back and glared in the boy's eyes, made him clear that everything was okay. The boy took some steps back and watched at the commander.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful!" Iroh replied with a sniff. "Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

The young boy looked at his uncle in surprise; it had been a long time since he heard something good about him. Zuko felt so great inside for a moment, like he had won a huge battle.

He walked next to his uncle and hesitated. "Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

Uncle Iroh smiled; he knew that his nephew needed his. The last few weeks were so terrible; their relationship had fallen downwards because of the avatar, Zuko's mood, and some problems with the crew,…

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." 


	24. Too much pressure

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens before: [Book 1, ep. 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi.]_

_The crew is hunting after the avatar, but it does not work as planned. The young prince undergoes a lot of stress._

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
Zuko is fifteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 24: Too much pressure.**

The days had passed since the first meeting with the avatar. Zuko's crew had tried to follow his trail but they had lost him again. The little boy and his bison couldn't be found, there were no hints, no alerts, there was nothing.

The mood was much more tensed lately, every soldier worked on their highest level. They worked many hours on a day, most of them became exhausted and lacked some sleep; they were greatly hunted by the young Prince.

General Iroh was present in the watchtower, waited patiently next to the helmsman. He stared at some large maps and looked over the sea. "There isn't much to see. Huh?"

The helmsman sighed and shook his head in despair. "It looks hopeless, sir. It is no wonder that he disappeared for so long, he's a master in hiding."

"Hmm, you have a point their! But, we will find him someday."

"Probably? However, what's Prince Zuko doing these days? I didn't see him that often in the recent days. Is he working on some new plans?" The helmsman asked with a little concern in his voice.

Iroh smiled a bit. "I don't know about new plans? He's doing his normal day tasks like usual!"

"I do not know, sir but he visited my watchtower every day. He was here for hours and hours, studying maps, watched over the sea and we talked a bit. He doesn't come that often anymore and if he does, he's very different."

"Hmm, it's good to know. Thanks." The retired general smirked while he left the watchtower and walked through the cabins, he stopped before his nephew's bedroom door.

Iroh opened Prince Zuko's door and glanced at the young soldier who was sitting on his bed, studying some new books. The grey haired man frowned a bit strange; he had never seen those books before.

Prince Zuko raised his head above one of his books and stared at his uncle. "News?" He whispered calmly.

"Hmm, I have to disappoint you. There is no trace." The man walked slowly towards the boy's bed and sat next to him. He took some of the books into his hands and examined them.

"Geometry? World Geography? Sciences? Economy? Advanced Technology? Fire Nation History?" The man frowned a little bit while he read out the tittles.

Zuko looked up with a tired gaze. "It are school books."

"Well, I noticed that! They're huge; these aren't school books for a fifteen year old. They are more for someone who goes to a university!"

The boy shrugged and stared at the books.

"Where did you get them?" Iroh asked with a gentle tone, he was almost sure about the answer.

Zuko smashed his math book on the ground and met his uncle's eyes. "An officer delivered them last week."

"And they were from…?" The man smiled a little bit.

The boy moved wildly on his bed, he drew his legs up and took them into his arms. He had put his chin onto his arms and stared before him. "From father."

Iroh tried to stay calm and serious; he didn't wanted to hurt Zuko's feelings. The man knew how confused his nephew was about his father.

This boy confuses love and friendship with adoration and loyalty. Zuko stays his father loyal, not the Fire Lord. He feels adoration for his father's talent's, his job and huge power, but not for who he act. He has no adoration for his anger, cruelty, and abuse.

This boy loved his father in the past, but now love has changed into mixed feelings of guilt and anger.

"Aww, Ozai has sent you some books. That's very nice?"

Zuko looked beside him and pondered. "I guess so? There was a little note too."

Uncle Iroh's eyes widened a little bit. "A note? Ozai has sent you a note?"

The boy opened his slide and took the little red note out of it. He handed it to his uncle. "You can read it if you want."

The old man opened the note and stared at it. Through the years at sea, you will not be able to finish the Fire academy. Therefore I give you another chance to grow.

I sent you some books; it's up to you to do something with it.

Fire Lord,  
Ozai.

He lowered the note and tried to hold his expressions on a good mood, but he couldn't help to feel some disappointment and anger inside. My brother didn't send a single letter to his son in two and a half years. Not to ask how he did, not for his birthday, nor to wish him a fine festival. He didn't even care, and now after more than two years he sends Zuko a note and some books?

The man stares at the mass of books and shook his head. Give him an extra task! It is like spitting in his son's face.

"Is that a good sign?" The boy whispered.

Iroh was still staring before him. "Euhm, well he gives you something extra. But, why didn't you tell me?"

Zuko shrugged again, knew how uncle thought about his father. His eyes met his uncle's. "I was afraid of your reactions."

Iroh smiled and laid his hand onto Zuko's knee. "No, my boy. Don't think that way! Why don't you take a little break with me?"

"But I've so much to do! The avatar, fire bending, meditation, studying, trainings,… I can't have a break now."

"I know but you need to take some breaks now and then! Like we did in the past."

The boy glanced down and remembered his free moments with his uncle, he missed those times. But now there were no possibilities anymore. He couldn't have that fun any longer, he's fifteen! Not a child anymore.

"I'm sorry uncle; I have some other things to do."

The next day.

The sun rose above the ocean, the morning mist turned into a light red shine. The water had an orange and pink reflection. Iroh smiled by seeing this beautiful morning spectacle. He loved to wake up early and enjoy the day like nobody else.

He stretched his neck slightly and began to relax. Iroh grinned by hearing the screams of the odd sea birds and frowned by the sounds of his nephew's angriness.

The old man followed the sounds towards the back of the ship. He nudged on his nephew, who was alone. He muttered against himself.

Iroh had hid behind a wall and watched, he knew that this wasn't the first time. He had heard the lieutenant and the helmsman about Zuko's odd behavior lately.

The young boy scratched himself on his scar and made angry expressions. He took his duo swards into his hands and stood into a fighting position. Zuko tried to do something new, something creative but it didn't worked for some unknown reason.

He failed and failed, over and over again. The boy smashed his swords onto the ground, his left sword fell directly onto the deck. The other bounced up; Prince Zuko growled furiously and kicked against it. The sword flew through the air and fell nearby Iroh's feet.

Uncle Iroh stared to the duo sword. He couldn't believe this, the swords were Zuko's everything. He carried them with so much respect and love, they were his second change.

Zuko slapped his both hands into his face and digs his nails into his flesh. The boy didn't care about how it felt, he didn't care if it bleed. He walked closer towards the rail and watched into the water.

The old man watched horrified towards his nephew Zuko, he had never seen his nephew act like this. He heard the boy mutter and he listened nauseous to his nephew's words. "I hate you, you stupid failure."

The young teenager grabbed his neck and broke his necklace. He stared at it for a moment, the initials flew before his eyes. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, the words didn't vanish.

His mind was so overloaded, so uncontrollable. His feelings were so confusing; he shook his head firmly, slapped his hand against his face and laughed emotionally. Zuko treated himself with so much disrespect. Iroh took some steps closer and stood nearby his young and hurt nephew. He watched in silence, while the boy didn't even noticed his uncle's presence.

Zuko's lips began to shiver uncontrollable, there escaped some soft and irregular moans out of his mouth. The retired general glared around him and noticed a workman, who stared at the young boy. Iroh hided his nephew a bit after his back. "It's okay, a little training accident!" He yelled.

Prince Zuko didn't even seem to hear or he didn't care for a moment. Uncle took the necklace out of Zuko's hands and strokes his left cheek. "Zuko? You're bleeding. Come inside, my boy." He whispered.

The boy's gaze was dull, like he was not there for a moment. The man took the boy by his hand and leaded him towards his bedroom.

Zuko's bedroom.

The boy sat on his bed next to his uncle. He wasn't in his normal doing, Prince Zuko was staring before him. He didn't talk, didn't move, he was just sitting there while his uncle cleaned his little wounds.

The man glared at Zuko's face with concern, he noticed the tear out of his right eye. He noticed the boy's pale face; he looked so tired, so emotionally exhausted.

"It's getting a little bit too much. Isn't it?" Iroh whispered while he grabbed his nephew's hand.

Zuko's eyes moved slowly towards Iroh's. "You warned me for this."

The man nodded slowly. "You see my boy. Less sleep, skipping food and a lot of stress gives you this."

"I don't know what happened. It was strange."

"Maybe some sort of panic attack? Huh, you don't seem to notice but you're such a perfectionist, Zuko. You probably lost your grip and lost yourself."

Zuko leaned back and lay down on his bed, it became too much for him. He was so tired and hungry, he had no energy left. "Maybe?"

Iroh rubbed the boy's arms and smiled. "We need to change your day plans and you need to eat something!" The man whispered while he stood up.

The young boy stared at his uncle and smiled, he was happy to have such a great person by his side.


	25. Winter solstice

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens before and during: [Book 1, ep. 7: The spirit world and ep.8: Avatar Roku.]_

_Zuko and Iroh's bond starts to repair, he saves his uncle out of the hands of Earth soldiers. Iroh begins to support his nephew's hunt. Zuko meets avatar Roku, he talks about it with his uncle. Iroh remembers Ursa's words and stories._

_Warnings: Some spoilers! _

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
Zuko is fifteen/sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 25: Winter solstice.**

The young Prince sat on a stump nearby his ship; he had waited for more than an hour on his uncle. "Come on! He's doing it on purpose." The boy whispered. His patience was put to the test, he did not begrudge his uncle, but now he exaggerated it.

Zuko sighed deep while he stood up and walked towards one of his rhino. "Hey? I need some backup!"

The soldiers followed the young Prince towards the hot tubs. There ran a little shock through Zuko's body while he watched over the empty tubs. "Uncle? UCLE? Where are you?"

The young boy glared around and become a bit anxious. This wasn't something for his uncle; he would never left without saying.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?" A soldier suggested.

"No! Something isn't right here." He walked closer towards the tubs and noticed the strange earth movements. "My uncle's been captured by earth benders!"

Prince Zuko took his war Rhino and watched at his fellow soldier. "Go back to the ship." He ordered and turned away. The boy gazed around for some trails and followed the path of burrowed sand.

Meanwhile,

Some miles further to the North-East. Five ostrich horses run towards the mighty capital of the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se. The retired Fire General sat on one of them. He glared around him, tried to navigate where he was.

Iroh lowered his head and thought about this whole situation. I should have listened to Zuko, then I wasn't in such problems. How will he ever find me now?

The man shook his head with despair. I don't know, he will not find me! Not even with my sandal. I'm going to Ba Sing Se and they will destroy me.

The earth soldiers glared at the old General and began to smirk. "The Dragon of the West has lost his glory!"

The Earth captain smiled. "Huh, no wonder he failed Ba Sing Se! He doesn't even stand a little chance."

"And certainly not now, such a fat piggy." The corporal laughed.

Iroh frowned and turned his head to the other side, tried to ignore those comments. Huh, such a disrespect! I know I'm not skinny but I'm not that fat! The man looked up quickly while he heard someone scream. He shocked while he looked at a spirit dragon and the avatar.

What are they doing? He thought.

"What's the problem?" A soldier snarled.

"Uh, nothing. Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and achy and these shackles are too loose!"

"Too loose?"

"That's right. The cuffs are loose and they jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much."

The captain sighed and glared at his soldiers. "Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's hand cuffs."

The corporal got off his ostrich horse and walked towards the retired General. He touched Iroh's handcuffs, while the man breathed on them. They became red hot; Iroh grabbed the corporal's hand and puts them on the hot iron.

The corporal screamed in pain, while Iroh hopped off the ostrich. He launched himself into the air and fired a blast of flames at the other soldier's. He rolled off the path, down the hills. The old man tried to hurry but he was too slowly, the soldiers could catch him.

They stretched him over a large rock in the center of the pit; his hands were spread before him. They held a huge rock above his hands. Its over. He thought. Iroh gazed around him and began to panic.

Prince Zuko peaked out of the rocks and his eyes widened a bit while he watched at his poor old uncle. He started to run and scream, he jumped high into the air and kicked the heavy rock away.

Iroh smiled proudly. "Excellent form, Prince Zuko."

The boy stood between his uncle and the soldier, tried to protect him. "You taught me well!"

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered."

"Uh, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched!" Uncle smirked.

All five earth benders launched stones at the pair. Iroh swung his chains and broke them into pieces, while Prince Zuko blasted the two nearest rocks with fire. The two soldiers behind the young boy have just shot two large rocks at him.

The boy turned his head and tried to hit them, he wasn't fast enough. Uncle wrapped the rocks into his chains and swung them around his body too release them back at their captors. They were hit in the stomach and were both knocked out.

The Captain launched several rocks at the young prince, he blasted some fire. They were blocked, the Captain raise two huge sheets of rocks. Zuko looks up and became afraid; he hadn't control over this situation. The captain was too strong for him.

Uncle Iroh's eyes widened, he wrapped his chains around the Captain's feet, pulled him to the ground. The rocks landed on top of him.

The retired man glanced proud at his nephew. He isn't a real master yet but this boy has pit!

Zuko glared at his uncle with a tiny smile, he was happy to see him back. "Now would you please put on some clothes!"

Iroh smirked; he knew what this sentence mends. This was Zuko's new way to show some affection. He and his nephew had had a good talk some days ago, after Zuko's breakdown. They needed to change, both. Prince Zuko had changed his day plans together with his uncle and Iroh had promise to show some more interest in capturing the avatar. So, their relationship could grow on a more normal way without any form of blockades.

He laid his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I'm happy to see you too!" He glanced over the beaten soldiers and couldn't help; he needed to hear the truth out of Zuko's mouth. "Zuko? Do you think I'm a bit too big?"

The young boy thought wisely about his answer and laid his arm around his uncle's neck. "Naw, you know. You're perfect like you are!"

Uncle smiled a bit. "You think so?"

"I'm sure of it!"

The next day. 

The sun rose up far above the ocean, he was slightly too see through the fog today. Iroh enjoyed this spectacle, as he did every morning with lieutenant Jee. They both loved nature spectacles; they could give this world an extra touch, something mysterious.

"Today is the shortest day of the year and a weaker day for fire benders, because the sun stands the furthest from the earth today." The retired General replied.

"That's true sir. Babies that are born today will have no ability to become a fire bender." Lieutenant Jee smiled softly.

Iroh couldn't help but laughed. "Well, there are some exceptions. Zuko is born on Mid Winter."

"Aww, it's his birth day today?" The lieutenant asked surprised.

The old General smirked. "Sixteen! It's going fast." Iroh glanced down and couldn't help to think about that little baby, who was lying in his mother's arms. He was so cute, huh. My little sunflower.

"UNCLE?" The young male screamed.

Iroh looked up and noticed his nephew who was in a rush. He raised an eyebrow and walked towards the boy. "What's happening?"

"We found his trail!" The boy said in one breath. "We need to be quick and follow him!"

Uncle nodded and smiled at his nephew's diligence. "That sounds good. Did I congratulate you today?"

Zuko was still glaring through his spy glass. "No? Why?"

"Well, it's your birthday today! You're sixteen!" The man replied while he moved closer.

"Euhm, you know. We celebrate it tonight! Okay?" The young boy answered quickly, not really interested in what day it was today. "AH! There he is! Helmsman, full steam ahead!"

The Fire Nation ship followed the air bison for hours; they sailed closer and closer towards their homeland. The Fire Nation, the forbidden land for Prince Zuko. Iroh couldn't understand his nephew's thoughts and discussion.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you? What if you're caught?" Iroh asked worried.

Zuko turned around from his spy glass. "I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type." Iroh sighed and knew that his nephew wouldn't listen. Zuko was such a stubborn teenager! He did everything his way. Iroh supported that, he was glad that Zuko had an own opinion but he needs to be more tactful.

Prince Zuko's eyes widened, a shock ran through his body. "A blockade!" He yelled. He knew what would happen; they would stop him and hand him over to his father. But he needed to catch him! The avatar was so close!

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you."

"He's not turning around." The young boy whispered.

"Please Prince Zuko; if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar." Iroh almost begged.

The Prince bowing his head. "I'm sorry, Uncle." And turned to his helmsman. "Run the blockade!"

The retired general closed his eyes and feared the worst. He knew what would happen, they would deliver him to Ozai and Ozai would send him to the Boiling Rocks. The Boiling Rocks wasn't a place for such a young boy. They abuse and kill traitors there.

The little warship sailed though the blockade. Prince Zuko glared with surprise at Commander Zhao, who had stopped his ship and let Zuko go. He couldn't understand why he did this. He stared at Iroh with doubt. "What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after the Avatar."

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do."

No sooner said than done, Zuko made a diversion for Zhao and left his uncle alone on his ship.

Later that day. 

Uncle Iroh sat on his little chair and waited on his young nephew. He couldn't hide his concerns. The man knew how determined Zuko was; he wouldn't give up until he had the avatar.

The man looked up when he noticed Zuko's small boat. He stood up and walked closer towards the front of the ship. He frowned by seeing his nephew's expression. He saw that the boy was clearly affected by something.

Zuko walked fast towards his uncle and grabbed him by his arm. "Come with me!"

"What's wrong Prince Zuko?" Iroh ask with concern in his voice.

"Not here, wait until we're in my room. Okay?"

They finally arrived Prince Zuko's room; Iroh placed himself on the small bed while the young boy closed the door. "What's wrong?"

The young prince sat next to his uncle and didn't know where to begging. "Will you promise not to laugh?"

Iroh's eyes widened a bit. "Has it something to do with a girl?"

"NO! Uncle!" He snarled and stared into his eyes. "You know about my dream of the South Pole?"

Uncle smiled a bit. "Yes, about the avatar." The man stayed enthusiast but his thoughts where very different from his expressions. Why couldn't it be about a pretty girl?

"Well, I've seen that man today." The boy whispered.

The old man frowned. "You've seen that old avatar from your dreams? But the avatar is like twelve years old?"

Zuko took his uncle's arm and stared into his eyes. "The young avatar went into a ceremonial room; he came out as an older version. I heard his name, Zhao mentioned it. Avatar Roku, the past avatar."

Iroh's eyes widened a bit. "Did he - did he say something?"

"No he freed me and the avatar's friends and he destroyed the temple." Zuko replied with a cracking voice, he was still under impress.

The retired general couldn't help but stuttered and hesitated. "That's a great honor. A spirit avatar saved you."

"But isn't it strange? I dreamed about him and met him? He helped me?" The boy asked unknowing.

Iroh smiled a bit. "Don't think about it too much, nephew. Think of it as a new experience!"

Zuko peaked around and became serious. "That I've seen someone who's dead?"

"Euhm, Zuko? I think you need some rest!" The man smiled and left his nephew alone, he closed the door and he could hear Zuko's mutters. "Hey? It was a serious question!"

The old man walked through the corridor and leaned against the wall, he couldn't believe what his nephew just had said. "Avatar Roku?" He whispered.

Iroh looked up and sighed. "His birthday today, sixteen, mid winter, Winter solstice, avatar Roku. There is a link Iroh! Like Roku, Lu Ten and Ursa once said Zuko is needed here."

The man walked further towards his room, looked for some privacy. He placed himself on his bed and talked to himself, tried to clear the mystery. "Zuko has always been the weird duck in the pond. Someone who didn't fit the group."

"Ursa once told me about how special her grandfather was, she never mentioned the avatar. But I knew who she mends. She told me about him many times."

Iroh smiled. "She knew how much I liked mysteries!"

The man glared at his hands and remembered one of Ursa's stories. "She told me about how her grandfather told his daughter a story about when he was a young teenager; he had met an old men named Zuko. He was once a very rich and noble man, a bit selfish and arrogant. He didn't liked peasants and poor people."

"At a day, he failed in his ideas, nobody believed in the man. He got rejected and lived poor as a nomad; he changed his life and that of others."

"The selfish young man became one of the wisest and most respected inhabitants there was. Zuko helped others who needed his help. He became a real village legend."

"Ursa was touched by that story, so she named her son to the nomad. But never told others from where the name came."

"My sister in law had always hoped that her children would be different than all the others that her children would work together and bring a change into this world. I couldn't understand her, but now I do!"

"I hope the same now. But I'll not force Zuko into it! He needs to make his own choices."

The man felt guilty inside because he had concealed Zuko's descents, but there were no other options left. This wasn't a good time to tell him; he knew how Zuko really was inside. A good person, but soiled with lies. This boy needs to see the truth, his truth.

Iroh remembered the time when he educating his twelve year old nephew. "We were sitting in the study room together. I gave him some extra advice about being a crown Prince. I asked him; 'If something happens with your father tomorrow and you're becoming Fire Lord.'"

"What would you do or change?"

"The boy frowned and looked at the world map. I want everybody to be happy."

"I knew what his answer was and I couldn't help, but smiled. I knew that I needed to punish him and force him to think otherwise. But I couldn't."

"This boy has a different instinct and origin. I need to respect that." Iroh nodded and smiled. "Zuko needs to take his future in his own hands and decide what he wants, but now it's not the time to force him."

"He's still so young and very short-sighted."


	26. Memories of my family

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after: [Book 1, ep. 8: Avatar Roku. ]_

_A memory chapter, some background info and funny Irko moments. This chapter takes places immediately after Chapter 25. Winter solstice!_

_Iroh is sixty-four._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 26: Memories of my family.**

Hours had passed since the talk with Zuko. Iroh couldn't sleep that night, he was thinking about what his nephew had told him. The man thought about avatar Roku and Zuko's families, about his mother's and father's side.

He lay on his side and frowned, this situation was so unusual. His brother Ozai had met young Lady Ursa in the Ember Islands when they were children. They didn't knew about each other's families past, they were just good friends. They later fell in love as young teenagers.

Iroh remembered the changes in his family after Lady Ursa was introduced to their father, Fire Lord Azulon. Azulon had always disliked Ozai, which became worse when he engaged with his girlfriend.

The man sat up and glared to the sailing, he remembered that time very well. There were many tensions in the family back then. "My brother took me in trust. So many times, he saw me more as a father then our own father." Iroh muttered emotional.

"They could marry with conditions; my brother had to redeem his honor within our family. He had to travel around the world and find some trails of the avatar, Ursa needed to sign a marriage contract. She had to promise to never mention her family against her children, the children would never meet her side of the family and they had to follow our strict regime, the regime of Fire Lord Sozin."

Iroh sighed deep and glared at his hands. "My brother and sister needed to choose between love and family, they had chosen for love." The man smirked. "Ursa had lost her family, her parents moved out of the capital and she could visit them rarely. Ozai lost his honor and was seen as a betrayer."

"It was a long time mystery to me! I always thought that her family had done some criminal facts? But later, Ozai mentioned the name Roku. They wanted to name their firstborn to her grandfather and Ursa told me some stories about how special her grandfather Roku was. So, I was almost sure that Ursa and avatar Roku were family."

Iroh smiled a bit. "But I kept it as a secret!"

The man expression turned onto a sad one when he thought about his brother and sister again. He couldn't understand why his brother lost his way so badly. Ozai later blamed Ursa for his sad life into the family. He became so unsure and aggressive. He changed personalities, he changed into a monster. Iroh closed his eyes and felt a bit guilty. "Why couldn't I help him?"

"I try to help Zuko, but I failed my brother. I hope to not fail my nephew."

Uncle Iroh lay down and thought again. A subsequent memory arose in his mind, the man started to smile. This memory was one of Iroh's favorites. He always teased his young nephew with it. Iroh giggled and tried to memorize the memory.

Ursa's father had passed away; she and Ozai went to the funeral in the Ember Islands. They had lied against the kids; they had told that they had to go to a sort of conference.

Princess Azula did difficult about the conference; she wanted her parents to stay. Ozai did everything to please his daughter and arranged an accommodation at Ty Lee's home. Prince Lu Ten was at a military camp that week and Zuko stayed with his uncle and grandfather.

The young boy stood in the huge hall and stared at his uncle Iroh. He was eight years today, and his parents weren't there.

"What's wrong, Prince Zuko?" Iroh smiled softly.

Zuko pouted. "There is no party this year?"

Uncle tugged his beard and thought about the situation. "We can make a party; we can do something different this year! What do you think about the light celebrations?"

The young boy tills his head slightly. "Light celebration?"

"Uhu, what do you think? Will we go to a PARTY and have some FUN?"

Zuko eyes widened and smiled with enthusiasm. "Is it allowed?"

"Put your coat on and quickly!" The man teased his young nephew. He ran after the boy and made him wild. The boy screamed and raged through the corridors. Iroh liked that, he loved some action in the castle, but that wasn't at the wish of his father Azulon who loved the silence.

The Fire Lord glared out of his meditation room and frowned at the scene. "What's going on, Prince Iroh?"

Iroh grabbed his young nephew into his arms and turned to his father. "Euhm, we were? Phuh, we were just preparing to-?"

"We were preparing on a PARTY and some FUN!" The young boy spoke out loud.

Azulon grimaced at the two princes. "What?"

Zuko jumped up and down."You can go with us!"

Their ran a little shock though Iroh's body, he pulled at his nephew's shoulders, tried to calm him down. "Euhm, we were planning to visit the light celebrations and we will try to do it in silence. Isn't it Prince Zuko?"

The young Prince smiled and bowed before the old Fire Lord. "It is an honor pledge." The old man frowned at the boy and turned away.

Iroh couldn't help but smirked. "What? An honor pledge? Where do you get it?"

The boy shrugged. "I had to say something!"

The amused uncle rolled his eyes with a smile and took the boy by his hand, they left the palace.

The two princes visited the light celebrations; they were dressed like normal noble inhabitants. The young Prince was free to do what he wanted today, he glared over the many food stands and smiled at his uncle. He had asked his uncle Iroh for some Sizzle Crisps. The man gave it with pleasure.

"What's that?" The young boy asked his uncle, while he ate his crisps.

The man bowed his legs a bit and smiled. "That's a puppet show! Do you want to see it?"

Zuko stared at the show while he walked towards it. He sat next to an unknown noble boy, his uncle sat next to his nephew. Iroh didn't really like this kind of shows; it was made for young children. He instead observed his nephew and the other young children.

Zuko smiled widely at his uncle and took his arm. "Don't you like it?" The boy whispered.

"I do!" The man whispered back.

Iroh enjoyed the boy's laughs and smiles, he was happy to see his nephew happy. The young boy had never seen a puppet show before. He was so under the impress by the play's, the lights, and the music.

After the show, Iroh took the young boy by his hand and walked through the stands. They had listened to the classic music of the Fire academy.

And watched to the tree burnings, an old ritual for the fire spirits. Today on Mid winter, the spirits are closest present to this world. So, one of the old Fire Nation tradition is to burn trees, to give the old spirits their fire back.

The day passed by, the sun lowered and the sky turned dark blue. The older Prince and his young nephew waited on a little square. Zuko looked up with a frown. "What are we waiting for, uncle?"

"You will see!" Iroh rubbed the boy's head, while he noticed the boy's impatience.

The first shot of fire work exploded into the air, the young boy stood on his tips with his mouth wide open. He tried to see everything clear, but he was a little but to small. There were so many people on the square and they were standing in the boy's sight.

Uncle Iroh took the boy and placed him onto his shoulders. Zuko giggled a bit and watched at the fireworks. He grabbed his uncle's neck and laid his cheek onto his head.

Iroh smiled, while he enjoyed this day.

Uncle returned home with his nephew, he decided to take him to his bedroom. His nephew could have a sleep over in his room for once. Just this once for his birth day.

Iroh glared over to the boy, his hair and clothes were a mess. "You need a bath! You're dirty."

Zuko looked up and frowned at his uncle. "Dirty? I'm not dirty!"

"Come on Zuko, you smell like a pig." The man teased while he subtracted Zuko's shirt and liberated his hair. The young boy fell on Iroh's bed and took his pants off. He threw it over his head and made some ugly faces.

"I don't want to take a bath!" The boy muttered while he jumped up and down on Iroh's huge bed. "I want to have FUN and PARTY!"

Iroh shook his head with a laugh. "Come of that bed! You're like a wild boy out of the woods!"

He couldn't help but enjoyed to see his nephew so free. The boy was always so stuck and silent, but not with Iroh.

The boy giggled and rolled on Iroh's bed, his hair hung free before his face. He jumped widely before his uncle and started to dance and shake in his underwear.

Iroh couldn't help but smashed a hand before his mouth. He always loved those funny little children moments. He had promise himself to remember this and tease his nephew with it when he was a bit older.

"Come on now! Your bath is ready!"

Prince Zuko ran into the bathroom. He took his underwear of and yelled at his uncle. "Close your eyes!" Iroh stopped just before entering and closed his eyes. His nephew was such a shy boy; he had put a towel around his waist.

"You can look." The boy said in a squeaky voice.

Iroh sat on the rand of the bathtub and waited until his nephew entered the huge bath. The boy immediately placed his arms into the water. Uncle just smiled and started to wash the boy's long hair.

The young Prince hated his long hair; he always wanted a shorted coupe like Prince Lu Ten, but his parents loved his cute ponytail.

Prince Zuko made some strange expressions. "Is something wrong?" Iroh asked.

"It sticks in my face again!" The boy muttered.

Iroh smiled, he leaned forwards and helped to remove his troublesome hair. The man slipped away from the edge, he tried to hold himself but Zuko began to see some more fun. The young boy grabbed the man by his sleeve. "NO ZUKO!"

The man fell into the bath, the water flowed over it. The young boy began to laugh widely; he crawled onto his uncle's belly and moved the water like a wild ocean. There were some small waves; but in Zuko's imagination they were immense.

Iroh couldn't stand up, the boy sat with his full weight on the man and moved like a wild Rhino. "Zuko? STOP! You're drowning me!"

The boy didn't seem hear his uncle's screams, he was so busy with his fantasies and fun. The water streamed out of the bathroom. The screams and yells of the two princes could be heard out of the West wing.

Fire Lord Azulon frowned and rushed himself to the noises. He opened the Crown Prince his bedroom door and notices the water and chaos. He glared into the bathroom and shook his head with disappointment.

"What is the meaning of this?" The old man asked directly. He couldn't understand why his son was doing so ridiculous. Lying in a bathtub with a naked boy on him?

Iroh tried to safe himself out of his awkward position, his nephew gazed at his grandfather with fair. Uncle Iroh sat up, water streamed over his face. Zuko tried to hide himself in the water.

"Aren't you ashamed?" Azulon screamed out, anger filled his voice.

"But father….?" Iroh whispered.

"Silence! A punishment is waiting for you both, tomorrow!" The man turned away and slammed the door behind him.

Zuko glared up, his cheeks were red. He didn't knew what to say. Iroh sighed; he didn't care about his father and the punishment. He had enjoyed it, which was good enough.

"Is he angry at us?" the boy whispered.

The man smiled and squeezed in the boy's bottoms. "No, he was just shocked by your naked bottoms!"

The young boy wasn't really sure about this situation; he gave his uncle a tiny smile and grabbed the wet towel from the ground.

Iroh glared over Zuko with a little smirk. "Do you need some help? You can't dry yourself with a wet towel?"

"I can dry myself…" The boy answered with hesitation. He sat down on the ground and hoped to be alone for a moment. Zuko glared at the wet spots onto the ground and tried to stay calm.

He knew that boys from an age of eight needed to be ready to make some heat sources. So, they could dry themselves and object without burning themselves. Zuko couldn't do it, he could create some little sparks of smoke and he could lit a leaf on fire. But that's it.

The wet spots began to dry before Zuko's eyes. The boy looked up at his uncle and he noticed some vapors escaping from his clothes. He stood up and gazed at the man before him. "How, do you do that?"

"The only thing you need Zuko is some; control, self-confidence, training and experience." Iroh kneeled and took the boy's hand. "You get a lot of extra training, you have some experiences, you watch others and learn, but you lack some control. Not discipline, that's good. But control over your emotions, your inner fire and you need to work a lot on your self-confidence."

"I have self-confidence!" The boy whispered.

Iroh grunted as he laughed. "No Zuko, I know more than you see. You pretend like you have a high self-confidence, you will always do or say something even when you're scared. That's true, that's you but that has nothing to do with confidence."

"Confidence is about knowing that you are a good bender."

Zuko shook his head. "I'm not a good bender." He whispered and lowered his gaze. He felt his uncle's hands grabbing his arms; he felt an immense heat in his little body. Zuko looked up with admiration; he had never seen or felt something like that before.

"Don't think of yourself as a failure, I know at one day, you will become as good as me or maybe better." The man replied with a warm smile.

From that day, Prince Zuko had always a special place in his heart for his Uncle Iroh. Even after the General failed in Ba Sing Se. Zuko would always support him with his heart.

And Iroh himself would always tease his nephew with the embarrassing memories.


	27. Traditions and love

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens before and during and after: [Book 1, ep. 9: The water bending scroll, ep. 10: Jet, ep 11: The great divide. ]_

_Iroh discovers Katara's necklace on Zuko's table desk. He ask Zuko some questions about love. The boy has mixed feelings about his future._

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
Ozai is forty-four,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Katara is fourteen,  
Mai is fifteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 27: Traditions and love.**

It was late in the evening when Prince Zuko's ship sailed towards the north. They had lost the avatars trail again, but the crew knew where he was going.

The avatar and his friends were going to the North Pole for his further water bending trainings. They would find him anyway as long as they headed to the north.

The young fire Prince was alone in his bedroom at the moment. He lay on his small bed and tried to rest. He was still wearing his clothes; the Prince hadn't the sense to do something. He was so tired and tensed of the fight earlier that day with the pirates.

Zuko glared through his room and noticed the darkness, the calmness. There was only one candle lit in his room and that was perfect. He rested an arm on his chest and the other under his head.

"Such an awful day." He muttered bitterly. Knowing about the many mistakes that happened today. He couldn't accept that there were always stupid mistakes at crucial times. The boy turned his head to the door while heard some soft knocks and inhaled deep, he didn't want to get angrier.

"Yeah? Come in!"

Iroh came in and glared over the room. "Where you sleeping?"

"Nah, just resting. Why?"

"I wanted to ask you to come and play some Pai Sho with me?" The old man smiled softly.

"Can I pass an evening? I'm not in the mood right now." The boy whispered.

Iroh had lit some more candles and watched over his nephew. "Is something bothering you?"

"Hmm, yeah! Today was a disaster our actions were laughable! We lost the avatar AGAIN, AND our little boat AND we lost against some mute pirates!" The boy replied disappointed.

"Victory comes after failure, Prince Zuko!" The man advices while he sat down on the boy's bed. He stared at the night table and noticed a blue water tribe necklace.

Iroh frowned and blinked while he grabbed the jewel piece into his hand. "A water tribe necklace? How did you get these?"

The boy turned on his side and laid his head on one of his arm. "From that water girl, the avatar's friend."

"Why did you take it from her?" The man asked with surprise.

Zuko frowned at his uncle. "Hey, I didn't steal it! I found it in the prisoner's camp. I took it with me, - well you never know. We could maybe use it?"

Iroh couldn't help but laughed "Ah, I thought you started to do some strange things! Bullying young beautiful girls!"

The young teenager's expression turned onto a serious one. "I'm not interested in her."

"I believe you, my boy! It's very smart to take that jewelry with you!" The old man nodded but couldn't help to tease his young boy. "But it could have been!"

Zuko sat up and stared into his face. He didn't answer, he saved himself the trouble. Iroh smirked at his nephew; he loved to tease him, especially about love. The man rubbed the boy's head and made him clear that he's just kidding.

"You didn't stand a chance, she's engaged. Did you know that girls from there married very young?"

The boy sighed. "I guess."

"Uhu, they do, they do! Their parents make an agreement and let their children marry. They rarely marry out of free will. Like in our own noble circles!"

The young boy stared at his uncle and inhaled deep. "Will Mai's parents do the same?"

Iroh watched down and didn't answer immediately. "We need to stay realistic, Zuko. I guess that her parents will look for someone when she hasn't found a good company herself. Like your father will do with Azula and many other parents in the capital."

Zuko's cheeks turned a bit pale, he already knew the answer for some while. He had realized it since the return of the avatar; he had realized that none of his dreams would come true. He would lose his first love, his home, his everything.

"Then I hope - I hope she'll find someone good before her parents force her to marry a stranger." The boy whispered and turned his face to the other side. He meant what he had said, it's better to marry with someone you love then to marry someone who will choose you for the money or beauty.

Uncle Iroh knew how hard this was for his nephew, but it was the reality. Zuko had hit his wedding age, Mai will next year. Within a few years they must have an appropriate partner.

"And - will father find a partner for me?" The boy asked afraid, didn't want to marry a strange girl.

Iroh sighed. "Well I honestly don't know, my boy. You're in a different situation. You're banished and I'm afraid that you'll face another future then normal noble young man."

Zuko lowered his face and smiled softly. He had feared that fact already, he will life at sea for the rest of his life. Until he captures the avatar, but that's easier said than done. No marriage, no love.

No Fire Nation inhabitant would marry a traitor, no girl out of the earth kingdom or water tribe would marry a Fire Nation soldier. The only kind of love he could experience is paid love, but that wasn't an option.

"Zuko? Don't think so dark." The man took his nephew shoulder and squeezed.

"I know, just maybe? When I? Eumh." The boy lowered his head again, felt embarrassed at the moment.

"I'm here for you. Your words will be kept as a secret!"

"If I can capture him, then I can return early and maybe, I - I still hope -." Zuko started to blush.

Iroh took Zuko's chin in his hand and raised the boy's head. "That Mai is still waiting on you?"

Zuko didn't look into his uncle's eyes but nodded.

"Then you must continue to hope!"

Meanwhile.

The sun shone beautifully above the Fire Nations sky. Fire Lords Ozai sat in one of the gardens, he enjoyed his free midday. Until one of the messengers disturbed him.

Fire Lord Ozai glared at the young messenger. "A letter from Commandant Zhao, my Lord."

The Fire Lord waited to open it; he sighed several times and knew that this would be bad news. He stared at the letter and gritted his teeth. "Zuko sailed into Fire Nation waters?" He muttered.

Ozai stood up furiously and smashed the note onto the ground. "He violates my rules!"

"Eurh! That rotten child!" The man stormed inside. "He can't listen!" He didn't see anyone around him; he was too busy in his mind.

"What happened father?" Princess Azula asked curios.

The man rushed upstairs and ignored his daughter. Princess Azula rolled her eyes, "Again in a bad mood?" She whispered.

The girl went outside, watched at the note. She couldn't help but smiled. "Zuzu, what have you done now? That's not smart of you!"


	28. The rescuer

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during and after: [Book 1, ep. 12: The storm, ep. 13: The blue spirit.]_

_The storm is over; the crew sees a different side of their Prince. Zuko himself has some difficulties with the avatars words._

_Warning: Some spoilers!_

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
Lieutenant Jee is forty-eight,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Aang is twelve._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 28: The rescuer.**

The storm had settled, there was still a very strong wind blowing over the ocean but he was harmless for Prince Zuko's ship.

The young Prince glared around the mess and felt very uncomfortable. The water streamed of their deck, the external staircase was broken by the lighting and their helmsman could be dead.

Others from the crew could have been injured, all this because of his impatience and stubbornness. Zuko sighed deep again, he had already apologized against his uncle but that wasn't enough. He needed to take his responsibility, he was their leader, and he needed to stop those unnecessary discussions.

He had learned today that he needed to change his way of leadership, like his uncle had told him many times before. He is responsible for them and for their mission, when the crew fail it's because the leader failed.

Prince Zuko's eyes had opened today, like they had opened many times recently for other cases. He glared over his crew and knew that he needed to do this for this one time, just to clear his conscience. Zuko knew that these men disliked him and his style but he felt so guilty about what had happened today.

"I know that everyone of you works very hard every single day. Even though it is against some of their will. -"

Lieutenant Jee lowered his gaze, remembered his discussion earlier today with Prince Zuko and with General Iroh. He didn't really like this young man's personality but he understands him now. He understands the trauma and his obsessions.

"- And I agree that it wasn't always a very good work sphere around here. Today is one example of it." Zuko didn't move his eyes from the crew; he was honest and knew that it was time to change here.

All the men stared with surprise at their leader and couldn't believe their ears, Prince Zuko rarely spoke against them and if he did, it was a nasty discussion or some snarls. These men couldn't accept Prince Zuko as a leader; they saw him as a younger troublesome brother. Who was always yelling and annoying.

But now they saw a huge change in the boy, they accepted him as one of their crew. The men could feel some adoration for this young boy. Iroh himself had always known that Zuko would open himself at a time and show his true self to the men but he needed his time. He needed some time to think and to thrust.

"- But we can start over new and try to make a difference?"

The helmsman took some steps closer. "You've show yourself more than worthy today! You saved my life and that show's me that you really care about us."

"Even though you said it otherwise this morning!" Lieutenant Jee replied with a tiny smile.

"I'm often too quick with my words; they usually bring me into serious trouble. I now apology for that." The boy stared into Jee's eyes, hoped to end this talk.

The lieutenant couldn't help but stared at the boy's scar, he needed to think at Iroh's words about the Agni Kai and the younger Prince Zuko. He nodded at the boy and accepted his apologies.

Uncle Iroh felt proud inside, Zuko needs a long way to go. With much trial and error, but he will find his way.

Meanwhile.

There are happening many unknown changes into the Fire Nation. Most of them are military and technical, only the higher staff knows about these. But there are also some smart changes made by Fire Lord Ozai, were no other then Princess Azula knows the truth.

One of those changes are Commander Zhao's promotion to Admiral and his unguent task to capture the avatar or murder him in his avatar trance.

Ozai's patience is over; he can't forgive his son's mistake this time. Prince Zuko didn't had the permission to cross the Fire Nation's borders. He disappointed his father again and he needs to be punished.

The next day.

Lieutenant Jee looked over the world map and moved his finger over it. "We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm. But, if we continue heading northeast…"

The Lieutenant turned around and stared at another Fire Navy ship, he sighed and knew that this could be trouble. General Iroh and some crewman who were playing Pai Sho glared at each other, knew that this was unusual.

"What do they want?" Zuko snarled, he was almost sure that it was Zhao again.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!"

The young Prince waited there, he didn't care about politeness. If they needed him, they had to find him. Iroh relaxed and played further, he knew that the action would come within some minutes.

The door swung open after a while, a soldier entered the room and walked directly towards Prince Zuko. He unrolled a scroll and held it before Zuko's face. It was a wanted poster of the avatar.

Zuko knew what time it was. It was the time of a disaster.

The herald lowered the scroll. "The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

Iroh make a move on the Pai Sho board and smirked. "Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!"  
He already knew how this situation had put together. Admiral Zhao gets his promotions very fast and Fire Lord Ozai gets his information even faster. Especially the info about Zuko and probably the info about Zuko's mistake at the Winter Solstice.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass." Zuko answered sullenly.

The herald didn't leave. "Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area."

Zuko's body began to cook, he snarled angrily. "OFF MY SHIP!"

The Herald and his two guards left the room and Iroh smiled. "Excellent! I can take the pot. But, you're all improving. I'm certain you will win if we play again."

Zuko looked out over the waves as his uncle Iroh and the men began another game. He couldn't understand why Zhao took this away from him. He needed to liberate his angriness; the boy left the room and walked outside.

He started to practice some fire bending on the foredeck and tried to think, tried to make new plans. How could he ever capture the avatar now?

Iroh had decided to take a look on him. "Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

Zuko turned around and frowned. "I don't care what they do."

The young boy looked away to sea.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao."

Zuko turned back; desperation and fear appeared on his face. "How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar."

The young boy turns back to sea and whispers. "My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all."

Iroh knew that his nephew was right; Zhao was at the winning hand this time. 

That evening.

Prince Zuko sat on his bed, prepared to put his pajama pants on. He felt so empty inside, so powerless.

The boy sighed while he sat up; he opened his clothing coffin and grabbed his pajama pants. Zuko stared at the coffin and he kneeled, he began to rummage in the box. The blue mask beamed in his hands. Do it, it's your last change! The boy thought.

The pajama pants flew through his room. He grabbed his black undercover costume and his duo swords. Zuko dressed himself in his room and slipped out of the ship. It went smoothly, this wasn't his first time.

The adrenaline pumped through Zuko's body while he ran through the woods. His body wanted to jump in the trees, but he needed to spare his energy this time. Finding the avatar was more important than having some release.

After the first time he had dressed like the blue masked boy, so he called himself in the beginning. He felt so free, so invincible, he wasn't Zuko the failure, he wasn't banished nor a Prince, he was special. It became an obsession.

He escaped from the ship when they were at the docks and he looked for some risky attractions. Some farmers had noticed him and named him the blue spirit. He was very proud at that.

The blue spirit saw his opening and entered the fortress. He heard Zhao's voice echoing over the open square.

"We are the sons and daughters of fire! The superior element! Until today, only one thing stood in our path to victory. The Avatar! I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner! This is the year Sozin's comet returns to grant us its power! This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba-Sing-Se and burns the city to the ground!"

The spirit crept further into the fortress. I knew it! That rat. He ran through a corridor and noticed a soldier. He took one of his knifes into his hand and hit the soldier in his face. The man fell down and his helm bounced down through the other corridor.

Zuko stood still and heard footsteps; he knew that others were coming his way. The boy pressed himself against the wall and waited until someone came.

The soldier stared at the blue spirit and tried to blast a fire ball; the blue spirit dived and kicked the soldiers hand away. The soldier tried to defend but the blue spirit kicked his elbow against the soldier's neck, grabbed the man by his hands and slapped him onto the ground. He tied his hands with a cord and hung him at the ceiling.

Zuko crawled up the wall and pressed himself against the ceiling. He waited until the others would come. He waited patiently and smiled when he heard their confusion and surprise.

The boy captures one of the two soldiers with a steel chain; he drops down quickly and ties the other end of the chain at the other man. Zuko works quick, like the blue spirit always does.

The blue spirit ran to the other corridor and notices the other guard, who tries to grab the alarm horn next to him. Zuko grabbed the knife out of his pants and threw him to the guard's hand. The guard turned around and loose a gout of flame, the intruder extinguished the blast with a bucket of water. The masked figure swept the guards feet out from under him with the empty bucket. The guard fell with his head against the door and fainted.

Zuko opened the door and inhaled deep when he glared at the avatar. The Blue Spirit took his two swords into his hands. The avatar pulled his arms back in surprise, the Spirit had freed him; the young boy looked at his liberator in wonder. The Blue masked figure came closer and cuts his remaining bonds, turned and walked back toward the door.

The avatar couldn't understand it. "Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?"

Zuko frowned behind his mask. Can't he shut up? The Blue Spirit opened the door and motioned the avatar to follow.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Avatar Aang followed him out past the gagged and noticed the tied guard at the door. He heard his frogs and turned to see them on the floor. "My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!"

Huh, frogs? What? What is he doing? The Blue Spirit came back and picks the avatar up by his collar, carries him out.

"Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!"

Zuko's eyes widened a bit behind his mask. What? Bweargh! He continued to lead this boy out of the fortress. The avatar had no clue who the blue spirit was and Zuko himself found that so strange. It was strange to walk next to your enemy, without any fair and to see each other from a different side.

The Blue Spirit walked silently into the sewer system underneath the fortress. He heard soldiers walking back and forth above them. They crawled out of a grate and ran into the courtyards. Zuko pointed at the rope. The avatar climbed onto it, but they were noticed quickly by a soldier. The man had cut the rope and the pair fell down the wall, the youngest boy screamed with panic. He air bended to break their fall and they both began to run.

"The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!" Admiral Zhao shouted out.

Aang ran next to the masked man. "Stay close to me!"

The third gate closed in front of them, as are the two beyond it and it is blocked by many soldiers. Aang air bended a blast of air that blew them out of the way. The avatar makes the gate, but the Blue Spirit got involved in melee and has to stop.

Aang turns to see his liberator in trouble. No! I need to help him. He grabbed a spear from a guard near him, air bended him out of the way, broke the head off the spear and launched back into battle to save his new strange friend. The gate closed behind him, he had no way back. The Blue Spirit was surrounded but Aang air bended them all out of the way.

With a mighty effort he then catapulted his liberator to the top of the third wall. Prince Zuko felt so special inside, he had never flown before. The boy landed on the wall and he was instantly surrounded, but Aang appeared while using his staff as a helicopter blade. He plucked the Blue Spirit off the wall and headed into the next courtyard. Aang struggled to keep them aloft. The Blue Spirit used his swords to knock the spears. They barely next the top of the next wall as they crashed unceremoniously onto the battlement.

Aang's staff goes spinning away as guards instantly rushed them. The young ran for his staff, but a guard stopped him, took several swings at Aang with his sword. The Blue Spirit threw the guard over the wall. Aang then air bended the other guards off the wall. More soldiers brought scaling ladders. Aang and the Blue Spirit knocked some the soldiers off as they reach the top. With two mighty blasts, Aang depopulates the two scaling ladders nearest him as the Blue Spirit knocked the one final soldier off his. Aang brought his two scaling ladders over and step onto the one of his liberator has just emptied, he handed one ladder to the masked man.  
"Here, take this. Jump on my back!"

The Blue Spirit jumped and avatar Aang began to use the ladders as massive stilts, shedding one each time a step is taken.

"Give me the next one!" Aang shouted.

A Fire Nation soldier sends a gout of flames up the ladder. Aang and the masked man jump from the last stilt and just manage to grab the edge of the final wall. They were unable to hold on and fell onto the ground. The Blue Spirit drew his swords, four fire benders unleashed their flames on them, but Aang puts the masked man behind him and air bended the flames away.

"Hold your fire! The Avatar must be captured alive!" Zhao demanded.

The Blue Spirit instantly came from behind Aang and crossed his swords in front of the boy's throat. What are you doing? Aang thought.

Zhao gritted teeth. "Open the gate!"

"Admiral, what are you doing?" The officer asked.

"Let them out, now!"  
The gate opened and the Blue Spirit backs out with his captives, swords still at his throat.

"How could you let them go?" The officer replied impatient.

"A situation like this requires precision." The admiral smirked.

The Blue Spirit continued backing away from the fortress. Zuko heard a hiss and looked up; he couldn't see what it was but felt a smack against his head. The boy's swords fell onto the ground, his eyes rolled behind his orbit.

Aang turned around, didn't really knew what happened. He saw the soldiers ran and the masked boy on the ground. He tried to run away but he couldn't for some reason. This man had helped him and he wanted to know why. He made a dust cloud and came closer to the blue spirit.

The avatar kneeled and removed the mask, he noticed the scar. The so recognizable scar! Aang watched with horror and fell backwards onto the ground. He wanted to run but then looked at Zuko. He felt compassion. He's a kid, like me…

He sees the Fire Nation soldiers getting closer through the smoke, he hesitated. He helped me! Help him now, Aang.

The boy took him under his armpits and ran backwards as fast as he could. "You're heavy!" He whispered out of breath. The young avatar felt strange inside, he dragged Zuko with him. A Fire Prince, who tries to capture him or maybe kill him. Zuko's actions remain unclear for the avatar.

The avatar stopped somewhere in the woods, he laid the young prince onto a bed of leafs. Aang sat next to him and waited until he woke up, he thought about Zuko. He didn't know the boy's age but estimated it around an age of 15/16.

He's in the navy, a soldier? He lives in a ship and has probably no friends. I can't understand how this happened. He should be home with his parents and friends. The boy lowered his gaze. He reminds me a bit of myself. I can't go home anymore.

He heard Zuko moan a bit, probably from the blow against his head.

The next morning.

Prince Zuko's eyes opened a little bit, his view was blurred and he was dazed. He couldn't really remember what happened. He peaked around him and noticed someone next to him but couldn't really see who it was.

Aang sat on a nearby root. "You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always my friend Kuzan. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"

Zuko glared at the boy and felt weird. Friends? That word was so unattainable for Prince Zuko, the boy never had friends. The only 'friends' he had were Azula's friends.

Friends with the avatar? The boy glared above him. Is he laughing with me? Zuko sat up and loose a huge gout of flame at the boy, Aang dodges and flew away. Zuko watches at him, until he vanished.

The boy searched for his uniform and walked towards his ship. Prince Zuko walked past his uncle on the main deck, he was clearly very sullen

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed our music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song." Iroh asked curios.

Zuko walked away. "I'm going to bed. No disturbances!"

Iroh frowned and rubbed his head, he began to blow his horn again.

Prince Zuko threw his black clothes and mask sloppy in his suitcase. He fell on his bed and couldn't sleep. He was lying awake in his own chamber, lost in thought. Friends with Aang? How would that be? The boy sighed and felt ashamed about his thoughts. He looked at the Fire Nation symbol; they were hanging all over his walls. I need to capture him, he's wrong for our nation. Zuko rolled over himself. But he seems not that bad.


	29. Late bloomer

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after: [Book 1, ep. 15: Bato of the Water Tribe.]_

_Iroh tries to show Zuko a different side of life. He learns his nephew more about the ladies._

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
June is twenty-four,  
Oc: Ling is thirty-two,  
Zuko is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 29: Late bloomer.**

The young prince gazed at his uncle; he knew what he had seen. His uncle wasn't hit by that shirshu's tongue but the man was still lying on the floor with that bounty hunter in his arms.

Zuko tried to move but his body was paralyzed by the toxin. He could only move his mouth a bit. "Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue."

Iroh couldn't help but grinned and did a sneaky movement towards his nephew. "Shhh!"

There was a silence in the monastery at that time; Zuko knew how his uncle was but June didn't seem to enjoy that. She stared furiously before her, couldn't speak at the moment.

"Uncle? I think she's angry with you." The boy whispered on a timid way.

The old man, who knew the female sex as no other, had noticed that already. He adored her at some way and knew which kind of women she was.

A hard one to get; a girl who pretends to be rude, manly, bossy, who hang around with the strong guys but who was more softer inside than you can see. A type of women were Iroh could fall on. He liked her style, her appearance but she was a little bit too young for him. She had more the age for his nephew.

"No Zuko, June doesn't need to be angry with me! I just helped her." The man smiled. "It wouldn't be nice of me to let her fall onto the ground…"

"You - pervert - old man." The young girl stuttered. "Get me - off!"

Iroh sighed a bit. "As you wish!" He lay the girl on the ground and stood up. He sat next to his younger nephew. June crawled with her arms and dragged herself forwards. That went very difficult but she wanted to be away from those two weirdoes'.

"How can you move, while I can't?"

"Because I'm used at this and know what to do, you don't." The girl smirked amused.

Iroh couldn't help but laughed laud, he really liked her sense of humor.

An hour later.

The young boy's body started to wake, his uncle had helped him out of the monastery and they returned to their ship.

"We've a long way to go." Zuko muttered.

Iroh glared at his nephew and smiled. "Well, long walks are a good excuse for a good long talk…"

His nephew peaked next to him, his expression turned dark. "A long walk is never good!"

"Well, Zuko. We're already in the docks for supplies, so why can't we take a break tonight?"

"I knew you would come with that excuse again! Like every time we had stopped to get supplies! Why can't the crew wait until a few weeks? But NO, they always want something!" Zuko replied fast and a bit angry. He didn't understood those men, why do they always need to stop.

"Why do you bother?" Iroh shook his head with displeasure. "Those men need some time for their own! Some relaxation!"

"I have no problem with that; they can relax in their rooms or something? I don't care what they do! I don't want to stop for it again!" Zuko snarled, frustration was written on his face.

"This conversation does nothing! Okay? We have a disagreement and that isn't advancing." Iroh stopped the conversation, didn't want to have a dispute.

Prince Zuko sat down on a tree trunk, rested his head onto his hand. "Okay." The young boy whispered and didn't look up. He knew that he was right but his uncle had a point to. He wasn't the only one on that ship and his feelings aren't the crew their feelings.

The wood crackled as the man sat down next to his nephew. "Do you understand about what this was?"

"I guess, about the café's and visiting girls? But you understand that we lose so much time, every time they go out? They are always drunk the next morning…"

"That's true but they are men! They need some freedom and fun." Iroh smiled a bit, tried to convince Zuko.

Zuko stared at his uncle. "They need that, - not all men!"

"Well my nephew, there will come a moment in every boy's life when he will get a stronger need for passion!" Iroh glared up at the sky and smiled. "When I was twelve, thirteen, I was only interested in playing with my friends. Making a mess of everything we did, teasing others,... and that changed when I turned fourteen. Then the girls involved into my life, began to learn how that girl-thing worked and I can tell you, that was one of the most beautiful episodes of my life!"

"I agree, I was early and made some mistakes. Well, like everything I did back then... I went too far, too fast. I didn't enjoy those special moments, I didn't care about others their feelings and I regret that now!"

"But that's what you don't realize Zuko. Life happens wherever you are and you are a young boy, a teenager that doesn't stand open for his life!"

Zuko frowned with embarrassment. "I don't need a girl…" The boy whispered.

"I don't force you too, my dear nephew!" Iroh smiled.

The boy looked at the other side and frowned. "Others do, they laugh with me."

"The crew?" Iroh asked, he already knew what this was about. "They're nagging you, like they do with their little brothers. Like I do sometimes!"

"No you're teasing me about love and girls, they gossip about me."

The crew had invited Zuko to the girls. The boy had refused to go, some crew members had spread some stupid jokes about him now, about his youth and virginity.

"Don't listen to that! Be proud at who you are." Iroh smiled. "You take everything easy and that's good. Love will be a beautiful happening in your life and especially for a teenager. Those feelings will change when you're older, because now those things are new! That first kiss will happen once in your life!" Iroh rubbed the boy's arm.

The boy looked up and smiled a bit.

"I know you aren't ready for love, not jet and you don't need to listen at what others tell behind your back but don't make a terrible mistake by isolating yourself for the rest of the world." The older man knew about what he talked. Prince Zuko didn't came out of his ship, if it wasn't to look after the avatar. This boy didn't spoke to anyone; Iroh didn't want him to stay alone for the rest of his life.

The boy stood up and sighed. "I won't, will we walk now?"

Later that night.

The crew left the ship, the young Prince glared at the men that had left. He shook his head and entered the galley. The young man turned his head while he heard some noises at the hallway. He opened the door and frowned at his uncle and the unknown lady.

"Who is she?" Zuko shouted out, while he glared at his uncle, his cheeks turned red.

Iroh turned his head and smiled. "Ah, this is Ling. Ling this is my nephew, Zuko. I met her at the café."

The young boy frowned at the lady, studied her. Noticed her apart clothes, the haircut and facial paint. He knew what kind of women she was. "Café? I don't think you've met her there!"

The lady looked down; she didn't want to make a scene. She was used to be threatened worse than this. Iroh felt a bit embarrassed, he hated it to be threaten as a fool.

Zuko took the door handle in his hand. "Have a good time!" The boy replied sarcastic and smashed the door. He walked towards the seat and sat down. He knew that his uncle visited girls but he never took them here. Zuko had never witnessed it and today he had, very casual after their conversation.

Love was such a difficult concept for Prince Zuko. The meaning of love is in his eyes something he rarely finds here onto this world. Love is forever. You need to push yourself, to keep on loving someone until the end. Like he loved Mai, that feeling doesn't stop, the only thing that's difficult is his brain. When he thinks about their situation, than he starts to doubt and then he feels the pain. His heart and his brain told him the opposite.

His heart tells him to keep on loving, his brain forces him to stop and he meanwhile does not know what to do. So he stops thinking and feeling and he hunts after the avatar.

When he looks at others, love gets a different kind of meaning. Uncle loved his son and Zuko, like Zuko would love his children at a day, but uncle's love for women was kind of weird into Zuko's eyes. That was made out of passion and lust. Something Zuko doesn't really desire.

His father and mother had once known great love with up's and downs but that changed. Mother disappeared and his father did nothing. Zuko had never understand his father, he would have searched for his love until he had found her but his father was happy to become the Fire Lord and didn't seem to care about his love.

Prince Zuko sighed while he thought about his family. He had realized that his family was hopeless with love and he somehow knew that he would follow the group.

The next day.

The young Prince sat on his post, the ship sailed further and Zuko glared over the ocean for the avatar.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Zuko gave his uncle a tiny smiled; he was a bit embarrassed about yesterday.

"Zuko? I - I want to apology about yesterday. So, I…" Iroh hesitated.

The young boy smiled. "Well, no! … You don't need to! It's okay! I'm perfectly well against this, you know … You have your private life, I have mine. It's kind of different but I don't criticize you for this!"

"I'm happy to hear that! So, you don't mind those topics anymore…" Iroh smirked.

Zuko eyes widened and he pointed to the man. "I didn't say that! You can do what you want, as long as you don't force me into that stuff."

The old man's smile grew bigger and bigger. "Did you not like her? She was breathtaking."

"Agni, no! Spare me the details!" The boy walked inside. "Why do you always need to involve me into this?"

"Because I love you." The man whispered virtually silent. "Huh, he's such a late bloomer..."


	30. The explosion

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during and after [Book 1, ep. 18: The Water bending Master]. _

_Zuko's ship exploded. Iroh saves his nephew, the royal family gets the sad massage._

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Ozai is forty-four,  
Zhao is forty-four._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 30: The explosion.**

Zuko's ship stood still in a small dock, nearby a village in the Northern-Earth Kingdom. Iroh was able to arrange a music evening; it wasn't so easy for him.

He had to convince his nephew but he got his way; even now his nephew is a bit angry at him. He didn't really care; this evening was more than worth it.

The crew enjoyed it and Iroh enjoyed it. There was music, snack's, good drinks and they had each other. You become good friends, after three years at sea, living at a small ship. They had learned to respect each other for who they are and tonight they celebrated it together.

There little party went on and the relaxed mood was disturbed by an unannounced visitor. "Do I come at a bad time?" The man asked sarcastic.

Lieutenant Jee stopped his music and turned around. Iroh looked behind him, it was Admiral Zhao.

Iroh swallowed deeply, he knew that he was here for his nephew Zuko. "It's an honor for receiving you." Iroh said while he thought wisely.

"I'm here with a message for Prince Zuko." Zhao replied coldly.

"Prince Zuko is in his room. Can I maybe report him the message?" Iroh asked with a smile.

The old man knew these two very well. They hated each other; they could drink each other's blood. Iroh was scared that his nephew would take another misstep and Zhao would hurt him again. Especially now after their last Agni Kai. Zhao had lost, that's certainly not consumed.

"No, I want to tell it myself." Zhao smiled back.

The admiral turned his head over Prince Zuko's crew and looked over them. "You can all enter my ship. The Fire Lord has agrees that there is a need for a bigger crew on my ship for my new mission." Zhao smirked with pride.

"What kind of mission?" Lieutenant Jee asked with a frown, he wasn't really sure about this. The Fire Lord had already sent this crew on a special mission with Prince Zuko.

"A mission to the North Pole!" The admiral replied with a mysterious tone.

Iroh didn't show his emotions towards the unannounced visitor. "Will you follow me?" Iroh asked dryly.

Iroh held his sigh in and guided the man towards Zuko's room. He knew that within a few minutes his nephew would explode.

Iroh knocked at the door, while he glared at the admiral.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the sumki horn!" Zuko yelled.

Iroh opened the door, the admiral came closer. The old man pushed him back, Zhao frowned, and he felt disrespected.

The older man glanced at Zhao. "Don't make a scene. Okay?" Iroh entered the room and smiled a bit.

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem." Iroh whispered.

The young man's face changed immediately after he saw Zhao. "I'm taking your crew!"

"What!" Zuko yelled and frowned by hearing those words.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole. We are leaving tomorrow." The admiral said.

Zuko tuned his head towards his uncle Iroh. " Uncle, is that true?"

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone. Even the cook!" Iroh replied desperate.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again."

Zuko became furious and charged him in anger, Iroh prevented him from tackling Zhao, the admiral walked over to inspect the curved broadswords on Zuko's bedroom wall, and they looked the same as those of the Blue Spirit.

Zhao's face, swelled in anger, he recognized the blades. "The duo swords?" Zhao thought. "The blue spirit is Zuko?"

Zhao took one sword off the wall. Zuko's heart froze, his eyes widened and mouth opened, he recognized the danger he is in. Iroh looked over this situation carefully, found it suspicious.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko." Zhao asked curios.

"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative." Zuko answered shortly.

Iroh looked down, knew that his nephew was lying. Zuko practiced every morning with his swords. The older man thought.

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked monotonous.

"Just rumors. I don't think he is real." Iroh answered.

"He's real all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon." Zhao answered.

Zuko didn't react.

"Oh yes! General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind"

Iroh looked over to his nephew. Zuko? Zuko is the blue spirit? He thought.

Iroh had heard stories in the marketplaces. Some people would have seen a blue spirit at night. The people in the towns had say that it's incredibly fast, looks scary, and jumps from roof to roof.

Farmers had seen this spirit in the woods, nearby their fields. He jumped from tree to tree. He seems to fly around in the woods and be very quick.

Citizens of little cities had noticed this spirit on their roofs; he jumped from house to house. He didn't harm anyone; he just appeared and disappeared…

No, that can't be? Why would he? Iroh thought with shock.

The man glared next to him, observed his nephew who was clearly not in his normal doing. The spirit would be incredibly fast, jump and climb over high walls. The man frowned disappointed. Zuko can do that but I need to be sure!

After a while.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels." Iroh replied.

"Good riddance to those traitors." Zuko answered sarcastic.

Iroh glared at him. Traitor? That isn't such a good word for you to use right now. He thought.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head." Iroh's smile fell away as Zuko refuses to respond. "Or, just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy."

The boy didn't answer. He was angry at the fact that Zhao had won again. Iroh couldn't stay on the ship; he wanted to clear this mysterious spirit thing out. The old man needed to think and went for a good long walk.

He thought about a few days ago. When Zuko disappeared from the ship for a whole night again. Iroh had heard rumors again about the blue spirit the next day. He had saved the avatar out of a fortress.

Well, Zuko didn't came on the ship with the avatar! Iroh thought protective. He doubt about this. On one side, Zuko had invaded a fortress before and the day when Zhao attacked Zuko, the boy had bought a blue mask on the Fire Festival.

The mask that disappeared out of the sight or Zuko had lost it or hidden it in his room. He knew that the boy sneaked secretly out of the ship at night. Searching for some danger and adventure. Iroh shook his head and sighed. The blue spirit appeared at the nights when my nephew disappeared out of his bed…

But Why in Agni's name? Iroh thought confused. The old men knew deep inside that his boy was the blue spirit. He knew it from hearing the first rumors but he doesn't want to believe it.

Did I educate him badly? Iroh stopped walking and looked down. He thought about when the boy was younger and played with Mai and Ty Lee. "They did acrobatics." The man whispered and peaked at the trees. Zuko always did risky things with them, climbing in the trees and jump over the fountains. They put the bar higher and higher for each other.

"A link with home? The past? A release?" Iroh muttered with a smile. "It maybe remembers him of the good times?"

After a few seconds he awoke from his thoughts. There sounded a huge explosion. Iroh turned around quickly and noticed their ship. It was burning, breaking down.

The old man shook his head. He couldn't move, everything moved before him in slow motion. This moment felt the same; it felt like the moment when he heard the explosion that killed Lu Ten.

His head began to spin; he saw the flash back of his boy. His son was lying alone on the cold and dirty ground before the great walls of Ba Sing Se. Surrounded by his own blood.

Dad? Dad? Hurry! He's still alive. Lu Ten stood up in Iroh's vision. You need to save him! The young man yelled.

Iroh woke up, his heartbeat turned faster and faster. He ran to the water, glared into it. He noticed some bubbles that were floating to the top. Iroh jumped into the water and tried to swim as fast as he could. He had never been a great swimmer.

He felt under the water when he arrived at the spot, the man felt a sort of silk into his hands. That must be my boy. Iroh thought, while he was out of breath.

Iroh pulled it up and held his nephew into his arm. He hurried and pulled the boy to the sides.

Iroh glared over his son, he stroke his boy's face and noticed the light blue color. The boy didn't breath; water was stuck into the lungs. The upset man opened the boy's shirt and tried to push the water out of his chest. He pushed on his ribcage and pushed his lips onto his youngest, tried to suck water out of his mouth. He felt so scared inside.

Even now, he and Zuko had often some quarrels but he cannot live without this boy. He's a part of him, Zuko is his son and he respected this boy like who he is.

Zuko spitted out the water after several seconds. He putted his hand on his chest and coughed heavily. Iroh moved the young boy in his arms and listened at his heartbeat. The man rocked from left to right and only hears the heartbeat and Zuko's breathe. He couldn't believe that this had worked.

"We need to get out of here!" He whispered, while he took the boy up. "There is a hovel, not so far from here. I have seen it, while I was walking." The old man explained.

Uncle Iroh had made a fire, he had taken the boy his clothes of for drying and he dressed the boy with his mantle. Zuko trembled heavily in his sleep.

The older man tried to warm his nephew up. "The water was ice cold!" He whispered while he moved his hands over Zuko's cheek and arms. This is definitely Zhao's work! Iroh thought.

Zuko opened one eye. "It's cold." He stuttered back while some smoke escaped out of his mouth.

"That's from the shock and the water."Iroh smiled and frowned with compassion at his nephew's bruised face.

"I've heard noises." Zuko sighed. "I went up stairs to the control room and suddenly there was an explosion. The fire flew up, I - I made a protective shield. - But the pressure inside was to strong, I've been hit trough the window."

Iroh looked over with concern. "And then?"

"I banged my neck at something. I can't remember more."

"You don't need to, rest now!"

The royal palace.

Ozai was sitting in his room, drinking some tea. A servant knocked at his door.

What now? He thought. "Yes, you can enter." The Fire Lord said.

"We've received a letter." The servant replied, he handed the letter and went out of the room.

Ozai looked at the letter carefully. It was a death circular. He opened it carefully; it was a letter from Admiral Zhao.

Prince Zuko is deceased yesterday after a mysterious attack. Ozai had read this line over and over again.

"No!" Ozai burned the letter in his hands. "He can't be dead." Ozai whispered towards himself.

Ozai closed his eyes and couldn't believe what Zhao had mentioned.

Princess Azula looked up with surprise. "Father? Who's death?"

The Fire Lord walked toward the door and stopped "your brother." He muttered, the man closed the door behind him.

Azula's eyes widened. "Zuzu is dead?" She blinked her eyes and didn't knew what to feel. At one side, she was glad. She was now finally the heir to the thrown but on the other side, she saw that young boy before her. Her brother, the boy she loved to tease, to bully, to make so angry, the boy that she at a secret way loved.

Like a nasty sister, loved her credulous bigger brother.


	31. Cooperation

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 1, ep. 18: The water bending master]. _

_Iroh takes care of his nephew, they both make a plan. The duo enters Zhao's ship with some help of an ex crewmate. Iroh confesses his feelings towards his nephew._

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
Admiral Zhao is forty-four,  
Zuko is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 31: Cooperation.**

The night had been cold and so terribly long. Prince Zuko had never felt so cold before. The young boy had been warmed up by his uncle's hands but that didn't helped much.

He tugged his face deeper into his uncle's red mantle and glared around. They were in a sort of hovel, very dilapidated. There were a lot of ruptures in the walls; the snow had entered the little place.

Iroh handed the boy his clothes. "They are dry and warm. This will help to warm you up!"

It didn't took long for Zuko, to take his clothes and to put them on. "May I keep your mantle, please?"

The older man smiled and nodded. "Of course." He glared over the boy who lay back onto the ground. He had put the mantle on and buried his face into some fabric. Iroh frowned while he thought about the breathe of Fire.

"Zuko? You need to control yourself more. I taught you some techniques, like the breathe of Fire some months ago … and you know how to use them but you don't seem to use them when you need to!" Iroh whispered, he didn't took it his nephew very sorry, but such of beginner's mistakes can cost you your life.

The young boy squeezed his eyes in frustration and shame. "I forgot about it." He replied with hesitation, knew that this mistake was very ridiculous. His father would have punished him badly for this foolishness.

"Keep a cool head, is the best you can do in such situations! You can lose control, when you panic too much! That's something you need to work on, nephew! Stay calm and think wise, instead of react with panic." The old man replied, he knew how easy those words sound but the reality was something very different! He was once a young recruit and made the same mistakes as his young nephew.

"I will." The boy replied a bit embarrassed while he used his breath.

"Mistakes aren't always a bad thing, Zuko! As long as you learn from them!" Uncle sat down and rested his head onto his hand. "Can you tell me something more about what happened yesterday?"

"I told you everything." The boy lowered his gaze. "I heard someone on the ship and I went to the control room… I heard a bird … Yeah! That thing of those pirates!"

Iroh's eyes widened. "The pirates from a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I saw their reptile birth!" The boy yelled out. "And then the ship explodes!"

The fire crackled while Iroh stared at it. "Pirates are easy to bribe…"

"Do you think it's..." The boy looked back at his uncle with hesitation. "…Zhao?"

The old man nodded with a very serious face. "I told you before, he's dangerous. He always needs to have it his own way." The man stood up and started to walk around. "It is so exaggerated that it is pathetic, but dangerous! You never took my words too serious, Zuko. But he would kill if he needs and it seems that you stood in his way for some reason."

Zuko's eyes widened and he bit on his lip. He knew what it was, the blue spirit. His alter ego. "What will we do now?"

"He's going to the North Pole, just as the avatar." The retired General spoke.

"Can we sneak in Zhao's ship and travel to the North Pole?" Zuko asked sheepishly.

Iroh turned around and smiled. "Are you ready for that?"

The young boy's expression changed, he had never expected that his uncle. "Of course I am!"

Later that day.

Iroh visited Admiral Zhao's camp, he was alone and deeply pained. The man stopped before the two guards of the tent and lowered his head. "I would like to speak to Admiral Zhao." The man asked with a hoarse voice.

One of the guards entered the tent and bowed before his Admiral. "General Iroh is here."

The Admiral looked up and smirked. He knew why the old man was here; Zhao stood up and welcomed the retired General. They both sat down.

"Which news may I welcome you?"

The old man stared before him. "Our ship is been attacked yesterday, without any reason. And …"

The Admiral lowered his head. "Prince Zuko?"

The retired General became emotional. "He… he didn't…" Iroh looked at the other side, tried to keep his anger in.

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko. Just devastated."

Iroh closed his eyes; his face was filled with pain. He opened his eyes after a short break and glared into the Admirals eyes. "The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible."

Zhao frowned with suspicious. "You know who was behind the attack?"

"Yes!" The man slammed his fist at the table. "Pirates! We had a run in with them awhile back."

Zhao's mouth revealed a little smile and Iroh was sure that the man who was sitting in front of him was the perpetrator. He wanted to slap in his face, beat him, strangle him or humiliate him, but now wasn't the time for it.

"They wanted revenge." Iroh muttered.

Zhao took a sip of his tea. "So, have you reconsidered my offer?"

Iroh bowed his head. "Yes, I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your general." He raised his glass for a toast. "To the Fire Nation!"

Zhao smiled and raised his glass. "To victory!"

The broken man left the Admiral after an half an hour and glared over the camp. He needed someone he trusted, an old friend and he knew that this man was here somewhere.

He walked through some tents and heard his name. "Iroh?"

The old man turned around and noticed his friend. "Jee! What nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" The Lieutenant asked with a smile.

"I'm here to ask you a favor!"

The next day.

Lieutenant Jee had delivered an appropriate uniform for Prince Zuko. The young Prince had sneaked into the ship as one of Zhao's guards.

Iroh walked through the hallway and took a note of his nephew. "Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing."

Zuko removed his guard mask. "You didn't have to do this."

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup!"

"Thank you, Uncle."

Iroh turned his head while he heard a sound. "Someone's coming!"

Zuko quickly replaced his mask.

"Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours! Good luck!" The old man whispered while he walked away. Iroh walked upstairs towers the control room and bowed before Zhao.

The Admiral glared over the Ocean and grinned. "This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh. Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it."

"Be careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects." Iroh replied dryly, hoped that the admiral would fail today.

"I suppose you speak from experience? But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba-Sing-Se."

The retired General glared up and knew that these words would come. His legendary failure, these words will follow him for the rest of his live. But nobody seems to understand what he had lost that day or maybe nobody cared. "I hope not, for your sake."

"Tell the Captains to prepare for first strike."

Uncle frowned at the man's backside, he turned and walked away. Left the admiral alone with his glory. The man walked quickly trough the hallways and stopped nearby a guard.

"We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?" He whispered.

Zuko removed his mask again, felt nervous inside. "I'm working on it, Uncle."

Iroh hoped that his nephew knew what he did. The man walked back to the Admiral and couldn't forget the man's words. Your legendary failure at Ba-Sing-Se.

The man knew that he had failed that day, he had lost a lot. His son, his honor, the trust of the others, but it was a good thing for the inhabitants of the Earth Kingdom. Iroh stopped and leaned against a wall.

He remembered that day as no other, he was lost, out of control, didn't knew what to do, he stopped the mission right after he found his son. Most of my fellow soldiers were happy to go home. The war ministers in the Fire Nation, the new Fire Lord and some other Generals felt disrespected by The General Iroh, Dragon of the West. They forced me to retire because of my bad mental health…

Bad mental health? That was their excuse to get rid of me… The man shook his head while he walked further. They now think of me as an old fool. Someone who's nuts! That should be the reason why my father chooses Ozai above me as the next Fire Lord. Well, Ozai was very well planned; he had years to do that. To use us,…

The man balled his fist. But there will come a time that everything will change again.

Iroh stopped before the control room and inhaled deep, he tried to relax again. He opened the door and walked towards Zhao, he was ready for his plan. "It's almost twilight, Admiral. As your military consultant I must advise you to halt your attack. The water benders draw their power from the moon and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak."

Zhao's ship needed to be stop. Zuko needs to escape!

"Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution. But for now, daybreak it is."

Later…

The sun lowered, while the moon rose up high above the ocean. Prince Zuko was ready to leave, but he was unsure about what would happen within a few hours. He had never done such kind of mission before, not such a big one.

He glared over the water and felt so nervous inside, so ignorant. The boy turned around as he heard the door behind him.

Iroh stared at his second son, knew that he would leave within a few minutes and hoped to see him back. He thought about what he would say and he didn't know. The man could only think of some wise words for his nephew. "If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape."

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle."

The older man smiled and knew that Zuko would reply that. "I'm sorry, I just nag you because." He glared at the ground and memorized about what he was thinking about today, his son. "Well, ever since I lost my son?"

Iroh looked away; he felt some hesitation and pain. He needed to tell him, tomorrow could be too late. Zuko needed to know the truth.

Zuko had noticed his uncle's expression and knew how difficult this was for him. "Uncle, you don't have to say it."

The man took a deep breath. "I think of you as my own."

Zuko turned towards his uncle with a genuine look of concern. "I know, Uncle." He bowed and salutes before him. "We'll meet again!"

Iroh rushed forward and gave his nephew a bear hug. I don't want to lose you… The man thought.

"After I have the Avatar." The young boy released himself and walked to the canoe. He began to lower it.

"Remember your Breathe of Fire! It could save your life out there!"

"I will."

"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm!"

Zuko was now far below his uncle, glared at him for the last time. "I'll be fine."

His uncle looked at Zuko's depart and couldn't help but began to prey. He had lost his Lu Ten, while the boy did his first mission at Ba-Sing-Se. He didn't want to lose another one at his first mission.

The young soldier canoed away and Iroh stared at his boy. "Please, come marching home again."


	32. My dad

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 1, ep. 20: The Siege of the North, part 2]. _

_Prince Zuko and his uncle Iroh escaped from the North Pole. Fire Lord Ozai get a new letter from the North Pole, he will change his mind . Prince Zuko's thoughts about his uncle and father._

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Fire Lord Ozai is forty-four,  
Princess Azula is fourteen,  
Avatar Aang is twelve._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 32: My dad.**

The Water Princess had disappeared as the moon appeared at the sky. The huge blue monster neared the Ice Ocean and removed the enemy.

Prince Zuko ran next to his uncle, they pulled and dragged each other up to the coastline. "Hurry up!" Iroh yelled, while he grabbed his young nephew by his sleeve and dragged him towards some driftwood.

"What should we do now?" The young boy yelled anxious.

Iroh had noticed the fear in his young eyes; the boy had just escaped the monster. The boy was under impress; the old man grabbed Zuko by his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes.

"Zuko, look at me! Climb on the wood." Iroh replied, as he gently squeezed in the boy's shoulders.

Prince Zuko looked up at the huge blue sea monster, it was coming closer. He was already making enormous waves into the ocean. "No uncle, we won't survive this!"

"We will, as long as we stay together!" The old man whispered.

Zuko pushed the driftwood into the water and jumped on it. The raft floated a little bit further. "Come on, uncle!" The boy raised his arms out and helped the older man on the wood. It was a large piece of driftwood, probably broken from a Fire Nation Navy ship.

The young man fell on his knees and paddled with his arms as hard as he could. He tried to get away as quickly as possible. Iroh made an improvised sail and looked around; he saw the sea monster or the avatar before him.

It came dangerously close and moved the Fire Nation ships away. The old man's body froze, by seeing those huge waves.

"Unbelievable how much power this young boy possesses." The older man muttered.

Zuko looked up and frowned, he found his uncle's timing to talk a little bit strange. "Yeah, especially when he's in the trance."

Iroh stroke his beard. "Uhu, I think most of the Fire Nation members underestimate him."

"They underestimated his age. Everyone thinks it's easy to capture a twelve year old…" Zuko sighed deep. "Well, it isn't! I failed it many times!"

"That's true, Zuko but it isn't a disgrace, my dear nephew. You tried very hard and failed, like many others did."

Peace returned over the ocean, total silence. The young boy paddled in silence and thought about what had happened today. He couldn't forget those eyes, Zhao's eyes. He felt so guilty and confused, he wanted to help but Zhao refused.

Uncle Iroh glared over the boy and noticed the obstruction. He sat next to his nephew and laid his hand onto the boy's knee. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to help him…" Zuko stared into his uncle's eyes, sadness and guilt filled his. "He refused … I let him go!" The boy whispered, while a tear formed into his eyes.

The older man noticed the boy's pale face and knew that he was very affected by what had happened today. "You mean…?"

Zuko tried to hold his tears in, he didn't knew why he was so emotional. He had seen people die before but not someone he knew. "Zhao."

"He's dead? How?" The man didn't know what had happened; he rubbed the boy's leg and tried to comfort him.

"The avatar, the water monster grabbed him into the water. I tried to help him; - I stuck my hand out,… He refused! He didn't want my help."

"That's typical for him, Zuko. Don't feel guilty for him." Iroh whispered.

Zuko glared down. "I know but I can't forget it."

"That's normal, lie down and try to relax. Rest is a good healer."

The Royal Palace.

A few hours had passed the rumors about the failure blaze around the world. Fire Lord Ozai was leading a war meeting until one of his guards entered the war room. "I have a massage for Fire Lord Ozai." The guards dictated. "Admiral Zhao's mission at the North Pole had failed."

The Fire Lord came out of his chair and moved closer toward his advisors. "How could he fail?"

"Prince Zuko has interfered himself into this mission. That's what several soldiers have confirmed."

"He's still alive?" Ozai yelled out.

The room darkened and the advisors looked at each other, they couldn't believe their ears. Prince Zuko was declared dead several day's ago.

"And what about Admiral Zhao?" The Fire Lord asked.

"He's killed." The guard replied.

Fire Lord Ozai frowned. "This council is over for today."

"Get out!" He snarled, while he turned back to his thrown. "Bring Azula in."

"I had compassion what that bastard! He doesn't even deserve this banishment. He deserves the noose."

"What can I do father?" Princess Azula asked while she kneeled.

"Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure." Ozai said astutely. "I have a task for you."

Azula smiled.

"He failed his last chance. I can't call him my son any longer." Ozai looked away. "Bring your brother back, he should disappear… forever."

Azula looked up with proud.

"You know what I mean."

"Of course father." The Princess grinned and knew that her thrown was safe.

The North Pole.

The sun rose above the ocean and the temperature didn't seem to rise today. Prince Zuko sat on the raft and peaked at the foggy sky, he sighed. "What should we do now, uncle?"

The man stopped fishing and turned his head. "We will search for the nearest colony!"

"I know that but how can we ever return home?" The young boy whispered while he paddled.

"You'll have other opportunities… Don't worry about that now!" Iroh replied fast, didn't want to talk about it. He had compassion with the boy, his nephew tried so hard to succeed but it always went wrong.

Or Zuko made the wrong decisions or someone else broke his victories. The old man knew one thing for sure. Whatever happens with his nephew, he will never give up! He will always fight back but now the future was very unclear. They had no ship, no crew and the old man was afraid for his younger brother.

What would happen if Ozai knew this? What will he do, if he hears about Zuko's failure? He will be furious! No compassion will be left. The man thought and closed his eyes.

"We can't do much here at the Ocean; we must survive first and then,- when we reach a colony. Then we can think about our future!"

Zuko stopped peddling and sat next to his uncle. "Uncle? I don't think there are swimming fish around here. It's full of ice!"

Uncle Iroh lowered his fishing rod and frowned. "I don't know, Zuko. I actually haven't seen a single one…"

"There are maybe ice fishes?" The boy smirked.

"Ice fish?" The old man laughed lustily. "You, silly nephew!"

The young teenager smiled and was happy with his uncle's company. He looked intently at his uncle's infectious laugh. I think of you as my own. Those words ran through his head for a moment.

The boy looked down. My own father of flesh and blood didn't even write me... I wrote three letters, none of them had been answered...

Prince Zuko rarely talked about his father; he had his thoughts about him and kept those towards himself. He loved his father in a way, an unclear way. His uncle understood that, these two doesn't need words to understand each other. The way how Prince Zuko loved his father Ozai, is the same as Iroh loved his father Azulon.

I can't take my uncle for my dad? The boy thought confused as he glared back at the man. I would disgrace my father and Lu Ten… The boy swallowed violently, he wanted nothing more.

Since his mother disappeared, his uncle had been his surrogate father but the boy had several conflicts in his soul. One of the conflicts is his guilt towards his real father. He didn't know who to believe, who to love.

Iroh turned his head and glared at Zuko, he smiled. "I don't think we'll have a meal today."

Prince Zuko smiled back and shrugged."That's okay... we can maybe catch a sea bird later?"

"Hopefully, Zuko. That would be great."


	33. The famous lies  Part 1

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep. 1: The avatar trance]. _

_Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh discovered one of the Fire Nation colonies. They recovered from their long trip on the sea. Prince Zuko meets his sister after three long years and realizes that nothing has change._

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Princess Azula is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 33: The famous lies - Part1.**

The raft drove over the Su Ok River in the Western coast of the Earth Kingdom. Prince Zuko was spread over the raft; he had slept while his Uncle kept an eye on their course. The older man glared over his nephew with a fatherly smile; the boy was still in a deep sleep. He snored softly with his mouth wide open; his boy was clearly exhausted by their three weeks long adventure.

The retired General who had a long experience in the army was broken. He was too old for this sort of adventures. His muscles felt sore, he was totally empty, exhausted and so tribally hungry. He turned his head as he heard the sounds of civilization. He stood up and noticed some Fire Nation cottages; they were located along the river.

"Look Zuko." The man tugged the boy, tried to wake him. The young Prince opened his eyes and glared up.

"We found a Fire Nation Colonies!" Iroh pointed at the buildings, it was located along the Su Ok River. The boy looked up; his face was dirty like those of his uncle's.

"Will they help us?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

"We're still Fire Nation!" Iroh smiled.

Zuko sat up and peddled with his uncle towards the edge, the boy helped the old man from the raft and they entered the resort. The Village Resort is a lavish resort built by the Fire Nation for their soldiers. The two were welcome guests and they could hire one of the beautiful houses.

The young Prince was more than happy when he use the bathhouse. He smelled awful, just like his uncle Iroh. They hadn't refreshed themselves for weeks and now they had the privilege to do it, all alone. The bathhouse was in their disposal for the entire evening!

Iroh glared over the huge bathing place, it looked more as a small swimming pool then a bath but Iroh loved some luxury. He didn't hesitate to enter the warm water. "I've so missed this!"

"I know." The boy muttered, while he hesitated a bit to accompany his old uncle. He removed his dirty clothes and underwear.

"Come, nephew. The water is perfect!"

Zuko glared around him and rushed himself in the water. He dropped down completely in the warm water and enjoyed this feeling. This used to be all normal in the past but this was now a real luxury. The old man grinned at his young nephew; he loved to see this boy relax.

"It feels a bit like home." The boy whispered.

Iroh nodded and rubbed behind the boy's ears. Zuko chuckled and tried to push his uncle away. "Hah, stop it!"

"You need to be clean! Let me help you..." Uncle replied with a little laugh.

"Leave me alone that, that tickles…"

They got their new clothes after a long pampering bath and the two men returned to their beautiful house. Iroh, who loved indulgence, enjoyed the resort as a heavens place. It didn't took long for them to fall asleep and to enjoy the quiet night.

Four days had passed since the two soldiers arrived the resort. Every day was the same for the young Prince Zuko. Get up in the morning, go to the bath house, go out for a walk with his uncle towards the river, searching some shells for his uncle's new collection, go out for dinner, go to the massage with his uncle, get a little nap, then get bored again, wait for another meal, then sleep and wait until the next day.

Zuko hated this place, it was boring and useless. The first two days were great, pure luxury, it was something he had missed but now this was a real time of waste! The young boy sat on his bed; he had just finished a little afternoon nap. He felt like an old retired man, who was stuck in an elderly rhythm.

The boy sighed and sat in a lotus position; he leaned his arms on his legs and hung his head. I must get out of here ... this is crazy! Zuko bit on his lips and glared to the wall next to him. I have no ship, no crew, Uncle loves this place, and he wants to stay as long as possible…

I'm sure that Uncle wants to retire here! Zuko closed his eyes and became angry inside. He promised to hunt with me! Why is he always so selfish!

He can retire when we're home … yeah; we can - We can do everything together like we did in the past! But first things first, we now need to fight and continue, not dawdle! We need to find the avatar and return home. Zuko shocked when he felt something on his back, he turned his head and glared up.

"Is something bothering you?" Iroh asked with a troubled face. The man shoved the boy's pillow and sat next to the boy.

Zuko sighed; he didn't want to get in a fight with his uncle. "No, I'm just bored and this place is a waste of time…"

"I know Zuko. You've a lot of energy and this place doesn't give you much challenges and activities but enjoy it for so long it will last."

Zuko frowned. "So long it will last? I thought you liked this place…"

Iroh smiled and shook his head. "I love it! It's beautiful here, a real dream… but things will change. We can't hide here forever, Zuko."

"H-hide?" The young Prince didn't understand what his uncle meant.

"Well, hide… I'm not sure if we need to hide … but we made some mistakes at the North Pole and we didn't receive a message from the Fire Lord yet. So, our future is a bit unclear right now."

"Father will do nothing! He will let us hunt after the avatar, like he asked us." Zuko replied with a little smirk. He was sure that his father wouldn't make a problem of this; otherwise they had been informed by guards or follow soldiers. But the boy didn't realize that a few kilometers away, his sister was on her way to find her older brother.

The next day

The sun shone beautifully in the water, Iroh and his nephew had just finished their breakfast. The two walked towards the resort, for Iroh's massage cure. The young boy didn't enjoy this day, he was very quiet.

Iroh placed himself on the massage table and Prince Zuko sat to the side. He placed his had before his face and thought, he didn't want his emotions to be noticed.

Three years ago, on this day my father ordered me to leave the Fire Nation? Zuko gritted his teeth and tried to stay calm, he didn't want to make a scene. Three years, - wasted.

"Aaahhh, this is what I've been missing. Who knew that floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?" Iroh opened his eyes and glared next to him. He noticed his nephew, who sat on the ground.

What's wrong now? The man frowned and thought deep, he sat up when he remembered what day it was today. Iroh walked closer to his nephew and sat next to him on the ground. "I see. It's the anniversary, isn't it?"

Prince Zuko didn't look at his uncle; he was still hiding his face. The boy was a bit dejectedly today, didn't knew what sense life had. "Three years ago, today I was banished. I lost it all…."

The boy balled his fist and looked up. "I want it back! I want the Avatar, I want my honor and I want my throne. I want my father - not to think - I'm worthless."

Iroh tried to smile and thought fast. "I'm sure he doesn't, Zuko! Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" The man shocked when he thought about what he had said.

Zuko gritted his teeth; he knew that his uncle was right but those words where hard. He stood up and walked away, he felt hurt inside.

Uncle glared with surprise. What have you done, Iroh? The man thought and turned his head. "Erg, …. that came out wrong, didn't it?"

"That was stupid of me…"

Prince Zuko walked fast over the wooden bridge and pounded himself on the ground by the river side; he looked into the water and stared at his scar. "I deserved it… Uncle is right."

"Father cares about me; he wants to teach me something."

"I need to become stronger and make him proud!"

A few miles further

The magnificent Fire Nation ship approached the port where Iroh and Prince Zuko had last been seen. Princess Azula had addressed her troops who gathered on her deck.

She looked her man strait in the eyes. "My brother and my uncle have disgraced our Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us. You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the Royal Family; I understand. But I assure you, if you hesitate, I will not hesitate to bring you down!"

"Dismissed!" Azula replied firmly, her troops left like she had asked. The young princess strolled over the deck and thought about her family.

We're almost there… My brother deserves his punishment, just as my uncle. They had opportunities enough! Iroh is a traitor and a real coward. Huh, he was once considered a great warrior! - And what is he now? He ran from the battle of Ba-Sing-Se, he let control of the Earth Kingdom slip from his gasp! The girl smirked and shook her head.

And my beloved big brother, Zuzu! He's a failure, total and complete! My father said so just recently when he assigned me this important task. Of course I already knew: Zuko's been insufferable since we were children. He's a weak and whiny boy who never grew up. Whenever things didn't go his way, he would go crying to our silly mother. Hah, until one day she was no longer there to protect him. Poor Zuzu! - He's been afraid of me since I was nine years old and that's just the way I like it! Now, I'm fourteen and I could destroy him with just one look and to think that he's next in line to become Fire Lord! The very idea makes me laugh. I know Zuko is older than me, but I'm much stronger!

In the after noon

The river sides were pretty long areas, a beautiful spot for a nice walk and a talk. Iroh had just finished his search for some seashells. He had noticed his nephew at the side.

"I'm sorry for what happened this morning." The older man began.

Zuko gave his old uncle a tiny smile and stood up.

"Cup of tea and a nice chat?" The man asked sheepishly, the young boy hated this sort of activities but he couldn't refuse his uncle. Zuko walked next to him and the two men returned to their house after a while.

Princess Azula walked through the resort and smirked. Do they really think that they can hide from the Fire Lord? - Or from me? The girl shook her head with arrogance, she stopped before the hut and put a hand before her mouth. Fugitives hiding out in this sort of luxury? How perfect, poor Zuzu.

The young princess moved silently to the house and peered through the window. She noticed her uncle and her brother. He looks different,… A bit…

"I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come." Iroh peaked at his new small needs.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "We don't need any more useless things. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now!"

This was our once great warrior? Pfff, The Dragon Of The West? What a joke! And my sweet brother, poor little Zuzu. You're so spoiled! Azula rushed herself and climbed though the window. She tried to make a good first impression on her family.

"Hello, brother. Uncle…"

Prince Zuko turned his head fast, he recognized her voice. A little shock run through his body. Iroh glared at his nephew, he had somehow expected this kind of visit but noticed his nephew's surprise.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked accusingly.

Azula glared arrogant at her brother. "In my country, we exchange a pleasant 'hello' before asking questions. Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

"Don't call me that!" The boy replied furious.

Azula smiled. Hide your fear, my dear brother. You're so predictable!

Iroh inhaled deep and tried to stop this child's play, Azula and Zuko had always had a nagging relationship with each other. Very childish by moments. "To what do we owe this honor?"

Don't interrupt me… Not smart of you. The girl glanced at her old foolish uncle. "Hmm, must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point…"

"I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind... Family is suddenly very important to him! He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him, treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust."

Zuko glared eye widened at his sister.

Azula looked soft into her brother's face. "Father regrets your banishment, he wants you home."

There hung a silence in the room, the boy felt sick inside. He needed space, his brain needed time. Zuko walked toward the window and glared outside, couldn't think properly. Uncle swallowed and peaked at his boy, knew that these were difficult words for him.

"Did you hear me? You should be happy! Excited! Grateful! I just gave you great news." The girl came closer towards her brother, tried to notice an expression from him.

"I'm sure your brother just needs a moment to…."

"Don't interrupt, Uncle!" The Princess snarled. "Eurg, I still haven't heard my thank you. I am not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

The Prince woke out of his dreams. "Father - regrets? He wants me back?" He asked with shock and quiet disbelief.

Ah, the hope and relief I was looking for! Azula came closer to her brother and lowered her temper. "I can see you need some time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening."

Prince Zuko looked at the ground, he was confused. Father wants me back? He forgives me? That can't be… He was so angry and…

I just can't believe that father regrets what he did, and that he wants me back. The young boy felt something he hadn't felt in three years: hope!

Iroh looked carefully out of the window. Ozai, regrets? No! Never! She was a dirty liar as a child and she's still one. She's like her father!

The boy looked up and smiled; he walked towards his closet and started to pack some clothes. "We're going home! After three long years. It's unbelievable." Zuko looked so happy and couldn't hide his joy.

"It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything." The man replied skeptical.

Zuko stopped and looked surprised, he couldn't understand his uncle. "But - You heard Azula. Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me!"

Iroh couldn't bear those words. "I care about you. And if Ozai wants you back… well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine..."

The boy turned defensively, those words were like a dagger in his heart. "You don't know how my father feels about me." He stiffens "You don't know anything."

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family things are not always what they seem."

The Prince whirls around angrily and faces Iroh; he leaned in as he accuses him. "I think you are exactly what you seem: a lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who has always been jealous of his brother." The young man turned away and walked outside.

Iroh closed his eyes and felt sad. Why does Ozai always need to hurt his family?


	34. The famous lies Part 2

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep. 1: The avatar trance]. _

_Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh discovered one of the Fire Nation colonies. They recovered from their long trip on the sea. Prince Zuko meets his sister after three long years and realizes that nothing has change._

_Iroh is sixty-four,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Princess Azula is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 34: The famous lies – Part 2.**

Prince Zuko had risen early this morning. He walked outside and ignored his uncle Iroh. The boy was still a bit angry at the man, he couldn't believe why his uncle betrayed him. He didn't knew what to think, it went all so fast right now. He had the opportunity to go home! But why had his family always the need to interrupt his joy, his sister Azula, his Uncle, his father, they are all so opposite and confusing.

He walked fast over the stairway and couldn't enjoy this moment. Uncle doesn't know what he say's! He isn't half the man that my father is… He tried to act as my father in those three years and he's jealous now! Father wants me back… He doesn't want to give me up! Zuko frowned and sighed deep while he walked. Well, too bad! I'm not his son. I am going home, to my real father!

A feeling of guilt rose in his heart while Zuko thought about what he just mentioned. Maybe I'm being too harsh for him, he – he's always stuck by me no matter what! He loves me… and cared for me. I judged him too quickly. We could have a great time back home!

"WAIT!"

The young Prince turned around and felt relieved for a moment.

Iroh ran and waved towards his nephew, he didn't want to let his boy go. He knew that Zuko wouldn't change his mind, he's too stubborn and he didn't trust his niece. "Don't leave without me!"

"Uncle! You've changed your mind!"

"Family sticks together, right?" Iroh laid his hand on Zuko's shoulder and smiled when he noticed his nephew's smile. He couldn't help, but remembered the young boy, an eleven year old Zuko who wanted to go out for a walk. His father hadn't the time; he was too busy with his Fire Lord duties and Azula's trainings. Iroh, who had arrived home since a few days, accompanied the boy with love. The young boy enjoyed the nature and his uncle's presence, he had asked why his uncle came back to the Fire Nation. Iroh replied with the same words: Family sticks together…

"We're finally going home." Zuko replied with a smile. The boy continued on, but Iroh took a second glance at the ship.

Azula's ship

The Princess stood up, when she heard someone knock at her door. "Princess? Prince Zuko and Iroh are approaching our ship!"

The girl stood up and rushed towards the deck. I knew they would come! She stopped at the gangplank and glared over her brother and uncle.

Prince Zuko felt happy inside when he saw his sister. He stopped before the gangplank and glared at her face. She's smiling? She really changed! The young boy bowed before the Princess and waited.

"Brother! Uncle!" Azula replied with a tender voice. "Welcome. I'm so glad you decided to come."

Iroh peaked around, didn't trust the soldiers around him. He knew that this was a trap.

"Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?" The captain asked.

Azula smiled. "Set our course for HOME, Captain!"

Zuko glared up and felt peaceful. "Home." He whispered, Iroh gritted his teeth. The wise man knew that Zuko's dream would break within a short time. The two men climbed on the plank.

The captain turned to the other men and spoke. "You heard the princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners ho…."

"Euhm, Your highness… I-I…"

Zuko's eyes widened. Prisoners? Azu… Azula lied? He stood perplexed; the boy couldn't believe what he heard. Iroh, who knew that this would happen, spins around and backhanded a guard off of the ship. He kicked another one down the incline.

"RUN, ZUKO!"

Zuko woke out of his dream state and grabbed one guard; he threw the man off the incline and into the water. He ran up the incline, the young man was furious. "YOU LIED TO ME!"

Azula shook her head with a smile. How can you be so naïve Zuzu? Always expecting people to behave the way you would like them to behave instead of looking at the world the way it really is.

"Like I've never done that before." She turned and walked away, two guards launched fire at the Prince. Zuko brushed the fire aside and charged forward, he was furious and screamed.

Prince Zuko ran on board, he swung his fire daggers ferociously at his sister but she simply avoided them. Impressive brother! But this is nothing I can't handle. You're far too emotional and unfocused. Sorry Zuzu.

She grabbed his arm and spins him around, Zuko is breathed hard. My sister has gotten strong…

"You know Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar. Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?"

I hate you! I hate you… Zuko brought his fire daggers out again and leapt at Azula, he threw a flaming kick at her head. She leaped back, nimbly dodging his blows. She swiped at his face with her fingernails. Zuko staggered back, this made him more furious.

He charged forward and screamed out of control, swiped his daggers at his sister. She blocked his blows effortlessly and the fight continued up the stairs. She kicked Zuko, knocked him down the stairs. He recovered quickly and charged back toward Azula. She blocked his fist and grabbed his arm, bringing it down harmlessly. I got you!

She glares at him, and Zuko's eyes widened. She tossed one of her blue flame at his head, send him down the incline. He landed with an impact and tried to pull himself up, he glared back at the incline. The boy couldn't see clear, his view was blurred.

Azula stood at the top of the incline and began to swung her arms in arcs around her. She aims her fingers at Zuko's heart and a lightning bolt flew towards him.

Iroh couldn't believe what she tried to do. His own family, his niece tries to kill her own brother. He knew that this was Ozai's wish and she was his marionette.

The man grabbed Azula by her fingers and channeled the electricity through his body, shot it into the environment, it explode harmlessly onto the cliff sides. He turned back to his niece and kicked her overboard. She splashed into the water.

Zuko and his uncle ran from the ship, Princess Azula glared towards her ship. Her soldiers tried to safe her, but that wasn't at her wish. "Forget about me, you fools! Go and stop Iroh and Zuko!"

The two men run down a path through a forest. They paused at the side of the river, Zuko collapsed onto his knees.

"I think we're safe here." Iroh replied out of breath.

The young boy didn't reply, he glared at the water, his heart felt ice cold. I believed her, I chose him above my uncle… You fool! He isn't family, he want me death… Zuko brought his knife out of his belt; he stared at it for a moment. Never give up without a fight.

Iroh nodded solemnly and turned to his nephew. He was proud of his nephew's wise decision.

Zuko took the knife and cuts his pony tail off. He passed the knife to his uncle, who did the same. He released the pony tail and let it fall into the water. I'm no part of your family anymore, nor am I a member of the Fire Nation… I will never serve such Fire Lord!

The man sat next to his nephew in silence and noticed the hard expression on his boy's young face.

Outcasts for our own people! Zuko shook his head with a smirk. "She tried to kill me?"

Iroh laid his hand on Zuko's back. "I know, she's dangerous."

"She's my sister…" The boy whispered.

"We're still family!" The man smiled and rubbed the young man's neck.

Zuko smiled emotional. "I'm sorry for what I've said in the resort. I was wrong!"

Uncle smiled and stood up. "That's okay." He inhaled deep and glared over the environment. "Yep, this will take time to get use too. Living in the woods…"

The young boy interrupted. "As fugitives!"


	35. A life change

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after and during [Book 2, ep. 01: The Avatar state and ep. 02: The cave of two lovers]. _

_Prince Zuko and his uncle Iroh needs to learn to life into the wild. This was harder than expected!_

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Song is fifteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 35: A life change. **

As members of the Royal Family, Zuko and Iroh were spoiled and used to luxury. They had never cooked a single meal in their lives; they had never slept into the wild, never hunted for some food. But now, they were forced to.

They had slept in a forest for one week now and it was very difficult for both of them. Even Iroh had a hard time with this but he tried hard to hide his frustrations.

Iroh glared into the river, he licked his lips at the sight of the huge fishes who swam in it. The old man held his hand on his tummy, he was starving right now. He hadn't eaten a proper meal this week.

Zuko stood next to the man and held his spear into his hands. He had made this spear yesterday, for hunting.

"Take the big one…" The old man advised.

The young man tried to focus on the big yellow fish; he held his spear up and threw it. The old man dropped himself into the grass. "No! Aaargh NO!"

Zuko sighed indignant and ashamed. "I-I got a little one?"

"You can hit a dwarf fish and not the giant one!" Iroh replied impatient while he held his other angry words in. The retired General gritted his teeth, he felt like the old Iroh came above for a moment.

Iroh closed his eyes and tried to stay wise and focused but that wasn't easy at this moment. He wanted to shout, he had enough of this! This whole week was a true nightmare! He wanted to yell: How stupid can you be?

But this boy didn't need this and it isn't his fault. Iroh had tried to fish earlier today, he didn't even catch a small one! Zuko came with the idea of making a spear, he tried hard to survive.

"Zuko? I'm going to sit over there!" Iroh pointed towards an open field. "I want to be alone for a bit, okay?"

The boy looked over his uncle with concern. "Okay! Do you feel alright, uncle?"

"I'm just tired..." The old man tried to smile. He didn't knew what it was, he was so nervous and he couldn't stand this anyone. He wanted to be alone, he wanted total silence.

Some moments later

Zuko was still busy with fishing; he was concentrated on the water. The boy fallowed the fishes and tried to stay calm.

The boy understood his uncle for a moment; Zuko had these feelings all the time! So, he had respect for his uncle and now he wanted to please him.

He lowered his head over the river and stuck his tongue a little bit out of his mouth. Zuko smashed the spear into the water and he had caught his first fish. The boy smiled widely at it, he was even bigger than the yellow one! He slapped the fish's onto the ground and waited until it lay still; he took his knife and cut the fish his head off.

Zuko felt so proud inside, he glared over towards his uncle. The man was sleeping against a tree. Should I surprise him?

The young boy stood up and came closer toward his uncle. He crouched and shook at his Iroh's arm, tried to wake him. Iroh opened an eye, he was clearly annoyed. "What is it now?" It felt like his chest filled with fire, he was angry, irritated and tensed. He wanted to explode, Iroh couldn't think for a moment it was like his animal instinct took over.

Zuko stared unsure, this wasn't his uncle. "I- Euhm I've …" The boy stuttered as he looked at the ground.

Iroh smirked. "WHAT? What have you?"

Zuko's eyes widened. "I'm going back to the river, - I think…." He whispered, didn't want to argue.

"You think…? Oh Agni, what is it? You need me again, little brat?" The man shouted out.

Brat? BRAT? Zuko looked up furious. "WHAT? Listen to Me, I don't need YOU! You wastrel."

Iroh's eye sharpened, he listened carefully. His body, almost bursts open as a volcano. "Don't call me a wastrel, young man!"

The boy was out of control, he was sick of this. He pointed at Iroh, didn't care anymore. "I've no right to call you that? Everyone laughs with you! You know the whole Fire Nation laughs with your lost battle at Ba-Sing-Se!" The boy his voice echoed through the woods. "Hah, - and that you're the cause of Lu Tens dead." The boy's head became red from anger.

Iroh stood up, he stared at the boy. His head tinted dark red, his fists began to shake. Zuko's body shocked. He had never seen his uncle's body language like this; he knew that he would attack. The boy took several steps back, Iroh followed him. Zuko turned around and ran as fast as he could towards the river. "Ahhh, No! Don't! You're not yourself anymore!"

Iroh growled and ran after his nephew. He didn't think at this moment, he just ran. Zuko had turned his body and tried to stop his uncle at the river. The old man jumped on his boy, Zuko fell half into the water with an impact.

Uncle Iroh sat on the boy and glared next to him. He noticed the huge fish; it lay neat on a rag. The man looked beneath him, he saw a young boy who was in panic. His head and shoulders lay into the water. Eugh? What? Why? Iroh thought, he was now fully aware of what he had done. He stood up and reached his hand toward the boy.

The boy covered his face with his arms, he breathed quickly.

"I - I'm sorry, nephew." Iroh mumbled with compassion. He came closer and took his boy into his arms. "I – I don't know what happened." The man looked down, he was ashamed.

The boy shook his head in his uncle's chest. Iroh laid his hand on the boy's head, he should have know better. This was a child out of abuse... He didn't need violence from me, someone he trusts.

"I don't know why I did this?" Iroh whispered.

Zuko cried from panic. He wasn't mad or scared but he hated these sorts of situations.

"I know your past, Zuko and I regret my words and acts." The man replied emotional.

"Nobody knows my past!" Zuko yelled out.

"Yes I do… I know what Ozai did to you." The older man replied calmly.

The boy shook his head. "My father never punished me!"

"Don't lie to me, nephew. I've seen the black marks on your back, my dear. I've seen my brother doing things to you."

Zuko rested his head on Iroh's chest; he knew that he couldn't talk himself out of this anymore. "I don't want to talk about it now." The boy whispered.

"You can talk to me about it, when the time is ripe…" Iroh whispered while he rubbed the boys back.

"Okay, - You,… Euhm. What you did…. I understand…" The boy replied compassionate, tried to change the subject.

"What?"

"You where tensed because, you're out of your comfort zone."

Iroh frowned. "Explain?"

"Well, after my banishment…. I was out of my comfort zone… So I was more tensed, aggressive and scared. You've traveled over the world many times before but you've never been dropped as an outlaw, like now." Zuko hugged the man. "So, I understand."

The man smiled, laid his hand on the boy's wet and very short hair. "You're a smart boy!"

"And … I've catch a fish!" The boy smiled back.

"I've seen, you're a better hunter then me!" The old man took the fish. "Can I prepare it?"

"Of course! I would not want it otherwise."

Iroh thought about what had happened, he had regret. The man didn't understood why he had done this.

The next day

The campfire extinguished progressively as the daylight entered through the leaves. Zuko sat against a tree, his guard time was over. He leaned back against the tree struck and stretched his arms. The boy yawned heavily and crept towards his uncle.

"It's time. The sun is already up!"

Iroh rubbed heavily in his tired eyes. "Yeah, good morning…" The man sat up and moaned a bit, his back was broken.

"Are you okay?" Zuko whispered while he helped his uncle to get up.

"My bones have to get used to these conditions but don't worry, it will get better!"

The young boy bit on his lip and glared over the environment. They were close at a small city and they needed supplies. His uncle was an older man, he needed better life conditions. Zuko turned his head at his uncle and hesitated. He wanted to offer him some extras but he knew that this was wrong.

"We need other clothes…" The boy replied instead.

Iroh tugged his beard; he knew that their clothes were too remarkably and too dangerous. "I know but…"

Zuko interrupted, he had a little plan. "I can look for some!"

The two men had an agreement, Iroh stayed where he was and his nephew went to the small village, to search some new clothes. Zuko ran fast through the woods and entered the village, it was still early in the morning and there were a few people present.

Zuko crept along a narrow street and waited, he observed the village. He noticed a small grocery shop, it looked very interesting. Next to the shop was an old laundry place. The boy smiled and prepared himself, he waited until his situation was safe.

He ran at the after side of the laundry place and opened the backdoor. The adrenaline flew through his body. The chance of being caught was huge; he glared around and took action. Zuko was fast, like he was as the blue spirit but now he did something that wasn't allowed. He stole clothes, blankets and a bag.

Zuko hung the bag around his shoulder and slipped outside. His coast was clear, the boy stopped before the grocery shop and smiled. He crawled through the window and entered the shop. The teenager crept and tried to be as silence as he could.

He grabbed an ugly brown tea jar, some fruit and he stopped. Zuko swallowed heavily as he noticed the money box. The boy opened the box and counted five silver counts, he gritted his teeth. Zuko needed it, he needed money but these people were so poor.

The banished Prince closed the box, he couldn't take it. Stealing money is one of the worst crimes in his homeland. Zuko rushed outside and ran towards the woods. It felt good to have something new.

"I've the clothes!" The boy replied.

Iroh glared up with surprise. "You're sure that nobody noticed you?"

"Hey, of course not!"

Iroh opened the back and noticed their new supplies. He smiled at the tea jar and blankets, he needed them, he had missed them so badly. "You did a great job, nephew!"

A few days later

Several days had passed; the two refugees were still hiding in the forest. Zuko looked for something to eat while his uncle Iroh was looking for something drinkable. He needed his portion tea; the man glared over the flowers and herbs but didn't found something interesting.

He crept through some bushes and noticed an open spot. "AAAH! That's interesting." The man kneeled before a pretty white, red flower. "Hmmmm?"

Iroh thought deep about this plant, he was almost sure what it was. The man was so concentrated that he didn't heard his young nephew behind him.

Zuko crept out of the bushes with some frustration. "I didn't find anything to eat! I can't live like this. I wasn't meant to be a fugitive." The boy kicked at the ground angrily. "This - this is impossible!"

Uncle ignored Zuko's bad behavior and sniffed at the flower.

The young boy frowned and became calm. "Uncle… what are you doing ?"

"You're looking at the rare white dragon bush. Its leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking! - That, or it's the white jade bush, which is poisonous."

"Eurg, we need food, not tea. I'm going fishing!"

He was still contemplating and stroking his chin "Hmmm? Delectable tea ? Or deadly poison ?" Iroh glared around him, curiosity filled his body. "Why not? It is fifty percent success rate, that's worth for tea!"

The man plucked the pretty flower and brewed his well-deserved tea. He drank it with taste and rested against a tree. Iroh smiled widely, he had so missed this. He sighed deep and enjoyed this moment, the forest was beautiful. Many animals inhabiting this forest, a truly lovely experience.

"Cough, cough, cough." Iroh grabbed his chest for a moment. He gets it difficult to breath, his windpipe constricted. The retired General was wise enough to know that he had to stay calm, he kneeled and waited patiently.

"Uncle?"

"Zuko, remember that plant that I thought might be tea …"

The boy knew what it was, his uncle did it again. The man was too curious. "Oh, no you didn't!"

"I did." Iroh turned around to reveal his red, swollen face. "And it wasn't…"

"Yah!" Zuko shocked, he didn't thought it was so serious.

"When the rash spreads to my throat I will stop breathing." The man replied calmly while he scratched. "But look what I found! These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant. That, or macahoni berries that cause blindness…"

Zuko rolled his eyes Can our situation get any worse? "Eurh, Uncle? We're not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help."

"But where are we going to go? we're enemies of the Earth Kingdom, and fugitives from the Fire Nation!"

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, … they'll have us killed."

Iroh nodded. "But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula."

Azula or the Earth Kingdom? Zuko glared around. I'm not ready to face Azula. We stand no change… The Earth Kingdom was the lesser of two bad options.

"Earth Kingdom it is!"

Zuko ran to his bags and took their extra clothes out of them; the boy had stolen them yesterday. They disguised themselves as real Earth Kingdom citizens and headed into a village. Uncle's body had started too swollen, that wasn't a good sign. The young boy took Iroh by his arm and rushed to a little hospital. Zuko glared at the hospital and felt unsure, he no other option. They can help uncle here, but what if they found out?

He inhaled deep and entered the place. Zuko noticed a young nurse at the reception; he glared next to him, to his uncle. "Okay, you know what to do?" He whispered.

Iroh couldn't help but grinned. "Of course, I'll behave in the presence of a pretty nurse!"

The boy gave his uncle an irritated look; he took some steps closer and prepared to speak. "Excuse me? Euhm… Can you help us?"

The young nurse smiled and came closer. "Certainly!" She frowned at the sight of the old man, who was covered with a red rash and who was swollen. "Come sir, I'll help you."

"What happened, sir? An allergy?"

"Euhm, not that I know… I made tea." The old man glared at the ground while he walked.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "He made tea of the White jade!"

The young nurse couldn't believe her ears. "That wasn't smart…" She replied with a hesitation while she pointed at Iroh's seat. Iroh sat down on a table and enjoyed the feeling of the fresh clay on his itchy body.

Zuko sat behind the young woman while he glared at the floor. There hung a silence for a while, Zuko didn't trust this situation. This was very risky and dangerous. Iroh didn't think about the risks, he observed the girl. She was pretty and sweet.

The young girl herself felt unsure. She wanted to know more about these two strangers, the youngest seemed interesting. He looked good, mysterious. The nurse peaked behind her, the boy didn't noticed her. She started to smile, he felt familiar.

The old man smirks by seeing her interest in his nephew.

"You two must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it."

"Heh heh heh. Whoops!" Iroh replied sheepishly.

"So where are you traveling from ?"

Zuko stood up and talked quickly. "Yes, we're travelers."

Iroh peaked from behind the nurse. Zuko? Be calm!

"Do you have names ?"

Zuko glared with hesitation, he wasn't a good liar. "Euhm,… Names ? Of course we have names! I'm…? Lee! And this is my uncle, uh… Mushi?"

Mushi? What? The man couldn't accept that name, he decide to take revenge. "Yes, my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior."

Zuko balled his fists and made angry faces at his uncle. JUNIOR, I'm not my father!"

"Mushi and Junior, huh? My name is Song. You two look like you could use a good meal. Why don't you stay for dinner ?"

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on."

Iroh frowned at his nephew. Come on Zuko! Free food? Don't you see she's interested in you?

"That's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck."

The old man rushed himself, tried to safe this situation. "Where do you live, exactly ?"

"Just across the bridge! I need to work, so I'll see you this evening!" The girl replied enthusiast.

Iroh bowed before the nurse and walked with his nephew to the central hall. He sat down and smiled at his tensed nephew.

"Are you crazy? Do you realize how dangerous this is?" The boy whispered.

The old man shook his head. "I know, Zuko but we're hungry! We need a good meal! And she won't be a problem…"

"How can you say that? You don't know her!"

"Uhu, but she likes you… so, she won't harm us." The old man winked.

The young boy stood up. "What? She doesn't like me…"

"Oww, yes she is!"

That evening.

The two Fire Nation exiles enjoyed their fist Earth Kingdom meal. Zuko had promised himself to keep a low profile and to get out of there as quickly as possible. Iroh on the contrary enjoyed this evening with his new friends.

Song's Mother placed herself at the table. "My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves."

Iroh looked up with a false surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, when I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father."

Zuko's lowered his gaze. Father? Huh, my father exiled me… I didn't see him for three years, I'll never see him again.

The young girl had noticed Lee's expression. "I'm sorry… Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Zuko turned his gaze to the other side. "I haven't seen my father in many years."

"Oh. Is he fighting in the war?"

Iroh widened his eyes, tried to finish the slurping of the noodles. He glared with some trepidation at his nephew, tried to see how he will answer this dangerous question. Zuko had put his bowl on the table. The thought made him sick inside.

"Yeah..." He looked away. I can't sit here and eat their food? My father, my nation took their loves ones away.

Zuko stood up. "I'm not hungry…" He went outside to think.

Iroh knew what it was, the guilt. He smiled at the older lady, who had cooked the meal for them. "His father is a sensitive issue; we fear that he is deceased. Lee doesn't realize that…" The man whispered.

The mother gave Mushi a sad expression of understanding. Song stood up and walked outside. She wanted to speak with him, alone.

"Can I join you ? I know what you've been through. We've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you."

She reached out to touch his scar. Zuko peaked and couldn't believe what she tried to do. Touch him? He grabbed her hand without looking at her. Nobody touches my face…

"It's okay. They've hurt me, too."

The young boy glared next to him, noticed the scars on her leg. Burn marks, from fire bending. What have we done…? This girl… meant no harm, yet she has suffered. She - she's sweet. I- No! Stop it! I'm getting soft! Coming here was a bad idea!"

He didn't know how to respond; he stood up and took his coat. Iroh stood up and knew that it was time. They left Song's house.

"Thank you for the duck. It was excellent."

"You're welcome." The older lady handed him a package, some leftovers of the roast duck. "It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such… gusto."  
Iroh smiled and patted his stomach. "Much practice."

Zuko had enough of this, he turned to leave.

"Junior, where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people."

Zuko turned and offered a small bow. "Thank you."

Song frowned and knew what his problems were. " I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned!"

How dare she? Why can't she leave me alone? I don't need her feeling sorry for me! Zuko gritted his teeth. "I know." He walked further and noticed a stable, with a war ostrich in it. Zuko stopped and glared at the animal, he needed it. He glared back at the courtyard and released the ostrich.

"What are you doing ? These people just showed you great kindness."

"They're about to show us a little more kindness. They just don't know it yet." Zuko frowned at his uncle, didn't understand why he hesitated. We are Fire Nation! We take what we need and don't look back…"

"Well ?" He offered his uncle a hand and waited.

Uncle Iroh looked down, he felt unhappy with how this evening had turned. Zuko and his uncle rode away on their new ostrich. Zuko grinned. Good, we can finally leave! Good riddance.


	36. A boring life

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens before and during [Book 2, ep.03: Return to Omashu]. _

_A view on Mai's life. _

_Mai is fifteen,  
Mai's mother (Saiko) is thirty-two,  
Her father (Takehiko)is forty-four,  
Tom-Tom is two,  
Her uncle(Sho) is forty-two,  
Azula is fourteen,  
Ty Lee is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 36: A boring life. **

Mai sat in her bedroom and glared over Omashu. The city where she had lived for the past two years. The city of doom, she called it. Her life changed so much here in Omashu, too much!

She had lost her true home, The Fire Nation. She had lived there for more than twelve years. She was the girl next door to Prince Zuko.

She missed the Nation, the food, the smells but most of all the memories. Here in Omashu, she would never find her best friend … her boyfriend Zuko again. There was no real future here.

The young girl walked away from her window and fell on her bed. She glared at the sailing and couldn't forget her misery. Even how sad she was, she could not cry, she had unlearned to cry. Even now, when she knew for sure that she'll get engaged with a stranger within a year. She couldn't scream nor cry. She waited until the right moment to escape, escape from the marriage, from Omashu, from her family.

She had mixed feelings about her parents. Mai respected her family and loved them, … sometimes. She doesn't know what too feel for them, she spends most of her time in her room. Her mother was always busy with Tom-Tom and her father is always busy with his career. She had rejected her parents, after living here in Omashu. They treated her more as an object, then a human.

In the past, she and her parents had another sort of bond. Her mother educated her strict on manners and etiquette but they could talk, her mother was there when Mai needed her. Her father was a lovely man but he had never time for his family. Her mother changed and left her alone, when Mai turned into a young teenager. She was old enough to stand on her own feet's but in the reality, the young girl needed the support of her mother the most. Mai stranded in a depression after Zuko's banishment, her true personality froze.

Now, she's a girl with a heart made of ice. She had lost herself and it felt like she had no feelings left. She didn't know the difference between pain and happiness, it felt all the same.

Mai stood up as she heard someone knock at the door. "What?"

"Mai? Uncle Sho has send you a letter!" Her mother replied.

The girl wandered out of bed and opened the door; she took the letter and closed the door again. Mai opened the letter and sighed.

"My dear niece,

How's it going there in Omashu? I hope you feeling better?  
For me everything is the same,  
every day the same work. You know how it is…

How are your trainings with the stilettos?  
I'm glad you kept exercising with them!  
You built a nice fight base with your friend,  
I remember that like yesterday.

Much love,  
Uncle Sho."

She laid the letter on her bed and thought about what her uncle mentioned. With your friend… Mai rested her head on her hands. Zuko…

The young girl remembered the time when her uncle came on vacation to Mai's family. Uncle Sho had no luck in life, his fist love deceived him. He never married and had no children. He had dedicated his life to his work in the prison and lacks a family. Mai and Tom-Tom were like his children to him, he is more as a family person then Mai's parents were. He understood the values of a family; love, affection, support.

Mai loved it when Uncle Sho came. The ten year old girl sat home on the red seat, waited until he came. She peaked over her shoulder as she heard the door. "Uncle, Sho!"

Saiko, Mai's mother inhaled deep. "Mai? Your behavior!"

The young girl stopped her enthusiasm and bowed before her uncle. "Welcome, uncle."

Sho frowned at his sister. He didn't understood her, the way how she raised her daughter was too hard. "Thanks my child! I'm very glad to see you!"

Mai smiled to the man, she didn't say something anymore.

"Interested in a short walk?" The man asked.

"Sure!" The girl took her coat and left, she was happy to leave.

They walked through the capital and talked about the family and Sho's work. Mai stopped at the corner of the bakery. Her cheeks turned red, she wanted to turn away but she was too late. Prince Zuko had finished school and walked with his uncle over the square.

Sho glared with surprise over his young niece. "Well, well, well, what's wrong with you?"

"No-no-nothing?" The girl mumbled. She couldn't move, this was embarrassing for her.

The young Prince Zuko had noticed her as well and didn't knew what to do. He started to panic; Zuko grabbed his uncle's hand and tried to move him. Iroh glared down and did not participate with his nephew; he had his fun with this. "Say hello to her."

"Nooo… please. Don't go to her!" The boy begged silently.

Uncle Sho frowned at the duo; he recognized the symbols on their clothing. "Isn't that, our Prince?" The man asked with surprise.

Mai grabbed her uncle's hand and rushed to the fountain, she wanted to handle this in silence. "Yesss…" She whispered with a serious tone.

Sho sat down, next to the girl at the fountain. He could hardly grasp, the man stared before him to the Prince. He noticed the secret love for his niece in his young face. "Mai? Are you in love with him?"

The girl glared at the ground. "Will you laugh at me?"

"Never, you know that! You can share a secret with me…"

"We know each other… and I like him… but mother doesn't know! You know how she is!" Mai became nervous. "She will force me to love him, to marry him…"

Sho nodded with a sight, he knew how Saiko was. She wants the best future for her daughter, the best and richest boy for her but you can't force your child a future. "Don't worry, girl…"

"I want to choose what I want…" She whispered.

Mai woke out of her daydream. "I want to do what I want…" She whispered. "I want to be free!"

The next day.

The governor's daughter had heard about Princess Azula's visit, she waited patiently at the stairs. Mai didn't knew what to think, why should Azula need her now after three years? When Zuko left his home, Mai didn't visit the castle any longer. Ty Lee ran away short after and Mai moved away.

The girl sighed deep and hoped for good news, news that her family could return home. Mai looked carefully at her old 'friend', she hadn't changed much. She still has that same grin. There was always something unreliable about her, she was somewhat questionable.

The girl had never seen Azula as a true friend, she had a difficult personality. She was sometimes the most awesome person to be around with but that could change in a second. Then she was unbearable and intolerable.

She bowed before the princess, such as the etiquette prescribes. "Please tell me you're here to kill me." Mai looked up and gave Azula a tiny smile. She didn't care about what others thought of her, she had no fears for Azula.

Azula glared over Mai with a grin, she appreciated her sense of dark humor along with her loyalty. They both laughed and hugged. "It's great to see you, Mai."

Ty Lee ran to her best friend and hugged her. Mai was surprised; she had never expected Ty Lee here. She had missed Ty Lee; she was so different and understanding. "I thought you ran off and joined the circus? You said it was your calling."

"Well, Azula called a little louder." Ty Lee answered with a big smile.

Azula took her two friends by their shoulders. "I have a mission and I need you both."

Mai's prayers where heard and she didn't need time to think. "Count me in! I'll do anything to get out of this place."

Princess Azula grinned and knew that these two girls were a good choice. She had chosen them as friends when they where kids. She was smart and strategic, Mai and Ty Lee have great and unique talents that Azula ailed, she could learn from them. These two girls have a poor family life, they aren't happy and Azula can benefit that situation.

A long day had passed today, the girls walked out of Omashu. Mai glared above to the governor's house and knew that she hadn't another choice. She might have hurt her parents today, but this future wasn't hers.

"Mai? … Mai? You must pay attention!" Azula replied impatient.

The governor's daughter turned her head slowly and glared at the Princess face. "Excuse me…"

"Where was I?"

"You where planning the mission… hunting Zuko and Iroh." Ty Lee replied.

Mai froze her expressions and frowned her lip. "So, we're tracking down your brother and Uncle, huh?"

Ty Lee grinned and couldn't help. "It'll be interesting to see Zuko again, won't it, Mai?" The pink girl and Azula began to giggle; they both knew how much she loved this boy in the past.

Mai didn't answer she turned her gaze to the other side and smiled by hearing his name.

"It's not just Zuko and Iroh. We have a third target now..." Azula replied with arrogance. "The avatar!"

The two girls planned their future plans, while Mai glared over the environment. She needed to be smart now, she needed to keep her feelings for Zuko as a secret. They couldn't know about it, Mai didn't knew what would happen when she found him again. She couldn't hurt him, capture him, and bring him home to Fire Lord Ozai.

Zuko could have change in those three years,  
but she couldn't betray him.


	37. Wrongful

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 2, ep.03: Return to Omashu]. _

_Zuko made some wrong decisions, he doesn't understand his stupidities. He tried to do good and to help his uncle but he took some huge risks._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
The great slaughter (An Oc.) is thirty-five,  
The black eagle (An Oc.) is thirty,  
Wong Wolf (An Oc.) is twenty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 37: Wrongful. **

They traveled from city to city with no plan, no direction, and no food. Iroh stopped the ostrich horse and sighed, he glared over the unknown village. It seemed more like a city then a village; it was a very large place, with many houses and activities.

"This will be an ideal place to beg. Many houses, with many people!" Iroh whispered.

Zuko jumped from the ostrich. "I'm sick of begging!"

"We need money for food…" The man replied softly. He took the horse with his rope and guided it through the city. The old man frowned; it seemed rather a richer city. The roofs were not from straw, but made of slate. Except for Ba-Sing-Se and Gaoling, there weren't many wealthy cities left in the Earth Kingdom. This city probably delivers their coals to the Fire Nation or offered their services.

"Here is a wonderful place to sit!" Iroh mentioned enthusiast, while he spread the green blanket on the floor. Zuko didn't answer and sat down next to his uncle. They begged and waited for three hours without any success.

Uncle Iroh sat patiently and glared disappointed at his empty hat, Zuko lay down on his back with his knees raised. He glared at the sky for a moment. "Many houses, many people huh?"

The old man peaked at the young man next to him. "Usually this theory is correct! I guess we have no luck today?"

"Hmm, whether we find ourselves in a selfish city!" Zuko replied a bit irritated.

Iroh shook his head, he didn't liked such language. These people are under no obligation, they are free to give something. He rubbed one of his nephew's knees. "Don't be so rude, Lee."

The boy sat up again and stared at the man. "Do you mind if I go hiking, this is boring."

"That's good, I'll wait here… do not stay away too long."

"Promise!" Zuko stood up and he was glad to go away. Begging was so humiliating, people sees them as something dirty just like they have a disease or something.

The teenager walked through the main street and noticed the several shops. They sold all sorts of stuff here. Food, herbs, books, clothing, shoes, accessories, weapons, toys, trumpery,…

Zuko felt weird inside, he couldn't describe the feeling. He was maybe a bit jealous or he had homesickness. The boy didn't know what it was but these things were once so common and no so unattainable.

They even have a pet shop? He walked closer to the window and glared inside. He actually wanted to enter but didn't dare; the owner seemed neat and classy. The boy's eye fell on some little blue birds in the back of the shop. The blue jay! Zuko's eyes widened and he started to smile. Mother had such bird; Uncle transported it from Ba-Sing-Se.

The boy sighed deep as he thought about that little animal; he and his mother were fond of her. It was his only pet next to the turtle ducks, they named her Yumi. She died after some months. His mother had told him, that Yumi had died from grief. Those animals are very attached to their families. Zuko woke out of his daydream as he heard the owner of the shop.

"Get away from that window, filthy beggar!" The man yelled.

Zuko looked up with shame; all the passers-by stared at him. He ran away and hid behind a barrel around the corner. "I will get you for this." The boy muttered as he stared above him and took notice of a striking folder. He stood up and grabbed the folder from the wall.

Fight competition this night,

The brave challenger who can win from our undefeated champion 'The great slaughter'

Win's 1000 golden coins!

The boy bit his lip, enthusiasm filled his body. "1000 golden coins!" He whispered and stared before him. "We can do a lot with 1000 golden coins…" Zuko smiled and thought about the shops from earlier this day. I would love to buy some new swords and then we could travel more comfortably.

He ran towards his uncle and couldn't wait to show it, Zuko threw himself beside the old man. Iroh shocked, he didn't even notice his nephew. That boy was fast as he wanted. "Hoh, you scared me! Has something happened?"

"I found this… look!" Zuko offered the folder and waited impatiently for his uncle's reaction.

Iroh read the paper carefully, waited a bit to answer. He understood his nephew's hint, the boy wanted to take the risks, fight in such battle for money. But how many chances do you make? How reliable is it? They will not just donate money, there is something behind it. "Lee? Huhm, nephew. This isn't a solution."

"But the winner get's 1000 golden coins!" The boy replied with a frown.

The old man grabbed the boy's arm and understood Zuko's demur. He's sixteen, very young and still very naïve. "Have you read the fine print? Registry fees: three copper coins."

Zuko sat back against the wall, he hadn't noticed that. He felt stupid at that moment. "So, no good idea?" He whispered disappointed.

Iroh rubbed the boy's short, tousled hair and smiled. "Not such a good idea… I don't want to see you get hurt."

That night.

The two men lay on their blanket; the old man was in a deep sleep. The young man couldn't sleep, he stared at the stars and felt hopeless inside. He needed to go, he needed to try this. What could he lose? Three copper coins? He could win 1000 golden's!

Zuko stood up silently and began to doubt. Uncle will be furious if he discovers this but I need to take the plunge... He walked silently away from his old uncle, guilt filled his heart. The boy gritted his teeth and ran. He grabbed the folder out of his shirt and memorized the address.

He stopped before a large building and entered it just in time. He walked to the counter and laid his three coins on it. "Can I still register?"

"Sure, what's your artist name?" The man asked.

The young boy frowned to the man. "Artist name?"

"Uhu, you need a name for the audience."

Zuko sighed deep. "Is Lee good enough?"

"No, the name is too normal." The man frowned back.

"Come-on! Just write me in as Lee." The boy snarled and walked to the dressing room. He had no fight clothes, but he sat there with the others. Observed the candidates, some of them wore colorful fight clothes others wore normal clothes like Zuko. Most of them where adults, all very muscular, a bit scary and weird. Most fighters were professionals.

What am I doing here? Zuko swallowed heavily. This was the dumbest thing he ever did. He wanted to run away, but that would be cowardly.

Iroh's eyes flew open, his back was cold. That wasn't a good sign; he turned around and noticed the empty spot next to him. "Zukooooo?" The man mumbled while he stood up. I knew it… that stubborn child! With his delicate nature… he is even harder than Ozai.

Iroh left his stuff behind and searched for the right location. He sneaked into the arena and took a seat. He waited, he needed to see this. The man was angry inside, he hated deception. Certainly of Zuko.

The man stroke his beard as the young boy entered the arena, this felt like the Agni Kai. Iroh looked dirty to the spectators, he hated useless violence. The man glared at his nephew and shook his head with anger. Stupid boy! You'll never learn.

Zuko walked closer to the ring, it was his turn now. Three men had failed their fight early, it were heavy fights. The boy entered the ring and glared at his challenger "The black eagle". He wasn't big; he seemed more as a normal man.

The fight begun, The black eagle was fast but Zuko was faster. He kind of liked this; the boy used his agility against this challenger. There weren't many blows, the black eagle used the ropes a lot and Lee jumped to avoid his attacks.

Iroh observed the fight, became interested. Zuko did very well for his first time. The man's anger began to temper.

Lee took the black eagle's legs and smashed him to the ground; the boy ran to the ropes and made a somersault. He landed on his challenger and won.

Iroh had already forgotten about the boy's mistakes and balled his fists. Good, good!

Zuko could go to the second round and he waited on his new opponent. Adrenaline flowed through his veins, he wanted more. The ring announcer announced his follow fighter. "May I introduce you to 'Wong Wolf'!"

A man who sat next to Iroh, poked in the man's side. "Wong Wolf is a strong appointment! That Lee will lose…"

Iroh turned his head to the man. "It will be a surprise."

Wong Wolf entered the ring; he was much heavier than the black eagle. Zuko knew that this one would be very difficult. Wong Wolf was very muscular and heavy. The fight begun, he remains on the ground and used his fists. He grabbed Lee up and smashed him on the ground. You're strong… but I'm smarter. Zuko smiled.

Lee stood up and ran to the ropes, he jumped on it and tried to get this guy out of balance. His opponent fell on the ground for several times, Zuko didn't give up. He jumped up and smashed his foot in Wong Wolf's face, the man stayed long enough on the ground to win. Zuko couldn't believe his eyes, he won his second round! He rushed to the corner and tried to rest before his last fight started.

"Yess! Ohhh! That's my boy!" Iroh yelled with a big smile.

"Make yourself ready for our champion, The great slaughter!"

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Huh, the great slaughter? What a name…" The man mumbled.

The man next to him frowned. "He's the best fighter…"

Zuko's last opponent entered the arena; Iroh gasped and sat on the edge of his chair. The great slaughter was impressive. The man was bald, tattooed and he had huge muscles. OH NO! Zuko?

The boy swallowed heavily, he had never seen such kind of person. He looks more like a giant than a man.

The great slaughter grabbed Lee by his shirt and raised him above his head. He threw the boy out of the ring. Zuko knew this had gone too simple; he rushed back into the ring. Tried to fight back but this man was too strong for him. He's the undefeated champion for a reason.

Lee used his quickness and stamped his foot in the man's stomach for several times. The great slaughter had enough of this, he grabbed Lee's leg. The boy couldn't go away anymore. The huge man smashed his fist onto Lee's temple. The boy fell onto the ground, his sight blurred. He tried to get up but it was difficult.

Iroh stood up. "LEE! GO LEE! You're doing great."

Zuko pulled himself up at the rope, he stared in the audience. He heard his uncle's voice but couldn't see him, the image fluctuated.

The great slaughter kicked his feet at the back of Lee's head. The boy fell out of the ring, the fight was over.

Iroh rushed himself from the stairs. He walked closer towards his nephew; the boy lay on his sides. He was unconscious at the moment; Iroh laid the boy on his back and closed his shirt.

Morning

The boy lay in the dressing room, on a wooden bench. Iroh sat nearby the boy's head, Zuko's eyes opened slowly.

"Ah, hello stubborn nature." The old man nagged.

Zuko rolled on his tummy, his head was spinning. "You were there?"

"Yessss, I was." Iroh whispered.

"Are you angry, now?"

"Hmm, I was… And I still am a bit…" The man stood up and took a little bag.

Zuko stood up, he was a bit shaky. "I - I'm sorry. You know… you were right. It was a stupid idea and I… need to listen more and…"

"That's true! But it was a good lesson… The fights were very good! And I mean VERY good!" Iroh replied with so much proud. "I enjoyed them!"

The young boy smiled at his uncle and walked besides hem. "You did?"

"Sure, I mean nobody stood a change against The great slaughter. Certainly not after two matches!" Iroh stroke his beard. "I told you it was a fraud!"

"I know, uncle. I believed you and I don't know why I wanted to do this, it was stronger than myself…" The young boy sighed.

"Well there is a positive side! I've confronted them with their falsehood and they gave a little compensation for you …"

"For me?" The boy frowned.

"Uhu, you are a minor and this was a subject of child abuse." Iroh smiled. "So, we get some extra coins for on the way."

Zuko grabbed his uncle's arm. "You're serious?"

"Uhu, so it wasn't such a bad idea after all."


	38. The blue spirit

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep. 04: The swamp]. _

_Ursa discovered a Fire Nation folder, she sees her son for the first time in years. The old man noticed some of nephew's bad changes, he tries to help. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Ursa is forty-two._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 38: The blue spirit.**

The landscape changed into an aqueous environment, a landscape that was unique in this world. Iroh observed it with adoration; he had never visited this place before.

"The wetlands are breathtaking, don't you think so nephew?"

Zuko who sat behind the older man glared up slowly. "Yeah… it looks… nice?"

The man grinned with his nephew's silly reaction. He still has so much to learn. Iroh glanced down at that moment, he felt the ostrich shake underneath his legs. The horse wandered wearily through the narrow road, it had walked three days in a row with his two heavy passengers.

"We need to stop, Zuko." Iroh jumped off, grabbed his nephew's arm. "The ostrich urgently needs his rest."

The young boy didn't protest for once, this animal was their only transportation. He walked to the sides of the water and sat down. Iroh guided the horse to the sides as well and accompanied his nephew. "You know, I've once read that the swamp would be a sort of magical place. Closely connected with the spirits world."

"Really?" Zuko replied uninterested.

Iroh nodded with a smile, he himself was very interested to see it. He hoped to see something special, he loved mysteries.

"Oh No, don't tell me you want to go to the swamps?"

Iroh rubbed his nephew's firm back. "Together on an adventure? Solve an old mystery?" The man took the boy closer, he pushed the boy's cheek again his. "The tension, fear, the unknown, we… together..., Uncle… nephew…"

Zuko looked unreliable to Iroh. "Don't do that! Those adventures always turn out wrong for us." The boy knew about what he talked. He, Lu ten and his uncle Iroh started those adventures trips on their holidays in the Ember Island. They were very cool, but they had always a disastrous end!

"No Zuko! This time will be different!" Iroh smiled. "I did tons of such trips all over the world when I was younger."

"Yeah…" Zuko tried to avoid his uncle's begging's face. "No, don't look at me like that!"

"Please… for once?"

The boy sighed deep. "Eurgh,… Okay… a quick look… won't be bad?"

Iroh stood up with a big happy smile and grabbed the rope, he and his nephew walked further towards the village. It was located nearby the swamp; the old man stopped before the entry and noticed a wooden flyer plate. He glared at the folder of the old admiral Jeong Jeong, he knew this man very well. Jeong Jeong is an old colleague and friend; he had tremendous respect for this man! A very strong leader and Fire bending master but he couldn't accept the suffering of the humans, he quit the army.

His old eyes glanced downwards and noticed several war folders of the blue spirit. He peaked next to him, to his nephew. "The blue spirit? That name still comes back."

Zuko tried to hold a neutral face. "Yeah… that's true."

Iroh bowed a bit towards the folders and began to read. "Wanted by order of the Fire Lord: The so-called Blue Spirit.  
He's a thief, guilty of stealing the Avatar from the Fire Nation. He wears a traditional Earth kingdom opera mask. His true identity is unknown, but disregards the rumors that he is a ghost.  
If you locate the Blue spirit and attempt to apprehend him, you are advised to enlist as many forces as you can gather for this task."

A shock ran through his young body, he didn't knew how serious this was. His alter ego was famous all over the world. Zuko kept his words in silence; he couldn't stop being the blue spirit. No stupid folder would stop him and certainly not his father.

Iroh stood up and hoped that these words would open his nephew's eyes. He knew about the boy's alter ego and stupid decisions, but he kept them as a secret. Zuko is responsible for his acts and needs to become a responsible young man.

Somewhere nearby Gaoling, in the Southern Earth Kingdom. A woman stood also before a folder plate, she had noticed the new folder this morning. She stood with wide eyes before it and glared at the young Prince his face.

She blinked her eyes several times, couldn't believe her eyes. Zuko? She touched her son's scar. Who did this to you? Ursa rushed her eyes to the text and read it. The Fire Lord orders the arrest of Iroh and Zuko, the two rebellious traitors. The lady shook her head with disbelieve. What's going on?

General Iroh was once the Dragon of the West. Prince Zuko was Crown Prince to the Fire Lord. Both traitors violated imperial orders to exterminate the Water Tribe barbarians as well as capture the Avatar. Permission is granted to kill them on sight.

Ursa's eyes widened as she gasped. "Avatar?" She muttered, "Kill them on sight." She fell down, her head was spinning, she was furious and shocked. OZAI? You promised me…

"You promised me!" She whispered as a tears streamed from her cheek. You play the same game of your grandfather."

"Coward." She muttered.

The Swamp Village

The two refugees had entered the village; they had spread their blankets to beg this afternoon. Iroh wanted to enjoy this special place as long as he could, it radiated serenity. He really wants to explore this place.

"Spare coins for weary travelers " Uncle held his hat out to the pedestrian. The man didn't answer he threw some copper coins in the hat.

"This is ridiculous." Zuko moved his hat, covered his face; he couldn't look into those people's eyes. Being poor was so difficult, he had never been confronted by poverty in his life. His uncle had no problems with it; he surrendered himself in this situation. The hunger was the most difficult part for him, but he learned to deal with.

Iroh glanced over the inhabitants; he used his knowledge of human nature. He used it to pick the credulous persons out; those had more compassion and gave some coins or food. The old man noticed a victim, he pocked in his nephew's ribs. The young man looked up irritated.

"Spare change for a sick old man?" Iroh asked with a weak expression on his face, he tried to arouse pity.

"Awww, poor man. Here you go!"A young lady, she was a few years older than Zuko. Looked with compassion toward the old man.

"The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile." Iroh flirted. He looked carefully over the girl, she was attractive. She was lean, tall, had a pretty full cleavage, light green eyes, long dark brown hair. Her face was neatly done with make-up.

Zuko smashed his hand against his forehead; his uncle was so predictable and sometimes humiliating.

The girl giggled shy and walked away.

Iroh glanced over to his nephew. "I would love to stand in your shoes! Being young again. If I were you, I would conquer her heart."

Zuko raised his eyebrow with horror. "You're grazie. You don't even know her!"

A naughty smile appeared on his face. Still so shy? The man inhaled deep before he spoke. "Well yes, that's the fun of it. Dating, flirting, discovering each other. It's exciting!"

"Exciting?" The boy frowned a bit more.

Iroh closed his eyes. "Yes, it's a huge adventure full of passion."

Zuko turned up his nose at the thought, his thoughts were disrupted. His eyes followed a cart with masks. Zuko looked carefully at them; he knew that this was his sign. The sign to become the blue spirit again. The boy smiled and looked around him with suspicion; nobody had paid attention to the boy.

"Uncle, can I look around here?"

"Hmm, why?" The old man asked nosy.

"I want to see it!" The boy replied exited, he didn't want to miss the cart. He came closer towards his uncle "And you know how much I hate begging." Zuko whispered in his uncle's ear.

The old man smiled, he understood how young boy's where. They could never sit still for an hour. "Well,… okay than. But not like the last time."

The boy stood up, looked around and breathed deep, "You have my word, uncle!" Zuko ran behind the corner and noticed the cart. The owner had entered a tea shop; the cart was unmanned at the moment. Zuko walked slowly toward the car and noticed the same blue mask.

Oh Agni? This can't be true! The boy thought with a smirk. He passed the cart quickly and grabbed the mask; he had put it in his shirt.

Zuko walked further and stopped a few blocks away. He took the mask out of his shirt and looked at it. "I missed you my friend!" He whispered, as he gently touched the mask. He felt almost complete. "I need some swords!" The boy whispered toward his mask.

The boy did not know where to find them, but he needed it. The blue spirit without the duo swords isn't the blue spirit! His alter ego was his freedom, his proud. Zuko was happier as the Blue spirit, than as himself.

Zuko hid the mask and walked back towards his uncle.

"Huh, you're already back?" The man frowned.

"Euhm, yeah. There was nothing to see…" Zuko mumbled fast and sat down next to his uncle.

Iroh's eyes fell on a man, a bit scum. "Don't you have an act for a gold coin?" The stranger asked sarcastically.

"We're not performers." The boy snarled, tried to protect his old uncle.

"Not professionals. Is singing an act?" Iroh asked toward his nephew.

Zuko shrugged, he didn't knew where this situation where lead to.

Iroh stood up and sang something, tried to please the stranger. The man made a ridiculous scene of it, Zuko felt such anger inside. Nobody sets my uncle in disgrace! The boy glanced over to the stranger carefully; he noticed the man's swords. You will pay for this.

Uncle stopped his dance and he had earned his money. He didn't care about the scene, the shame. The old man rarely felt ashamed in such situations.

Zuko stood up, his eyes burned of anger, he couldn't accept this. "Why did you do that for that scum?" Zuko asked with a cracking voice.

The stranger turned around. "Scum? Look at yourself beggar!"

Zuko wanted to attack, but Iroh stopped him. The stranger walked away, he didn't want to get in this problem. "You're a coward!" Zuko wanted to get loose, he wanted his revenge. He was sick of this humiliation, this went too far. They were royalty!

Iroh held his nephew by his middle, laid his full weight to the back. "Stop it! Leave him… it isn't worth it!"

"He made a fool of you!" The boy yelled. "Let me go…"

The man couldn't do it otherwise; he pushed hard on his nephew's kidneys. The boy subsided through his knees after a while. He held his arms around his sides and gasped hard. "What was that for?"

"To calm you down." Iroh whispered. "That aggression wasn't necessary."

"He- he made a fool of you!" Zuko replied fast.

"Yes but we have a golden coin!" The man whispered and rubbed the boy's lower back. "Does it still hurt?"

The boy moaned a bit. "No… He had no right to hurt you."

"Zu—Lee. Forget about it!"

That night, when Iroh was is a deep sleep. His nephew hurried across the rooftops, jumped from roof to roof and glared at the moon, the stars, his freedom. He was free again, unbound to the rules and regulations.

The blue spirit stopped and lay flat at a roof. He recognized the stranger. The man walked into a dark alley, this was Zuko's chance. The blue spirit jumped down. The stranger turned around and tried to face the spirit but he had no a change, the blue spirit overpowered him. It stole his swords.

The next day

Iroh opened one eye and noticed his young nephew before him. "Zuko?" The man whispered with a sleepy voice.

The young boy glanced down. "We need to travel further."

The old man stood up and looked at his nephew's back. "Are that scimitars?" The man asked while he touched them, he thought he was still dreaming.

"Uhu."

"From where did you get them?" Uncle asked suspicious while he grabbed his blankets.

"Found them!" The boy replied quickly.

Iroh glared at the boy with concern, he knew that the swords where stolen. He suspects that they were from the man of yesterday.


	39. The swamp

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep. 04: The swamp, ep.05: The Avatar day]. _

_Iroh and Zuko went on an adventure in the Swamps._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 39: The swamp.**

The two refugees rushed away from the village with direction to the swamps. The ostrich stopped in front of the dense landscape. "We are at the border, ready for us adventure?"

"Yeah, uncle but don't dawdle at every flower this time!"

Iroh smirked at his nephew's sarcasm and took the ostrich by his rope. They entered the swamps; the ground was difficult to walk on but the view was worth the effort. "This is one of the nicest places I've ever visited!" The old man whispered.

Zuko glared around while he walked, he didn't understand why this place was named as magical. There was nothing special to see, this was only a unique landscape with some unknown animals. It seemed dangerous; you could easily lose your way here. "Are you sure you want this?" The boy asked with a soft voice.

"Yes!" Iroh replied enthusiast while he moved his hand through the air. "I feel something here, the atmosphere is special!"

"Special…?" Zuko whispered behind his uncle, he had already regretted his promise.

The further the duo went how darker the swamp became. There hung an uncomfortable feeling around this place of the swamp. It was very intense, even Zuko felt it. The boy walked through the dirty water there bumped several objects against his legs. The boy made some ugly faces; he didn't want to know what this was. "U-uncle?"

"Hmm?" The man pulled the stubborn Ostrich through the water. He also felt very uncomfortable.

"I don't like this place. There is something strange here…"

"I know, nephew. It becomes dark; we need to find a dry spot." Iroh replied, while his Ostrich stopped. The animal became very restless; he made strange noises and walked backwards. Iroh tried to stop the animal but he become more nervous.

"Watch out! He tries to attack you." Zuko yelled while he came closer.

Iroh rushed to calm him but the animal was too fast and too strong. The man slipped out and fell into the water, his head struck a stone. The ostrich horse ran away into the overgrown swamp area.

"Uncle? Uncle Iroh?" The young boy yelled in panic, the old man didn't move at the moment. He grabbed his uncle out of the water and held him into his arms. He slapped gently on the man his cheek and waited.

Iroh opened his eyes slowly; he was surrounded by an intense white light. It was so bright that it hurts his old eyes. He noticed a recognizable smell, a smell that he had missed for already five long years. He moved his head to the side and glanced into a young males face.

"Lu Ten? Is that you?" The man whispered emotional.

There ran a shock through Zuko's body; he didn't knew what to do. He held his uncle in his arms, but he couldn't reply at this. He couldn't hurt or lie to him.

Iroh blinked his eyes. The image became clearer; his son sat next to him and held his father into his arms. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Visit the spirit world?" The man replied confused, while he stared in his son's young face. The boy hadn't changed, he was so neat.

Zuko's eyes widened at those words, this was too much, too creepy. His uncle saw Lu Ten in him; he spoke the words of dead. That fall was probably worse than thought. "Uncle? Wake up! You're doing strange."

Lu Ten smiled at his father's silly reply. "Yeah dad, we're close to the spirit world here. The swamps are an easy way to enter the worlds of the living and the dead, the past and the future." The boy smiled wide at his father. "I see you're traveling with little Zuko. Man, he changed a lot since the last time I've seen him!"

"Sure he is."

"Take care of each other! You will desperately need each other."

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked with a shock.

Lu Ten avoid the question; it wasn't the time for that. "It's time to go back."

"So long." The man whispered and the white lighted vanished, Iroh stranded in a dark misty environment in the arms of his young nephew. Iroh smiled at the young boy's concerned expression.

"What happened with you?" Zuko snarled, he was clearly upset.

Iroh rubbed his eyes; he couldn't hear his nephew clearly. Zuko grabbed the man under his arms and pulled him up. "What happened with you?"

The old man rubbed his head before he answered. "I saw Lu Ten, … this place is special as the rumors said."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You fell with your head on a stone! You were confused or something." The boy walked further, didn't believe in those magical stuff.

"I'm sure of what I've seen! He sat there in front of me!" Iroh walked behind the young boy, he was still confused.

"I'm sorry but I didn't see him." The young man whispered, he didn't want to hurt his uncle's feelings but this was the truth. He hadn't see Lu Ten and uncle was clearly confused.

Iroh sighed deep and followed Zuko towards a dry spot; they placed themselves and made a campfire. The hours passed by and Iroh couldn't stop think about his son. He was sure of what he had seen.

Zuko sat on a stump, he observed the area. It was very dark in the swamp at night, this place was very bushy. The boy heard all sorts of noises and saw light spots in the distance. He hated this, this was abnormal!

The boy sat up and moved closer to the camp fire, Iroh had noticed his nephew's strange behavior. His nephew was never afraid but now he clearly was. Iroh had seen ghosts in his life; he had no fear for the unknown anymore.

A strange animal began to scream loudly near their camp, Zuko jumped up with a shock and shot a fire ball into the swamp. "W- what was that?"

"Relax Zuko! Sit here, next to me."

The teenager rushed himself next to his old uncle; his heart was beating fast in his chest. He never felt so scared before. Iroh lead his hand on the boy's head, rubbed his hair softly. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not scared!"

Iroh giggled with his nephew's expression. "Try to sleep."

That night.

Zuko wobbled in his sleep nearby the campfire, he had one of his bad nightmares again. The boy moaned and whispered in his sleep. Iroh sighed as he glared over this sad spectacle. "Poor boy."

"Mom?" The boy pushed his head in the dirty sand. "Where were you mom?"

Iroh crept closer, he had enough of this. He tried to wake the boy but someone else was faster, a vine out of the swamp appeared and grabbed the boy by his legs. Iroh grabbed the boy by his arms, tried to protect him. Zuko woke up; he remarked a strange depth below him. "Huh? What?"

He looked up at his uncle and noticed his awkward position. "Uncle? What's happening?" The boy yelled.

"A… a…a vine grabbed your legs?" Iroh replied with disbelieve.

"WHAT?" Zuko held his uncle firmly, but more vines appeared and gathered around the young man. They snatched the boy from the old man's hands.

"ZUKO?" Iroh screamed and followed the trail of the mystical vines. The vines stopped into an open spot and smashed the banished Prince into the dirty swamp water. The old man who followed his nephew had fell over a root and rolled downwards into the same water.

Zuko stood up and removed the leeches from his body. "Ieuw! Why does this always need to happen?"

Iroh glared around him and stood up, he grinned at his poor little nephew. "Zuko?" He whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Zuko?" The young boy froze,… that voice. He knew that voice, the boy turned around. "MOM?" Zuko smiled widely, it was her. She stood before him; she wore the same clothes as she left. Zuko grabbed his chest; it was like his heart stopped some beatings. He felt sick inside. "I missed you mom!"

Iroh stood silently at the sides; he observed his nephew's hallucination. The boy was clearly affected; it looked like he was having a heart attack. Zuko stumbled several timed, still holding his chest and crept towards a small broken tree and hugged it firmly. So sad… The man thought, it seemed such a surprise for him. A real dream but so false.

Zuko pressed his face in his mother's chest, her breast felt so warm. Several tears escaped out of his eyes, he couldn't breathe, he was shaking. Who could ever expect this? His mother was hiding in the swamps.

"Zuko?" His uncle whispered with concern.

The young boy glared up and noticed his uncle before him. Iroh bit his lower lip; he didn't knew what to do. Zuko's face was red from the shock, he didn't lose that tree. "Zuko, what – what are you doing, my boy?"

"I…I found her!"

Iroh frowned a bit and rubbed the boy's arm. "That isn't Ursa, nephew…"

Zuko's hand slid from the stump, he didn't feel her silken coat but hard bark. His eyes widened as he noticed the little brown tree. He was so disappointed and hurt inside; Zuko pushed himself of that thing and fell back into the water. This was so embarrassing.

Iroh grabbed his arm and guided him back to the camp. Zuko didn't spoke a word. Sadness filled his expression.

"Are you okay?" The man whispered.

Zuko sat next to him; he rested his arms on his knees. "I feel sick."

"Zuko… The swamp showed you something."

"W-what? That she's DEAD?" The boy yelled with tears in his eyes. He knew it know, she wasn't alive anymore. He would never see her again.

Iroh sat closer and laid his hand on the boy knee. "I'm not sure. The swamp shows things we want to see; you hope to find her again."

"Yeah."

"You maybe will."

Zuko sighed as he glared above him, tears streamed from his jaws. He rarely talked about his mother, not even to uncle. "Mother left for me."

Iroh knew that already, not from Zuko but from Lu Ten. "She did?"

"Yeah, she tried to safe me." Zuko replied with guilt.

"From who?"

Zuko glared down. "Doesn't matter."

Iroh frowned at his nephew; he didn't understand why he always had the need to protect his father. He knew Ozai and Azulon.

"Can I ask you something?" The boy asked fast. "Have you ever considered taking revenge on me?"

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked with a grin.

"Azula told my you had the right to kill me after father became Fire Lord."

"Well, eughm, I had the right. This is a very old law, you know. You became the Crown Prince and your father the Fire Lord in my place. I could challenge him in an Agni Kai or take his heir." Iroh replied fast. "But you're my nephew! I couldn't kill you, I love you!"

"Yeah?"

"Of course!" The man grabbed the boy closer and kissed his cold cheek. "Love is more important than power."

The next day.

Zuko and his uncle walked further and found the ending of the huge swamp. The swamp became clearer and easier. "Look there!" Zuko shouted.

Iroh smiled as he noticed the Ostrich at a little wide nearby the swamp. "It's unbelievable!"

The young boy smiled and ran toward their animal, he was glad to be out of there. The swamp was amazing but it was a huge confrontation. Iroh jumped up and sat after his nephew. "Up to our next adventure?"

"No! Really, I'll never go on such adventures with you!" The boy rushed.

Iroh laughed uproariously. "Come on, nephew? I know a desert… it's called mysterious. You and me… Uncle and nephew?"

"Come on, ostrich! Run! Please run!"


	40. The bundle of crimes

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.05: The Avatar day]. _

_The two refugees looked for a new shelter, Zuko get mixed feelings towards this world. He can't accept his life and commits crimes. Iroh tried to open his nephew's eyes but Zuko needs some time on his own._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 40: The bundle of crimes.**

The swamp disappeared from sight; the horse ran through the fields towards a forest. Zuko peaked over his shoulder to the swamps and couldn't forget that weird hallucination with his mother. He didn't understand what it was, was this the sign that she's still a life or was this, her spirit to say goodbye?

The boy shook his head and gritted his teeth, he was sick of his dubious future. He didn't know what to do, there was nothing left. He lived day by day, tried to survive. Without dreams, desires or hope. He had nothing; he had just his uncle but what if something happened with him? Than he's truly alone on this world, no family, no wife, no kids, no money, no home, nothing.

They rode into the forest; it seemed a great hiding place. A very large and dense forest, the two examined it carefully and found a cave.

"It's perfect! Our new house!" Iroh replied enthusiast while he entered it.

Zuko observed the cave with suspicion, it was better than outside but still it wasn't great. He followed his uncle and stared at him.

"Isn't it good enough?" The man asked with a sour face.

The boy sighed, his uncle would never understand. "It isn't like home…" The boy whispered. "We deserve more."

Iroh shook his head. "Zuko, our rights are diminished. We are entitled to nothing."

Zuko shrugged, he couldn't accept that. "Can we change this place a bit?"

The man rubbed the boy's shoulders and agreed. They looked for a large tree trunk and used it as a seat. They placed a large branch above the cave with a blanket over it. That was their shelter place to sleep.

Zuko glared at their new home and felt a little bit better inside but it could improve. Iroh sat down on the tree trunk; this wasn't a comfortable sit place. The man sat up and replaced himself on the ground. The boy frowned at the man's uncomfortable face.

"I'll go, I'll go hunting!" The boy replied, while he stood up.

Iroh smiled. "Great idée!"

Zuko ran away from the cave and hide himself behind some tree's to put his blue mask on. The boy ran through the woods and stopped at the edge of the forest. He noticed a huge city on a hill; the boy ran through the pastures and entered the city. He jumped from roof to roof and noticed some interesting shops.

He jumped down and crept through the small streets, he noticed the wooden seats outside. Zuko inhaled deep and ran fast, he grabbed one and left the city.

The boy dragged the seat on his back and ran through the woods, he was so proud. He could finally give his uncle something. Zuko stopped nearby the cave and hide his mask under some stones. He entered the cave with the seat. "L-look what I found?"

Iroh frowned at Zuko. "But? Where did you get that?"

"Someone has left in the woods?" Zuko placed the brand new seat against the wall. He didn't like to lie, he was a bad liar but he couldn't tell the truth.

"He is beautiful! Who let this behind?" The man came closer and smiled at it; the chair was beautifully lined with fur. "Thanks for bringing it!"

"No problem." The boy smiled. "I'll see if I can find some food."

Iroh sat down on his new chair, he felt much better already. He first doubt at this whole story but Zuko never lied. So it would be true! The man relaxed while he waited at his nephew, he yawned heavily and fell asleep.

Zuko came back after an hour with three ducks. He shook at his uncle's shoulder and showed his gorgeous catch. "Food!"

Iroh stared in his nephew's young, innocent face. "But they are already been cleaned?" The ducks had no feathers and they had been stripped of their innards.

"Yeah… I was quick?" The boy replied unsure.

The man gave his nephew a false smile. "Nice, put them down boy." Iroh swallowed heavily, he couldn't understand the fact. Zuko wasn't a thief! No that couldn't be, he was always so sweet and honest.

Three day' later.

The days had passed while Iroh received new gifts; he got the most incredible gifts. Gold, money, food, tea sets, herbs, jewelry, blankets, a huge sucking pig, baskets with pastries, fruit,… He had everything; Zuko brought everything to the man. With each time a poor apology.

Zuko woke up and crept outside their shelter, he yawned heavily before his uncle. "I'll take a bath."

The man nodded, the river was nearby their camp. He sighed a bit; he was troubled with this boy. He didn't understand him. Zuko didn't talk; he lived in his own world. It seemed like he didn't saw the reality anymore. Iroh walked to the river and peaked at his nephew.

The boy sat at the sides of the river, he only wore his worn underpants. Zuko held his legs in his arms; he rested his chin on his knees. He felt terrible, stupid, small, unworthy, failed.

So vulnerable… Iroh thought. The man sometimes had to realize how young Zuko was, he's still sixteen. His life is very hard, especially now. That boy had yet to learn everything.

What should I do? Zuko frowned at the water, he hadn't the answer. The boy put his feet in the water and refreshed themselves. The cold water felt good on his dirty body, his white wet skin shone under the sun.

Uncle smiled at the sight, his nephew became a beautiful young man but Zuko didn't realize it. He saw everything so dark, he found himself ugly.

Zuko washed his hair and face, he loved cleanliness. The boy heard some leaves; he turned around as he heard someone. "What?"

"It's me…" The man whispered.

The young boy lowered his fists and relaxed again. He walked to the sides and sat down next to his old uncle.

"What's wrong? I see it." Iroh rubbed the boy's bare back and waited.

Zuko sighed again. "I hate this. I miss our ship and home."

"I understand but… there are no other options right now."

"I want to hunt again, capture the avatar. Why did they take that from us?" The boy rested his head on his hands.

Iroh took the boy closer. "I know but we need to fight!"

Zuko stood up and grabbed his clothes. "Fight for what? To survive? Why should we live? We have nothing!" He replied with an emotional laugh and walked away.

Later that day.

"Zuko? Is that you?" Iroh yelled, the old man had returned to the cave, his nephew disappeared.

The boy came closer with money and a new tea set, he felt guilty about this morning. "Here, a present."

"Looks like you did some serious shopping!"

Zuko sighed and sat against the tree stump. He rolled his eyes and avoids his uncle stupid reaction. The old man stood up, he couldn't accept this any longer. "But where did you get the money ?"

"Do you like your new teapot ?"

"To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup." The man sat closer. "I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by. But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty."

Zuko closed his eyes. "There's no honor for me without the Avatar."

"Zuko…" Iroh sighed. "Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now."

Zuko stared in Iroh's face, he understood his situation suddenly. "Then there is no hope at all." The boy tried to sit up.

Iroh shocked and grabbed Zuko by his shoulders. "No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

The boy stared at his uncle, where had he dragged this man into? Uncle didn't deserve this shit. Zuko stood up and walked outside, he needed to be alone. He thought about what his uncle told him. Uncle is right, he needed to hope and hunt. He needed to find him, the avatar but Iroh was too old for this. This was too dangerous for this man, they could return home after he captured the avatar.

Zuko returned after some time. He needed to leave, Uncle Iroh had suffered enough. The man was better without Zuko. "Uncle? I thought a lot about what you said."

The old man smiled. "Oh, you did? Good! Good!"

"It's helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way."

Iroh glanced down, sadness filled his body. He didn't want to travel without his son. Zuko needed him and he needed Zuko. "Wait!"

"Here take it." The man handed him the ostrich horse.

Zuko took it and glared in his uncle's face. He didn't knew what to think at this moment. Was his uncle angry, sad, relieved? He galloped away and felt guilty inside.

Iroh rushed inside and took his supplies. He didn't care where Zuko was going, he would follow him. The man inhaled deep and understood his nephew this time. Zuko needed his freedom; he needed time to solve his problems alone.

This man was once a confused teenager who went away from home for several months. He wanted to be alone, without his father Azulon and mother Ilah. They let him travel, it was a good lesson. Iroh learned much, but not everything. Zuko needed some time on his own now. To understand this world a bit better and his own.


	41. Alone

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.07: Zuko alone]. _

_Zuko travels alone, his uncle follows his trail and finds and old friend. Zuko discovers a lot about this world._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Jeong Jeong is sixty-one,  
Lee is twelve,  
Zuko is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 41: Alone.**

Zuko traveled for four days over a half deserted landscape, without food and almost without water. The sun was too bright, the heat and hardship caused him the lethargy. He gradually became exhausted.

His eyes collapsed, his head became dizzy. The boy drifted away and stranded in one of his day mares. A well-known memory came to him; his mother stood in his bedroom door and watched at him for the last time. She smiled and said goodbye. The boy awoke with a shock; he grabbed the robe of his ostrich. The poor animal shook his head by the hard tug. Zuko's heart pounded fast, he hated those memories, they hurt too much.

The boy's thoughts were interrupted by a delicious smell of meat. He grabbed his swords and noticed the young couple beneath the hills. The girl was pregnant and they had nothing. The two traveled by feet, were dressed as peasants. Zuko lowered his head, he couldn't do this. He couldn't take their meal, not from a needy wife and an unborn child.

His mother had taught him what females did for their children. They did everything; they gave their lives for them. Zuko had the greatest respect for the good mothers. It would be cowardly if he stole their food. The boy glared for the last time over the young couple and there appeared a tiny smile on his tired face as he noticed her husband rubbed lovely over her belly, they seemed a perfect couple.

Zuko lowered his head and wondered if he would ever become a father. And if he, what kind of father would he be? The young boy frowned deep, he hadn't the answer. His personality was so strange and sometimes even bad. What if he became like his father?

The young boy swallowed heavily, his father was a complex and unpredictable man, a bit like Zuko is. My father was once a great family man, very loyal. He changed a few months before Lu Ten died. He ruined our family. Zuko gritted his teeth, he hated his father. But still, he loved the man he once knew in the past.

The boy jumped on the ostrich; he didn't want this for his future wife and kids. Nobody deserved this, his mother, his uncle and he suffered under his father's dominance and bad temper. His memories of his father weren't always pretty.

A few miles further

Iroh traveled by foot through a huge forest, he had lost his nephew's trail. The man didn't know where he was but he was sure he would find the boy. They always found each other back! The man stopped, he had noticed something.

The man walked slowly to a camp, he was sure he had heard a familiar voice. The man peaked through the bushes and noticed an old friend. Iroh couldn't believe his eyes; he never thought he would ever see him again. Iroh crept closer towards the camp, he tried to be silence. He didn't know how they would receive him.

"No movement." A voice commanded behind Iroh. The retired general felt a sharp object into his back. "On your knees."

Iroh knelt and put his arms, like the man had asked. "I'm here for a visit. I would like to speak Jeong Jeong."

"Identify yourself!"

"I'm Iroh from the Fire Nation."

The guard lowered his spear. "General Iroh?" He took notice of the retired General's his face. "Follow me, sir!"

Iroh entered the camp and bowed before his old friend; Jeong Jeong stopped his meeting and watched with surprise. "Well, well, well, it's nice to see you again! Weren't you on tour with your nephew?"

"Hmm, it's … a long story." The man replied short, he needed to talk. He needed to hear someone else his opinion.

Jeong Jeong frowned, he understood Iroh's hint. "Fancy a chat?"

In a village

"Could I get some water, a bag of feed and euhm… something hot to eat?" The boy grabbed his last coins from his pocket and offered them to the merchant.

The merchant glared at the young man before him and felt sorry for him. He was sure that this guy was probably a war orphan, lost his both parents in the clutches of the Fire Nation. "It's not enough for one hot meal but I can get you two bags of feed."

Zuko looked down in despair, he hoped to have enough money but he had bad luck this time. Then I eat oats, it's better than nothing… He sighed deep as he waited for the merchant, Zuko glared around and noticed the two young peasant's boys. They did some little mischief, like Zuko used to do with his cousin Lu Ten.

He peaked carefully at the two and enjoyed their fun. One of the boy's threw an egg to a crew of soldiers. Huh, he does things without thinking… Doesn't care about the consequences, this guy looks a bit like me!

"Hey! You're throwing eggs at us stranger?"

Zuko didn't turn his head, he held a low profile. The young man sighed again; he didn't understand why he always got into trouble. "No…"

The soldier came closer. "You've seen who did throw it?"

"No."

"That's your favorite word, no? That egg had to come from somewhere."

Zuko rolled his eyes and turned around to the merchant. "Maybe a chicken flew over?" The merchant gave him his bags with food and turned away. The soldiers grabbed them, they were higher appointed than those bum, and they could do what they wanted. The young boy glared at the soldiers, couldn't believe what they did. They grabbed his food!

"Thanks for your contribution. The army appreciates your support. You better leave the town now. Penalty for staying is a lot steeper than you can afford stranger…. Trust me!"

The merchant shook his head with compassion. "Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation, but they're just a bunch of thugs."

Zuko walked away. Soldiers? They call themselves soldiers? He couldn't help but smiled with sarcasm. They don't survive one battle against our soldiers! Zuko's thoughts were interrupted by a young boy.

"Hey, thanks for not ratting me out!"

The young teenager jumped on his ostrich, didn't want to get involved with this boy. The young boy ran before Zuko's ostrich, tried to block him. He stopped the horse and waited patiently. "I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich horse for you. Come on, I owe you!" The young boy grabbed the ostrich by his rope and ran. Zuko let him have his fun this time. His ostrich could enjoy some food.

"My name is Lee, what's your name?" The boy asked curios.

Zuko turned his head and glared over the environment. He didn't want to answer; he didn't want to make friends or enemies. The truth was painful and this young boy Lee, was too young for this.

Lee smiled at his new strange friend. "You're silent! Why are you silent?"

"I'm always."

"You do?" Lee frowned deep, thought about something else to say. "We life on a farm…"

Zuko nodded slowly. "You do?" He frowned a bit; this had been a long time since he had talked to someone except for his uncle. This felt a bit unusual; it was exciting to meet a nice stranger. Someone out of the Earth Kingdom. "With animals and stuff?"

"YEAH!" Lee replied with enthusiasm. "I can show them if you want."

"Sure.."

Lee smiled widely. "Great! Look we're almost there!"

Jeong Jeong's camp

The fresh tea steamed out of Iroh's little cup, he glared in it and waited at his friend. The man needed some company at this moment and a listened ear.

"So, what happened?" Jeong Jeong asked while he sat down.

Iroh inhaled deep, he didn't know where to begin. "You know Zuko is banished from his homeland?"

"Three years ago! Yes, that rumor has not spared my ears." The man sighed while he replied.

"My nephew changed a lot in those years and now he lost his way…" Iroh stopped, he felt unsure. He knew Zuko needed this journey on his own but as a father, he felt failed. Again.

Jeong Jeong glared in his friends eyes. "You need to understand how difficult this is for a young human. He likely feels excluded, how were we when we were his age?"

"At an age of sixteen, we signed in the military camps like all the others." Iroh glared down. "We were proud of our origins; we believed everything our regime taught us."

"How would we've reacted if the Fire Lord banished us in that time." Jeong Jeong smiled at Iroh.

The retired General glared up and smiled back. "Desperate, ashamed, dishonored, not understood."

"He's influenced by the regime, he still is. Your nephew needs his time to open his eyes and to see the reality, like we did. How long didn't we need our time to realize? He needs his time to heal his wounds. It will take years, by trial and error."

Iroh nodded. "I know but I wanted to help him and it hurts when you see him fail, when he takes the wrong decisions."

Jeong Jeong shook his head. "You can show him the right path but you can't force him, otherwise he goes away and does it alone."

"You really know how to handle teenagers!" Iroh complimented.

The man laughed and shook his head. "I trained a lot of teenage soldiers. I learned a lot back then. Some more tea?"

The farm

Zuko glared at the pigs, he had never seen this kind of animals before. The young man came closer and grabbed his tummy, he was so hungry. Lee ran with the ostrich towards his father, couldn't wait to show his new friend.

Gansu came closer and stared at the strange boy with a scar. "You're a friend of Lee?"

"Yeah, this guy just stood up to the soldiers! By the end, he practically had them running away!"

Lee's mother, Sela appeared out of a stable. "Does this guy have a name?"

"I'm, uh?" Zuko turned his head. He felt uncomfortable right now. Why did they always need to know who he was?

"He doesn't have to say who he is if he doesn't want to, Sela. Anyone who can hold his own against those bully 'soldiers' is welcome here. Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms."

"The real soldiers are off fighting the war, like Lee's big brother Sen Su. Food is going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?"

Zuko closed his eyes "I can't. I should be moving on." The boy was hungry, but he couldn't eat at their tables. These people don't need a betrayer in their home.

Sela glared at her husband, didn't understand this boy. He was maybe ashamed of his situation? "Gansu could use some help on the barn. Why don't you two work for a while, and then we'll eat."

The young boy opened his eyes. Work for food… that's seems fair! Zuko nodded fast and followed Gansu. "What can I do?"

"You can help me to nail some roof shingles on the frame. This help comes in handy, young man!" Gansu replied with a smile.

Zuko stopped and glared in the man's face. He felt needed and this felt good, his father never told him this kind of stuff. He climbed on the ladder and hoped to do something good. He nailed his first roof shingle, he never did this before. Zuko peaked at Gansu; the man was fast and worked neat. The boy glared at his work, it looked ridiculous. Stupid thing… Why don't you stay at your place?

"Are you all right, boy?" Gansu asked while he stared over the stranger his work.

"I never did this before…" Zuko whispered.

"It looks good for your fist time!"

Zuko frowned at his work. Good? Are you crazy? This looks awful!

"You don't seem like you're from around here." Lee asked.

"Uh-uh…"

Lee bit on his lip. "Where are you from then?"

"Far away."

"Oh. Where're you going?"

Zuko stopped his work and turned to the boy, this was annoying right now. Can't he shut up? Gansu glared at his son and shook his head. "Lee, give it a rest. Stop asking the man personal questions, got it?"

Lee rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes? …. So, how did you get that scar?"

A shock ran trough Zuko's body; he slammed the hammer on his hand. You never asked such questions in the Fire Nation, they punished you for that.

"It's not nice to bother people about things they might not want to talk about. A man's past is his business. Now Lee, help your mother in the kitchen." Gansu turned his head to the stranger. "Pain?"

"No, I… my past is difficult and … thanks."

"It's okay."

"Food is ready!" Lee yelled from beneath them. The two men returned to the house and sat at the table. Zuko enjoyed a nice meal with some sweet people, he began to like them. They were open and honest people, who loved to help a stranger.

The young boy helped to clean the table and helped Sela with her dishes. Later that evening, Sela showed Zuko his sleep place. Zuko entered the barn and made it comfortable, he lay down and fell asleep after some minutes.

Lee opened the door of the barn and entered it. He crept closer towards his strange friend and glared at his swords, he so wanted these swords. The boy grabbed them from the wall and crept quietly back outside.

He closed the door behind him and took the swords out; they shone beautiful in the moonlight. Lee began to practice with them and noticed how difficult this was. It seemed easy when others used their swords, why didn't it work?

"You're holding them all wrong!" Zuko replied firmly.

Lee fell in the flower field, he hadn't heard him. The boy's heart pounded in his chest, this guy was probably very angry now. He stood up slowly and handed the swords disappointed. Zuko grabbed his swords and glared in Lee's young and innocent eyes. He knew how this boy felt right now, he wants to learn but he isn't talented… Like Zuko was with his Fire Bending.

"Keep in mind, these are dual swords." He gives the boy a demonstration. "Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole."

Zuko stopped and kneeled before Lee, he handed him the swords. "You see?"

"That's great!" Lee smiled enthusiast, he had never seen such great sword fighter before. He grabbed the swords and practiced. This was great; this stranger is a good teacher. Finally, someone who didn't found him ridiculous!

Zuko observed the boy's moves. "Watch your posture! … Good, Lee. That's good!"

"Haha, this is awesome." Lee cut some Sunflowers of and stood before the teenager. "Can you please show me some more tricks?"

"Hmm, yeah." The young man showed the impatient boy some more tricks, Lee watched with admiration. This guy reminded him of his brother. Lee walked next to the man.

"I think you'd really like my brother Sen Su. He used to show me stuff like this all the time."

Zuko lowered his head and smiled. He felt some proud inside, this boy respected him. Finally someone admired him. Zuko lead his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Your brother seems cool."

"He is!" Lee replied fast.

"That's good; it's nice to have a good bond with your family." Zuko patted at the boy's head, he hoped he gave this boy some wise words.

The young boy looked up with a tiny smile. "Do you've siblings?"

The banished prince closed his eyes. "No, I haven't."

Jeong Jeong's camp.

Iroh laid on the ground, in one of the tents. He couldn't sleep, the man glared above him and thought about his nephew. He really missed that boy right now.

Where are you? The man rolled at his side and sighed. "I hope nothing happened this time."

Zuko had a gift to get into serious troubles, Iroh knew that. His nephew had a very sharp tongue and sometimes a bad temper. Those features are often detrimental. Iroh bit at his lips. What if Azula found him? …or killed him?

The man rolled at his back. "Come on, let it pass. Zuko's professional enough."

"I hope he is…"

The next day.

Zuko had left the family, he needed to move on. The boy laid on a grass field and thought about his next step. I need to do something! Find the avatar… or Azula. Restore my honor!

I need to! It's time to show who's the bigger brother. The boy sat up as he heard a cart.

"Awww, you have to help. It's Lee. The thugs from town came back as soon as Gansu left. When they ordered us to give them food, Lee pulled a knife on them. I don't even know where he got a knife! Then they took him away. They told me if he's old enough to fight, he's old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you, but?"

Zuko stood up, he felt guilty. Why did he gave this boy his knife? "I'll get your son back!" the boy jumped on his ostrich and rode to the village. Can I ever do something right? It's my fault… Oh Agni! This family did so much and I failed!

Lee's eyes widened as he noticed his friend. "He's there! I told you!"

"Let the kid go!" Zuko demanded firmly as he walked closer.

"Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do?"

"It doesn't matter who I am, but I know who you are. You're not soldiers. You're bullies. Freeloaders, abusing your power. Mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army. You're sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war."

"Are you going to let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?"

One of the soldiers to ran with his spear. Zuko pulled back as the soldier lunges, he smashed the handle of his swords right into his stomach. The soldier took some steps back and ran away. Another solider ran at Zuko with his spear, but Zuko blocks him and smashed him to the ground with a palm blow at his forehead. This soldier also ran away.

The leader took his two war hammers and adopts a bending stance. He slammed at the ground with one hammer and raised a rock; he hits it with the other hammer. It flew at Zuko; he shattered it with his blades. The soldier repeated the move twice in rapid succession. Zuko destroyed one rock, but is hit in the gut by the other. He recovered at ran at the soldier with his blades.

"Behind you!" Lee yelled afraid. He had never seen such fight before.

The thug leader alternated hammers as he smacked the ground, each time he raised some rocks and hurled them at the banished prince. Finally, with a mighty blow to the ground, the soldier rose up a shock wave of earth and rock that traveled along the ground between him and his opponent. One huge rock erupted from the ground and stroke Zuko in the chest; it threw him to the ground. The air escaped out of Zuko's longs. His eyes rolled behind his orbit, the view became dizzy.

His mother appeared in his bedroom to say goodbye. Zuko's chest became a black hole, he felt empty inside. This was pain, his pain. There filled tears in his eyes as he watched when his mother hugged him. "No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."

Zuko rolled his head and watched when his mother left. His black hole in his chest filled with fire. He never felt so angry before. Never forget who I am? Zuko opened his eyes. Who I am?

He opened his eyes and screamed in a fury he began to spin as he jumped up. The young boy fire bended a huge circle of fire around him. He couldn't care, this was who he is. A fire bender! The soldier's glared eye widened and dropped their weapons. Zuko blasted fire at the leader that hits him full in the stomach; the leader fell to the ground.

Lee watched at this scene with horror and disbelieve. He glared at his 'friend'; the man was wreathed in fire and seemed so angry. Fire bender? No… He… No!

Zuko walked closer to the leader and stared at him. He finally showed who he was and it felt good.

"Who, who are you?" The soldier asked.

"My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne."

"Liar! I heard of you. You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him." An old man yelled.

Zuko turned his head from the old man, ignored his comment. What did this old man knew? He took his knife back from the soldier and walked toward Lee. The boy grabbed his mother. Zuko frowned. Why is he scared of me?

"Not a step closer." Sela snarled.

He knelt before the mother and offered the dagger to Lee. "It's yours. You should have it."

Lee's expression changed. "No, I hate you." He grabbed his mother hand and walked away.

Zuko lowered his gaze; all these people were staring at him. He walked to his ostrich and understood this a bit. He jumped on the animal and rode further. Prince of the Fire Nation…, not at this way... What is the Fire Nation in their eyes? We aren't what we seemed, I don't know…

They liked me when I was a stranger and hated me when they knew who I was. They don't respect us, the Royal family, the Fire Nation, they seem to fear us, to hate us.

How could this happen? Zuko glared around and sighed. "What have we done?"


	42. Children of war

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.07: Zuko alone]. _

_Zuko travels alone, his uncle follows his trail. Jeong Jeong guides Iroh trough a huge forest. Zuko has a new goal in sight, beat Azula and restore his honor. The boy meets an old friend!_

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Jeong Jeong is sixty-one,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Azula is fourteen,  
Ty Lee is fourteen  
Mai is fifteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 42: Children of war.**

Zuko traveled further through the deserted land, his thoughts were stuck with the memories of the peasants, who really hate him right now. That moment was such a disgrace, such a shame. He needed to restore his honor, he needs to find his sister Azula and challenge her. That was his only solution right now.

The boy lowered his head in despair, fighting Azula wasn't so easy. She's strong, perfect, dangerous and a very smart creature, but he couldn't run from her forever. He needed to be brave.

The banished Prince stopped his ostrich nearby a little dead tree; he tied his horse to the tree and stretched out while he glared at the sundown. The animal lay down while his owner peaked at the last orange sunrays. Zuko liked these kinds of scenes; the sun could display great images without any sound.

He sat down against his ostrich and enjoyed his company. Zuko relaxed his body against it and stroke its feathers. The ostrich closed his eyes by the tender touch. The sun disappeared behind the skyline, everything became dark. Zuko glared at the little stars above him and thought about his uncle. He now regretted his decision, his uncle didn't deserved this.

Jeong Jeong's camp.

Iroh opened his tent very slowly; he hadn't slept much this night. He had worried about his nephew, he felt kind of lost without that boy. The man looked up and waved gloomily at Jeong Jeong. The former admiral glared sad at his friend, he knew Iroh. He knew what happened with Iroh after Lu Ten passed away in that terrible accident. Jeong Jeong and the others from the Order Of The White Lotus had seen Iroh short after the lost. They hardly recognized him.

"Come Iroh, join us! Take some food."

Iroh sat down and joined the group. He filled his bowl with white rise and tried to enjoy his meal. "Thanks for your hospitality. But it's time to continue."

"You're ready?" Jeong Jeong asked mysterious while he stood up.

"Sure? I want to find him!"

"Good! I thought about our conversation last night and you need to find Zuko. Tell him what he needs to hear, begin over new! He'll come back, he'll understand."

"Yeah, I should take him more seriously…"

Jeong Jeong nodded with a tiny smile. "I'll lead you to the end of the forest, and then you'll enter the open fields. There you'll have more changes to find you're nephew."

"Thanks, my friend!" Iroh grabbed his bag and followed Jeong Jeong into the forest.

Some miles further.

The full moon shone beautifully above the earth, Zuko and his ostrich were very noticeable in the open fields. The ostrich opened his eyes and glared over the environment. He shocked as he noticed an intruder. "Aargh, aargh…" The animal jumped up, someone threw a cord around his long neck. He couldn't breathe.

Zuko rolled over at his belly; he blinked several times with his eyes and noticed a young woman. She wore traditional Earth Kingdom clothes and used whips as weapons. He grabbed one of his dual swords and jumped up widely. The young boy cut the whip in two and freed his ostrich. He held his sword above his head and stood before the girl. "What do you want?"

"Give me that ostrich!" She snarled fiercely.

"Huh, in your dreams…" Zuko replied with sarcasm.

The thief grabbed her other whip and hit the boy's body. Zuko took some steps back and frowned. This was irritating; he gritted his teeth and grasped her whip with his fast reflexes. His hand started to bleed but he didn't care. He wanted to sleep, he needed his rest and this lady was annoying. He dragged at it the whip and the lady fell onto the ground.

Zuko sighed as he watched at her, he didn't want to fight. She was not worth it; he threw the whip next to her and shook his head. "Save yourself the humiliation…" The boy grabbed his supplies and jumped on his ostrich.

The animal rode further through the night, his eyes felt heavy and tired. The boy stopped after some miles and decided to rest. Well, he hoped to find rest here.

The forest.

Iroh wandered through the forest, he stared at his friend and memorized some facts out of the past. They met each other as young soldier's and kept contact when they grew in their work. At a day, he and Jeong Jeong stayed in the same barracks, guided the same project. He convinced his friend to join The Order Of The White Lotus, to understand his feelings better.

Jeong Jeong joined The order ten years ago. An order without discrimination, without hate, they accepted soldiers, murderers, and members of the Fire Nation. Jeong Jeong healed there and opened his eyes. He became the first deserter and was highly respected by the other members.

Iroh joined the group much earlier than Jeong Jeong and later his son Lu ten became a member too. The retired General glared up at the sky, he never left the army out of free will. Iroh opened his eyes after Lu Ten died.

"We wasted so much. Didn't we?" Iroh muttered.

Jeong Jeong turned his head with a sad expression. "Like most of the soldiers." The man lowered his head. He hadn't built a future for himself as a young man, he had no wife, no kids, he had nothing. His life was based on war and status.

The retired General noticed his friend reaction and thought to talk about something positive. "I wonder if things ever will change?"

"You mean the Avatar?"

Iroh bit his lip. "Hmm, yeah. He's young, very young but he's the Avatar…" the man smiled. "And he has some friend to help him. And… I've a feeling that more things will change."

"The Fire Nation?" Jeong Jeong asked with surprise.

"I sometimes doubt but I guess that Zuko has something to do with this."

"You're nephew becoming the Fire Lord?" Jeong Jeong stopped and sat on a stump. He glared over the environment while he thought. "He's also very young for that position. Don't you think?"

"Oh yes he is! But Zuko has some special gifts, he stands up for the weak. He isn't scared to chare his opinion! But indeed, he's very young and naïve! And it's just a feeling I had…"

Jeong Jeong began to laugh. "The future brings us a surprise; let's hope it's a nice surprise!"

"Oh yes let's hope! But on the other hand,… Ozai? How will they defeat him? I don't know the Avatar very well…"

"He's euhm… unique; he needs to learn a lot." The man's expression turned serious. "He lacks a lot of discipline."

Iroh couldn't help but smiled. "A real child but he's talented with many gifts."

"Indeed!"Jeong Jeong shook his head and stood up. "A real Airbender!"

Iroh followed his friend. "Hmm, it's sad he's the last of his kind."

The desert.

Zuko woke up and heard some hard noises underneath him. The boy stood up and grabbed his supplies. He crept to the sides of the hill and stared down. His eyes widened as he noticed a Fire Nation tank with Royal symbols.

This is it, my sign! Zuko rode down the hill and bond his ostrich at a tree. The boy crept slowly along the sides of the hill and hid himself after some dry bushes. He moved some twigs out of the way and spied at the tank.

The boy pressed himself to the ground as he noticed his sister. She smashed her comb at the ground and yelled, she was in a very bad mood. "TY LEE? Come here right now!" She snarled as she crossed her arms and waited impatiently.

Zuko frowned deep. Ty Lee? She's with her?

"Problems Azula?" The young girl asked calm.

The princess turned her head fiercely. "I want to leave as quickly as possible! Understand? Make everything ready, I want everything perfect by now!"

Ty Lee smiled. " The technicians do their best to repair the machine…"

"Their best isn't good enough! They need to be faster! We need to find Zuko and the Avatar as fast as we can!"

"Chill Azula, they do what they can…" Mai replied from the door.

Azula balled her fists and pushed Mai out of the way. "Ty Lee, come here!"

Mai sighed deep and walked slowly out of the tank, she grabbed Azula's comb from the ground and stared at it.

Zuko shocked, Mai? You're also here? Why? He moved closer, tried to have a better look. She hates me right now and joined Azula to kill me? The boy bit on his lip, he crept backwards and broke a twig.

Mai glared up, she peaked in the dry bushes and noticed a dark shadow in it, she threw the comb with the sharp sides towards the stranger. "AUW!" Her eyes widened, she knew there was someone. Mai ran towards the bushes, finally some action! She jumped and smashed her feed against the back of his head.

The stranger fell down; he didn't knew what to do. She would kill him; the girl he loved would kill him... He couldn't fight her but he didn't want to die. "Show your face peasant!" Mai shouted as she held one of her daggers.

The boy turned around and sat down, he didn't met her eyes. He couldn't, he stared at her nice black boots. "Hey, Mai…"

The girl stared at the boy before her; she kept looking at his scar. She lowered her dagger and knelt, she couldn't believe this. "Zuko? It's you?" She whispered with a tender voice. "What happened to you?"

Mai stroke his short dirty hair, she couldn't believe this. Zuko changed so much, she felt compassion. She reached his chin and raised his it; the boy didn't met her eyes. "Look at me Zuko…"

The boy glared in her eyes and felt ashamed. "You know the rules, I'm a refugee now. You're a noble lady, I can't watch you."

"We're friends…" She replied as she stroke his cheek.

Zuko smiled and observed her face, she looked amazing. Mai was so neat and beautiful, he had wondered so many times, how she looked by now.

Mai smiled back and observed her friend, he was so emaciated, he seemed so tired, so dirty but his eyes hadn't change. "Where is your uncle?"

"That's a long story."

The girl shook her head and knew Zuko very well. He sometimes made such stupid decisions "Are you hungry?"

"Yes…" Zuko replied ashamed, the girl grabbed her breakfast out of her bag and gave it. The boy glared up and smiled again. "Thanks a lot."

"I … I missed you…" She replied while she grabbed his hand and stroke sunken cheek, Mai moved his head closer. The boy closed his eyes and felt her tender touches of her hands. The girl rested her head on his shoulder and had dug her face into his torn shirt. She inhaled deep and didn't care about what she smelled.

Zuko leaned his jaw quietly against the back of her head, he couldn't open his eyes. The boy had waited so long for this moment.

"MAI? MAI?" Azula screamed out of her tank.

The girl widened her eyes with a shock, she pushed hard at the boy's chest. "Go! Please go!"

Zuko opened his eyes slowly and glared confused. "But… we?"

"She'll hurt you! Please go!" The girl pushed him further and almost begged him to leave. She loved him with all her heart, no matter what position he had or how he looked. She adored him and was happy to meet him again.

Zuko walked towards his ostrich and stared at the girl. "I hope to meet again?"

"We will!"

He jumped up and left, the boy kept staring at her until she disappeared.

Azula glared out of her tank with a frown. "Mai? What are you doing?"

The girl ran towards the Princess. "I thought I saw something…"

"What was it?"

Mai shrugged. "Nah, a baby saber-tooth moose-lion. Nothing special."

The boy stopped and hid behind the hill. Why can't we be together? He closed his eyes and felt hurt inside. "I love you so much…" The boy whispered, "Why did I made that stupid mistake thee year ago?" A tear streamed out of his eyes. We could have been together… than I didn't even need to miss you for three years! I should've seen you grow up!

Zuko waited, until he heard the tank. He peaked through the rocks and waited patiently. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his ostrich, this was his change. Zuko rode far behind the tank and fallowed the smoke.

I'll restore my honor and my future!


	43. Hard on the outside

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.08: The chase]. _

_Iroh followed his nephew, the old man missed his nephew too badly. Zuko regretted his decision and tries to regain his honor. _

_His uncle gets hurt, Zuko saved his live. Uncle and nephew need to restore their relationship._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Jeong Jeong is sixty-one,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Azula is fourteen,  
Mai is fifteen,  
Aang is twelve,  
Katara is fourteen,  
Sokka is fifteen,  
Toph is twelve._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 43: Hard on the outside.**

Following the tanks trail was easy; it made huge marks in the ground and left a dark fog in the air. Zuko held a good distance and was sure of his chances, he'll humiliate her today! Win a fight! Regain his honor and show his father that he's better than his sister Azula.

He needed to show the Fire Nation, that he's worthy to life. That he's worth to capture the Avatar, and to come home again. Zuko stopped his ostrich and glared at the Fire Nation tank, it stood still in the middle of a coniferous forest. The boy observed the environment very carefully, Azula had gone further by foot…

"There…" Zuko whispered with wide eyes. "The bison's fur!"

"The Avatar?" He pulled at his ostrich's rope but the animal didn't move. "Drive! Come on! Hurry!"

In the same forest.

Jeong Jeong and Iroh had traveled through the wilderness for one day now, the former admiral stopped and inhaled deep. "From here, we're almost on the edge!"

"Good! I'll find my way!" Iroh bowed before his friend. "Thanks for everything, Jeong Jeong."

The man smiled and nodded friendly, he returned to his camp for his daily duties. Iroh glared over the more open parts of the forest and sighed. He was alone again and tired. The man walked slowly towards some white rocks and placed himself against. "Finely… some rest." Iroh whispered while he rubbed his legs a bit, they hurt from his long walk.

The forest and the creatures created a quiet atmosphere. Iroh's eyes closed slowly. "ZZZzzzzZZZZzzz-Ggagagghhh-zzzZZzZZZ-GHaaAAAHHGHHGGGHHhHHH…" The man fell in a deep sleep and dreamed of his nephew.

Come on uncle! The young soldier yelled from the deck.

Iroh sighed before he entered. What's wrong, Prince Zuko?

The fourteen year old Zuko glared with wide eyes. What's wrong with me? We would visit the Eastern Temples!

Yes! Yes.. the temples… I know Prince Zuko! But it's noon, or meals are ready and we've all day to visit them.

The boy's cheeks turned red. Noon? Food? And the Avatar?

The avatar can wait until we've finished our dishes.

Let it! Go and eat… It is always the same with you! The teenager screamed while he pushed the man away and entered the cabins.

Iroh stood there, didn't understand what was wrong with him. He followed his nephew after some minutes to his room. The boy sat suborn on his bed and was angry again. The man walked closer and sat down. Talk to me Zuko…

The boy stared in the man's eyes furiously. You're never interested in what I do. NOBODY IS!

That's not true, nephew.

You all judge me. You find everything ridiculous what I do… You see me as WEAK!

Iroh awoke with a shock and fell on the ground. He glared before him and understood why Zuko ran away. The man never paid the attention to it but his nephew thought that his uncle didn't believed in his capacities. The man always knew that Zuko felt this way to the rest of the world but not towards him. He never realized it and it was never his intention. But Zuko is so sensitive and unsure.

The man glared over his shoulder and realized what happened; someone had earth bend the rocks. He or she probably tried to defend himself. "Ohhh… That really hurt my tailbone."

A little girl appeared before Iroh and smiled. "It probably did... Are you okay?"

Iroh stood up and frowned. "That was rough, I can tell you that! So, you're alone?"

She stood tough when she answered his question. "Huh, yep! And you?"

The man smiled, he's sure that she's a runaway young girl. "Yes, I am. Would you like some tea? You look thirsty!"

"Euhm, Okay? I guess…" She muttered and followed the man to the edge of the forest. Iroh glared over the cliffs. He took a deep breath as he watched over the rice fields, everything seemed so calm.

I miss you. He thought, while he peaked over the horizon. Iroh felt so empty inside, his father instinct played a nasty game with him. He missed his boy so badly. Iroh shook his head and smiled at the little girl. "This is a nice place to drink some tea!"

The girl didn't reply she sat down, very sturdy and sighed deep. Man…, drinking tea with an old man? What's the meaning of this?

Iroh stared at her with a smirk and held his laugh. A younger girl version of my nephew? Hard on the outside and very complex on the inside…

"The tea smells okay…" The girls said with a harsh tone.

"And it taste delicious!" Iroh replied, while he filled her cup. The man reached out his hand with the cup but the girl didn't react. Iroh stared at her eyes, they were light colored. Oh, she has a handicap! Deformed, just like Zuko.

"Here's your tea!" He said friendly. "You seem a little bit too young to be traveling alone."

She reached her hand out and felt into the air until she found her cup, she did this without asking any help. "You seem a little too old." She replied fast.

"Ha-ha, Perhaps I am!" The man replied amused, it was very interesting to meet a stranger, who's just like his nephew. Maybe, just maybe. He could learn something from her and so, he could understand his boy a little bit better.

The girl sighed. "I know what you're thinking… I look like I can't handle being by myself!"

Has Agni sent her? This was too weird, too accidental. Iroh's eyes widened. "No! I wasn't thinking that."

The girl shook her head. "You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea!" She replied contradictory.

"I did it because I wanted to and for no other reason."

Toph closed her tired eyes. "People think I'm weak. They want to take care of me but I can take care of myself by myself!"

"Hah, you sound like my nephew! Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you! Not that I love you; I just met you." Iroh replied with a laugh.

"Hihi" The girl founds the old man funny, she trusted him from the first moment. "So, where is your nephew?"

"I've been tracking him, actually." He whispered.

"Is he lost?" The girl asked with compassion.

"Yes, a little bit. He is trying to figure out who he is."

The girl understood the boy, she's in the same situation right now. "So, now you're following him?"

"I know he doesn't want me around right now, but, if he needs me, I'll be there!"

"Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it." The girl replied while she stood up. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure! It was a pleasure to meet you."

"No, thank you for what you said. It helped me." The girl said tenderly.

Iroh smiled, knowing that he needed to do the same talk with his nephew. The girl picked her bag up and began to leave, but she turned back briefly. "Oh, and about your nephew! Maybe you should tell him that you need him too!"

Tell him that I need him? The man thought while he glared in his cup. I never thought about it, but maybe, he needs to know this?

Deserted town.

The trail stopped, Zuko jumped from his ostrich and glared around. He was in a ghost town, everyone had left their houses. He walked through the streets and heard his sister.

"Hah, do you really want to fight me ?"

Zuko turned around and ran, he jumped before his sister. This was it, his moment; "Yes! I really do!" He threw his straw had of and stared at his sister and the Avatar.

"Zuko!" Aang whispered in surprise, his situation turned out bad. He stared at the banished Prince, he changed a lot. Aang didn't understand what happened with him and why was his sister's here?

Azula rolled her eyes; this was so typical for her brother. Trying to be brave… but he's such a loser! "I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu."

Aang gritted his teeth, tried not to laugh "Zuzu ?"

Zuko held his temper and didn't care what the Avatar thought about him right now. He hated his sister more than ever. She always needs to make him a fool! Now it was her time to be the fool! "Back off, Azula! He's mine!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

The boy held on and started to fight as a man. He was there; fought for the avatar, for his last hope, his pride, fight to stay alive…

But he had underestimated her; he was so weak from malnutrition. His body couldn't handle this any longer! The avatar was so damn quick, his sister was so strong but he didn't gave up! He couldn't gave up, the boy kept coming back.

Zuko lacked concentration; he rushed after his sister and fell down in a house. Noo… Stupid Zuko. The boy tried to stand up until; he felt a heavy blow in his face. A slap of Azula's blue fire, the boy fell onto the ground, hit his head heavily. The surroundings faded away, he fainted.

Iroh stared at this scene; he went straight to his nephew, stayed by his side. The man was afraid that someone would hurt him. He hadn't expected that his boy was so brave at heart and had so much perseverance. He had never seen his nephew fight like this before.

Fighting with so much power, aggression and determination but with so much respect! He didn't harm those who're innocent. This boy knows his limits in fighting. Iroh could only applaud, the old man was so proud. But also afraid, because he knew that his nephew was lost. The boy was stuck in his soul, didn't know what to do and didn't know who he was. The old man knew that his nephew had so many questions in his mind. Questions that no one would answer right now.

Iroh rubbed the boy's cheek; he looked over his face carefully. The boy was emaciated, had huge bags under his eyes and looked terribly pale. Iroh was a bit shocked, by seeing his nephew like this.

Zuko opened his eyes slowly; they were exhausted, very unfocused.

"Stand up!" Iroh demanded.

The boy glared weakly. "Uncle?" He whispered. Iroh helped the boy up. Zuko looked towards his sister, everything went so fast. The avatar and his friends surrounded Azula. The boy and his uncle rushed toward the group, surrounded Azula. Zuko didn't care about the Avatar right now. Azula was priority.

Iroh looked over the young people. They stood all ready, ready to attack. He noticed the Avatar, who seemed very tired. Next to him stood the Water bending girl and next to her stood the earth bend girl! The one who he had met earlier this 's with the Avatar? Is she training him?

Suddenly, the old man felt a stabbing pain in his left shoulder. He fell on the ground, unaware of his environment. Zuko's body shocked, he turned toward his sister and bended his own element towards Azula. He wanted her dead right now, he didn't care about her.

She vanished… The young boy knelt in despair beside his uncle, Zuko clenches his fist and teeth in anger What should I do?

"Zuko, I can help!" The water bender asked.

How dare they? Zuko felt so threatened. "NOOOOO! Get away from us! Leave!" He shouted out, while he unleashes a wave of fire over their heads. The four left Zuko and his uncle alone.

The boy rubbed his uncle's arm and stared at his face. "Uncle? Wake up…" The man moaned but didn't wake. Zuko frowned and didn't know what to do. "Please, wake up!"

Zuko looked up and ran fast towards his ostrich; "Lie!" the boy muttered and grabbed his uncle up. The banished Prince groaned heavily as he lifted the man and place him on the ostrich. He lie the man as comfortable as possible and climbed on the ostrich, tilled the man against him and held his uncle between his legs and arms.

The boy left the ghost village and entered a little dessert. He didn't knew where to go. Iroh opened his eyes for a moment and noticed the movements, he glared up and saw his nephew's face. "Hey, you're okay?"

The man heard him but couldn't reply. He just watched at his face.

"We're going to a safe place… you, me and ostrich…" Zuko bit his lip, he didn't understood why his uncle didn't reply. Was he angry or badly hurt? This wasn't good. "Look there is a house on a hill."

Zuko had carried his uncle to an abandoned house, with his final strength. Zuko grabbed his uncle's blanket and his old tea set. He had spread the blanket on the floor, tried to make it more comfortable. He grabbed his uncle up and lie him on the blankets. The man groaned from the pain, he was unconscious again.

The boy undressed his uncle's chest and banded the old man's wounds with some cloths. He did it very carefully, with much love and tenderness. He stared at the poor old man and stroked his head. "I hope you're laying comfortable?" Zuko asked laud.

His uncle made strange expressions. The boy glared over the tea set. "You would enjoy some tea when you're awake!"

"Ginseng?" Zuko smiled a bit, he hoped that everything would be alright.

Some hours later.

Iroh had dreamed about his son, Lu Ten. It was heartwarming and sad at the same time. Suddenly he woke up from a smell, it where herbs. Iroh's eyes slipped open. The face of Lu Ten changed into Zuko's.

"Uncle!" The boy said happy.

The man's gaze became clearer.

"You were unconscious. Azula did this to you! It was a surprise attack." Zuko whispered.

"Somehow, that's not so surprising."The man replied with a groan.

"Are you in pain?" The boy asked in concern. He held his uncle in his arms, while he tried to help him up.

Iroh smiled. "It's okay, Zuko."

This moment warmed Iroh's heart. Seeing his blunt nephew, who provided him with great tenderness.

"I've made some tea! I hope I made it the way you like it." The boy whispered again.

Uncle Iroh took a sip from his tea. He tried to hide his expression. Bah, Agni! Never taste such awful tea. He looked into his nephew's face. The boy was waiting for a reaction, hoped to get a good response. "Oh! Mmm, this is good." The old man lied.

The boy couldn't hide his pride, he gave his uncle a little smile.

"Zuko, I've thought about many things when you where gone and…"

Zuko looked down, he felt ashamed for what he had done. Running away from his uncle was a stupid decision. He knew that.

"I thought about it and it's time to resume your training. You should continue your life!" The old man said wisely.

Zuko nodded in silence, still looking down toward his hands.

"What's wrong?" The old man whispered.

Zuko looked up. "I'm sorry." He replied on a calm tone, the young boy turned his head away. "I've hurt you again." He whispered with a cracking voice.

Iroh smiled. "I missed you, Zuko."

The boy looked towards his uncle.

"I've realized something." The man said.

Zuko frowned with panic, he was scared for the words that would come.

"I need you! Zuko, I'm nothing without you." The man replied honestly.

The young boy's eyes widened. It was a package that fell from his shoulders. He needs me? He really needs me? Zuko gave a small sigh of joy. "I've missed you to!" The boy wiggles into place. "I thought that you would be furious at me!"

"No, you needed time for yourself." The man smiled. "I fully understand that."

Zuko gasped at some air. "I can't wait for our training!"

"We will start your training from when I'm feeling better!"


	44. Abuse

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.09: Bitter work]. _

_Iroh is still healing; his nephew takes care of him. The man helps Zuko with his trainings and with his problem of the past._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 44: Abuse.**

The sun disappeared below the horizon; Iroh and his nephew were in the old house on the hill. They sat before the campfire; Iroh had made some new tea and listened to some of his nephew's stories. The boy glared in his uncle's face, he just finished some little stories of the peasants. "And have you experienced something special?"

"I've met an old friend." Iroh replied with a smile.

Zuko's body shocked and his cheeks started to blush. "Aww, you did?" He replied suspicious.

Iroh stared in his nephew's silly face and noticed that he held a secret. Something embarrassing? Or naughty? The man frowned and knew that something huge had happened in those three weeks. "So, did you meet someone interesting?"

"Euhm…" The boy glared at his hands. "I didn't meet someone, but I found someone by coincidence… yesterday."

"Hmm, you found someone by coincidence?" Iroh frowned, he had no clue. "Ohw, yes… You're speaking of the Avatar?"

The glared up. "What? No,… uncle that happened today."

"So, who is it then?"

Zuko became nervous; he wasn't used to talk about girls and stuff. He scratched through his hair and blushed a bit more. Iroh was sure now, it was a girl. No Azula, no Avatar,… A real girl.

"Mai…" Zuko replied with a trembling voice.

Iroh stared in his nephew's young face, he remembered Mai very well and Zuko hadn't forgotten about her. She had a very special place in his heart, she always will. "You saw her?" The man asked with surprise, he didn't knew what to think about this.

"Yes! We, we talked a bit."

Iroh glared at the rotten floor and stoke his beard. "Were did you met her?" Iroh asked curious.

Zuko sighed a bit before he answered, he knew this would happen. His happiness would be ruin again. "She's traveling with Azula and Ty Lee right now."

Iroh glared up and smirked. "She's what?"

"With Azula? Hunting after you?" The man replied while he shook his head.

"No! Eurgh, no! She protected me and gave this." The boy grabbed the food out of his bag and gave it. "She helped me, she's a good person! Mai ran away from home to see me…"

Uncle stared at the piece of bread in his nephew's hand and thought about what he had said. Mai was a good girl in the past but she could have change in these three years. This could be a trick! Why should she travel with Azula?

"You can eat it, it isn't poisoned…" The boy snarled sarcastic, he hated this. Why can't his uncle just believe him for one time? He is sixteen, not a child. He's old enough to see the reality.

The man took the bread and smiled. "Don't be angry, Zuko. It's just, girls… Can hurt you inside. I don't want that this happens with you."

"It's okay."

"Okay, let's forget about Azula." Iroh smiled and rolled his eyes with joy. "So, she gave you some food! Has there anything more happened?"

Zuko couldn't control his expressions right now; there appeared a little smile on his face. "Like what?"

"Aww, a kiss?" The man leaned his chin on his fists; he loved these kinds of conversations.

The young boy shook his head a little bit, that long-awaited first kiss has not yet come but he had time for that. His eyes started to sparkle as he thought about yesterday, her tender hands, her sweet words. He had missed that. "We didn't… we talked and she hugged me."

"She did?" Iroh bit on his lip from excitement. "A long hug?"

"Yeah…"

"That's good!" The man nodded. "A girl from the high noble class, hugging a refugee… that means something. She didn't forget you."

"I know." Zuko whispered.

Iroh sat closer and rubbed the boy's neck. "How did she looked?"

"She changed a bit, she's fifteen now. She's as tall as me and very skinny!" The boy replied enthusiast. "Euhm, she's pretty! Her hair didn't changed at all…"

"That sounds very nice, nephew. But still, don't hope too much. Let it be a surprise…" The man whispered as he grabbed the boy closer. Zuko rested his head on his uncle's good shoulder and smiled.

"Promise!"

The next day.

The young boy was still in a deep sleep, his uncle sat nearby his nephew and waited. He enjoyed some of his own morning tea. The man glared over the young boy, who was struggling with his blankets. "Leave her…" The boy whispered.

Zuko's hands were stuck, he tried to free himself but he couldn't. "No, let me go! Please?" The boy begged in his sleep. Iroh glared at him with pain, he hadn't witnessed all of these scenes in the past but he knew there were a lot more than those he knew from.

The man took a long sip of his tea and sighed. His family wasn't like it seemed, power was more important than those you loved. His grandfather Sozin educated his son different. He wasn't a child or a son, he was an heir and he needed to be perfect. Since then, the children of the Royal Family and some children of the high nobles became their parents own creations. None of them could have an own personality, they needed to be like their parents' wishes.

Iroh was born as a very good heir, he didn't need to change. He was a talented and gifted, smart, social child, he only needed to follow the system and the rules. Iroh did, like all the other children in the Fire Nation. He was loved by everyone.

His brother Ozai wasn't a good heir, his father tried to change him. This didn't worked well; the result wasn't at Azulon's wishes…

Ozai became that complex man with two personalities. He never realized it, but his father created a monster. Ozai had terrible mood swings and became a dominated man, especially within his little family.

Ursa tried to show her husband the good sides of life but her efforts were in vain. With the years, Ozai became aggressive and uncontrollable. Prince Zuko and Princess Azula feared their father, that's the way how they were educated, by fear and domination. Azula understood her father's 'tricks' and learned from him, she copied them.

Zuko fell into his father's trap; he was like Ozai in the time. Ozai tried to change his son's personality without realizing that he's killing his son. Zuko would become a person that he isn't, a stranger.

Iroh woke out of his daydream and he was tired of it, he rubbed at his nephew's sides. "Zuko? Wake up! You're dreaming again!" The boy opened his eyes very slowly and yawned.

"Sorry…" The boy whispered. "Is it time for our training?"

"Take your time, Zuko. We've all day."

Some hours later.

The two Fire Benders started their first training outside. The boy listened carefully at his uncle's explanations.

"Zuko, if you want to become a real Fire Bending Master, you need to understand our higher form of our bending art." Iroh explained carefully. "One of the highest forms of our bending is lightning!"

Zuko looked with curious eyes, he had never thought that his uncle would learn him that.

"Lightning is a pure expression of Fire Bending, without aggression! Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of the mind." The old man replied serious, didn't knew what to expect today.

The boy nodded silently.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang; positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few Fire Benders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in a moment the positive and negative energy comes crashing back together… You provide release and guidance, creating lightning." The man explained while he showed the technique. "Take a few steps back! I'll give you a demonstration."

Zuko took some steps back; he looked carefully at his uncle's demonstration. The boy founds it mightily. "I'm ready to try it."

"Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it! You are simply its humble guide!" The man explained.

Zuko breathed in and closed his eyes, he began to mimic the motions that his uncle Iroh performed. He was still deeply concentrated and focused. The boy felt it, it was coming.

Iroh frowned as he noticed when his nephew didn't create traces of lightning. The boy shouted and moved his right hand forward; there was suddenly a fiery explosion that pushed him backward. Zuko fell on his back next to his uncle Iroh.

Iroh shook his head slightly. This doesn't look good.

"Try it again!" The man demanded.

Zuko looked up towards his uncle. "Did I do it wrong?"

"Try again!" He replied.

Zuko stood up with some hesitation and tried it over and over again with the same result.

"Why can't I do it? Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face! Like everything always does!" The boy muttered in despair.

Iroh stood up from his spot and walked over to Zuko. "I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you."

Zuko turned around with an angry look on his face. "What turmoil?" The boy asked frustrated and enraged.

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away." Iroh whispered.

"But I don't feel any shame at all! I'm as proud as ever!"

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the object of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame."

"Well…; my life has been nothing but humbling." The boy replied while he looked down.

"Zuko, bottle up your feelings is not a solution! You need to talk about it…" Iroh whispered while he stroked over the boy's hair.

Zuko moaned before he replied. "I feel guilty about what happened."

Iroh listened carefully, while he sat down next to his nephew. "Why do you feel guilty?"

"I disappointed everyone." The boy replied with a sigh.

"You've never disappointed me!" The man replied with a smile and glared at his nephew's sad expression.

"I disappointed father many times." Zuko replied softly while he glared into his uncle's eyes.

"Your father had set very high expectations on you. You can't fulfill them all."

Zuko looked down. "I've hurt him."

"No, he had hurt you many times nephew."

"I disserved it!" The young boy replied cold.

Iroh startled by this reaction. "Nobody disserved that!" Zuko closed his eyes, dropped his head into his hands.

"Zuko, I've caught your father, years ago when he punished you. That was not good! No father should treat his children that way."

Zuko tilled his head, became angry. "Nobody understands how my father is! You know nothing about him!" The boy yelled out.

Iroh closed his eyes. "Why do you defend him?"

"Because he's my father." The boy whispered emotional. Iroh smiled, knowing that this boy was brainwashed by his father. Azulon had done the same with Ozai. Iroh had talked with the younger Ozai, so many times. He pretended like nothing was wrong, his father was like a holy spirit. "Well Zuko, you're right..." The man replied, didn't want to go in this discussion. He hoped that Zuko would see the truth, when the time was ripe.

Zuko looked up in relieve. "And the lightning?"

"Well, I have another idea. I'll teach you a Fire Bending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself!" Iroh replied with proud.

The young boy smiled, he couldn't wait. "Thanks, uncle."

"Will you look for something to eat? I'm hungry"

"Sure." Zuko stood up and grabbed the ostrich; he went away for a good hunt.

Iroh glared over the open areas and sighed. "You did a great job, Ozai." The man smirked. "You manipulated your kids… They feel guilty for your mistakes."

The man glared up at the grey sky. "Huh, mister perfect…"

"Perfectionism had always been your goal, for you and your children. You forced the children to perform on a higher level. Ozai,… you never realized that your children were perfectionists just like you. They follow their father and they never noticed their real talents. It was never good enough."

Iroh gritted his teeth. "Brother, you made everything worse, you tried to make your children better but don't you realize that they will reach a level where they can't handle it any longer? They will not understand why they fail! Because they need to be perfect!"

The man shook his head fiercely; Zuko was on that level now. He's stuck! The boy worked had, searched for the Avatar, just like his father had asked him but now… What now? What will happen if he realizes that he isn't ready to get a step further? He isn't ready to become a master!

He needs time and his perfectionism and his father's education will get in his way. He will do everything to reach his goal, like Zuko is used to do in the past. But this time it will be very difficult to learn.

Iroh glared down and didn't know what to do. Zuko will redeem his father's expectation, that's the way he's raised. He thinks that this is the way of his life, he doesn't know something different. My nephew has no own will or own dreams, he doesn't know what he wants nor what he likes.

Just like Azula! At some moment, she will face the same future as her brother. She's good at what she does right now, but she will reach a level where she can't handle it anymore and she will fall deep. She never failed before these, I faire the worse for her. These two kids are brainwashed and used by their father. They have no own life, no own dreams … it's very sad.


	45. Shrouded in mystery

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.11: The desert]. _

_The two fugitives traveled further towards the desert, Iroh gets an idea. He reveals a bit more out of his past. Zuko doesn't understand the use of his uncle's club…_

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Fung is seventy._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 45: Shrouded in mystery.**

The ostrich horse wandered further while the two men had no clue where to go. They could go to the nearest city and beg again but that wasn't their best solution right now. They were identified, their posters hung everywhere and Princess Azula hunted after them. The only thing they could do was travel further and hope at a better solution.

Zuko gave his animal direction; he had full leading for once while his uncle Iroh sat behind him. Iroh's left shoulder was badly hurt. "Augh, Augh!" The man moaned, the movements of the ostrich horse hurt so much.

The young boy peaked over his shoulder and glared at his uncle. "Do we need to stop?"

"No! Don't stop just for me…" Iroh didn't want this, they needed to travel further. Stopping was a waste of time right now.

Zuko stopped the ostrich horse and turned around. "You're sure?"

"Yes, I feel okay…" Iroh smiled at his young nephew.

The boy rode further and sighed as he felt his uncle tremble against his back. Why couldn't his uncle admit that he's in pain? "Enough! Okay?" Zuko jumped off and helped his uncle. "Maybe we should make a camp here! Take some rest…"

The man sat down on a rock, he was happy with his nephew's actions and rested for a short moment. The retired General peeked at his ostrich in front of him, his ears started to move, he had heard something. The animal glared up and made some panic noises.

Iroh glared up at his nephew, the boy sighed deep as he prepared at a fight. The man gritted his teeth; he wasn't in the mood for this. "What now?" He muttered annoyed as he started to hear the turmoil.

Zuko stood ready in a fighting stance; he needed to protect his wounded old uncle. Iroh stood up and smiled a bit as he noticed his nephew's actions, he found them cute. The man stared surprised at the five men on their rhino's, he knew these guy's. They were old friends of him, old allies. Nothing to be afraid of, Iroh knew their strategy. "Colonel Mongke! What a pleasant surprise!"

The Colonel frowned. "If you're surprised we're here then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps."

Zuko stared at these … men. They seemed all strange. Some had piercings, odd costumes, tattoos,… The boy glared at them like a fool. "You know these guys ?"

"Sure! Colonel Mongke and the Rough Riders are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group."

"We're not here to give a concert. We're here to apprehend fugitives!"

"Would you like some tea first ? I'd love some. How about you, Kachi I make you as a jasmine man. Am I Right ?"

"Enough stalling! Round 'em up!"

The dark skinned man with a pony tail swung his ball and chain at Iroh, his former friend. Iroh ignored his pain and kicked the ball away. He blasted some fire, made a shield and rolled onto the ground. The man jumped up and slapped on of the rhino's back. The animal ran off. Zuko repelled the arrow and breaks it apart. He used some fire bending to ruin the archer's bow. He runs up and jumped on the back of Mongke's rhino, jumps behind his uncle on the ostrich.

Iroh guided the ostrich trough the landscape and smiled. "It's nice to see some old friends!"

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you."

"Hmm… Old friends that don't want to attack me…" The man stared before him and thought about his old friends. His real friends…

Zuko raised his eyebrow; he didn't understand what his uncle mentioned. "I didn't mean this seriously."

Iroh smiled at his nephew's harassment. "No nephew, you gave me a little idea…"

"I did?" The boy asked with surprise.

"Uhu, we'll travel to the Si Wong desert…"

Zuko stared confused at his uncle's back. "What? The desert? But…"

"To the Misty Palms Oasis ." Iroh replied calm. "It's a nice place with a good bar!"

"A—a—a bar?" The boy grinned. "You're kidding?"

"No, I'm serious! They had delicious mango beverage and cocktails…"

"Oh, no…" The boy muttered.

Iroh ignored his nephew and rode further. He stared over the landscape and remembered some parts out of his past. Iroh had a complex puberty, like most boys. He followed the regime, he was the Crown Prince but this wasn't right. Becoming Fire Lord wasn't his dream but it was his duty. Prince Iroh wanted to be free, he loved to travel and he did, as a young man and later as a soldier. He loved the adventures and loved to solve some mysteries, like his son Lu Ten.

The young Crown Prince made a crucial decision at an age of twenty-five; he hunted after the last dragons for honor. He was challenged by his father. Iroh discovered the last dragons but couldn't kill such amazing creature, he instead learned from them.

Iroh discovered the Order of the White Lotus short after, he met a member in the Misty Palms Oasis while he played Pai sho. They respected him for his knowledge and actions. They invited him in the group, even he was a Fire Nation soldier.

The man smiled a bit as he awoke out of his thoughts. He hoped to find some of his old friends there. That would be his only solution.

A few hours later.

Iroh stopped the ostrich and tied him at a steel ring. "Hopefully, he is still here when we come back."

"Hmm, I wouldn't hope at it." The boy replied as he watched at the inhabitants. They seemed all villains.

The old man grinned at his young brutal nephew and walked next to him. "Watch your words, my boy. Not here and certainly not against them!"

Zuko shrugged, he didn't care. It was the truth! "So, you've been here before?"

"Yes, many times before. The men came here for supplies and to relax." Iroh pointed to an old building. "Look, that's the cantina!"

The two men entered the filthy cantina; Zuko glared carefully around and wrinkled his nose. The room was dark and dusty, the customers were ridiculous. Clearly trash, most of them had rotten teeth and smelled terrible. The boy sat down before his uncle and stared at the table.

"What should I order?" Iroh whispered with a comforted smile.

The boy peaked underneath his hat. "No matter… you choose."

Uncle Iroh stood up and ordered two mango beverages, Zuko sniffed at it first. He wanted to be sure that everything was in order. "It smell's okay…"

"Taste it, it's delicious!" Iroh replied with a wild smile.

The young boy sucked gently on the green bamboo straw, his uncle was right this was delicious. The mango beverage was very fresh, it tasted for more! Iroh looked with pleasure at his boy. He giggled when he noticed Zuko's red cheeks. "You're getting a bit hot?"

Zuko glared in his uncle's eyes with surprise. He didn't understood what it was, his chest felt so warm inside.

"I ordered beverage with alcohol. That's what's burning inside…" The man grinned naughty.

"Why did you order it? We need to travel further in the sun and…"

Iroh closed his eyes and shrugged. "I know you're not old enough to consume alcohol but we never visit a bar and I wanted to do this once with you, like I did here with Lu Ten."

"You've sit here with Lu Ten too?" The boy asked a bit confused; he hadn't expected this from his uncle. Zuko glared at the table, he felt honored inside but he would never take his cousin's place. Lu Ten is still present, he always will. He sighed as he looked up and noticed some little fights in the cantina. "No one here is going to help us, uncle. These people just look like filthy wanderers."

"So do we, Zuko!" Iroh replied with a little smile. His nephew would never learn! He couldn't be careful with his words. The man glared behind his nephew and noticed a stranger behind the Pai Sho table. "Ah, this is interesting. I think I've found our friend."

Zuko peaked behind his shoulder and followed his uncle; he didn't understood what his uncle mentioned. "You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?"

Iroh shook his head. "I don't think this is a gamble, nephew. May I have this game?"

The stranger smiled at the two men. "The guest has the first move." Iroh sat down and placed the lotus tile in the middle of the board, he waited at the strangers reply. "I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do can always find a friend."

"Then let us play."

The old Pai Sho player placed another tile on the board, Iroh quickly placed another tile as well. Zuko sat down and watched intently as the two men place tile after tile on the board in rapid succession. He couldn't understand what this was about? The tiles formed the shape of a lotus, with the lotus tile in the center.

"Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

Zuko frowned at the stranger. White lotus? ... Why are they shutting me out? He had enough of this, he wanted to know what this was about. "What are you old gasbags talking about ?"

"I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game."

The boy frowned a bit more. What?

"I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping! It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me!" Another stranger shouted.

The two fire benders shocked, they didn't expect this. The Pai Sho player stood up and pointed at his two new friends. "I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!"

"I thought you said he would help!" Zuko whispered angry.

Iroh grabbed his nephew's shoulder. "He is. Just watch."

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold ?" The Pai Sho player continued.

Some men out of the bar stood up. "Gold?" They pulled out their knives and approached around the Pai Sho table. The stranger got involved in a bar fight, while Iroh and Zuko escaped with their new friend.

"Quick,… inside." The man whispered. The two fire benders followed and entered a flower shop. The Pai Sho player bowed before the two men. "My name is Fung; it is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets.

Zuko followed his uncle; he had enough of this secret talk. "Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is this club going to offer some real help ?"

Iroh stopped and rolled his eyes. How can you be like this Zuko? Ursa was a member too and as a child you stood open for this! She tried to teach you these kind of information. Your mother would be disappointed in you right now. The man turned towards his new friend Fung. "You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts."

The Pai Sho player nodded and knocked on a door in the back. A small window opened and a man peeked through it. "Who knocks at the guarded gate ?"

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries."

The door opened slowly, Iroh and Fung entered. Zuko attempted to follow them, but the door closed before his face, Iroh slide the window open. "I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here."

Zuko frowned and crossed his arms. Huh, stupid club! I'm not interested… He leaned over to a plant and sniffed it. This was so boring! His eyes felt heavy, that beverage was heavier than he thought. He drifted away… 

Meanwhile.

Iroh sat with his follow members and waited to continue his story. Fung sipped at his tea and nodded.

"My nephew, Prince Zuko is banished from his homeland. You all know what happened three years ago, I want to give that boy a good life. Far away from danger!" The man whispered.

Fung lowered his cup and blinked. "Nowhere is safe here, except for Ba-Sing-Se."

Iroh swallowed heavily. "I know, but it is strictly guarding. We have no pass ports!"

The other man leaned his arms on his knees. "False passports are no problem for us…"

"Sure?" Iroh asked surprised.

"Yes, illegal practices are normal here." Fung smiled. "We only need your false names and details. And … something to exchange for the one who makes the passports."

The old man glared at the ground, he hadn't much money. He only had his nephew and the ostrich. "I can exchange our ostrich horse but we need transportation to Ba-Sing-Se…"

"That's not a problem."

Sometime later…

The door opened, Zuko woke up with a shock. "What's going on? Is the club meeting over?"

Iroh smiled as he noticed his young nephew's face, he saw red around his eyes."Everything is taken care of! We're heading to Ba-Sing-Se.

"Ba-Sing-Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?"

Fung glared at the young boy with sympathy. "The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice two more."

"We can hide in plain sight there. And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city."

Suddenly the door opened and a man stepped inside the flower shop. "I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the streets looking for them."

Zuko and his uncle glared through a small window and noticed the two strangers from the cantina. They held a wanted poster in their hands. "What now, uncle?"

Iroh looked at his friends. "Can you help us, Fung?"

"Sure, follow us!" Fung replied and walked to the back. "Creep in these large vases. We'll lead you away!"

The two rushed inside and waited patiently. One of the members pulled the cart with the vases outside the village and leaded them away. The two bounty hunters had seen nothing. The merchant pulled his wagon with the two large pots over some sand dunes. "We're outside the city…"

Iroh pulled the flowers and sand away and poke his head out, he took a brief look. "Great! Thanks for the help." Zuko poked his head out and glared at his uncle for a short while. The two men were safe right now; they sank back into their hiding spot and waited until they arrived the Full Moon Bay.


	46. The walls

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.12: The Serpent Pass]. _

_Iroh and his nephew travels further to Ba-Sing-Se, they meet some new friends on their way and set their eyes on the huge walls of the city. The two royals get mixed feelings by seeing the walls. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Jet is sixteen,  
Smellerbee is fifteen,  
Longshot is seventeen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 46: The walls.**

The Full Moon Bay was packed with people, all looking for a new life. Safely behind the thick walls of Ba-Sing-Se. Iroh looked around and he felt suddenly guilty, he was partly to blame for their grief.

"Lee? Keep your passport near!" The man muttered.

"I have it, uncle!" Zuko frowned while they walked to the podium. "Is something bothering you?"

Iroh shook his head and he tried to focus. He couldn't be too emotional now; he needed to remember their false identity and details. Play his new role and enjoy their new life, he stopped before the podium and glared at the bureaucrat. She seemed an odd lady, who's very strict.

"Yes?" The lady asked monotonous.

Zuko looked up with a little frown. "Um, we need two tickets for the ferry to Ba-Sing-Se."

"Passports?"

"Here you are, young lady." Iroh gave the passports with a nice charming smile. The woman stared into his face and rolled her eyes with displeasure. She stamped the papers and gave them without speaking a word.

Zuko grabbed the papers and grinned with the silly actions of his uncle. "She was very impressed…"

"It was a small miscalculation! How could I know, she had a heart of stone?" The man replied fast, women did this rarely… Every woman is charmed by him.

"She's a woman with brains…" The boy teased. "She didn't believe your charm tricks."

Iroh curled his nose at his nephew's words. "Where does your knowledge of woman comes at once? You never had one!"

Zuko turned his head and glared at his uncle. "Hey, I had a girlfriend!" The boy replied firm while he slapped his hand on his uncle's chest.

"You were thirteen, she was twelve… that doesn't count!" The man shook his head; he leaned against a small wall and glared over the water, waited for their boat.

"Okay, I have no knowledge… but I know she was ugly!"

Iroh turned his head and faced his nephew. "Yeah, you're right. She didn't deserve my special attentions." The man smiled and laid his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "You know, Lee. I've heard there are tons of pretty ladies in Ba-Sing-Se."

The boy shook his head with disbelief. "You'll never change!"

The old man grinned with amusement; he hoped to see his nephew fall in love with someone new. A fresh start with new friends. Iroh hoped to see Zuko happy again. "Uncle? The ferry…"

The two men entered the ferry; Zuko walked to the sides and leaned against the wooden bars. Iroh followed him, he glared at the view as the ferry started to sail. "Uncle? Where we going to live now?" The boy whispered.

"We will rent something." The man replied with a smile and noticed a servant who brought blankets and soup around. "Sir? Can we have some soup please?"

"Sure, here you go!" The man offered two wooden bowls and a blanket.

Iroh drank his bowl fast, he was hungry. Zuko waited, he couldn't eat right now. He was too nervous; he didn't know what he could expect. Life in a new home? In a new city? When will they return…

The retired General glared over the water, he could feel the tension. The nerves, … Ba-Sing-Se, the city of his failure. "Who would have thought, after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace… as a tourist !"

Zuko became grim, how could his uncle use the term tourist? "Look around, we're not tourists, we're refugees." The boy sipped from his wooden bowl and frowned. " Ugh!" He spitted it over the wooden railings. "I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt... I'm tired of living like this."

Zuko leaned on the rails despondently. What has that city to offer?

A young boy appeared behind Zuko, Iroh glared carefully at him. The man had estimated him around the same age of his nephew. "Aren't we all ? My name's Jet and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee, and Longshot." Jet walked closer to Zuko and smirked.

Smellerbee smiled and said hello, Longshot nodded a greeting.

These are weird kids… Iroh frowned and paid attention to the 'leader' of them. He didn't trust this situation completely.

Zuko didn't care; he was looking over the lake. He wasn't interested in making friends or having social contact. "Hello…"

Jet frowned at the boy with the scar, he found him interesting. He seemed strong and strict, a great freedom fighter. "Here's the deal. I hear the Captain's eating like a king, while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it ?"

Iroh crossed his arms, heard something interesting. "What sort of "king" is he eating like ?"

"The fat, happy kind. So, you want to help us "liberate" some food ?"

Zuko stared down into his bowl and thought; he had noticed his uncle's reaction at Jet's reply. He would enjoy some extra food and Zuko too, so why not? "I'm in!"

"Nice! We'll come back when it's dark. See you later!" Jet replied and walked away.

Iroh grabbed his nephew's arm, pulled him closer. "I allow it for once, but be careful with such gangs!" The man whispered in Zuko's little burned ear. "They are nothing for you! Stealing, mutiny, inflammatory languages, lies, vandalism,… Don't become friends, please! That, Jet is weird."

"Don't worry, I just want to eat. Then he can go to hell… I don't care about friends." The boy rubbed his uncle's arm.

"Good…"

That evening.

The Freedom fighters and Lee had liberated some food; they brought their treasures to the old man on the deck. "Look what we have Uncle!"

"Looks very nice, Lee!" The man replied with a big grin, it smelled delicious.

Smellerbee stood impatient before the old man. "Can we join?" She asked with a frown, Iroh looked up and nodded friendly. "Good!"

"Jet hasn't hungry?" The old man asked.

"No, he's passing out food to the thankful passengers…"

Iroh glared with wide eyes at her. "He does! That's very kind of him… You do this often?"

"Yes that's the meaning of our group. We take from the rich and gave it to the poor!" Smellerbee replied with a nod.

There hung a slight silence between them, Iroh thought about something to say or to ask. "So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man."

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl!" The Young lady snarled and walked away. She didn't understand, why did he made a fool of her?

Iroh glared at her with wide eyes, he didn't knew. "Oh, now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" The man replied loud, tried to safe this conversation. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Zuko stared at his uncle, they sat alone. "It isn't your fault… How could you know?"

"I hurt her feelings didn't I?" The man asked.

His nephew shook his head. "She's tough enough."

Iroh looked up as he heard Jet. "From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall." The boy told.

"It is a magnificent sight." Iroh replied calm.

"So you've been there before ?"

"Once, when I was a different man." Iroh looked away with regret. He didn't know what to think about returning to Ba-Sing-Se.

Jet understood what the man meant. "I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning. A second chance."

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances." The old man replied as he shared a meaningful look with his nephew. Zuko understood what his uncle tried to say. He glared at the floor and he knew one thing, he couldn't change. He was Prince Zuko from the Fire Nation; he couldn't erase that part out of his memories.

"I'm tired." The boy muttered as he looked into his uncle's eyes, tried to give him a sign. He wanted to be alone with his uncle.

Iroh stood up; "let's look for a nice sleeping place!" The man smiled. "So, Jet… good night!"

Later.

There was peace on the ferry, almost everyone was asleep. Iroh stood on the side of the ferry and thought about his son. His presence was there, the memories were so intense. Going to Ba-Sing-Se was a bad idea.

The man shocked out of his thoughts as he heard a heavy growl in the sky. Iroh looked up and noticed Appa above his head. No! Not now, not the avatar… Please!

Zuko roused from his sleep. "Uncle? What - what are you looking at? Is there something out there?" The boy asked with a sleepy voice.

Iroh grabbed his heart, he needed to lie! Zuko couldn't know this, he would ran away and hunt after them. "Uh, it's nothing. Go back to sleep!"

The young teenager laid his head on his arm and fell back into sleep, Iroh sighed in relief. He had saved their situation, but what with the avatar? What if he's in Ba-Sing-Se now? The man rubbed his temples, when will his problems ever stop? The Avatar makes Zuko sick.

The hours passed, the sun arose above the lake while Zuko sat next to his uncle. The old man was still asleep. We're almost there… The boy thought while he stood up, he walked slowly over the deck and noticed the wall's in the distance.

Lu Ten… The boy lowered his gaze as he bit at his lower lip. He had never expected to visit it, but he was here. Near his cousin's place of death.

"You know, as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were. You're an outcast, like me. And us outcasts have to stick together." Jet replied out of nowhere.

Zuko gritted his teeth for a moment, this was none of Jet's business but still he was right. He didn't know Ba-Sing-Se and knowing someone isn't always bad. "I've realized lately, that being on your own isn't always the best path."

"Great. We talk later on, when we get out?"

The young Fire Bender turned around and nodded. "Yeah…" He glared over Jet's shoulder and noticed his old uncle who was awake right now. He stood at the railing, looked over to the walls. "Sorry Jet, … need to go."

Zuko walked fast towards his uncle and grabbed his arm. "You're okay?"

"I'm alright, nephew." Iroh gave his nephew a slight smile. "We'll start a new life." 


	47. A new life

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.13: The Drill and ep.14: City of Walls and Secrets]. _

_Mushi and Lee enters Ba-Sing-Se, they hire a small apartment and get their first jobs. Iroh makes some house rules and enjoys his new life. Zuko sees it as a life in prison._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Jet is sixteen,  
Smellerbee is fifteen,  
Longshot is seventeen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 47: A new life.**

The two refugees had just arrived at Ba-Sing-Se's outer wall, they glared over a large ferry landing. It was a huge open place inside the wall; it was extremely busy towards the ticket gates. Zuko and his uncle stood in line, waited for their turn. "Now through the customs, and then we don't have to worry any longer!" Iroh whispered while he held the passports.

His nephew nodded nervously, this was all or nothing, freedom or prison… Zuko inhaled deep before he took a step forward.

The two men glared at the official, she was a heavy set woman with a large hairy mole above her eyebrow. "Aw no, this doesn't look good."

"Calm down, Lee." Iroh whispered with a wink. The man walked forwards to the locket, greeted the customs lady with a friendly smile.

The lady looked over the two refugees their papers with doubt. These men behaved strange, the old man seemed smooth. The young man arrogant. "So,… Mr. Lee, and Mr. ... umm Mushy is it?"

"It's pronounced Moo-shee." Iroh replied calm, attempted to assess the situation.

The customs lady glared up from her papers with an angry grin. "You telling me how to do my job?"

The older man took some steps closer. "Uh, no no no!" He leaned at her locket and smiled. "But may I just say that you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty is intoxicating."

She lowered the papers and smiled, it had been a long time since someone told her such things. "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself handsome. Welcome to Ba-Sing-Se!" The lady stamped their papers and pushed them forwards.

Zuko stared at his uncle with horror while he snatched his papers out of his hands. "I'm going to forget I saw that!"

Iroh closed his eyes with a smile. "You're so sensitive!" He followed his nephew towards the beautiful station. Iroh sat down next to his grumpy nephew and waited at the monorail to take them into the city itself. "What's wrong Lee?"

The boy groaned something unintelligible, he was so tensed. He regretted this, what was waiting on them there? Nobody, they would enter a prison with strangers. Zuko glared next to him as he noticed someone. Oh no, Jet. What does he want?

"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Jet asked curious.

Zuko ignored the freedom fighter, he wanted to be alone. Jet worked on his nerves.

"Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba-Sing-Se!" A tea merchant pushed his cart over the station, tried to sell something. Iroh waved his arm, finely some tea!

"OH! Jasmine, please." The man asked with a relieved smile.

The paddler poured the tea into Iroh's bowl. The old man sipped frown the tea and spit it out, he glared over the merchant with disgust. "Blaugh! Ugh. Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it. What a disgrace!"

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second ?"

Zuko stood up with a sigh. What now… The boy followed Jet and crossed his arms, tried to listen a bit.

"You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You want to join the Freedom Fighters !"

"Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang."

"Come on, we made a great team looting that Captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees." Jet rushed impatient, he wanted this Lee in his group.

Zuko turned around. "I said no!"

"Have it your way…" Jet muttered while he glared at the old man, who is carefully enjoying his tea. His tea was now steaming vigorously in his little cup. NO! They can't?

Zuko looked eye widened at his uncle and looked back at Jet, the young freedom fighter glared suspiciously at Lee. He knows it, they're Fire benders. Jet turned around and walked away. The young Fire bender turned abruptly at his uncle he dashed the cup out of his uncle's hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Iroh yelled surprised.

"What are you doing? Fire bending your tea? For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move!" Zuko whispered through gritted teeth.

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but ... that's so sad."

The young boy sighed. "Forget that tea! Come here… The monorail arrives!" 

Some hour later.

This morning was a grueling morning for the two men. A morning of waiting, offices, screenings but luckily they had "found" an apartment and a job. They will hire an apartment they had never seen before; their lives will be monitored and planted by the State. It seemed like the inhabitants aren't humans but numbers. The rules of Ba-Sing-Se seemed strict; they need to follow the plans of the officers.

The car stopped in a dirty alley, Zuko frowned at the apartments. They are kidding? He stepped out and stood next to his uncle. "It smell's… bad!"

Iroh glared with wide eyes over their new street and neighbors. It was shocking, even for Iroh. Everything seemed dirty, the people seemed so sad. The city was quite different, then he had imagined. "I know but we're safe here."

Zuko glared at his uncle, Iroh could read the disappointing in his eyes. "The apartment will be better!" Uncle replied with comfort and entered the courtyard; he glared around and smiled at his nephew. "It's better than outside?"

"Let's go, I want to see it!" Zuko tugged his uncle forwards, he became curious. He wanted to see their new house. "Second floor, number five!"

"Aww, look Lee we've neighbors above us too!" Iroh replied calm while he followed the young boy.

"Yeah, there are thirty-two apartments in this building! We've a lot of neighbors, uncle." The boy replied while he ran over the wooden landing. He opened the door and stood in a small place, very dark. Very different then their home, the palace. Zuko walked further in silence and opened a large door, he glared over a medium size bedroom with two mattresses and a door with a window, this was the bathroom. "This is the bathroom?" He sighed deep before he entered the small and ugly brown kitchen. "Were are the other doors?"

"Is something wrong, nephew?" Iroh asked with a small frown.

Zuko turned around with drama. "Yes! We've one room? A- and where is the toilet?"

"Downstairs in the courtyard…"

"What? I need to share it with those peasants!" The boy yelled out with wide eyes.

Iroh crossed his arms with frustration. "Problems with that, young man?" He shook his head; his nephew had such weird twists in his brain. "Previous week's we did our needs in the woods…"

"Yeah, I know that!" Zuko stamped his foot at the floor. "But I don't want to share that place with others!"

"You're a little child, eurgh Zuko!" The man growled while he sat down on the green seat. "We need to make some rules! Okay?"

The boy sat down next to the man and listened.

"I'm the oldest and your uncle. I'm the boss…" Iroh glared serious at his younger nephew. "So we discuss everything together and I'll decide whether it is good. Nightlife, parties, dating, girlfriends, hobbies, suggestions,…"

Zuko raised his eyebrow at his uncle's enumeration. "So, I suggest, then we discuss and you'll decide?"

"Indeed!" Iroh replied with a big grin.

"Sounds fair to me…" The boy whispered.

Iroh jumped up with huge enthusiasm. "Great! I can't wait for a normal life with the two of us!"

Zuko laid down in the seat and glared over his uncle who hung Lu Ten's picture at the wall. A normal life?

Two days later.

Zuko rushed inside the apartment while his uncle followed him slowly. "Have you seen them?" The boy whispered.

Iroh closed the door and glared confused at the floor. "Yes, they were Dai Lee agents…"

"What will they do with Jet?"

"I don't know Lee, but we need to be careful." Iroh walked closer and grabbed Zuko by his shoulders, looked into his eyes. "Promise me, to be careful."

"I will…"

"They are no joke and I know you, my nephew. Be careful at your words and your actions!" Iroh begged while he kept looking in his nephew's golden eyes. "You took a serious risk to fight Jet!"

"He forced me to!" Zuko replied fast, Jet didn't force him but something inside him did. He needed to fight, his honor forced him.

Iroh sighed at his nephew's reply. "You're so terribly young, but keep your mind by your actions before its too late."

Zuko looked down and felt his uncle's hand stroke his cheek very gently. "I don't want to be left alone!" The man whispered emotional. "We need to life a different life, nephew. With two as a family, not as soldiers."


	48. The loner

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.14: City of Walls and Secrets]. _

_Go out working is not easy for a spoiled ex-prince, he makes some little mistakes and realizes that this life was harder than thought. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Jin is fifteen,  
Xiu (An Oc) is sixteen,  
Yena (An Oc) is fifteen,  
Liang (An Oc) is seventeen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 48: The loner.**

The tea house had just opened; there weren't many guests this morning. Everything went smoothly and relaxed. Iroh loved this kind of atmosphere! He wandered through the shop, took some orders, and enjoyed a friendly chat with the costumers while his nephew sat behind the bar. He filled the stock with tea leaves and herbs.

"Good morning, what would the ladies want to drink?" Iroh glared over the three girls with a tiny smile. His eyes stopped at one of them, he recognized her immediately, she was here yesterday and the day before yesterday.

The girl looked up and smiled back at the man. "I would like to order some jasmine tea, please."

The man nodded friendly while he glared to the other two, the friend next to her was a heavy girl. She seemed very nice, very sisterly. The other one, who sat on the other side of the table was a more aimless and arrogant sort of girl. She didn't fit the group. "Yes, and your friends?"

"I would love a cup of green tea." The heavy girl replied with some giggles.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "I want two jasmines, one for me and one for my boyfriend…"

"Yeah, Xiu! We know… Must the word boyfriend always come in your sentences?"

Xiu leaned her head and frowned. "I have one Jin, you two haven't!"

Iroh closed his eyes with amuse before he turned away. Teenagers… Huh, thinking they're already adults, while they're still children. He leaned against the bar and glared down at his nephew, who sat on the ground. "Looks good!"

Zuko glared up. "I'm almost ready…"

"You don't need to hurry; it is calm in the case…" Iroh muttered while he brewed some tea. "There just entered some young teenagers, … interested in a chat?"

"I don't know them…" The boy whispered with a frown.

Iroh shook his head. "Having friends is great, Lee. But you need to stand open for it, don't close your heart for those you don't know!"

"I know uncle." Zuko replied irritated, he wasn't interested in making friends. Why should he need friends? He had his uncle, that was enough right now!

Iroh poured the cups and brought them to the right table. "Here you are." The man said while he placed the tray on the table. Iroh glared at Xiu her boyfriend who had meanwhile arrived; he sat next to her and glared over Iroh's nephew with a grin.

What's the meaning of this? The old man thought while he took some steps back. He cleaned the table next to the teenagers, listened carefully.

"So, Jin is that the guy you talked about?" Liang plagued his little sister.

Jin sighed deep, why couldn't Xiu kept this as a secret? She has told everyone about her little crush on that boy! "Stop it Liang!" She whispered angry, this was embarrassing. She would take care of it; her brother had no business with this!

Xiu leaned with her elbows on the table and whispered. "This is ridiculous, Jin. What do you see in him? Liang's much prettier!"

"Stop it Xiu, he's not bad!" Yena replied fast, Xiu had no affaires with Jin's choices.

"Hello Yena! He has a scar… who wants a boyfriend with a scar?"

"Looks doesn't matter!" Jin replied calm.

"No? Well, you and Yena maybe fit in his category? But he can't get a pretty one like me!"

"Nice one, baby!" Liang grabbed his girlfriend from the table and kissed her. Jin grabbed Yena's hand, they left the tea house. She had enough of her sister in law.

Iroh's trained ears had heard every word, he grinned at his young nephew who stood further. She likes him? Hmm… this seems interesting. The man walked closer towards his boy and rubbed one of his shoulders. "You did a nice job nephew."

"I did?" The boy asked with a tiny smile.

"Yes, it's very neat!"

That afternoon.

The tea house was filled with customers, most of them were soldiers. "Hey, how long should we wait?" A male snarled from his place.

"One moment please…" Lee replied as friendly as he could. Another group of older costumers sighed and muttered behind him. Lee turned his head and glared over the table. "I'll take your orders as quick as possible…"

An older man from the group shook his head in displease. "Young people today! So slow, too lazy!"

Zuko gritted his teeth and smashed the plateau on the bar. "Uncle? Seven Ginsengs, five jasmines, two green, one lychee and one rosehip tea!"

"They're on their way!" The man replied with a smile as he noticed his tensed nephew, the boy was staring at the table with the older costumers. "Lee? Don't listen to them! They're old and grumpy…" Iroh whispered.

"Hmmm…"

Iroh smiled at Zuko's groan and rubbed over the boy's short hair. "Now, … take their orders … friendly!"

Zuko sighed as he walked to their table. "Your order please?"

"Aw, you're finely here!" The old man niggled. "I thought you never came!"

Lee grinned as he tried to held his anger. "Your order, sir?"

"Four times rosehip tea…"

The young servant turned away and took several other orders. He gave his orders to his uncle and brought some tea around.

"Lee? Tea!" Uncle Mushi screamed. The other orders were ready, the young boy rushed to the back and took the plateau. "Careful! It stands full, boy."

Zuko walked slowly towards the old costumers. "Ah, he's here!" The man muttered to his friend. The young boy lead his hand carefully under the hot plateau and took two cups of tea in his other hand, placed them on the table.

The older costumers smelled at their cups. "It smell's delicious!"

"Enjoy!" Lee whispered, he took some steps backwards and felt a push in his back. The plateau smashed down on his other arm, Zuko squeezed his eyes shut in pain. The freshly made tea flowed over his arm and abdomen.

Iroh looked up as he heard the eighteen cups fall down onto the ground. He saw Zuko in squatting, held his arms against his belly. He noticed the angry costumer above his nephew. The man rushed forwards. "Excuse me? What's wrong sir?"

"He stood in my way!" The man growled.

Lee looked up with tears in his eyes. "What? You pushed me!"

"You piece of ignorance. You should see what you are doing!" The man replied angry.

Iroh grabbed the stranger by his arm, tried to calm him. "Sir? Sit down! You get a free cup of tea!" The man crouched and grabbed his nephew's shoulder. "Go to the kitchen, I'll check your arm…"

Zuko stood up and looked around in shame, everybody stared at him. Some shook their heads with disapproval others laughed. The boy glared down at the ground, at the broken cups, the messed tea. I can't even serve tea?

The boy walked backwards, he heard voices and laughs. Everyone thought he was a loser! A failure… Zuko turned around and ran away, he heard them, he still heard them. The voices, the humiliation did not stop…

Pao, the owner of the tea house glared at Iroh. "Were is your nephew going?"

The old man stared at the door, he knew what it was. Zuko had it again, the feeling of shame, humiliation. A kind of emotional terror attack. "He has a terrible past, forgive him. Please… I'll work overtime!"

Pao smiled at his amazing new worker. "I understand… He's young!"

The apartment.

The boy collapsed in the apartment, he was breathless. He felt terrible, everyone saw it! The costumers, the soldiers, Pao, his uncle,… Father was right, I'm worthless, a failure. I can't even serve tea without hurting myself!

Zuko stood up and lit some candles in the rooms. He walked further towards the bathroom and pulled his shirt off. His arm, chest and belly were red. It were light burn marks.

"Damn!" He snarled as he smashed his shirt in the corner of the room and stared in the mirror. He glared at his face, his other burn mark… The memories rushed through his head, the pain, the turmoil, the degradation. The young boy grabbed his head, it's too much. "Please stop. Please stop…" He whispered as a tear streamed out of his eye.

"When will it stop… I want to go home." Zuko strolled into his room and fell onto his mattress. "I want to turn it back!"

Tea house.

The hours had passed; many customers have already visited the tea house today. Iroh waited his time to go home; he stood behind the bar and stared before him. He thought the whole afternoon about his boy.

I hope he's home and not at the street… Iroh bit his lip. Five minutes…

Pao glared with compassion at Mushi. "You can go, I'll close tonight."

"Thanks a lot, Pao!" Iroh bowed and rushed outside. He walked quickly through the dark narrow streets. His heart was beating incredibly fast. He felt incredibly uncomfortable, there were so many noises. The way home seemed so long!

Iroh peaked up and noticed light through their windows. Oh Agni, he's there…

The man opened the door and walked through the room; he opened the bedroom door and glared over his young nephew who lay on his bed. He only wore his pajamas pants; his head was pressed into his pillow.

"Zuko?" Iroh whispered. "Are you asleep?"

Uncle crept closer and laid his hand on his sleepy nephew's shoulder. He felt warm and breathed very calm. Iroh moved his head closer over the boy, tried to see his face. He rolled the boy on his back, Zuko's eyes opened slowly.

They were red and swollen, from crying. "Hey…" The man whispered while he tickled the boy's cheek. "Why did you ran away?"

Zuko sat up and shrugged.

"Let me see your wounds… Pain?"

The young boy wiped his tears away and shook his head.

"Zuko, it was the fault of that man ... not yours." Iroh replied with comfort as he took the boy closer.

"They laughed, … I can't do anything!" The boy moaned out of his uncle's chest. The older man kissed the boy's back of his head and smiled.

"I broke some cups too and I had an angry costumer… AND I'm much older then you." Iroh laughed. "It's our first job!"

A smile appeared on the young boy's face. "You didn't burn yourself with tea!"

"That's maybe for tomorrow!"


	49. Family

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.14: City of Walls and Secrets]. _

_Iroh got robbed by a young street gang, Zuko saved him. He cares for his uncle and they start to built a great family bond._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 49: Family.**

"Is the door properly closed, boy?" Iroh asked softly, while his nephew pushed firmly against the door knob of the tea house.

"Yeah, we can go home now!"

Iroh turned his head at Zuko with a disapproving frown. "Shhh, Lee! It's late, everyone is asleep!"

"Sorry…" The boy whispered. "Let's go home, I'm hungry…"

"Ah! Then we're with two! I'm starving!" Iroh replied while he walked next to the boy.

"What will we eat tonight?"

"Rice and chicken." The older man replied with a smile, he really did feel like eating! Aahh, some nice chicken… Iroh's thoughts were disturbed by a noise. He glared behind him, there was nobody…

Zuko had notice it as well, he walked slower and glared through the alleys, he noticed suddenly four young men. They stared at the two and followed them. "Uncle… Careful!"

Iroh turned around, "Not good, Lee…" They both walked further as suddenly a fifth boy jumped out of nowhere and pushed the older man onto the ground. Iroh fell into a wet puddle, the young robber held a dagger before the old man's face. "Your money!"

Zuko rushed forewords but the other four surrounded him. He glared patiently at them, observed their weaponry. One of them had a wooden club, the other a katana, the smallest had butterfly swords and the last one had a khukri. "We've no money!"

"Not lie to us! We saw you two in the tea shop! You get a day's wages!"

"Hah! You want money? Find a job yourself!" Zuko snarled back.

Iroh glared with wide eyes at his nephew, what was his nephew saying? Doesn't he realize how serious this is? One of the robbers got angry and placed his dagger onto Iroh's throat. "Lee? … stop it!"

The young boy grabbed his dual swords and smashed one of the four robbers onto the floor; he jumped high into the air and kicked the dagger away with his feet. "Get your filthy hands from my uncle!" The boy yelled as he smashed his leg into the leader's face, the gang leader fell onto the ground and was knocked out, his nose bloodied terribly.

"Don't you want to fight me?" The boy yelled at the four remainders, they walked backwards, they were nothing without their leader. Iroh stared at the four boys who clearly had enough of it.

The man turned his head and glared at his young furious nephew who clearly hadn't enough of it. "Well, these 'robbers' have picked the wrong guy!" Iroh said proud.

"Real losers…" Zuko muttered. "They don't want to finish what they started ... what kind of robbers are they?" The boy gave his uncle an arm and pulled him up. "Are you okay?"

The man stood up and rubbed the boy's lower back. "Yes, thanks Zuko…" He whispered in the boy's ear.

"No thanks! You helped me many times before!"

Back home.

Zuko led the candles in the apartment and stared anxiously at his sweaty and exhausted uncle, the old man crept slowly towards the oven and made their dinner. He looked disgusted at his pots, he had no appetite anymore.

"Are you alright uncle?" Zuko asked worried, his uncle wasn't in his normal doing.

The older man nodded slowly. "I'm okay." The food was ready after a while; the young boy ate it with taste. Iroh had already gone to bed; he fell immediately into a deep sleep.

The next morning,  
Zuko got up early as usual.  
He had to work today…

The boy walked out of the bathroom and frowned, his uncle was still asleep. "Uncle?" Zuko replied as he crept closer, he felt at the man's cheeks and forehead. It was warm and sweaty; the man had probably the flu?

Zuko walked into the living room and grabbed a piece of paper. Uncle, I'm off to work, stay in bed today! See you tonight…

"So! That's good ... He'll understand. I hope!" The boy whispered as he laid the paper next to his uncle. "Bye, see you later uncle!"

The young teenager left the apartment and rushed towards work. He hadn't much time, he was alone. ALONE, he needed to make tea by himself… And he needed to do their own household today, the boy stopped at a market. Glared fast over the stalls. Think Zuko… think… What will we eat? What? Hmm… Soup? No, I can't prepare soup… I know it's made of water but … pfff.

Egg's! I can fry an egg ... with euhm with rice! The boy smiled with proud, he was sure he could prepare that! "Four chicken egg's please…"

"That's a copper coin."

"Here you are!" The boy gave his coin and grabbed the egg's, he carried them careful to the shop and prepared at his first service alone.

Uncle had learned me the last week how to prepare tea, I can do it myself now… Well, I hope too.

That evening.

Iroh sat at the table, sipped some tea. He glared out of the window and waited at his nephew, he wasn't home yet. The boy was much later than usual!

"Hey, you need to stay in bed!" Zuko muttered as he opened the door.

"What kept you so long? I was worried! It's after midnight!" Iroh replied a bit angry.

"You weren't there and nor Pao, it was busy!" Zuko snarled.

"You served alone?"

"Yeah… and I visited the market too!"

Iroh glared over the little brown bag and smiled. "You'll cook for us? But you can't..."

"Hey, I try to do my best!"

"What memorable meals will you prepare?" Iroh asked curious.

Zuko thought about his choice and suddenly understood how pathetic it was. "Euhm.." The boy scratched behind his ear. "Eurgh man, Rice with egg's…"

Iroh smiled wide at his nephew's cute behavior, this was so typical for a young male. Being proud to prepare a meal but ashamed about his pore talents. "It sounds great to me! Come on kitchen prince… I'm hungry!"

Three days later.

Iroh's fever subsided and healed, with partly thanks to the good cares of his nephew. The man stood before his son's picture and bowed his head. Today was a special day, it was Lu Ten's birthday.

He would celebrate it today! Iroh was here in Ba-Sing-Se, nearby Lu Ten's place of death. He couldn't let it pass like it was nothing.

"Twenty-five! You would have been twenty-five today!" Iroh whispered to the picture. "That would have been great!"

Zuko passed slowly while he peeked at his uncle who was whispering some comforting words towards his son's picture. Poor uncle… The boy sat down on the seat in the kitchen and listened in silence.

"I'll go to a special picnic with you!" The man grabbed his son's picture and placed it in his basket. "Zuko? I'm away for a few hours!"

"Take your time…" Zuko replied soft and waited until the door closed. He sighed as he stood up; the young boy stared at the closet that's used as a memorial. Uncle had placed some candles and incense on it.

Zuko opened the slider and took some little red flowers and a small vase out it; he had bought them this morning. "I know that flowers are for girls… and I'm sure, you're laughing with me right now!"

"But I didn't know what else to buy…" The boy whispered emotional. "You know I… I wish you a happy birthday!" A tear rolled down his cheek. "Man, hah … I'm such a sissy!" The boy wept his tears as he thought about his cousin, who always called him sissy in the past.

"I hope you're happy there… I do my best for your father. He misses you terribly!"


	50. A teenage boy

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 2, ep.14: City of Walls and Secrets]. _

_There are many beautiful girls in Ba-Sing-Se; Zuko seems to get some interest in them. Iroh has noticed his nephew's changes._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 50: A teenage boy.**

It was a sunny Sunday morning while the two men strolled along the pleasant market place. Iroh looked with pleasure at the many stalls. He stopped at one of them. "Fancy some fruit for today?"

There was no reply, Iroh turned around with confuse. His nephew was glaring over the market place, his mind wasn't there. "Lee?"

"What?" The boy turned quickly around, his mind wasn't there today. Iroh frowned at him, "Fancy some apples, berries, leechi nuts, mangos, watermelons,… Some fruit?"

Zuko stared confused at the stall. "Yeah, euhm. Some leechi nuts…"

The older man ordered some fruit while the youngest waited patiently next to his uncle. They both walked further, Iroh glared over the stands while his nephew stared over the square. He wasn't interested in buying something today; he had other things to do.

"Stop! I noticed something interesting!" The older man pulled with enthusiasm at his nephew's arm, he looked over some little small needs. "Look at these wonderful handmade bowls; they are real works of art!"

"Uhu…"

Iroh frowned, No hassle? Zuko hates markets … and waiting! He glared carefully besides him; his younger nephew stood there, next to him with crossed arms. He seemed busy with watching a couple of young pretty ladies. Hmm. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko… What are you doing now?

The old man smiled wide as he glared over the beautiful ladies. Oew, my nephew has a good taste…

One of the girls had long dark hair; she was very tall and wore a light green dress with a flower pattern. The other was much shorter and had a darker skin; her hair was short worn in a cute ponytail. She wore a pretty yellow dress. The two ladies seemed to have a nice chat with each other, they were probably best friends. Suddenly, there came two boys, their boyfriends. They were occupied…

Zuko bit his lower lip as he watched this scene. What's so special to have a girlfriend? I mean … every teenager who visits the tea shop is talking about having a lover or finding one… The boy turned around a bit while he glared at the ground. No girl is interested in me. Who wants the boy with the scar? … Mai likes me! But we are separated by a thick wall… forever.

Iroh stared surprised at his nephew; Zuko seemed very affected by what he had witnessed. He clearly became sensitive to the girls since they were in Ba-Sing-Se. But does he stand open for them? Iroh doubt that fact, Zuko wasn't very social and he easily closed his heart for others.

Zuko woke out of his daydream and stared at his uncle's face. "What are you looking at?"

"You, my nephew." Iroh laid his arm around Zuko's shoulder. "That were beautiful girls, you were staring at…" The old man felt the boy stiffen under his arm, his cheeks turned red.

"Hey! Don't be shy Zuko… pretty girls are made to look at!"

Later that day.

It was quiet in the tea house; the young servant cleaned some tables while his uncle brewed some nice tea.

The boy looked up and blinked as he set his young golden eyes on the governor's daughter. She was the richest girl out of the lower ring. Zuko had seen her before, her appearance was confidential. She was the spitting image of Mai, a true beauty in Zuko's eyes. He didn't knew her name nor her personality; … he didn't even want to know it. He didn't want to fall in love with her, with nobody out of this pathetic city.

Zuko took some steps forwards, stopped stoic before the young lady. "May I take your order?" The boy asked cold.

The girl glared up with a blank face. "Ginseng."

Zuko walked slowly towards the bar, his heart did strange. Why do the gods always have the need to mess around with me? She reminded him too much of her, she was almost an exact copy, this was strange. He couldn't fall in love with her, not on Mai's doppelganger. He promised Mai, he would wait on her… forever.

"Ginseng uncle…" The boy whispered confused.

Iroh frowned and peeked behind his shoulder, "Is something wrong Lee?" The boy stared emotionless before him as he shook his head. Iroh frowned a bit more and walked closer to the bar; he stared over the table and noticed the girl. She had dark black shiny hair, a very light skin and a pretty face.

"She looks a bit like the young Saiko, Mai's mother." Iroh whispered.

"She looks just like her… only different haircut, eye color and Mai's prettier." Zuko muttered.

"Why don't you go and talk with her?"

The boy shook his head as he laid the towel on the bar. "Would you like to serve for her? Please!"

"Nephew…" Iroh replied with a questioning voice.

"Just for once? Please!"

Iroh sighed as he brought the young lady her cup of tea. Zuko needs to talk with girls… take some action! The man thought as he walked through the tea shop.


	51. Girls are trouble

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 2, ep.14: City of Walls and Secrets]. _

_Zuko has a little crush on a governor's daughter, Iroh forces him to talk with her. The poor boy follows his heart for the first time and gets hurt. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Meiying (An Oc) is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 51: Girls are trouble.**

"Lee? Grab the keys!" Iroh yelled as he rushed through the apartment, he tried to get everything in order before they left. "We're so Agni damned late! How could this happen? We're never too late!"

Zuko almost stumbled over his own feet as he quickly grabbed his brown shoes and closed his green shirt; his short hair was a total mess. "We overslept, uncle…"

"I know, nephew." Iroh whispered as he waited impatiently at the door. "You've the keys of the shop?"

The young boy put them high in the air while he ran outside. "We had no breakfast this morning..."

"Lee, … run to the tea house and open the door,… receive the guests. I'll find something to eat!" Iroh replied fast while he closed the door of their apartment, the young boy ran off like an arrow. The older man hurried towards the shopping district, he didn't like to leave his nephew there alone. The boy behaved himself pretty good lately but you never knew for sure what kind of guest would visit today.

Iroh glared carefully over the small bakery, he was looking for some delicious pastries and buns. His eye fell on a familiar reflection in one of the windows, it was Meiying. The girl who his nephew had secretly a crush on. The young lady sat there alone, she glared over the passers.

Iroh doubt about what to do, should he go to her and talk about his nephew Zuko? Help the boy for once? Take a little look on what sort of girl she really was? Or should he leave his nephew alone with it, let him take care of his own business?

I would've hated it if my parents interfere them with my love life… The man thought wisely as he entered the bakery. Zuko needs to decide what he wants; I can't push him into a courtship!

The older man smiled at the baker's wife. "Can I have four pastries and four sandwiches please?"

"Of course sir. Are these good?" The lady asked humble.

Iroh nodded friendly, he peaked outside as the baker's wife took his order. He stared at the young girl, she was still there. Meiying was somehow unreadable at a point, she seemed more unhappy but Iroh wasn't sure. He had seen her for several times by now and he didn't knew one single thing about her personality. He knew she was a rich girl, the daughter of a governor but that was it.

"Here you are sir! That makes three copper coins, please."

"Thanks, have a nice day!"

An hour later.

Zuko sat on one knee and filled the cupboard with the just washed tea cups as Iroh entered the shop with their breakfast. The older man had put his bag on the bar and glared at his nephew with a big smile.

"You've made it beautiful here!" Iroh replied happy, he hadn't expected this. His young nephew had cleaned the bar and all the cups.

The teenager glared up with a more serious expression. "Yeah, it wasn't so busy… so I had to do something…"

"You did a great job! Here take some!" Iroh pointed at the bag with pastries, the young boy stood up and opened it.

"Finally!" Zuko grabbed one and ate it fast, he was starving. "And you? Aren't you hungry?"

Iroh laughed loud as he patted his belly. "I already did!"

The young boy shook his head with a smile. "I should have known…"

"Oh, yes…" The older man came closer as he leaned on the bar. "You know who I saw this morning?"

"Pao?" The boy replied uninterested.

"No, Meiying!" Iroh replied enthusiast as he stared in his nephew's wide eyes. There came no reply from him, he probably didn't knew what to say. "She sat across the bakery, before her house…"

The older man noticed the nerves of his younger nephew, he ate faster and faster. He tried to change the subject remarkably but it was in vain. Iroh didn't allow it this time! "She was there alone and bored…"

Zuko stopped eating and glared in his uncle's eyes. "What does that mean?"

"That's she's single, young and lonely … like you!" Iroh replied with a tiny smile as he grabbed his nephew's arm and moved his mouth closer to Zuko's little ear. "She seems perfect… give it a try!"

Iroh went back and looked intently at the boy's eyes, he noticed little sparkles in it. He now knew for sure that Zuko is really ready for a girlfriend and he disserved one! The boy has had enough bad luck in his life and it's time for some good luck and a lovely partner who understands, and supports him with hole her heart. Zuko needs someone he can trust, where he can build on! Iroh is getting older and he will not be here forever, he would love to see Zuko with his own little family before he died…

That evening.

It was a half hour before closing time and normal busy at the tea house, Iroh and Zuko served their last cups of tea as Meiying entered.

What is she doing here so late? Zuko thought confused as he watched her, she never visited the shop at this time of the day. Would she come for me? The boy shocked as he felt someone pulled his arm. "What?"

"Go to her and talk…" Iroh whispered.

"But… what if she doesn't like me?" Zuko whispered back in panic. He didn't knew what to do, he was curious. He wanted to know her but what if she's not what he expected she was?

"Try it!" Iroh pushed him forwards. The boy walked very slowly to the young lady, his legs became heavy, his heart did strange, he couldn't breathe, his head became so dizzy, he would vomit, he felt it!

Zuko stopped before her table and stiffened, his shoulders blocked, his teeth gritted. It took years before he spoke with Mai and he knew her but this girl was a stranger! He wasn't good at this! Say hello, hello, hello…

Meiying turned her head and stared at him. "Ginseng…" She then leaned her head on her fist and glared outside.

The boy turned away, walked fast to the bar. This was stupid… Why didn't I spoke? He glared ashamed at his uncle. "One ginseng."

"And… what did she say?" Iroh asked curious as he leaned closer.

"Nothing, … I hadn't the chance, okay?" Zuko snarled with red cheeks.

Iroh shook his head with enjoyment. "You didn't dare?" The older man chuckled when he saw his young nephew like this. He moved closer and whispered. "You fought two Angi Kai's, hunted after the Avatar, fought countless battles, was wounded many times and you're afraid to talk to a lady?"

The young boy grabbed his uncle and glared angry in his eyes. "I'm scared of nothing!"

"Well, prove it then… talk to her… arrange a date…" Iroh muttered as he served the tea and brought it to the girl himself.

Zuko peaked at his uncle with angry eyes, he thought about what the old man had told him. The words ran through his head, he couldn't accept this. He will do it! He will show his uncle!

The girl quickly drank her cup and stood up, it was closing time. The young teenager glared hesitated at her, he wasn't sure but he needed to prove his masculinity! Iroh looked defiantly at the boy; Zuko couldn't stand this any longer. He ran after her, she walked through a narrow street as Zuko stopped next to her.

"Euhm, hey?" Zuko half whispered shy, he had never done this before. The young girl turned around and stared at him with silence.

The young boy swallowed heavily as he spoke further. "I'm Lee, you know… I work in that tea house over there! And… I… euhm, I…"

"You're a servant?" Meiying muttered.

"Yes, my uncle and I work there,… we serve tea to the guests."

Meiying frowned as she crossed her arms. "Do YOU know who I am?"

Zuko glared eye widened at her, he hadn't excpected this. Did she know who he was? He was the Prince!

"How dare you to speak to me? I'm noble! You're a dirty rat from the lower ring…" The girl snarled while she shook her head with arrogance. "Find yourself a girlfriend from your own class!"

Zuko took some steps back, his heart felt so cold, so empty. Why did he talked to her? What did he even thought? To find a girlfriend here, cheat on Mai, forget her and take someone who looks like her? He would never find a girl with the same personality and looks like Mai…

"Hey are you even listening, peasant? Just remember to take an ugly girl, who wants a guy with such a face?" The girl smirked as he walked away.

Tears filled in his eyes, this hurt more than losing a fight. He pressed his eyes closed, tried to let his tears disappear. The young boy entered the shop; he couldn't look in his uncle's eyes at this moment.

"Ah! Lee. That's fast…" Iroh spoke out on a calm tone; he saw that something was wrong.

Zuko shrugged. "Go home no…"

"Yes, I'm ready…" The older man replied unsure as he followed the young boy. The whole way back to home felt uncomfortable for Iroh, nobody spoke. He was sure now that something had happened with Meiying but what?

And hour had passed, the young fire bender sat in the seat nearby the stove while Iroh prepared their meal. He glared several times over his shoulders and bit his lip. "The soup is almost ready."

He whispered, there came no answer. Zuko sat there, held his legs in his arms and leaned his forehead on his knees.

"Hmm, delicious noodle soup!" The man served the bowls and sat at the table, nearby his nephew. "Come and eat some soup boy!"

The young boy didn't move, he had heard his uncle but he didn't feel like eating right now. He didn't want to leave the seat, he felt so empty inside, so ashamed. Why did this always need to happen? The world must always take revenge, if he felt a little bit lucky for a moment.

"Zuko? Aren't you hungry, son?" Iroh whispered worried as he stood up. He frowned as he noticed the boy's body language, he seemed so hurt, and it was like he consoled himself. The man lowered his hand and rested it at the back of the boy's head. "Boy? Are you all right?"

He felt the boy inhale deep underneath his hand. Iroh grabbed the boy by his shoulders and pulled him right. "Let your legs go and sit nicely." The boy did as his uncle asked, the older man sat next to him. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" The boy replied with a cracking voice.

"You didn't talked to her?"

Zuko stood up and crossed his arms. "I'm tired, I want to sleep." The boy left his uncle alone in the room and entered his bedroom; he smashed the door behind him and undressed.

An hour later.

Iroh gave his nephew some time to cool down and to think before he entered the room. He glared over the boy who lay with his face on his pillow, the sign that Zuko was crying right now and tried to pretend like he was asleep. Iroh knew this trick; this boy did this since the first year of his banishment.

He pressed his face in his pillow to suppress his sobs and he didn't answer if someone asked something. He pretended like he was in a deep sleep, Zuko had the thought that boy's from an age of thirteen stopped crying. What's nonsense, everyone has the need to cry at times but he's ashamed of it.

The older man sat down next to the boy and laid his hand on the boy's bare spine. "I know you're awake. I know you too well for this one."

Zuko moved his head and rested his left cheek on the pillow; his reght one was red from the tears. The older man stroke the boy's sweaty hair and wet cheeks. "Tell me the truth… Don't be shy for me!"

The boy rested on his sides right now and stared before him, he felt so stupid. "She named me a dirty rat from the lower ring…"

Iroh eyebrows raised, he now understood what type of girl she was. A real noble bitch. "She did?"

"Yes, she told me I needed to find a girlfriend from my own class. An ugly one, who fits my looks… One who wanted a boy with a scar on his face." The boy replied with a trembling voice, a tear strolled out of his eye as he spoke the last words.

The older man didn't knew what to say, he had forced this boy into this… He wiped the boy's tear with a trembling hand as some tears filled his eyes. He didn't want this for his nephew, who could have thought that Meiying was such kind of girl? Zuko really didn't need this at this time! He was very unsure and shy with girls and this girl ruined everything.

Zuko removed his uncle's hand slowly and smashed his arm onto his head, hided his face.

"It's okay Zuko…"

The young boy sat up and grabbed his blanket. Tears streamed out of his eye, he sobbed violently. "It's not okay! She's just right, you know!"

"Who wants me? All the girls ignore me…" Zuko replied with a stuffy nose. "That isn't normal, right? I mean all the other guys have girlfriends or admirers…"

Iroh frowned emotional at his nephew's thoughts. "That isn't true…"

"You had girlfriends at an age of fourteen? You could get any girl you wanted, you told me that… Father was like sixteen? Lu Ten fourteen?"

"You had Mai…" Iroh replied fast with a tiny smile.

"She's … behind … wall! And I'm … banished! We cannot be together! You told me that!" Zuko yelled angry as his hands unleashed some flames.

Iroh grabbed the furious boy by his arms and stared in his eyes. "Calm down, this is not the solution!"

The boy lowered his head as he gritted his teeth, his uncle was right. He needed to stay calm, no fire bending in Ba-sing-se! "Uncle? Am I ugly?"

"Are you kidding me? Why do you think so?"

"I heard girls laugh since the last three years." The boy whispered as he glared to the ground. "June had told me that I was too ugly for that water bender girl. She told me that no one wants me."

"Zuko… you are much more than a scar. And girls can simply be sharp on their tongue! They don't know what they're talking about."

The older man sighed as he raised the boy's shin his hand. "Can I ask you some personal questions?"

The young boy nodded slowly as he waited on his questions. "Do you touch yourself often?" His uncle asked on a more serious tone. Zuko frowned at his uncle and blushed; he wasn't sure what his uncle wanted to know.

"Do you masturbate often?" The man asked while he already knew the answer, he and his nephew lived together for three years. He knew his nephew did it sometimes when they lived on the ship. He knew Zuko had difficulties with it since then, he thought about it as something low…

But later on their journey in the woods, his nephew stopped doing it. They slept next to each other, so Iroh knew everything what happened. The young boy had some 'accidents' at night but that was it. Even now in the apartment, they slept in the same room and there wasn't much activity for a young teenage boy.

Zuko stared in his uncle's face; he didn't knew what to say. Should he be honest or lie? This question was really personal… his uncle had no business with it.

"I try to help you, nephew. I mean, we're always open about these kinds of subjects."

The boy shook his head slowly; he wasn't that active since his banishment… His body wasn't in the mood for it… Zuko knew he didn't it as often as his uncle and it wasn't because he's ashamed of the man, they knew each other but it felt like he didn't need it.

"You don't… and why is that?" Iroh asked calm.

"Because I don't feel like I need it…" Zuko whispered with doubt.

"Okay, but how do you feel if you do?"

Zuko sighed deep at this one. "Not good…"

"Guilty?" Iroh asked with a frown.

Zuko nodded. "Sort of."

"What more?"

"Sometimes I feel disgusting, lonely, ugly,…" Zuko muttered unsure. "I become angry sometimes… but I don't know why?"

"Sounds like you hate yourself…" Iroh whispered as he grabbed the boy's hands, they felt ice cold.

"I do… sometimes. I hate myself for what happened, for who I am, I don't even like to watch myself in the mirror by times…" The boy whispered emotional. "I… The worst part is… I don't know why…" The boy replied out of breathe, tears streamed again.

"I understand Zuko; it's a stage where you need to get out, fight against those moments!" Iroh grabbed the boy and pushed him against his chest. "Oh, my little boy! You've come so far…, you've grown so much and you need to learn to see the reality. You're a handsome, strong young man! Who struggles with himself…"

"You need to learn to love yourself again! Without any shame, you need to be proud of yourself! Enjoy each part of your body, enjoy your youth!" Iroh kissed the boy's soft hair. "I promise you when you do that, the girls will notice and they will all fall in love with that beautiful amazing Prince who's deep inside you."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it, my nephew. Girls see your conflicted side right now… they are probably scared? You need to solve some conflicts and heal… You first need to bring the best of you above!"


	52. First date

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.15: Tales of Ba-Sing-Se]. _

_Life goes on, and Zuko's life takes unexpectedly a turn. He meets a girl who's really interested in him, he doubt that fact and doesn't trust her. His uncle forces him to go on the date._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Jin is fifteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 52: First date.**

Two days had passed since the failed conversation with the girl, Meiying. The young teenage boy walked through the tea house and he didn't care anymore, his uncle was right. She was the wrong sort of girl for him and he would find someone else when the time was ripe!

Girls and love were so difficult, he didn't understood them, and the way how uncle Iroh explained it was not always even clear… His uncle had told him that some girls could feel how guys really were?

That girls and boys smell each other… and that they are tempted with their sweat? The boy wrinkled his nose, how could you fall in love by someone's sweat? Zuko shook his head as he cleaned the older costumer his table.

The tea house was as good as empty at the moment, there were only two costumers. An old man and a young girl, Zuko stopped cleaning and frowned at the young girl who sat in the corner. She was staring at him and turned her head as he looked at her.

What is she doing?

… I know her! She comes here a lot… but why is she doing so sneaky? No Agni, … she's peeking at me? Zuko grabbed the plate and walked to the counter, he glared over his shoulder for several times and she was still staring at him, Zuko was sure now.

She's a spy! Sent by the Dai Lee! … By Jet!

Zuko glared at his uncle who stood on the ladder. He… he needs to know this! The boy walked closer and made sure that nobody listened. "Uncle? We've a problem!" The older man looked down and descended the ladder fast.

"One of the customers is on to us. Don't look now, but there is a girl over there at the corner table… She knows we're fire nation."

Iroh frowned at his young silly nephew. What is he talking about? The man turned his head and noticed Jin, he already knew about her.

Aw, he finally noticed!

Iroh shocked as his nephew pulled firmly at his arm. "Didn't I say don't look!" The boy snarled.

Boy, you have a lot to learn in life! The older man thought amusing. "You're right, Zuko… I've seen this girl here quite a lot! Well, it seems to me that she has quite a little crush on you!" The man whispered naughty.

"WHAT?" The boy took some steps back, what was his uncle talking about? This girl liked him? Zuko turned around and shocked as he noticed that same girl behind his counter. Did she hear our conversation?

"Thank you for the tea." The girl smiled widely as she offered a few coins to the handsome young boy before her. Zuko turned around fast and ignored her, his uncle watched over the two young kids with joy.

"What's your name?"

Iroh raised his eyebrows, he liked her already. She's fast and social, the opposite of his nephew… This seemed very interesting!

The young man turned around with a little frown. "My name is.. Lee! My uncle and I just moved here…"

"Hi Lee, my name is Jin. Thank you and, well…, I was wondering… if you would like to go out sometime?"

Zuko froze. Out? Date? She ask me for a date? The boy blinked, and he had it again, he couldn't speak, he was stuck! Iroh shook his head as he noticed Zuko's stunned expression; his nephew was a real disaster with girls. He had to safe this situation fast and so he did. "He'd love to!"

"Great! I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown!" The girl replied happy as she turned away and left.

The young boy stood bewildered, he hadn't expected this. A girl asked him? … Finally someone did! He woke out of his thoughts as his uncle threw an arm around his young nephew's shoulder. "Two weeks in Ba-Sing-Se and already having a date! Who was complaining the day before yesterday?"

The young boy glared at the ground. "Me?"

"Hey? Aren't you happy?" Iroh whispered with a confused tone as he noticed Zuko's depressed expression. "I thought you wanted this so badly?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know…" He stared at the ground and felt so unsure, this happened so fast in sudden and who is this girl anyway? How will he entertain an unknown girl the whole evening?

"Boy, relax and enjoy! I'll give you all the advice you need to pass the evening and to make a successful date of it." Iroh replied enthusiast. "So, let's see. Ah, you need some appropriate clothes for tonight!"

Zuko looked at his uncle with an uninterested grin. "You're serious?"

Iroh crossed his arms and shook his head with a more serious expression. "Nephew? You need to show Jin that you want to do some effort for her! Girls love that!"

"But when are we going to buy these clothes?" The boy asked with regret, his uncle had the best solution. They would close the shop a bit longer in their lunch pause; Iroh had promised himself that his nephew wouldn't sneak out of this date, Zuko needs to go! He needed to see a different side of life.

Some hours later.

Today was a sad day in the tea house, there were almost no customers that afternoon but Iroh didn't care this time, he was too busy with his nephew Zuko.

The teen looked down at his clothes, it seemed strangely… Perhaps this was fashion in Ba-Sing-Se but it was ridiculous in the Fire Nation! Zuko stared in his uncle face with doubt. "Tell me if it's ridiculous…"

"This is fashion now, Zuko!" Iroh replied calm as he grabbed his comb. "Sit down, I'll do your hair."

"So, remember to be nice and to stay calm. Give her some nice compliments! For example, you look fantastic and you have beautiful eyes ..." The young boy frowned as he heard his uncle's advice; this became serious, too serious.

Iroh smiled widely as he thought about some more good tricks. "Listen to her stories and ask her some good questions, so she'll see you as someone who's nice and interested!"

"Remember your etiquette! Be a gentleman! And oh yes, take her to a nice restaurant! Boy's pay!" The old man rushed his words as the boy stood up. "Here is some money. Have a wonderful evening and remember, don't be rude!"

Zuko walked slowly to the door. "I know… See you later…"

Iroh leaned at the counter and smiled with a wide grin as his nephew left the tea shop. They grow so fast! The man glared down and hoped that his nephew would make fine...

Zuko glared around the street, it was deserted and dark. He inhaled deep and was almost sure that she wouldn't even show up for this stupid date. Another few minutes and Zuko would return home but he had bad luck, there she was.

Jin waved at Lee and laughed as she noticed his neat hair, she was a bit charmed. This boy had tried to impress her. "Hey! Well, look at you!" She reached her hand and messed his hair, he didn't need to be style full. Normal was good enough. "You look so cute!"

The young boy didn't understand, what was she doing? She messed his hair! "It took my uncle ten minutes to do my hair!

The young girl giggled and grabbed the boy by his arm; she leaded him off as Zuko glanced for the last time to the teashop. He so regretted this… "Were are we going?"

"I'll show you some more of this city!" Jin replied with a wide, charming smile. "Is that okay?"

"Sounds good…" Lee replied unsure.

The girl leaded the boy through some narrow streets towards a little town square. "Have you been here before?"

"No."

"Oh, it's a big city!"

Lee sighed before he answered. "I know."

Jin gave her date a tiny smile, this was not as expected. She glared around, thought about what to say or to do. Her eyes fell on some small food stands. "Are you hungry?"

Zuko looked up and remembered his uncle's wise words. "Yes, is there somewhere a nice restaurant?"

"Euhm yes, but they are expensive you know?" Jin replied while she shook her head.

"Would you like to join me?"

The young girl grabbed the boy by his arm and leaded him towards the restaurant; this was the first time that a boy had asked her to eat something there. Other guys gave her food from a stand but he was different, he was so mysterious.

The two teens had placed themselves in the exterior of a patio restaurant; they ordered an expensive menu for two. The young girl peaked at Lee who was playing with his food, he seemed very uncomfortable. She had her doubts about this boy, he seemed poor but why does he know so much about manners? He seems more than a normal servant; no boy here in the lower ring has the class of Lee.

"So, how do you like this city so far?" Jin broke the silence but Lee seemed to be a bit difficult. He answered short and detached. "It's ok."

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Nothing…"

Jin bit her lip and took some more noodles; this Lee was even more difficult than her brother. She didn't understand it, why was this boy so strange? As difficult as he was, he was very attractive... There must be a way to make him talk?

Lee glared to the other side; this date was so going wrong. He ruined it, again! The young boy shocked up as he heard someone next to him. "Excuse me sir. Would you and your girlfriend care for a dessert?"

Girlfriend? WHAT? How could he… Zuko turned his head furiously. "She is NOT my girlfriend!" The boy shouted as he pounded on the table with his fists. The boy was startled by himself, this was not the intention. The waiter had left the table angrily, all the people stared at him, but Jin seemed to ignore the incident. She was eating like … his uncle.

Zuko appreciated this from her, most of the girls would have been embarrassed so, he thought about a good compliment for her. "You have… quite an appetite for a girl!"

The young girl glanced over her bowl and stopped eating. "Um, thanks? So…, Lee, where were you and your uncle living before you came here?"

"Um? Well,… We've been, traveling around… for a while?"

"Oh! Why were you traveling so much?"

The young boy bit his lip before he replied. He wasn't good at this; lying, cheating, he felt guilty about this… "We were uh,… a part of a traveling circus?"

"Aw, really? What did you do? Wait! Let me guess, you juggled?"

Zuko wriggled his nose and folded his arms. Juggling? Are you kidding girl? He took a deep breath before he answered. "Yes, I juggled…"

"I've always wanted to learn that. Can you show me something?" She asked as a sort of trick, she wanted to know how honest he really was. The girl took some objects from the table and placed them in Zuko's arms.

WHAT? The young boy glared in her inquisitive, cute face. He couldn't resist… she believed it, all his dirty lies! And she seemed so sweet… Lee threw the objects in the air and hoped at a wonder but there came none. All of them fell down, he couldn't catch them, he was too nervous. One of the bowls fell on his head and broke into many pieces. Stupid idiot!

Jin smiled gently at this young boy, she knew he lied but she became curious. Who was he?

Lee wiped his hair and stared with shame into the girl her face. "I haven't practice this for a while…"

"It's alright! Come, let's go! I want to show you one of my favorite places in this city!"

The young boy stood up and stopped next to the girl, he took notice of her beautiful eyes.. "Can you run fast?" The boy nodded curious at this question. She smiled wide and grabbed one of his hands, she started to run further into the city with Lee by the hand.

"Come on Lee!" The young girl ran fast as she made some crazy circles, the boy followed her movements and glanced over the amazing scene. The full moon shone breathtaking in the night sky, the light reflected in Jin's eyes. She was incredibly beautiful at the moment.

So playful, so free, so happy ... she was everything he never was. Something happened inside of Zuko. An emotion that has long seemed to have disappeared. He felt free, a child without any worries. It was like he had a friend, someone who knows what he wanted.

"I'm so excited for you to see the firelight fountain. The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect the pool in the most beautiful way!" Jin replied enthusiast as she leaded him towards the open area with a large fountain. She stopped disappointed and couldn't believe it! "Oh no, they aren't lit?"

Zuko looked at the disappointed girl next to him and felt compassion. He glared at the candles and doubt. He had to do this; Jin was a special young girl. She deserved this! "Close your eyes and don't peak!"

He waited patiently; the girl did what he had asked. The boy walked closer and concentrated, he inhaled deep as he closed his eyes. Zuko opened them again and worked fast, he shot small bursts of flames and the candles lighted.

Hopefully, nobody witnessed it… The young boy thought as he glared at Jin. "Ok, now you can look!"

"OH! Wow…" She couldn't believe her eyes, how did he…? "What happened? How did you light? What did you?" Jing stared at the young mysterious Lee who simply smiled at her. No? He can't be… a fire bender?

The young boy looked at the fountain and was happy with the result. He made her happy! Jin brushed her hand through her hair and smiled at the boy. That explains everything… She walked closer and grabbed his hand. Zuko looked at the girl and noticed her weird smile; she leaned closer and closer for a kiss.

No… don't kiss me! Lee grabbed the piece of paper and held it before his lips. "I brought you something! It's a coupon for a free cup of tea!"

Jin took the coupon. "Lee, this is so sweet!"

"Don't thank me…" Zuko replied fast as he took some steps back. "It was my uncle's idea! He thinks you're our most valuable customer…"

"Your Uncle is a good teacher. I have something for you too." Jin walked closer and placed her hand on his cheek. "Now it's your turn to close your eye!"

The young boy closed his eyes slowly and felt a little kiss on his lips. He didn't knew what to think, everything stopped. It felt good; his head moved forwards and kissed Jin back. It happened suddenly, just like that, naturally! Zuko opened his eyes and realized what he had done, he shocked backwards.

"What's wrong?"

All the butterflies vanished, he felt pain… "It's complicated… I have to go!" The boy muttered and ran away. This was too much; he had hurt two girls in one evening! All the lies… he's a filthy cheater! What would his father say if he knew that his son kissed an Earth peasant? What would Mai say if she knew that he broke their promise. Azula would so love this…

Back home.

Iroh stood at the window; he peered curiously over the courtyard. His nephew was still not home and it's already past midnight! This should be a good sign; Iroh was almost sure about that.

The man shrugged as he pruned his little bonsai tree further. "A little bit here? Little Mushi?" Iroh muttered with a smirk. He hated his new name, Zuko named all Iroh's favorite stuff Mushi. That boy loved to bully his old uncle, Iroh himself found it cute after a time. That tree had retained the name.

Iroh shocked when he suddenly heard the door behind him. He glared over a timid Zuko, who ignored his uncle. "How was your night, boy?" The man frowned a bit more as there came no reply. His nephew walked towards his room and smashed his door behind him.

Zuko stopped and sighed. He leaned against the door in his bedroom; he didn't knew what to think about the date. He thought it was really great but why does he always need to ruin everything? The boy opened the door slowly and stared outside towards his uncle. "It was nice." He whispered and closed the door again.

Uncle nodded with a smile, he knew his nephew had a nice date. He turned around to his little Mushi and sighed. "Fortunately you're not a teenager! Otherwise, I was saddled with two of them."


	53. Confession

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 2, ep.15: Tales of Ba-Sing-Se]. _

_Zuko needs his uncle's advice about his date. Iroh forces him to talk with Jin, Zuko needs to explain his true feelings towards her._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Jin is fifteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 53: Confession.**

Iroh walked closer to their bedroom door and knocked. "Nephew? Do you want to have a talk?" There came no answer, Zuko sat in the corner of the room and sighed. "Is there anything wrong?" The boy rolled his eyes furiously at that question and opened the door.

The older man entered and watched over the boy who sat there in the dark. "Zuko? Would you like to share the story with me?"

"Yeah…" The boy whispered as he looked up.

"Tell me. What's so wrong?" Iroh asked as he sat down next to the boy. He noticed the greatly concerned face of the young man.

"I think I did something stupid…" Zuko replied unsure, he really didn't knew how he would solve this. He glared carefully at his uncle's face and noticed some confusion. He didn't want to know where this man thought about right now.

"You didn't…" Iroh muttered half shocked. "You and her didn't…?"

Zuko shook his head violently. "No… uncle?"

The man sat closer and stared in the boy's eyes. He had no clue right now and this started to work on his nerves. "Tell me the whole story then ..."

"We went out, walked through the city… than we've visit a restaurant and ate there.

"Sounds nice!" The man replied soft with a tiny smile.

Zuko inhaled deep before he continued. "Then she brought me to the firelight fountain but the candles weren't lit… and I…"

Iroh closed his eyes and gritted his teeth before he replied. "You fire bended for her?"

"I asked her to close her eyes…" The boy replied soft as he stared at the ground.

"Okay… Does she know?" Iroh asked while some panic rushed through his body, he stared at his nephew who simply shrugged. The boy clearly didn't knew if she or someone else had witnessed it… Iroh tried to stay calm; this was so typical for his nephew. He never thought about his actions. "Why did you bended for her?"

"She wanted to show me the fountain and she was so disappointed when her plan failed. I wanted to make her … happy."

The anger tempered in Iroh's heart, how could he stay angry at a young, sweet boy who wanted to please an innocent girl? "And? Was she happy?"

"Yeah!" The boy looked away and stared at the ground again. "She asked me to close my eyes and… well… she kissed me."

"She did?" Iroh asked with wide eyes. "On the lips?" The old man smiled wide as he noticed Zuko's little nod. "And? What did you do?"

Zuko sighed as he looked up. "I did something stupid… I gave her a kiss back and that was a total mistake. I wanted to explain but I couldn't and I left her there."

Iroh shook his head disappointed. "You ran away?" The man replied fast and placed his hand before his mouth.

"I think I've hurt her." The boy whispered. "I did not mean it."

"But why? Why did you do that?" Iroh placed his hand on the boy's knee and noticed the guilt in his nephew's eyes.

"I liked the date, she was nice… but I didn't want more than just a nice evening. All the things she know are lies! She will never know Zuko… I don't want that!"

"Nephew, there is no other way…" The older man whispered.

"I … I know! But I feel guilty! I can't look in her eyes… I hate cheating." Zuko replied emotional. "She confused me with that kiss… I didn't want to but it happened and I feel so bad."

The older man tickled his younger nephew's blank cheek. "That's life my boy. You can't predict or control it, it happens when it needs to happen."

"I don't know. Why does it need to be so complicated?"

"You mean love?" Iroh asked with surprise and smiled as he heard a little yes. "Are you in love with Jin?"

"Not really, I think she likes me more than I like her. She's really sweet but she deserves someone special, not me." The boy whispered. "But how comes it that every time I meet a girl, she always immediately reminds me of Mai?"

"Feelings are difficult to suppress, Zuko. You're body and mind are obviously not ready for a new love. It needs time"

"And Jin? What about her?"

Iroh looked at his nephew with a smile; this boy had so much from his mother. He cared about others their feelings. "She has that coupon, remember? Talk to her if she visits!"

"You knew that all the time?" Zuko asked soft.

Iroh stood up and laughed a bit. "Well, every young man's first date fails!"

The next day.

"Uncle? Two ginseng … one jasmine!" Lee yelled from behind the counter, Iroh peeked behind his shoulder and noticed the girl Jin.

The older man walked fast towards his nephew and whispered something in his ear. "Jin just entered the shop. Go and feel free to talk with her."

Zuko took a deep breath before he turned around and walked towards the young girl. He stood quietly at her table and looked at the ground. "May I join?"

Jin looked up and gave him a tiny smile. "Sure, I had that coupon for a free cup of tea... remember?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you mind if I use it?" The girl laid the coupon on the table and stared at it.

Lee shook his head. "Of course not, it was a … small gift." The boy sighed before he spoke further. "I really enjoyed our date yesterday… and I want to apology for what I did."

"It's okay… I've kissed you too fast…" The young girl whispered and looked up as Mushi neared the table. "Can I have a jasmine tea, please?"

Mushi grabbed the coupon. "Tea is free for today, Lady Jin."

"Really? Wow, that's really sweet!" She replied with a wide smile. "Lee, you and your uncle are really nice. I… I'm sorry too, for what happened. You must have had your reasons to run away."

"Jin, you're a very kind person and I don't want to hurt you… but I'm not ready for a girlfriend right now. My heart is confused …"

"It's okay Lee." Jin replied as she grabbed his hand. "You need more time and I understand that! I just hope we could become friends?"

"Friends sound nice." Zuko smiled at the girl, he really respected her for this right now.

Iroh peeked from behind the counter and he couldn't help it but smiled happy. His nephew finally talked normally with a person, and he had heard the word 'friend'. Zuko needed a friend; it didn't matter if it was a girl or a boy. Social contact was perfect and they seemed so cute together.


	54. Complex

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens before [Book 2, ep.17: lake Laogai]. _

_Zuko grows closer to manhood, his uncle carries some of the consequences with it. Iroh gets an unique opportunity, but it is poorly received by his nephew. The boy becomes more moody and gets more troubles with his own feelings. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 54: Complex.**

The older man wandered nervously through the living room and sighed as he glared at his young nephew. The young man was still in a deep sleep, he had ignored his uncle this morning. He was too tired to get up and he didn't care. Why should he even go to that dirty peasant's hole? Nobody respected his work, most of the clients were impatient; depressed clients who had nothing else to do.

Iroh gritted his teeth, he had only a half an hour before he had to leave and Zuko wasn't even ready. He was clearly playing with his uncle's patience today; the old man knew this side of Zuko very well. These moments were like in those days on the ship and he hated this incredibly highly.

The man needed to be honest with himself, Zuko behaved very presumptuous since the last two weeks. Little by little, he returned very unpleasant, impatient, and moody,… Iroh knew that puberty stroked with peak moments, he had noticed that at Lu Ten's macho behavior in the past. It came and went, it was all hard to predict. But Iroh knew that this was the result of a higher production of testosterones… But…testosterone or not, Zuko should behave!

Iroh entered the room and gave his nephew one last chance before his patience ran out. "Zuko? You need to get up. We are going to be late!"

There came no answer out of the bedroll. The older man bit his lip and entered the bathroom. "As you wish…" He whispered as he grabbed the bucket with ice-cold water. "Zuko? …Get up!" The man replied calmly as he threw the water over the boy.

Iroh held his laugh as he quickly noticed life under those blankets. "WHAT?" The boy rolled out of his wet blanket and glared furiously around him. Everything was wet; Zuko looked up at his uncle and noticed the bucket in his hands. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"WHERE WAS THIS GOOD FOR?" He screamed as he stood up and smashed the blanket onto the ground. Iroh glared seriously over the upset young boy. So, he was asleep…

Well, he is finally waking up… The old man thought amused and a bit guilty. He was actually convinced that Zuko pretended he was asleep but well, he better had listened this morning when Iroh called him up.

"Did you wish I had a heart attack or something?" The boy yelled as he heated himself up. There escaped a bit of steam from his bare skin.

"No, accept this as a lesson! You have twenty minutes to clean the room and to get dressed." Iroh replied calm as he waited.

"I need to clean the room? You messed it up! Do it yourself!" The boy snarled angrily.

The older man leaned against the wooden wall of the bedroom and stared at the boy. "Not such tone, young man! From now on you will learn to behave as it should! Otherwise I'll wake you up every morning as this."

"Huh, what?" The teenager muttered as he grabbed his blanket and pillow. "Will you suddenly give me some punishments as father did?"

Don't listen at it, he's angry. He doesn't realize what he says. Iroh thought wise. "Silence and clean." The man replied calm as he left the room and closed the door. He crossed his arms and sighed as he heard the brute groans from behind the bedroom door.

Zuko didn't understand his uncle! Why was he doing like this? Acting like his father, giving him some stupid tasks? His uncle knew how much he hated this! He hated it when others treated him like a little stupid child… The boy stopped messing his stuff around and sighed, this wasn't helping.

He grabbed his mattress and dried it fast before he rolled it up. After that, the boy rushed to the bathroom and took a cloth; he cleaned his room with huge annoyance. "The room is cleaned…" Zuko yelled at his uncle, who was still outside the room.

Iroh opened the door fast and nodded pleased. "That's very tidy! You can dress now…" The man muttered as he grabbed his keys.

"Fine…" Zuko quickly pulled his clothes on and entered the living room. "Argh, Stupid shirt ... He is too small."

"Come on, nephew. We'll be late…" Iroh replied with a sigh.

The young boy walked outside and followed his uncle. His shirt was too tight, his sleeves were too short. This was embarrassing; he really seemed like a poor boy that needed to wear some stupid clothing that was too small because he had no money to have a new one.

"Uncle?" Zuko whispered. The older man glared next to him and asked the boy what was wrong. The young man showed his sleeves with a sigh. "This shirt is really too small,…"

"Is this the last bought?"

"Uhu, the other two are much smaller." The boy replied short.

Iroh looked up and smiled at the young man next to him. "We're going after new clothes this afternoon."

That afternoon.

The two tea makers had dinner break as they quickly visited the shopping district. Iroh and his nephew rushed through the long street; the older man grabbed the younger one by his hand and entered a fashioner.

The young boy glared over a little old man, apparently he was the tailor. He was a somewhat strange man. "Which of you can I help?"

"My nephew urgently needed new clothes. As you see…" Iroh replied friendly as he sat down.

The old man peeked at the young man's sleeves and nodded very slowly. "Yes, I see." The man wandered towards the long lath who hung on at the wall and made a strange movement with his hand.

Iroh raised an eyebrow and noticed that this man was maybe a bit too old for this job… Zuko glared with wide eyes at his uncle, he wanted to go away but Iroh shook his head with an angry look. This was an old man, running away would be very disrespectful.

The young boy followed the tailor and stood against the wall. He waited and tried to be patiently but this man was really, really slow. Zuko rolled his eyes furiously at his uncle, this was ridiculous. How could this man make clothes? He was much slower than a turtle…

"…6'3"… You can put your shirt off boy."

Zuko rushed to undress his top, so this man could finally end his work. Iroh bit his lip and laid his head on his hand. The old man couldn't find his tapeline and this seemed to lasts forever… Uncle Iroh stared before him at his young boy, who sat there on a little stool. Moved his legs nervously, his cheeks looked much tensed.

Its pity that he becomes so fast angry and nervous, like his father ... Iroh thought as he observed the boy his behavior. Hopefully that will change for his own good.

"Here he is! Stand up and spread your arms…" The tailor replied, the young Lee stood and did like the man had asked.

He is tall for his age, quite handsome… A beautiful body, he has almost everything to shine. Only that complex nature of his, that's so sad! He could have been so different… Iroh frowned deep as he thought about that.

Later that day.

Mushi and his nephew worked in the shop, the older of the two peeked suspicious at a wealthily dressed man with some bodyguards. Iroh poured his 'famous' jasmine tea in the man's cup and walked away.

Quon, a wealthy merchant who's known as a tea aficionado enjoyed his first sip of tea. It was a taste bombed in his mouth, he never tasted such kind of quality tea before. He glared at the tea maker and stood up. "Sir? Would you like to come here?"

Iroh frowned as he wandered towards the rich man. His eyes widened at the merchants nice words. "So, you're the genius behind this incredible brew? The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well?"

Mushi bowed his head as he smiled. "Good tea is its own reward.

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward… How would you like to have your own tea shop ?" Quon asked with a big grin. Mushi stood stunned, he couldn't believe his ears. An own tea shop was his dream!

Zuko peeked behind his shoulder and sniffed. He hoped that his uncle would reject this proposal, just as Pao hoped. The shop owner rushed from behind the counter and joined the conversation. "What's going on here ? Are you trying to poach my tea maker ?"

Quon shook his head. "Sorry Pao, that's business for you, am I right?

"Mushi, if you stay, I'll make you Assistant Manager. Wait! Senior Assistant Manager!"

Iroh smiled at Pao and waited at Quon his counterproposal, he knew he was in a very nice position right now… "I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring!" The merchant replied and the older man waited a bit more before he gave his answer. "… The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want! Complete creative freedom!"

"Aw, I even get to name the shop?" Mushi asked elated, he hadn't expected that!

"Of course!"

Iroh nodded with a big smile and gave his tea pot to his previous boss Pao. Mushi bowed polite before the nice merchant Quon and couldn't believe what just happened. Zuko observed this scene and couldn't believe his eyes, his uncle agreed?

"Did you hear, nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city." Mushi replied excited.

Zuko walked further towards the front door as he heard Quon. "That's right young man. You're life is about to change for the better." He couldn't help but smashed the tray with cups on the table and gritted his teeth. "…I'll try to contain my joy…" The boy replied harsh as he walked outside and leaned against the wall with closed eyes.

How could his uncle do this? Making a future, here? Zuko shook his head, he didn't want to stay in Ba-Sing-Se, having an own teashop became serious. This was the sign that he'll never return home!

Zuko opened his eyes and noticed some leaflets that fluttered out of the sky. The boy catches one of them and read it. He noticed Appa, the Avatar's bison… Zuko's eyes widened, he realized the import of it, he felt the paper in his hands, and this was real. He scanned the sky for the source of the papers.  
The boy rushed and climbed on a roof of the shop, the Avatar couldn't be seen but he knew he was here. Zuko inhaled deep and felt it, he felt the Avatar…

He was ready to hunt again. 


	55. Faster than a shadow

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.17: Lake Laogai]. _

_Zuko restarts his hunt after the Avatar and tries to convince his uncle to join him. Iroh has other plans, he wants a stable life for Zuko. Uncle discovers the blue spirit mask and doesn't know what to think. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 55: Faster than a shadow.**

A dark shadow stormed through the small streets of the lower ring in the city of Ba-Sing-Se. A young male rushed over the roofs and ran relentlessly, without any direction. He had no clue where the Avatar was but he hoped, he almost begged to find him just by chance.

Zuko knew he took an enormous risk right now. The Dai li would arrest him if an agent noticed him right now but he had no chance. He needed to take that risk, he found that poster and this was the only way to return to his old life.

The boy jumped on the last roof and examined the area while he was out of breath; this was the end of the lower ring. He stared before him; the only thing he could see was a high partition wall. "I know you're here…" Zuko muttered as he sat down. "I'll find you!"

Meanwhile,

"I'll really miss you, Mushi such as our customers!" Pao muttered sad as he followed the old servant through the shop. "There's always room for you if you changed your mind!"

Iroh stopped packing his stuff and bowed respectfully before Pao. "I am very grateful that I could work here, Pao! But life does not stand still, I must think of the future."

"I understand."

"So, Pao. Have you seen were Lee went?" Mushi asked with a tiny frown, he didn't knew why Zuko reacted like that. He should be happy! This is a unique chance in life.

"Oh, no! Sorry Mushi… I didn't notice." Pao replied worried as he gave Mushi some of his personal stuff. "I noticed that he was very upset. Well, that boy needs to miss his friends."

Iroh gave Pao a tiny smile. "Yeah… you're right." The man lied as he grabbed his stuff. Mushi said goodbye to his previous boss and the guests while he left the shop. Iroh returned to his apartment in the hope that his nephew was there but he wasn't. The man sighed; he didn't know what to think about this. His nephew needed to be smarter than that!

He grabbed a chest and started to pack, Iroh's thoughts started to drive away. He was really happy with this new opportunity and hoped that his nephew would understand what unique chance this was!

Since Lu Ten had passed away, Iroh had hoped to start a new life far away from his past. Far away from war, from his failures and as close as possible to his children. Lu Ten's presence is somehow here in Ba-Sing-Se. He felt that boy; it was like Lu Ten was still alive here. And now, he hoped to build a real family with both his children in the upper ring. A family tea business sounds fantastic! And Zuko could find a more appropriate girl and friends there. Iroh would love to see some little nephews and nieces!

Iroh smiled cute at that thought, he was ready for them. He would never become a real grandfather but Zuko's children would be something special. They didn't need to call him grandfather, Ozai would be their grandfather but he would see them as his own cute grandkids and he personally hoped at four of them. But luckily Zuko did not know about these fantasies ... He would immediately nauseated at the thought of having children. Well he's still young and Iroh knew how it was to be young and free.

The man glared up as he heard the door slid open; it was his nephew who entered. "So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic and has a nice ring to it." Iroh asked to break the silence.

Zuko looked up, he needed to tell his uncle about the Avatar before it was too late. He hoped that his uncle would go with him. "The Avatar is here, in Ba-Sing-Se." The boy replied calm as he showed the leaflet. "And he's lost his bison."

Iroh's eyes widened, he hadn't expected this and this was certainly not the right time. He took the leaflet and stared at it, he cursed the Avatar right now and his brother. "We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us."

The boy glared out of the window and absorbed his uncle's words very carefully before he spin around and got irritated. "Good things that are happening for you. Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea ?"

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you to think about what it is that you want for your life, and why." Iroh replied earnestly.

Zuko balled his fists, his uncle betrayed him? How could he? His uncle will always take the easiest path… This isn't what Zuko wants. He turned around and glared outside. "I want my destiny."

"What that means is up to you." Iroh replied fast as he noticed that Zuko started to leave. "The Tea Weevil! No, that's stupid." The man muttered before he heard the door smashed close, his nephew had left again.

Zuko ran downstairs and sat outside in the courtyard to cool down a bit. He wouldn't give up at this, he promised to capture the Avatar. He would never abandoned his people! He need to proof them that he's worthy to be their Prince and their future Fire Lord.

"I'll never give up…" The boy whispered as he laid his head on his hands. "Uncle will understand that he's wrong!"

Iroh closed his chest and placed it in the corner of the living room. "Let's see. Living,… check. Kitchen,… check! Now only the bath- and bedroom." The man murmured as he entered the bedroom and opened his nephew's little wardrobe.

"What's this?" Iroh whispered as he felt an unstable plank at the bottom of the wardrobe. The man took the plank away and gasped as he noticed a wooden blue mask and black clothes in it. Zuko had clearly made a hiding spot for it and Iroh knew exactly what it was. The clothes of the blue spirit, his nephew's secret alter ego.

The man knew that Zuko was this blue spirit but he didn't knew that this creature still existed. He thought that Zuko's mask disappeared during the explosion on their ship. Iroh bit his lip as he stoke the mask. What's the meaning of this? Is Zuko still playing that role? The man grabbed the plank and closed it. He needed to be sure, he wanted to see this with his own eyes.

He didn't knew what Zuko did at night, what did this boy when Iroh was asleep? Iroh shook his head as he packed further, he'll follow his nephew.

That night.

It was over midnight and quiet in the bedroom. Zuko lay awake, he couldn't sleep. The boy glared at the ceiling and thought about the Avatar's bison. That animal was somewhere and it was probably here…

He needed to know where; he must find him as first! Once he had Appa, he could capture Aang or he could manipulate him. Zuko sat up and stared next to him, his uncle slept calmly. This seemed his chance, he needed to go away and find a solution.

Staying in his bedroom was a waste of time! Zuko stood up and crept slowly towards his wardroom, he peeked over his shoulder. His uncle was still asleep; the boy grabbed the mask out of his secret place and wandered towards the bathroom.

Iroh opened one eye and knew were Zuko was, he's in the bathroom. He dressed himself into the blue spirit, Iroh waited carefully but Zuko didn't came back. This took too long and the older man rushed towards the bathroom to take a look. "Damn Iroh. The small bathroom window!" The man whispered as he rushed into his room and grabbed his clothes. Zuko was more cunning than he thought.

The older man grabbed his keys and ran outside; he observed the roofs while he rushed. He knew how the blue spirit worked, he knew his technique. The man stopped at a square as he heard rumbling above him. "Stop stranger!"

Iroh's eyes widened and hid behind a barrel. He glared at a fight between a Dai li agent and the blue spirit. The agent followed the spirit on the roofs. The blue spirit was indeed amazingly fast and limber.

Zuko avoided the agent his rocks gloves by high jumps and a somersault, he so loved this. He rushed forwards and speared the agent of the roof, they both landed on the square. The Dai Li rushed up and used some more earth bending moves to grab the spirit but the spirit simply used his bending's against him.

The blue spirit jumped on the earth column and pushed himself away from the column towards the agent. He flew above the man and grabbed his arms; he smashed the agent on the ground and grabbed his dual swords as a threat.

The Dai Li agent gasped for air as he felt the swords on his throat. "I let you life if you give me the right information…"

"Ask me what you want!" The agent murmured out of breathes.

The blue spirit pressed his mask closer towards the agent's head. "Were is the Avatar's bison?"

Iroh observed with wide eyes, he had never seen his nephew like this. Zuko is a real genius as that blue spirit! Where did he learn these things?

"The bison is in the Dai Li base underneath Lake Laogai. He's in room twelve…" The agent moaned. "You can reach the lake through the sewers…"

Zuko smashed the agent on the ground and disappeared. The agent stood up and ran away, while Iroh sat stunned behind the barrel. Zuko is so unsure as himself and here he's amazing… Iroh wandered towards the sewer and stared at it. He knew what to do; he'll follow his nephew and confront him with the reality.


	56. Caught

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.17: Lake Laogai]. _

_Zuko enters the Dai Lee base underneath Lake Laogai, he discovers Appa but gets a surprise visit. A lot will change after this._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 56: Caught.**

The Blue Spirit disappeared in a sewer of Ba-Sing-Se and crept through a small system of concrete pipes. Zuko took his time; he had difficulties to see in these dark pipes and he needed to be concentrated, so no one heard him. The boy was relieved as he finally noticed a light spot in the distance, it was apparently already morning.

The creature crawled out of the pipe and jumped quickly down, he was finally in the huge Dai Li base underneath lake Laogai and he was ready for some action! The Blue Spirit ran as fast as he could towards the nearest corridor and searched for door twelve.

Twenty… Fifteen… Twelve! Zuko stopped before the massive door and inhaled deep before he opened it. He pushed the button and the door opened slowly, the Blue Spirit stood eye in eye with the giant bison of the Avatar. Zuko finally did it, he had found that bison. The boy took some steps closer and stared at the animal with proud.

Appa was clearly chained to the floor and seemed very restless, the animal moaned after his owner, he's clearly scared. "Expecting someone else ?" Zuko whispered as he walked closer to Appa and draws one of his swords.

"You're mine now…" Zuko shocked up as he heard the door behind him, he grabbed his other sword and turned around. He was ready to face the Dai Li or the Avatar but Zuko couldn't believe his eyes as his uncle entered the room.

The boy took a step back and tried to relax. "Uncle?"

Iroh stood still and thought before he replied. "So,… the Blue Spirit… I wonder who could be behind that mask?" The man feigned puzzlement, Zuko needed to take the first step this time. Iroh was tired of all these secret activities of his nephew.

The Blue Spirit removed his mask and stared at his uncle with confuse. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you have found the Avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment ? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?"

"First I have to get it out of here…" The boy replied fast but was interrupted by Iroh, who was clearly angry for once. "AND THEN WHAT? You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!"

Zuko glared up with misunderstanding, his uncle had never accused him this before! "I would have figured something out!" The boy replied heatedly.

Iroh shook his head; it was time for some reality. It was time to tell his nephew the truth! He had enough of Zuko's dream world, he needed to see things clear and listen! "NO! If the Avatar and his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!"

The boy looked away in anguish; he knew his uncle was right. He had taken so many risks in the past three years and he looked death several times in the eyes but he's born for bad luck… "I know my own destiny uncle…"

Your own destiny? Boy… you have no own free will! Don't you realize that? Iroh forcefully pointed at his son and replied with the hope that Zuko would finally understand. "Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you ?"

"Stop it uncle… I have to do this!" Zuko replied as he glared at Appa, this was his last chance. He needed to do this!

"I'm begging you Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inwards, and begin asking yourself the big questions! Who are YOU and what do YOU want?"

The boy closed his eyes and remembered the moment with Lee; the young boy out of the desert town. Everybody hated him when he told them that he was the Prince of the Fire Nation. He didn't knew who his was, he only knew his title… and he certainly didn't knew what he wanted from life. He hadn't a specific dream… Nothing. Zuko opened his eyes and realized that his uncle was right, he lost himself; and his mother had warned him for that in the past. This was too confusing, he hurled his swords and mask onto the ground and didn't knew what to do. He felt so strange inside, like he carried a stranger inside him.

Iroh could imagine how this was; he had experiences the same in his youth. There were so many expectations for the Crown Prince and Iroh gave his dreams up for his Nation. He became arrogant and annoyed but not as bad as Zuko. Prince Zuko's story was quite different then Iroh's but he understood how it was to give everything for your Nation and get nothing in the place. To stand in the cold with all your problems. To be confused as a teenager and to lose the sight on reality…

"Zuko, … never forget that you can reboot your life, even now!" The man whispered.

The boy stared at the ground and didn't move. "Even without the Avatar?" Zuko gasped as he felt a firm hand on his chest, he was pulled back for a hug.

"Even without the Avatar!" Iroh whispered with a tiny smile.

Zuko sighed as he grabbed his swords and stared a little while at them. "Okay then…" The boy wandered to Appa and glared seriously at him. He slammed the swords on the heavy ironwork, the animal was freed after a while and flew away. The young Fire boy turned towards his uncle with a sad expression.

Iroh rubbed the boy's arm with conform and gave him his mask back. "Let's go, before they notice... Go for it Zuko, you don't need that mask to be great." His nephew looked up with surprise as Iroh nodded proud.

The former blue spirit took the lead and grabbed his uncle by his arm. He felt it again, the action, the excitement, even now without that mask, he felt like the blue spirit. The boy waited patiently and started to run as the coast was clear.

The two men rushed through the corridors until suddenly the youngest of the two, grabbed the oldest and quickly dragged him into a dirty sewer pipe. "Huh…"

Zuko placed his hand on his uncle's mouth. "Someone's coming." The boy pushed the man further in the dark and laid still. Iroh began to relax, this was his first 'adventure' with the Blue Spirit and he certainly didn't regret! He was proud to see how professional Zuko COULD be!

The two men listened carefully at a conversation between the leader of the Dai Li and an agent, they talked about a reckoning. A young boy who's killed by the leader, some moments ago. As the conversation ended, Zuko crept over his uncle and leaded him out of the Dai Li base. The boy entered the beach of Lake Laogai and helped his uncle through the passage.

"You did the right thing, nephew." Iroh whispered while the young boy pulled his Blue Spirit mask out of his shirt and glared at it. "Leave it behind." His uncle replied as he rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. Zuko walked to the edge and dropped his mask into the lake, he will miss him but it was time for something new…

An hour later.

The boy followed his uncle towards 'home', the closer he get, the worse he felt. He walked further in silence while his uncle gave him his time to think. Iroh personally thought that Zuko needed some time alone with his own thoughts but that wasn't the fact this time. Zuko didn't knew what was wrong with him but he felt really weird.

Zuko climbed on the stairs of the apartment building with difficulty, Iroh looked up at Zuko who did really weird right now. "Are you okay, nephew?"

"Uhu…" The boy mumbled, as he entered the aisle. He waited at his uncle who opened the door and entered the apartment. Iroh followed him with please, he was really happy with his nephew's decision.

"You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go free." The man half-whispered as he closed the door.

The boy blinked his eyes, the room started to move. He saw it move and felt it move, the boy couldn't stand up anymore. "I don't feel right." Zuko replied feebly as his vision started to blur more and more, it suddenly went dark. The boy moved forwards and tried to grab something, he fell on a small table and broke a large vase. Zuko collapsed unconsciously to the wooden floor.

"Zuko!" Iroh shocked and rushed to his nephew's side. He turned the boy quickly on his back and placed him onto his own thighs. The man laid his trembling hand on his nephew's red cheek, it was burning hot. Iroh hit lightly on Zuko's cheeks, tried to wake him. "Nephew? Are you okay?"

Iroh stroke through his nephew's half long hair and thought about what to do. He placed his ear above the boy's mouth, the boy's breathing was too slow. This certainly didn't sound good, uncle became so unsure right now. It would be a good sign if Zuko woke up but he didn't. The man placed his ear at the boy's chest and heard an unstable heart rhythm. Iroh bit his lip and shook gently at his nephew's arms, he then stared at the boy's face. "Zuko? Wake up boy! Zuko?"

Surrounded by the dark and angst, the young boy couldn't escape out of it. Zuko heard everything clear but he couldn't open his eyes. He had never witnessed this before, he felt his mouth move. He had finally opened it, the boy tried to give his uncle a little sign. Iroh moved closer to the boy's lips as he noticed some life. "Wake up boy! Zuzu?"

The boy stuttered some words. "Don't…call…me…that."

The old man giggled emotional at the young boy's reply. "Hold on, boy. I'll move you to your room." He held the heavy, tall boy in his arms and stumbled into the room.

"Can't …open... eyes." Zuko whispered weak in his uncle's arms.

"Stay calm, Zuko. We'll see…" The man replied as he placed the boy onto his bed. He took the boy his gloves and shoes away, Iroh then undressed his nephew gingerly. He clearly didn't knew what this was, he first feared a sort of infection but he found nothing after a checkup. No bruises, no cuts,…

"Zuko? Are you in pain?" The man half-whispered at the restless boy.

The boy was still trying to open his eyes or to wake up; he didn't knew what was going on. He was drifting away into something strange. Some part of his body where awake others not, he fought to win over this power but it was so strong. "My head… and face."

Iroh frowned at that answer; he still had no clue and laid a warm blanket over his boy. "Rest a bit." He replied soft as he felt at the boy's forehead, Zuko's fever had broken out. Like most fire benders, this was much hotter than with normal humans. Iroh bit his lip again and realized that he couldn't ask someone for help, every doctor would reveal his identity.

This fact frightened the man; he was truly alone with a very ill young boy who urgently needed help! What if he did something wrong? What if he lost another child? He couldn't let this happen! The older man balled his fists and rushed to the bathroom, he grabbed a bucket with ice cold water and a cloth. He wiped the boy's sweaty face with the cold cloth, there escaped a soft moan out of his nephew's mouth, he was disappeared in a dream world of night mares.

The feverish Zuko tossed and moaned on his futon. He had terrible dreams of his father, it were sad memories about a furious father and a crying mother. Azula and he had run to their rooms and hid themselves underneath their beds. He woke up as he felt something cold on his warm body.

"You're burning up. You have an intense fever. This will help cool you down." Iroh whispered as he placed the cloth on the boy's brow.

"So thirsty." Zuko replied feebly as he tried to it up, his uncle pushed him back. "Here's some clean water to drink." The man ladles water from the bucket and supports his nephew's shoulder while he drank. "Stay under the blankets and sweat it out."

The young boy grabbed the bucket disrespectful and drank the water fast; he hurls it against a wall and fell down onto his bed. Iroh placed the blanket over the coughing boy and ignored his bad behavior. Zuko fell back into sleep and dreamed some more odd dreams.

Later.

Iroh woke over his nephew for hours now and the boy was clearly having some sad dreams. "Mom? NO!" The boy screamed in panic. "Don't go mom!"

The man had listened carefully to Zuko's mutters and began to realize what sort of illness his nephew had. He had heard Zuko talk in his sleep about dragons, his mother, the Avatar.

His nephew is somehow connected to the spirit world at this moment, like Iroh has experienced after Lu Ten's death. Zuko will go through a metamorphosis, and become the person he was meant to be but there is a downside! Zuko should not be affected in these changes, otherwise he'll be lost!

The man rubbed at Zuko's arm, tried to wake him. Zuko opened his tired eyes and stared at his uncle. "You should know this is not a natural sickness. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea." Iroh replied as he supported Zuko's head as he drank some tea.

The boy glared disorientated at the man. "What, what's happening?"

"You're critical decision, what you did beneath that lake… it was in such conflict with your image of yourself, that you are now at war within your own mind and body."

"What's that mean ?" Zuko replied soft as he collapsed on his bed and started to cough again.

"You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be." The man replied with sympathy as he cleaned Zuko's forehead. "Take your time to rest, nephew! Don't fight against it." Iroh stroke his nephew's back of his head as Zuko observed his uncle's words, his eyelids slipped slowly away. He became surrounded by a dark landscape, very warm, very wild.

The boy walked barefoot through this new environment, the sand underneath his feet were orange, the lakes next to him were red. Zuko frowned at these landscapes; he had never seen them before. There were many volcanoes here, much activity underneath the ground. He felt somehow very comfortable at this place.

"Never forget who you are." A voice whispered out of nowhere, the boy turned around. There was nobody, he was alone. The boy walked closer to the lake and noticed some wrinkles in the water. He fell on his knees and glared at it. "Don't lose yourself. You will be needed."

Zuko was sure that the voice came out of the lake, he bowed closer and tried to look in it but suddenly someone smashed water in his face. "Hey? What?" The boy yelled angry as he fell backwards.

"Fooling you is really as simple as in the past!" A boy who appeared out of nowhere laughed. He sat before Zuko and glared with a wide smile.

The young ex-Prince stared with surprise at his cousin. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was Lu Ten! It was really him! "You bastard!" Zuko replied back with a smile, "I knew you would do something like that!"

Lu Ten crept closer and grabbed his younger cousin in his arms. Zuko had waited for so long to see him back; Lu Ten was always more than an ordinary cousin! He rested his head on Lu Ten's shoulder and relaxed, just for once. "How's father?"

"He's home, sitting next to me." Zuko whispered back. "He misses you."

"I know! I can hear you both talk with my picture." The young soldier boy replied with a smile. "Thanks for euhm, those red cute little flowers…"

Zuko pulled back, his cheeks turned red. "Aw, yeah. Euhm, man. I knew you would laugh with that!"

Lu Ten rubbed hard on his young cousin's head, he loved to tease that boy. "You're such a sissy Zuzu!"

"Oh come on! Not so much as in the past!" Zuko crossed his arms a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, to be honest you're very much improved. I'm proud at you!" The young man whispered. "Keep yourself strong! And care for dad!"

"I'll promise." The boy glared at the ground and thought, his cousin was almost disappeared. "Wait? Are you happy here?"

"I…am! See you … when the time… is ripe."

Zuko opened his eyes with a shock and stared next to him, his uncle was in a deep sleep and he was awake now. The boy glared at his hands and smiled a bit, he felt somehow happy. He had really missed Lu Ten and hoped to see him again as the time was ripe.


	57. The old Zuko

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 2, ep.19: The Guru and ep.20: The Crossroads of Destiny]. _

_Zuko heals and feels a lot better, Iroh discovers the old Zuko. Iroh knows the consequences of this and hopes nothing bad will happen but Iroh's fear becomes reality! _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Azula is fourteen,  
Katara is fourteen,  
Aang is twelve._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 57: The old Zuko.**

The two men moved to the upper ring of Ba-Sing-Se today, they unfortunately had to leave their apartment. Iroh had forced his nephew to dress himself warm, Zuko's fever had started to drop but he wasn't healed properly. The boy was still ill and he shouldn't become sicker than he already was!

Iroh glared out of the window of the train and observed the new environment. The upper ring had clearly more class than the lower ring, the houses seemed very nice. The man smiled as he looked next to him, his nephew had fallen asleep again. He had rested his head against the seat of the train and his mouth was slightly open. Iroh closed his eyes and smiled wide at this cute sight, he let his nephew do, he was ill after all.

The train drove through the most beautiful parts of the ring, Iroh became surer of his piece! This would be his new home city and he could be very happy here! He felt peace in his heart as the train stopped, he was almost home. The man rubbed at Zuko's arm and woke him.

Zuko wandered next to his fast excited uncle. "Seems like we're here!" Iroh whispered as he pointed up to a modern apartment building. The young male looked up and sighed with relieve, this looked much better than his previous house.

"Looks nice." The boy replied with a cracking voice. Iroh grabbed the boy by his arm and entered the building; they climbed the stairs up to the upper floor and stood before a big green with yellow door. It was decorated with wooden dragons and flowers. Iroh felt with his fingers over the impressive work of art and knew that it would be great inside! He opened it slowly and couldn't believe his old eyes. He glared over a large living room; it was even too big for two persons.

The man stepped inside and stared at his brand new kitchen, it was amazing! Zuko walked fast towards the other side of the apartment and discovered the bathroom, the toiled and two bedrooms. "Uncle! Come and look!"

"What is it?" Iroh yelled as he ran towards the boy.

Zuko smiled at his uncle. "We've separate rooms!"

"This is fantastic!" Iroh replied as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He was glad to finally have some privacy and he's sure Zuko is happy for that too! The man glared at Zuko's tired and drawn face. "Wouldn't you better rest a bit? This journey was long and tiring."

"Yeah… but what room is mine?"

"Well, we've both double beds… so make your choice!"

Some hours later.

Zuko had slept for hours, while his uncle had packed some stuff out and redecorated his new house. He even had visit a nearby market and prepared their first meal. The young boy woke up from an unknown smell.

He crept out of bed and entered the living room; he was still groggy from sleeping. "What's that smell?"

Iroh looked up and felt doubtfully, there was something different at Zuko! "It's jook… I'm sure you wouldn't like it."

Zuko bowed over the pot and inhaled, it smelled good… and he wanted to eat it! "Actually, it smells delicious! I'd love a bowl, uncle." The boy picked a bowl and held it before him.

Uncle didn't knew what to believe; he grabbed the bowl and proffered some jook into it. "Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow."

"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop! Things are looking up, uncle." The boy replied optimistic, he really loved it here. He really felt happy today!

Iroh looked surprised at his boy and smiled, he seems to be back. This was the old Zuko,… that sweet, optimistic boy, who's always happy! Uncle had missed that side of Zuko and now it's back out of nowhere! It seemed that his own spirit finally started to heal. The old man woke out of his thoughts as his nephew disturbed him. "When should we go to the Jasmine Dragon?"

"The opening is within one hour, nephew. But we have to prepare some things before the guests arrive!"

Zuko stood up and placed the bowl in the kitchen sink. "Then we'd better leave!"

Iroh smiled wide at that strange boy of his and nodded. "That seems very nice!" The man replied happily as he followed the boy outside. This began to feel a bit strange, he was very happy to see his old nephew back but what happened with the angry and broken side of Zuko?

Is it gone? Iroh thought doubtfully. Did the spirits take it away? The man peeked at his wide smiling nephew who finally seemed to enjoy life. This image did something inside of Iroh; he knew that this wasn't right, but on the other hand. This was probably Zuko's second change, Iroh was almost sure that Zuko had chosen for this! If only nothing bad happens in the follow days. So, Zuko can heal calmly and the transformation can close successfully.

The young boy stopped before an impressive tea-shop, he stared at it with surprise. He really hadn't this in his mind! "This is yours now?" Zuko glared next to him as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His uncle stood next to him and grinned.

"This is ours now." The man replied, the young boy stared in his uncle's eyes and didn't knew what to reply. He peeked back at the Jasmine Dragon and realized that his own father never gave him anything. His uncle gave him job security until retirement and that of his children and maybe their children. He was somehow safe in the future and that his own father never gave him. On the contrary, his father kicked him out of his house and country as a child.

Zuko realized that now, it took him three years to understand that his uncle tried everything to give his nephew a safe future. He took a step closer to the man and rested his head on his shoulder; he placed his arms around the firm man and whispered. "Thanks for everything you did." Iroh placed his hand on the back of his nephew's neck and couldn't believe his eyes, his nephew was showing emotion in public? Zuko never did that! He was always ashamed of hugging and being sweet around others, his father had unlearned him that!

"Now, can we have a look inside?"

Iroh grabbed the boy by his arm and guided him through the Jasmine Dragon. He gave the boy his new work clothes and they both dressed themselves in a small room. Uncle glared proud over his nephew as he wore his new work uniform. The boy was promoted to tea maker; he had talent enough to do it! Iroh had taught him everything he knew about tea, blends and taste in the past weeks and the boy did well enough to help.

The boy could work more flexible now! In the previous tea house, he could just carry tea around, but now they have staff for that.

That afternoon.

The tea house was filled with guests; Iroh and his nephew stood side by side and oversee the operation carefully. "Who thought when we came to this city as refugees, that I'd end up owning my own tea shop. Follow your passion Zuko, and life will reward you."

"Congratulations, uncle!"

Iroh closed his eyes and smiled "I'm very thankful!"

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city." The boy replied confident, he was sure of this! His uncle's concept was unique and modern.

"No, nephew… I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with me!" Uncle replied soft as he placed a hand on the boy's arm. "It means more than you know."

Zuko glared next to him and smiled, he knew his uncle better than his uncle thought. He moved closer and gave his uncle a warm hug, Iroh was surprised again but he really started to enjoy this boy's new mood. The boy pulled back and glared over the guest. "And now, let's make these people some tea!"

"Yes! Let's make some tea!" Iroh eagerly replied as he followed the boy to the kitchen. The young tea servant searched for the right herbs in the pantry while his uncle was busy at the stove.

"Here are the black tea leaves and the green." The boy whispered as he placed the huge backs next to the stove.

Iroh peeked at the boy with a tiny smile and hesitated to speak. "Boy?" Zuko glared up with doubt as he heard the demur in his uncle's voice. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what? I do not understand?"

"Serving tea, owning an own tea house was my dream since the last five years but is it your dream too?" The man asked soft, he knew his nephew and Zuko hated tea. But today he seems to enjoy this so much; this was very confusing to Iroh.

Zuko sighed and sat down as he thought about that question. "To be honest, I really don't know what I want to become… I just want to mean something when I grow up..."

"Boy, take it from me that standing in a history book isn't necessary." Iroh replied with a little grin. "The road to recognition and victory may take longer than you think ... It can be a huge disappointment!"

"Likely you're right" the boy replied as he stood up. "But it would have been nice."

The day had passed successfully and the news had quickly spread. Even a royal messenger had visit to the tea shop with great news. Iroh stared at the scroll with golden ribbon and opened it. "I…I can't believe it!"

Zuko stopped sweeping the floor and walked closer to his uncle. "What is it uncle?"

"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" Iroh almost screamed it out as he ran excitedly towards the rear of the tea house. Zuko watched at his uncle with a big smile, he was happy for that man. His old uncle earned this recognition!

Iroh opened his pantry and grabbed his best leaves; he exactly knew what he would brew tomorrow!

The next day.

The car stopped in front of the gigantic Earth palace, Uncle Iroh stepped out the car and observed the building. "Many times, I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace. But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror…instead, we are the Earth Kings personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing!"

Zuko looked up with proud and he could imagine what his uncle meant. "It sure is, uncle." The boy began to feel much more confident by the day, he could somehow leave his past behind him at this point and he even started to think about a future here.

Today would be his turning point!

He thought about it with proud, three years ago he was banished. Later a traitor to his country, a refugee and today he would meet the Earth King! He was almost a noble inhabitant again! Zuko knew for sure that no many others would have performed the same if they stood in his shoes!

"We're there, nephew." Iroh whispered as he grabbed his scroll and glared at the watchman. The watchman didn't spoke a word but leaded the two men inside. Zuko grinned at his uncle and found this somehow a bit unusual.

The two men entered a large room and they both sat down at the table. They waited patiently, Zuko glared at the small empty throne and began to feel strange inside. He thought about the watchman, he didn't asked for their invitation scroll and where in Agni's name was the Earth king? "What's… taking so long?" The boy shouted out brutally.

Iroh closed his eyes, he felt happy that they're alone in this room. His nephew could be so brutal, so nervous… "Maybe, the Earth King overslept?"

Zuko shook his head; this wasn't the behavior of a king! He knew something was wrong here; his eyes widened as some Dai Li agents walked inside the room and formed a circle around them. "Something isn't right!"

Azula entered the room and smirked as she heard her brother, this was so typical for Zuzu! Panic and Zuko are the same words for her. "It's tea time!"

"Azula!" The boy shouted out as he stood up, panic rushed through his body. He knew it! He knew something was wrong here!

He knew this was a huge trick! That promotion, the Jasmine Dragon, the invitation, their new happy live,... It's a big lie! Everything good in his life are based on lies! Zuko's thought rushed, he couldn't think clear. Azula was here to capture them or maybe kill them. He felt so stupid inside, how could he even hope at a life here? Wherever he was, the Fire Nation would somehow had found him….

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're Earth benders, but they have a killer instinct that is so Fire bender, I just love it!" Azula replied as friendly as she could, she really enjoyed this moment. Her moment, Ba-Sing-Se would be hers within a few moments! Father would be so proud at his little Princess.

Iroh peeked next to him and noticed the fear and tension on Zuko's face, that boy was really scared of his sister. He stood up and took his little cup of tea. "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname 'The Dragon Of The West?'"

Azula rolled her eyes and started to examine her nails. "I'm… interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle…"

"It's more of a demonstration really."

Zuko bit his lip and knew this strategy; his uncle took his time to escape. Iroh took a sip of his tea and pushed the boy away. He didn't want to burn Zuko; the young fire bender understood what his uncle tried to do and ducked behind the man. The ex general opened his mouth and breathed a powerful torrent of fire at the Dai Li agents, like a dragon. The agents fell on the ground, they tried to protect themselves.

Zuko ran away and burst a fire ball through the wall, he ran down the hall while his uncle quickly followed him. Two Dai Li agents appeared and fired small finger pieces of their rock gloves. The stone bullets barely missed the two fire benders.

"Watch out, Zuko!" Iroh yelled as he ran next to the boy and unleashed lightning, the lightning broke though the wall and Iroh jumped out, he fell on a bush in the garden of the palace. "Auw!" The man grunted as he stood up, he glared up and noticed that Zuko hadn't jumped after him. "Come on! You'll be fine!"

Zuko glared down and heard Azula out of the room. "Hah! Run away, like you always do! Lame duck!" The boy closed his eyes and he was so tired of this, he wanted to end this once and for all! "No! I'm tired of running, it's time I face Azula!" The boy turned around and ran towards his sister.

Iroh slapped his head in frustration, this wasn't good! He turned around and made his escape.

"You're so dramatic. What, are you going to do, challenge me to an Agni Kai ?" Azula almost laughed.

"Yes! I challenge you!" The boy replied angry.

Azula shook her head and smiled. "No, thanks."

Zuko gritted his teeth and raised his both hands to create a large ball of flames; he leaned forwards and pushed it at his sister while Azula watched calmly at her brother. The two Dai Li agents rushed before her and raised a large tile from the floor blocked the fire blast. Both agents threw their stone gloves at Zuko's feet and trapped him to the floor. The boy stumbles and placed his hand on the floor, he was trapped and there was no way out.

The boy straggled to pull himself free but it was too late. Azula turned back and walked away. "Take him away!" Two Dai Li agents tied the ex-prince his hands with stone handcuffs and guided him away.

"Where are you taking me?" Zuko asked half angry, half afraid. There came no reply from the agents, the boy walked further in silence. Even now she made me ridiculous, I'm such a stupid idiot… How could I believe in a better life? Lies ... pure lies! The boy thought bitter, as he stared inside a catacomb. His eyes started to hurt by the light of the green crystals.

"You've got company." An agent replied short and pushed the boy inside the cave. Zuko rolled down and fell on the ground.

"Zuko!" A girl replied surprised.

The young boy sat fast on his knees and stared at the water bender girl, the avatar's friend. Can this become even worse? 

In the Royal gardens.

Iroh ran fast through the impressive gardens of the palace and couldn't believe what his nephew had done. How naïve could Zuko be? Iroh sighed, he really thought his nephew had learned from his mistakes.

The man's eyes fell on a lonely Dai Li agent who wandered through one of the gardens. Iroh gritted his teeth and ran towards the agent. The Dai Li agent raised an earth column but his attacker successfully avoided it. Iroh balled his fists and unleashed some impressive fire balls. The agents tried to defend himself unsuccessfully and lost after an intense battle.

The Dai Li agent woke up before the Avatar's house, he knew he was in huge trouble right now.

A bit farther, underneath the Royal Palace. The young Katara couldn't understand this situation. She was locked up with the Fire Nation Prince? Why was he here? "Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait. Let me guess... It's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches." The girl replied as she shaped her hands into claws.

"You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

Zuko didn't want to look at her and sighed as he listened to her wrong words. He almost needed to laugh with the irony. Like he had a choice? Like he hunted after them for fun? What is this girl thinking? "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't ! How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally." Katara shouted out angrier as she turned her back at him. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

The young boy turned around and glared sadly at her, he understood how this was. Losing a mother, thinking about her every single day and asking yourself the same questions over and over again. Where are you? Are you alive? Are you happy, mom? Zuko bit his lower lip as he heard her sob and she somehow remembered of himself but he's a boy and boy don't cry.  
"I'm sorry. That's something we've in common."

Katara looked up and turned her head, she peeked at the fire monster who seemed much softer and emotional than he was in the past. "Your mother passed away in the war?" The girl whispered, she could imagine Zuko's mother as a soldier or a warrior.

"No, she disappeared. Nobody knows what happened."

"Must be terrible…" The girl replied as she stood up. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you before."

Zuko stood up as well and shrugged. "It doesn't matter…"

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

The boy frowned and took a step back, he placed his hand on his scar and understood. Most people on the earth thought of him as an enemy and they always will. He will never be free from that title nor his scar. "My face, I see."

"No, no, that's not what I meant." Katara replied regretfully.

"It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

"Maybe you could be free of it."

Hope appeared in Zuko's eyes, "What? How?" He would do everything to be free again, to life without that characteristic. He listened carefully at the girl before him. "I've healing abilities." Zuko shook his head and knew that healing wasn't an option. "It's a scar, it can't be healed."

Katara grabbed a tube out of her shirt and smiled. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have be saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but… maybe…"

Zuko stared at her and trusted her, he closed his eyes as he silently accepted Katara's offer. She placed her hand on his cheek and examined it. The scar was very rough and warm, the wounds were very deep. She shocked up as she heard an explosion after her, she turned around and noticed her friend. "Aang!"

The young Avatar entered the cave and stared at Zuko and Katara, What are they? Why are they standing so close? Katara ran to Aang and embraced him in a warm hug. Aang glared at Zuko while he hold Katara in his arms.

Iroh ran towards his uncle and hugged the boy, Zuko was still glaring at the Avatar. He didn't understood why uncle was with him? "Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you, that's what." Aang replied fast.

Those words were too much, he hated that boy and snarled at Aang. He tried to lunge at him but Iroh grabbed him, he stopped his nephew from causing a fight. This was certainly not the time to get into a fight. "Zuko, it's time we talked." The man whispered and tuned over the two other kids. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."  
Zuko glared at the ground, there went his last chance! Katara didn't even meant it, she had the time to help him and she goes away with that stupid avatar. Maybe she just used her kindness to trick him.

"Why uncle?" The boy asked hurt, he was really confused right now! Today was awful, they all trick him and lied! First Azula, then Katara, then Aang and now uncle…

"You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!" Iroh whispered as he placed his hand on his nephew's arm.

Zuko closed his eyes and tried to absorbed his uncle's words but was interrupted by a violent quake. He opened his eyes with a shock and stared at his uncle who was trapped in crystals. The young boy readied himself for an attack and glared at his sister and two Dai Li agents who entered the cave.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko…you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" The Fire Princess replied out loud.

Zuko shook his head. "Release him immediately!"

Azula grinned and knew what to do, she wouldn't gave up at this one. "It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

Iroh's eyes widened, what was his niece trying to do? "The kind of redemption she offers is not for you."

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle ! I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want."

"Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

Zuko looked back at his uncle and he didn't knew what to do. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, tried to come to a decision.

"You're free to choose!" Azula replied with a smile and waved her hand to the agents, they left.

Ba-Sing-Se is a lie… I don't want to go back to the lower ring. I want to go home with uncle, be happy again. This could be my chance to capture the avatar and go home together. Zuko stared at his uncle. This is what I want. Go home together. Never hunt again, get my honor back…

Iroh glared with fear at his nephew's eyes as he could read the boy's mind, Zuko is taking the wrong decision. Iroh's life is here and not in the Fire Nation, his life of war is over and he hoped that Zuko understood that fact but he clearly didn't.

The boy turned around and ran after his sister, Iroh closed his eyes and listened to the heavy noises. He now was sure, his nephew had chosen the wrong path. Iroh closed his eyes and realized that Ozai's blood, education and abuse was clearly stronger then he thought. His both children would always choose their fathers side and that of the Fire Nation. They would never have an own voice, as long as their father was alive.


	58. The longawaited love

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 2, ep.20: Crossroads of Destiny]. _

_The Dai Li captures Iroh, the man is really upset. Zuko doesn't want to go home without his uncle, Azula uses Mai to lure Zuko to the Fire Nation._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Azula is fourteen,  
Ty-Lee is fourteen,  
Mai is fifteen,  
Jin is fifteen._

_Warning spoilers!_

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 58: The long-awaited love.**

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Iroh screamed as he blasted fire at his potential attackers. Zuko frowned confused at his uncle. What? What's he doing?

The boy watched the scene and couldn't believe what happened. Katara just escaped with the death avatar in her arms and Uncle Iroh helped them? Did he even understood what he's doing? The Dai Li agents surrounded the ex-general as the man quietly surrendered; they trapped him in the green crystals.

Zuko stared blankly at his uncle and he couldn't realize what his uncle did right now. Iroh glared back at his nephew and noticed his confuse, he turned his head down sadly. His nephew had conquered Ba-Sing-Se with his sister and they killed the Avatar. World last hope on peace…

The man himself didn't knew what to think about his son. This, this wasn't even the Zuko he knew! The real Zuko was a boy who stood up for others! Who spoke against his father's will, an idealist who didn't care about his suffers and punishments! Zuko really lost himself in the past three years, more than Iroh knew.

"Take him to the cell block." Azula demanded with a smile and glared over to her brother. She was really proud at him, he finally showed himself worthy! This was her brother! "Come on Zuko, let's go."

The young boy stared at his uncle who avoided eye contact. He blinked his eyes and didn't know what to do. He wandered silently after his sister, followed her towards the throne room. He glared at his sister who sat on the Earth Kings throne with proud. "We've done it Zuko! It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba-Sing-Se."

Zuko shook his head, he hadn't won today. He had lost more than he had won. "I betrayed uncle." The boy replied regretfully and hoped to get some support from his sister.

"No, he betrayed you! Zuko, when you return home, father will welcome you as a war hero."

Zuko glared down at the ground and shook his head, Azula was wrong about that. "But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honor "

Azula stood up and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, Zuko glared sadly at her. "He doesn't need to Zuko. Today, you restored your own honor." The youngest replied honestly and shook her head as she noticed Zuko's confuse and guilt. "Brother, don't feel sorry for that traitor!"

"Uncle isn't a traitor…" The boy whispered.

Azula sighed as she sat down on the stairs before the throne. "Sit down; it's time for you to know the truth." Zuko frowned as he sat down next to his sister and listened. "Uncle used you since he returned home after his lost in Ba-Sing-Se. He had a bad influence on you and that's what made father angry."

"What made father angry?" Zuko asked with a more angry tone.

"Your gullibility!" The girl whispered with a sigh. "Uncle took you as a son out of emotional problems; he ruined you and the relationship between you and father. He told you so many lies, Zuko!"

Zuko stared at his hands, he didn't knew if he would believe her but it made sense…

"Uncle didn't follow you when you were banished; he went with you because he was banished that day too. He had no other choice. He used the situation!" Azula muttered as she stared in her brother's face. The boy looked up and frowned at her, he was in doubt. Azula had him exactly where she wanted!

The young Prince stood up and walked away, he needed to know the truth. He needed to hear it out of Uncle's mouth! He ran towards the cell block and stopped before Iroh's cell. Zuko closed his eyes and gritted his teeth before he opened the door.

"Why didn't you fight with us?" The boy half screamed as he opened the door. "The Fire Nation sees you as a traitor now!"

Iroh glared up, he hadn't expected this. He frowned as he listened to the boy who was clearly disordered right now. The ex-general sighed deep and decided to keep silence, speaking with Zuko now wasn't an option.

"Azula is right, isn't it?" Zuko glared with wide eyes at the traitor and all the pieces fell into their place. "You never cared about me… you used me as a replacement part!"

"That's not true!" The man turned furiously around as he heard those words. "Azula used you! She needed you to realize her dreams!"

Zuko shook his head and stumbled backwards, he covered his ears with his hands. They were there again, the voices… The voices from the beginning of his banishment, they force him to choose.

Iroh gasped and knew what this was; Zuko heard the voices while they visited the Western Air Temples. He then overcame them but how will he do that now? Alone? With his evil sister? The man stared at the boy who ran away; he totally lost his way right now.

The man lowered his head and closed his eyes; a tear strolled out of his eyes. His son was lost and alone. He had failed him and that made Iroh angry and so terribly sad.

An hour later.

The peace returned to the boy's head and he decided to see what his sister was planning right now. The young Princess sat elegant on her new throne and smirked as she noticed her brother in the distance. "Zuzu? What a pleasant surprise!"

"Visited uncle?" The girl asked curious.

Zuko sighed unpleasant at that question. "None of your business, Azula!"

"Aw, you've changed your mood? Good! I've finished the arrangements for our trip back home. We'll be gone tomorrow night!"

"But? … What about your leadership of Ba-Sing-Se! You should control the city!" Zuko muttered confused. He didn't understand his sister's decision right now, she finally had Ba-Sing-Se and she isn't interested in this anymore?

Azula tilted her hip a little bit and grinned at her stupid brother. "Don't worry about that, dear brother. I've the perfect person to leave in charge, supreme bureaucratic administrator Joo Dee! Ba-Sing-Se will be safe in her care, and we can personally deliver our uncle back to the Fire Nation!"

"You don't need me for that! I'll stay here!" The boy yelled angrily, he didn't want to deliver uncle to the Fire Nation! He couldn't do that!

"Zuko… Father will welcome you as a hero! You'll be the Fire Prince again and you'll have your old life back!"

"I already said, I'm not going with you!" Zuko yelled as he walked away.

Azula gritted her teeth and crossed her arms as she thought. Why does Zuko always have the need to make a fuss? It's easy, really! He just needs to go with us but … no! He always has the need to be stubborn as a little child! The girl sighed deep and glared at the high ceilings. Hmm, Mai… He hasn't seen Mai since years!

Great, Azula! The girl smiled wide as she ran upstairs towards her best friend, Ty Lee. How nasty Azula might be, she stayed a girl! The Princess smashed Ty Lee's bedroom door open and walked fast inside. "Ty Lee? Come here and listen!"

Ty Lee looked up with surprise and walked closer towards her bed. "What's wrong, Azula?"

"Zuko doesn't want to go with us. So we need extra persuasion to make him come back!"

"What do you have in mind?"

Azula lead her head on her hand and rolled her eyes. "Do you remember our past? We know Zuko and Mai had childhood crushes on each other…"

"Totally!" Ty Lee clapped her hands and loved this already! Mai and Zuko are meant to be a couple!

"So,… Let's help their fate a bit!" Azula smiled wide as Ty Lee rolled on the bed. She loved romance! "We let them go on a date together without they know."

"How will we do that?" Ty Lee asked curious, she knew Mai very well and she isn't a romantic type of person. Neither is Zuko…

Azula stood up and grabbed her friend by the arm. "Just follow my lead!"

That evening.

Zuko stopped in the garden and looked surprised at a decorated table. It was beautifully decorated with white candles and red flowers. What's this? The boy thought as he walked around the table and waited at the others.

"Where is everyone? Azula told me that Admiral Liang was visiting and wanted to join us for diner. ALL of us." Mai stopped walking and frowned at Zuko, she didn't trusted this. Was this a bad joke of Zuko and his sister?

"Hey, Mai… She told me the same thing. She's up to something…" Zuko replied short, this was the first time that he saw her and she did very cool. Maybe a bit to cool…

The young girl crossed her arms and walked closer towards the table. So, you're surprised too? Good! Mai sighed with relieve as she glared over the food. "Hmm, the food doesn't look bad. I guess, we… should try it?"

Zuko looked at her with surprise. "Sure! We must not waste food, that would be… rude!" Mai grinned a bit at the boy's reply and sat down. She didn't knew how to feel right now, what was the meaning of this… date?

There was a long silence at the table, Mai stared shy at her plate and felt uncomfortable. Zuko peeked at times at the girl before him and blushed. He thought about something to say. "This almost taste like Fire Nation food. It just isn't seasoned enough…"

"Yeah… it's nice." Mai whispered and stared in the bushes. "I think, they're there…"

"You're sure?" Zuko whispered back and stood up. "I know you're there Azula! What's the meaning of this?"

Princess Azula stood up and sniffed. "I wasn't sneaking brother. I noticed Ty Lee here in the bushes and I came here to get a look on her!"

Mai frowned and understood what was going on here, she leaned closer towards Zuko and whispered. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

"Good idea!" Zuko replied as he followed her into the city, their walk went further with silence. Zuko didn't recognized the old Mai in her, she was so silent and boring. Mai glared up at the sky and didn't recognized the old Zuko in this boy, he was so detached and uninterested.

Mai woke out of her thoughts as she heard another girl behind her. She turned around and glared over an earth girl who named Zuko by the name Lee. So, Zuko had some secrets after all! This became interesting!

"Who is she Lee?" Jin asked fast.

Panic flew through Zuko's body, this situation got even worse right now! He finally met Mai again and she is so different then he had hoped and now she meets Jin… "Oh… Hi… Jin! This is um… Mai… a friend out of the circus! She's a knife thrower!"

"Really? WOW! That's so awesome." Jin replied and smiled at the strange Mai. "Nice to meet you, Mai."

Mai smiled back at Jin and she kind of liked her. She rushed towards Zuko and pushed him towards the Fire Fountain. "Here, I'll show you a trick Jin! Go and stand over there, Lee!"

"Hmm, let's see. There is something wrong… Aw, wait!" The girl rushed towards a stand and grabbed a fish, she placed it on Zuko's head.

Man, this is so typical for her… Zuko sighed as he watched at the two girls before him. His eyes fell on Mai and he remembered that girl who threw mud in his face. She could be so shy and on the other hand she could be so playful.

"You see, Jin. It's all in the wrists!" Mai replied as she threw a icicle above Zuko's head. It hit the fish perfectly.

Jin glared with an open mouth. "WOW! That's amazing!"

"Thanks… You want to try?" The girl offered Jin an icicle and grinned at her ex-boyfriend before her. She would teach him a lesson right now!

Zuko looked with wide eyes at Jin and closed his eyes fast as she threw the icicle at his head, he fell backwards. Down in the water of the fountain, he opened his eyes again and stared at Mai who stood before him. "We're even now." Mai replied with a more sensual tone.

Jin frowned at the two lovebirds before her and said goodbye. Mai and Zuko didn't even heard her. She leaned a bit forwards and stuck her tongue out. "Come and grab me if you dare!"

Zuko rushed out of the fountain and ran after her, he didn't understood why she did that? What was she doing right now? She acted like a child! "Are you crazy? Why did you do that? You could have gotten me killed!"

"Hahaha!" Mai laughed out loud as she ran further. "Whatever… LEE!"

Zuko rushed forwards and grabbed her arm. "Wait for a second…" His eyes widened as he glared in het beautiful eyes, they shone so amazingly. Her eyes seemed so happy at the moment and she looked so wonderful with a smile. This was the girl he knew! He quickly released her arm and blushed.

Mai tugged her hair and realized what she almost did… Her mother would have slapped her if she knew that Mai did this right now. Her cheeks felt so warm at the moment and het heart pounded fast in her chest.

"You finally seem to be enjoying yourself… Euhm, I've… missed this side of you…" Zuko whispered honestly as he glared at the ground.

The girl looked up and smiled wider, this was her Zuko! She walked a bit closer. "Well, a lot changed in my life but not everything changed!" Mai placed her hand on the boy's cheek and moved him closer, she stared deep in his wonderful golden eyes and he stared in hers. He rested his forehead on hers and enjoyed feeling her hand. They waited so long on this moment and they took their time for it, Mai tickled her nose at his nose and smiled as she heard Zuko giggle. She leaned closer and kissed his soft lips.

Zuko closed his eyes and placed his hands on Mai's tights, she felt so amazing, so perfect. He opened his eyes slowly as she stopped her kiss and stroked through his dark brown hair. "I never stopped loving you." She whispered in his ear, Zuko grabbed her closer and tugged his head on her shoulder. "Me either! I missed you so badly, Mai… and I couldn't be without you."

"Aw, Zuko... I left home and traveled with Azula to find you." Mai replied as she stared at the moon.

The boy pulled back and looked worriedly at her. "You ran away from home? I thought Azula forced you to join her."

Mai bit her lips and nodded slowly. "I wasn't happy anymore… We moved to Omashu, my mother gave birth to Tom Tom two years ago, much changed…"

Zuko raised his brow and grinned. "You've a little brother?"

"My parents dream came true, they finally have a son… a heir for their political dreams." The girl sighed as she took some steps back. Zuko bit his lip and knew how hard Mai's past was, he rushed forwards and grabbed her cold hand.

"I know how it feels to be put at the sidelines." The boy replied as he rubbed the girls hand and warmed it.

Mai placed her other hand on his warm hands and smiled sad. "We understand each other, like we always did." The boy nodded fast at that and sighed. "It's nice to have a fire bender as a boy friend, they keep you warm." Mai replied with a laugh as she walked further.

"Hah! I've only advantages…" Zuko muttered as he followed his brand new girl friend. He grabbed Mai by her arm and they both walked further through the city. "I need to be honest with you, Mai. I broke our promise… I went on a date with Jin, and … we… we kissed…"

The young lady closed her eyes and smiled. "I thought it was something like that... I could read it in your face! But your honesty is great and I appreciate that."

Zuko sighed with relieve. "You're amazing."

"Huh,… You're my first…" The girl whispered shy. "The boy's in Omashu are really awful!"

The next evening.

Azula stood at the port, nearby the serpent pass. She hadn't seen Zuko nor Mai since last night, this must be a good sign for her. Azula grinned as she noticed the brand new couple, walking hand in hand.

"Look at them, Ty Lee. Seemed like our plan worked."

Ty Lee smiled wide as she noticed the two lovebirds in the distant. "Aw, they look so cute together!"

"Hello, brother, … Mai! Were where you all day?"

Mai gave the Princess a little smile and sighed before she answered. "We hanged around… didn't we Zuko?"

"Yeah…" The boy whispered as stared in Mai's eyes, this was his dream. Being together with her, having a future but he couldn't go home… Zuko glared at the ground and didn't knew what to do. He didn't knew how the Fire Nation would react on his return.

Mai shook her head and placed her hand on Zuko's cheek as she noticed his sadness. "So… Are you coming home with us? With me?"

"I'd like to, Mai. I'm just not sure I…"

Azula crossed her arms as her brother whispered something in Mai's ear. What's he doing? He doesn't come with us… The girl grinned as she noticed uncle, the soldiers transported him to the ship. "Poor uncle! I wonder if he even would survive this long trip back home? But who cares about him? Come Mai, say goodbye to your boyfriend."

Zuko glared with compassion at his uncle, he didn't looked good. He really looked sick… Zuko needed to follow him, made sure that he survived. "No! I'm coming with you, Azula!"

"Do what you want Zuko, … it's you choice!"


	59. Travel back home

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens before [Book 2, ep.01: The awaking]. _

_The kids travel back to the Fire Nation; Zuko is scared to return home. He's scared for the changes, for the reactions. Mai tries to support him but that's easier said than done. Azula visits her uncle Iroh._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Ozai is forty-four,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Mai is fifteen,  
Azula is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 59: Travel back home.**

The Royal Fire Nation ship sailed already for one week over the rough ocean. The young teenagers were almost home again. Home, … one easy word whom had a different meaning for each of the four kids. For Zuko home was so hard to understand right now.

The young Prince stood alone on the edge of the deck; he closed his eyes and sighed. He finally went home again but it was so different then he had imagined. Since the last three years he dreamed about this trip back to the Fire Nation with his uncle at his side but instead, he was alone this time. He had lost more than he would receive.

He had no Avatar, he betrayed the people of Ba-Sing-Se, and he took their last hope… He lost his surrogate father and he hadn't heard one single word of his biological father. The Fire Lord,… who probably will not restore his honor tomorrow.

The only positive change Zuko had right now was his re meeting with his first love, Mai. "But for how long?" The boy whispered doubtfully as he opened his eyes and stared over the dark ocean.

"What are you doing outside, silly? Aren't you cold?" Mai whispered as she noticed her boyfriend outside, she felt compassion right now. He stood their alone on the dark deck while there was an icy wind over the ocean.

Zuko hung his head and knew that going back was a bad idée. He couldn't stay in the Fire Nation for long; sitting at home while his uncle was in jail would be a waste of time. The boy frowned deep as he gritted his teeth, he couldn't forget the fact that Katara grabbed Aang with her. What if she healed him? He couldn't stay long in the Fire Lords home with his sister Azula but leaving the Fire Nation would break his lover's heart. On the other hand, Azula had killed Aang. Father would blame both of them…

"Zuko? What's wrong?" The girl replied soft as she grabbed the sad boy by his muscular arm and smiled at him. Zuko stared in her waiting eyes and closed his; he glared back at the water and swallowed.

"I've got a lot on my mind… It's been three years since I left the Fire Nation. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed."

Mai sighed and understood what her boyfriend tried to say, she was still looking at that cute face of his and thought about something positive to say. "I just asked if you were cold. I didn't ask for your life story."

Zuko gritted his teeth, this was disrespectful. He turned his head in displease and had enough of it. Mai glared with surprise at him and realized that she wasn't so good anymore in cheering Zuko up. She always helped Zuko in the past with his problems, it seemed much easier then. "Hey, come here. Stop worrying, okay?" The girl replied as she stared deep into his eyes and smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and pulled his face closer. Zuko closed his eyes and let her do; he and Mai shared a kiss. Zuko gave her a tiny smile as she rubbed his scars. He always knew how amazing she was.

Mai nodded slowly and left, Zuko closed his eyes and tried to focus again. He didn't knew what to do, his heart begged for this love, this relationship but his brains thought otherwise. He knew that being with her would force him to stay but he didn't want to let her go anymore. The boy opened his eyes slowly and realized how bad his situation was right now.

We've a long way to go… The young girl thought as she walked further, she turned her head slowly and peeked at the boy. Zuko changed a lot, but I need to understand that he lived the past three years on a ship and he lived almost for a half year as a homeless.

Mai glared at the ground and sighed. Maybe I changed much more than I know…

The cell blocks

Azula walked through the narrow corridors somewhere deep in the ship. She was bound for an interesting visit to her dear uncle. The girl stopped before his door and made a fist, she pushed her nails deep into her flesh, today she would break that man into pieces. She knew it!

Iroh looked up as he heard the metal of the door; he held his breath for a second as he noticed his young niece entering his small cell. "What a pleasant surprise." The man replied neutral.

"You had to expect this anyway, uncle! We haven't properly spoken each other since the last three years. Today was a nice day to give it a try." Azula replied as she glared at the man who sat before her.

"Say what you need to say and then please leave." Iroh half whispered as he glared at the ground, his niece reminded him so much of Ozai. She had that same manner of his doings, a copycat … He hated it.

"I am not here to tease your uncle! I'm here to explain you some certain things from my brother. Things that he will not tell you." The girl waited at an answer but there came none, she knew that Iroh wouldn't be that easy. Azula sighed as she crossed her arms. "Uncle, you need to know that Zuko is finally happy now."

Iroh stared before him and listened, he didn't believed what Azula said. Azula is born as liar, it's the only thing she does. "He is?"

"Sure! He and Mai found each other again…" Those words kept ranging through Iroh's brain; he didn't knew what to feel. He truly hoped that Mai could open his eyes; she is the person that Zuko will follow now and listen to. She can work positive or negative for him.

Azula grinned wide as she noticed her uncle like this. "The best part for Zuko is that our father is waiting for us and he's pleased with Prince Zuko's decisions. Zuko gets everything back."

Iroh gritted his teeth as he looked up. He knew something wasn't right in her story; Zuko hadn't Avatar Aang with him. Ozai would never restore Zuko's rights.

"And you, you'll get what you deserved." Azula replied as she walked away. "You will die with nothing."

The man glared at the ground and heard the door close next to him. At that, she was right. Iroh had nothing left of his life but it wasn't the time to give up.

Azula walked back with an euphoric feeling, she loved doing this. She became better and better at it. The girl sighed deep as she thought about her next step of her plan. Father needs to believe that Zuko's a hero… He needs to believe that Zuko killed the Avatar.

This honor is too dangerous, the avatar could be alive… Azula closed her eyes and smiled. Father will accept Zuko back and restore his rights and then Zuko is in my power again. 

The next day.

The sun shone beautifully above the horizon as the navy ship approached his homeland. Zuko stood nervously at the bridge of the ship; he held the handrail tightly as he looked for some sign of civilization.

The young Prince turned his head as he felt a soft touch at his right shoulder, it was Mai. "May I join this moment with you?" the girl asked formal as she grinned.

"I would love to share this moment with you." Zuko whispered while he grasped the girl closer, Mai rested the back of her head against the boy's chest and glared over the horizon. The boy leaned his cheek on her soft hair and sighed. "The sun is so much nicer here than anywhere else in the world. I don't know why but he feels different here, much more intense."

The girl laughed shortly. "Am I starting my morning with some lessons from a Fire Master?"

"Mai, I'm not a master yet." The boy half-whispered, knowing that his sister is already a master for probably two years. "I'm still learning…"

Mai shocked as she thought about her words, she was almost sure about that fact. Zuko was a great Fire Bender, he always was! His techniques were somehow a bit special and he learned slower than his sister but she always admired Zuko's way of bending. "You sound as a real one!" The girl replied as she turned around. She knew how complex Zuko was and how ashamed he was about his talents in the past.

Zuko couldn't help but smiled, Mai was so introvert but he knew her and this was a huge compliment from her. He grabbed her hands in his and pressed his lips onto hers. How difficult this girl may be, she'll always stand on his side.

The boy opened his eyes and retreated, he held his breathe as he noticed land in the distance. Zuko took some steps closer and made his eyes smaller, tried to see everything better. The young Prince felt his heart beat faster, this was his home. The Fire Nation; land of fire and glory. The land, he had to miss for more than three years.

An emotion escaped out of his body, a memory arose in his mind. He remembered the day when he sailed away from his homeland and glared over this same portrait. He remembered that thirteen year old boy, who realized that he would never return home.

Zuko shook his head as he felt tears form in his eyes. "You have no idea how many times I've imagined this day. How many nights I thought about my return. While I've always knew for sure that I never would return."

"That must be horrible… but now you're almost back." The girl whispered as she came closer. "We can start a new life together."

"I know." The boy muttered as he glared up to the great gates of Azulon. He frowned as he looked at the middle statue of his grandfather. Zuko remembered him as a cold old man, he couldn't call him a nice grandfather. He never had such good bond with this man, he was The Fire Lord who accidental lived in the same house like Zuko. A man who never cared about his two youngest grandchildren.

Zuko glared down and remembered Azula's word's. He remembered her taunts about his fate, that Fire Lord Azulon ordered his father to kill him. He didn't knew what to believe about that night but he knew one thing for sure, he will when the time was ripe.

The ship stopped in the harbor, underneath the great volcano. Mai grabbed Zuko by his hand and they both set foot on land. "Can we share a sedan chair?" The girl whispered as she glared over their transport.

"Sure." Zuko looked up at his sister, who was still on the ship. "Are you almost ready?"

"Patience, brother. I'm almost done with my affairs." The girl snarled back towards Zuko. Princess Azula rolled her eyes furiously and repeated her conversation with the captain.

Mai grinned at her boyfriend and moved her mouth closer towards his ears. "She's in her normal mood again." The girl whispered teasingly.

"Girls can be so mean. You're only friends for bullying each other." The boy half-whispered back with a smirk. The girl pulled back and nodded firmly. "I love to bully, especially on bullying you…"

"Okay, You two can go." Azula replied as she walked down the ship. "Ty Lee wait here for a moment."

Prince Zuko shrugged and didn't care anymore, he gasped Mai's soft hand and leaded her in the sedan chair. He sat next to her and closed the curtains. "We're finally alone." The girl replied soft as she relaxed in the chair.

"Yeah… we are." Zuko replied nervous, he was nervous for two facts. One, he was near the Palace; two, he sat alone in a sedan chair next to the most beautiful girl he knew. The boy bit his lips and started to blush as he stared in the girls eyes.

Mai leaned closer and rested her head on his firm shoulder, Zuko laid down as well and closed his eyes as he felt Mai's hand who made circles on his chest. This felt really great, it relaxed him inside.

The young lady listened to her boyfriends heartbeat and smiled, her dream came reality. "I love you…" Mai whispered as she tugged her face deeper in Prince Zuko's chest.

"I love you too." Zuko replied as he opened his eyes and stared at the red fabric above him. He bit his lip and didn't knew what to do, he really didn't knew what would happen later on as he met his father.

He didn't knew what he wanted but he knew one thing, he loved her. He really did. "Mai? Can we talk serious for once?"

The girl opened her eyed and smiled. "We are always serious, Zuko."

"Mai, please…"

Lady Mai sat up and frowned, she didn't knew what would come. "What's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm scared. I'll meet father again and I haven't the avatar with me. What will happen if he doesn't restore my rights, what if he banishes me again?"

Mai bit his lips and understood how serious Zuko's situation was right now, it was all or nothing. "I think you don't need the Avatar because you're a hero now. You conquered Ba-Sing-Se and the Avatar isn't alive anymore…"

"Azula killed the avatar, I didn't… and besides we don't know for sure if he's death." Zuko replied fast.

"You still my hero." The girl grabbed Zuko's hand and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you didn't killed him…"

"Why?"

"Just… I don't like such things. You're not a killer…"


	60. Son of my father

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 3, ep.01: The awaking]. _

_Azula creates a plan to let her brother fail but that doesn't work as planned, Fire Lord Ozai becomes proud of his son and that's not at the wish of Azula._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Ozai is forty-four,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Mai is fifteen,  
Azula is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 60: Son of my father.**

Home... Zuko thought as he stared at the gigantic building before him. He walked closer towards the gate and glared at one of the guards who opened it. "Welcome home Prince Zuko."

The boy nodded with a tiny smile and didn't knew what to say. He took some steps closer and entered the Royal private grounds. Zuko gasped for air, he felt so weird inside. He could smell all the old memories; it was like he saw his mother walk through the front yard. Zuko closed his eyes for a short moment, he tried to focus again.

The young boy walked slowly towards the palace and stopped as he heard them again. He could hear uncle Iroh playing with Lu Ten in the flower garden; he could hear his mother telling one of her stories nearby the turtle duck pond. Zuko lowered his head; he truly missed them, all of them.

He kept hoping that at one day he could turn back the time but it isn't possible…

"Why do you dawdle? We don't have all day!" Azula muttered as she walked next to her brother. "Put your stuff in your room! I've an appointment with father…"

"Okay… see you later then?" The boy whispered as Azula rushed inside the palace, she didn't hear her brother's words. Zuko shook his head and didn't understand Azula's formal doings, why couldn't she just behave like every normal little sister does? He loved Azula, he truly did but she could be so unbearable at times. Maybe that's what little sisters do, being annoying and stupid?

Zuko swallowed heavily as he entered the palace building, he walked through the dark corridors and glared over the huge entrance hall. Prince Zuko sighed as he rolled his eyes, there was nobody there. He knew nothing had changed; his father isn't interested in him. The boy lowered his head and felt so lonely, he rushed towards the stairs.

Meanwhile, Azula had entered the throne room and glared at her father with pride. Ozai walked closer towards his daughter and asked her to stand up. "Tell me the details, Princess Azula."

"We had everything planned perfectly. We; Mai, Ty Lee and I sneaked inside Ba-Sing-Se as Kyoshi Warriors, as the Avatar's friends. Nobody recognized us, so we could enter the Earth King's Palace without any problems."

Ozai raised an eyebrow as he listened. "What about your brother? How did he enter Ba-Sing-Se?"

"That you should ask him, father." Azula replied neutral. "I only know that I met him accidentally in the palace, he was hunting after the Avatar."

"He was?" Ozai asked doubtfully.

"Yes father, Zuko helped me. I conquered Ba-Sing-Se with his help; we faced the Avatar together and his friends, and uncle…" Azula replied sheepishly.

Ozai smiled wide as he heard those brilliant words. "He opposed Iroh?"

"Yes, father."

"How were his performances?" The Fire Lord asked as he inhaled deep and waited impatiently for her answer.

"He was unrecognizable; I didn't recognize my old brother in him. He was determined, aggressive, strong and worthy. I'm truly proud of what he did down there in the catacombs. AND… he did the unthinkable…" Ozai widened his eyes as he waited at Azula's next words. "My brother killed the Avatar." A shock ran through Ozai's chest, he never expected this from Zuko. Prince Zuko, that weak little boy who never harmed a fly.

"The Avatar is death?" The Fire Lord half-whispered, he still couldn't believe his ears.

Princess Azula nodded slowly and gave her father a little smile. "Yes, father. Avatar Aang passed away from his wounds."

"You know what that means, Azula? The world without an Avatar…" Fire Lord Ozai grinned wide as he thought about the future. "Is a world of the Fire Nation! Generations of wars will finally come to an end. We will finally rule over what we deserved! With thanks to your brother, to my son."

An hour later.

The young Fire Prince sat at the edge of the turtle duck pond; he glared over the mother duck and her little babies. Zuko sighed as he thought about his mother; he always sat here with her. Zuko tear a bread bun in half and threw it into the pond.

The mother duck glared up as she heard something, the animal swum away as she noticed the monster. Zuko frowned at the animal and understood her, his sister always abused that little animal as she was a child.

"You seem so downcast, has Mai gotten to you already? Though actually, Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately." Azula nagged as she glared over her moody brother.

Zuko gritted his teeth as he looked up. "I haven't seen Dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years, since I was banished."

"So what?"

"So, I didn't capture the Avatar." The boy whispered as he looked over the pond.

"Who cares, Zuko? The Avatar's dead. Unless you think he somehow miraculously survived." Azula replied with a smirk.

Zuko looked down and remembered Katara's special water. He's sure that Aang is alive, and he's almost sure that Azula is too… "No, there's no way he could've survived."

Azula grinned as she crossed her arms. "Then you don't need to worry. So, father is waiting on you in the throne room."

Prince Zuko stood up as he balled his fists; he walked slowly inside and gritted his teeth. It was finally time to meet his father; he would finally know more about his future. The young boy rushed himself towards his bedroom and glared over his new uniform. "A Royal armor… What? It's mine?" The boy whispered with proud.

He stared over the black with golden armor and smiled wide. This armor was a sign of accomplishment, Zuko was almost sure now that he's welcome. He put on his clothes and went downstairs to his father.

Zuko walked down a large hallway and looked worried before him, he became unsure again. He stopped before a red curtain and took a deep breath. Zuko braced himself and walked forwards, he parted the curtains slowly. The boy glared inside the Fire Lords room, adrenaline rushed though his veins as he entered the room.

The boy squeezed his eyes and noticed the Fire Lord behind his fire curtain, he sat on his throne. Don't fail this time, relax and be formal. Zuko thought as he tried to relax himself.

Fire Lord Ozai sighed deep as he noticed a small shadow entering his war room; it's been three years since he had seen his son. Ozai saw the shadow falling down; Zuko was now bowing before his father, The Fire Lord.

Ozai stood up and walked through the curtain, he glared over the large boy who sat on his knees. Zuko seemed too been grown much, he isn't that thirteen year old boy anymore.

"You have been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself my son."

Zuko raised his head slowly and glared at the man before him. He blinked his eyes for several times as he observed his father's face, he hadn't changed much. He seemed much nicer now then he was three years ago. It seemed like his father truly changed.

The Fire Lord observed his son's face and immediately noticed his dark pink scar for the first time. It seemed worse than he had imagined. The man moved his eyes to the whole part of his son's face and glared over a handsome young man. Zuko became very manly, he's sixteen after all. Ozai stared in the young Prince eyes, and those hadn't changed at all. His father's eyes, his mother's softness. The man felt an emotion inside of his heart, one he couldn't show.

"Welcome home."

Zuko inhaled deep as he heard those words and relaxed a bit more. He hadn't expected this, he had thought that his father would banish him again or dual him for an Agni Kai. He thought that there would be a test, to show him worthy.

"I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because you helped your sister to conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because, when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing, and you captured the traitor. And I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment. You slayed the Avatar." The man replied as he walked around the boy.

Zuko glared with wide eyes before him and knew something was wrong here. "What did you hear?"

"Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth." Ozai replied calm as he glared at Zuko's back. The boy glared down and kept silence this time.

Ozai walked further towards his throne and nodded, "You can withdraw. Goodnight, Prince Zuko."

The young prince stood up and nodded back. "Goodnight, father." Zuko closed the curtains again and rushed upstairs towards his sister's bedroom, the boy frowned when he noticed that her door was open. She expected him. "Why'd you do it?"

Azula who lay in her bed smiled naughty. "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Why did you tell Father, that I was the one who killed the Avatar?"

"Can't this wait until morning?"

Zuko shook his head and replied sternly. "It can't!"

His sister sighed as she opened her eyes and sat up. "Fine then. You seemed so worried about how father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar. I figured, if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about."

The young Prince frowned his eyebrow. "But why?"

"Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help, and I was happy to share the glory."

"You're lying!" Zuko shouted out as the young girl walked closer towards her brother and grinned. "If you say so."

"You have another motive for doing this. I just haven't figure out what it is."

"Please, Zuko. What ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar? Unless somehow, the Avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness. But you said yourself that was impossible. Sleep well, Zuzu." Azula replied amused as she lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

Zuko walked back towards his room and knew this would happen, he knew he was in danger here! The boy closed his bedroom door and fell against it; he glared up to the high ceilings and realized he was trapped by his own sister. His own blood…

"Stupid, stupid…" The boy whispered angry as he walked slowly towards his king-size bed. The boy undressed himself and lay down on his bed. He tossed and turned and couldn't sleep, he kept seeing his mother here. This room was so depressing, he kept remembering that night when his mother said goodbye. He kept seeing uncle in the catacombs, it didn't stopped.

The next morning.

The sun rose above the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko was already up. He had grabbed his dual swords and rushed outside towards the training fields. Fortunately for him there was no one present, the boy let his weapons fall and wandered towards the middle of the field. He sat down in a lotus position and meditated.

He felt the nice sun rays on his white skin, he breathed calmly as he relaxed. He tried to eliminate every thought. Zuko really needed this at the moment; he needed some rest in his mind.

Princess Azula walked next to her father and stopped abruptly as she noticed her brother on her training field. What does he think he's doing? The girl thought as she crossed her arms. Fire Lord Ozai frowned at his daughter who refused to enter the field. He glared surprised at his son who was already up and practiced some of his training methods.

The young girl grabbed a little stone and pressed it into her right hand. "What are you doing, Princess Azula?" Her father asked monotonous as Azula raised her hand and smashed it against her brother's head. "Teach him a lesson. He needs to learn some house rules!"

Ozai peeked next to him and remembered the exact same scene with his older brother. Iroh always took the training fields as first, Ozai hated that and he learned Iroh a little lesson. The man glared down and smiled, siblings are created to fight each other. They have to fight and see who is the stronger and the smartest. Ozai was stronger than his brother, he became Fire Lord. In the case of his children he did not know which of them was the stronger right now.

"AZULA? What was that for? You could just have asked me!" the young Prince screamed out as he stood up.

Azula sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I don't like to beg."

Zuko grabbed his swords and walked furiously towards his sister. "Asking isn't begging… Never heard of sharing?"

"Yes, I've heard from it but I don't want to share it with you, brother." The girl pushed her brother at the side and walked further while her father kept standing where he was.

"You're such a selfish child, Azula. Here you are! You have it for you alone, I'll find another spot." The boy muttered as he shook his head and walked away.

"Like you wish Zuzu."

Fire Lord Ozai wandered slowly towards his daughter and kept glaring over his son. Zuko isn't scared to tell his thought, that's a point that clearly hadn't changed.

"Come on father, we're already late for our training session." The girl whispered tenderly.

The man stared in Azula's eyes and thought about what Zuko had said, he was looking for another spot to train. Ozai glared down and knew exactly were that was. "We'll skip this training until tomorrow."

Zuko rushed through the first floor of the Palace and opened the huge door to the Agni Kai arena. His heart stopped some beats as he entered the huge room. He couldn't remember this place very clear anymore but now he entered it. He remembered everything; he heard the screams and smelled the burned flesh again.

The boy stopped in the middle of the fight grounds and swallowed violently as he looked up at the tribunes. He remembered the crowd, the humiliation. All those people laughed at him, they spit at him and now they worship him as a hero.

Zuko took some steps back and couldn't stay longer; he turned around and bumped onto a solid person. The boy shocked and fell backwards. "What are you doing here?"

His both eyes rushed above and stared in those of his fathers. "I don't know…" Zuko replied short and didn't knew in what kind of situation he was right now.

Ozai shook his head and sat down as he noticed his son's fear. He didn't understand why this boy was so afraid of him… He always was…

"That Agni Kai is over ... You shouldn't dwell with those thoughts." Ozai half-whispered as he placed one hand on his own knee. "You made a mistake that day and you restored everything."

Zuko lowered his head as he listened to his father, this was their first real conversation together and it felt unusual but good. "I'm still ashamed of what happened."

"You needed this lesson of respect to find your way into manhood." Ozai replied neutral as he glared over his boy, he could finally name Zuko his child after sixteen years. "I haven't heard much about your travels but I would like to hear some stories."

"You… you do?" The boy asked surprised.

"Yes, tonight. After I finished some meetings…" Ozai replied with a tiny smile as he stood up. Zuko smiled wide as he glared at the back of his father. They would spend an evening together, for the first time! The young boy glared down and bit his lip. What about uncle…

Zuko stood up and scratched his scar; he didn't know who to choose. Maybe his uncle was completely wrong about his father. Maybe Iroh was just jealous…

Later that day.

Iroh sat on his mat and glared at the door, he had heard some strange noises out of the corridor. The man blinked his eyes as the door opened slowly, it was his lost nephew.

"Uncle, it's me."

The man closed his eyes as he noticed the changes, the changes in Zuko's eyes. He turned away and glared at the back of his cell.

Zuko moved closer to the bars and didn't understand, he was right. His uncle is jealous, because his father loves him… "You brought this on yourself, you know. We could have returned together. You could have been a hero!"

Iroh frowned deep as he heard those words and sat closer towards the back of his cell.

"You have no right to judge me Uncle. I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Se, and you're a fool for not joining me." The boy half-whispered, tried to understand his uncle but the man kept silence.

"You're not going to say anything?" The boy shouted out as he stood up, he grabbed his head and became so furious. He kicked a stool and broke it with fire bending. "Ahhrr! You're a crazy old man! You're crazy, and if you weren't in jail, you'd be sleeping in a gutter!" Zuko replied with a cracking voice, he slammed the door and left.

Iroh bowed his head and cried, his son was truly lost this time.


	61. Longawaited dream

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 3, ep.01: The awaking]. _

_The relationship between father and son grows; they both enjoy their new friendship. Princess Azula becomes more jealous about her brother. Zuko gets it more difficult now he finally gets his father's love._

_Ozai is forty-four,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Mai is fifteen,  
Azula is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 61: Long-awaited dream.**

The sun disappeared slowly behind the horizon, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula waited patiently for their father at the dining table. The family could start their meals as the Fire Lord was ready. The two siblings hadn't spoken one single word with each other; they both glared around and hoped that their father would come soon.

Azula stared above her brother's head, at one of the portraits. Zuko glared down at his empty plate. They both looked up as they heard the door; it was Fire Lord Ozai who entered. The two teenagers stood up and greeted their father with a formal bow and they all sat down.

Three Royal servants entered the large dining room and served their meals. "Thank you very much, it smells delicious." Prince Zuko whispered at one of his personal servants and smiled. Princess Azula frowned at her stupid brother and couldn't believe what he just did. Fire Lord Ozai raised his eyebrows and was surprised by Zuko's new attitude, so respectful and mannered…

The young boy glared over his bowl with noodle soup and a plate with dumplings. He took his time before he started to eat; this was one of the things he had learned on his travels. Appreciate food! He had traveled with so much hunger and thirst, now he loved every kind of them.

"Is something not at your like, Prince Zuko?" His servant asked as he bowed polite.

"No, it's fine. Could I ask you for one more thing?" The boy replied friendly, he respected these servants now. He served tea in a shop and nobody respected him. He learned how it is to stand in this man's shoes. "Could you bring me some apple juice, please?"

"Sure, my lord."

Zuko turned around and started to eat, his father observed every move he did. He truly liked this side of his son; even Azula could learn something from that. "So, tell me more about your travels Prince Zuko."

"I've seen most of the world, met a lot of different kinds of people." Prince Zuko replied soft and didn't knew what to tell his father more.

"We heard some stories about your failing at the North Pole, and some random stories about your ridiculous hunt after the Avatar. And we heard about the explosion on your ship. Isn't it father?" Princess Azula interrupted fast.

Fire Lord Ozai nodded slowly as he leaned against the backrest of his chair. "Yes, we heard some stories." The man placed his hand on the table and made a fist. "I heard you lived as a beggar, traveled from village to village with Iroh as refugees."

Prince Zuko placed his shop sticks on the table and stared in his father's eyes. "Yes, we did. We traveled for months with no money and no food. We traveled without knowing where to go."

Azula smirked as she heard her brother's drama. "How sad… Two ex-Princes begging for money, eating leftovers of others."

"Yes and you know what, I'm proud of it. We're still alive! You better shut your mouth because you do not know what you are talking Azula."

"I traveled over the world too." The girl placed her hand on her chest and glared surprised at her father.

"Yes, with luxury transports and tents. You never actually lived in the wild like I did. So, don't make a fool of me." Zuko snarled back, his cheeks became red. He could blast a fire ball in her face right now.

"Calm down you two!" Ozai slammed his fist on the table, noticed what would happen if he didn't interrupt them. "I want a nice evening."

Azula sat down and relaxed, she knew how her father was and she didn't want to make him angry. Zuko gritted his teeth and tried his best to keep his anger down.

"So, that was interesting information. You met many Earth peasants…" Ozai muttered as he glared over the tensed young man.

"Yes, we lived among them under false names and passports." Zuko replied with a cracking voice.

"What was your name?" Azula whispered, tried to help her brother calming down. She didn't want to be the cause of the problem right now. "My name was Lee." The girl closed her eyes and smiled. "That name doesn't fit you… You're more like a Zuko to me."

Fire Lord smirked at that reply; he grabbed his cup and drank some soup. "You entered Ba-Sing-Se with the false papers? That's pretty smart, how was life there?"

"Very structural, boring, we had to life under strict rules and supervision. Sometimes dangerous, especially in the lower ring. Where the poor inhabitants lived." Zuko whispered. "I worked in a tea shop and we lived in a small apartment."

The Fire Lord couldn't help but laughed, his son worked in a tea shop. That was certainly his brother's idea. Zuko frowned and didn't understand what was funny; he turned his head and ate further.

The next day.

"I want you to do a perfect fire stream for me." Ozai muttered as he stood at the side of the training field. Azula breathed in and opened her eyes. "That's not a problem for me." The girl demonstrated the bending form perfectly before her father.

She's so perfect. The boy thought as he wandered nearby. Zuko peeked at his feet and thought about the past; Azula and father were always a perfect team together. He never understood why he didn't fit their group. "Zuzu… why don't you join us?" The boy glared up and frowned at her words. What's behind this?

"I wanted to train here yesterday, you didn't want me and today it should be okay?" Zuko replied with disbelief.

Azula glared up at her father and smiled. "Would you like to pick Zuko in our training sessions? So we can see how good he really is."

"That's a good idea, Azula!" Ozai nodded fast as he turned his head towards his son. "Come here and join our session."

Zuko swallowed violently and didn't knew what his father's reaction would be; Zuko wasn't a master like Azula… He walked slowly towards the two and listened carefully at their instructions.

"Azula I want to see more, give us a demonstration of what you know." Ozai sat down next to his son and glared proud at his daughter, she was a real talent, a prodigy. She always was and she always will, Princess Azula became a master when she was almost thirteen years old. That's never seen before! Ozai became a master at an age of twenty five, his brother at an age of eighteen. The man nodded his head with respect as his daughter finished her little demonstration. "Wonderful! Zuko now it's your turn."

"What do I need to do?" The boy asked with closed eyes.

Ozai placed his both hands on his knees and frowned. "Give me a demonstration." The man pointed at the field and waited at what his son had learned.

The young boy rushed forwards and started, he really didn't knew what to show him. He wasn't used at these kinds of trainings. He showed his father a Fire stream, like his sister did. He thought about his old scrolls he had made as a child in the past and demonstrated some bending techniques out of them. Zuko grinned wide, he didn't care anymore. This felt so great, so free, he made a summersault and blasted fire out of his feet, he grabbed his dual swords and used them for his last part of his demonstration.

Ozai was stunned at the moment; he hadn't expected this from that weak winter child of his. Zuko was almost a real master and he would become a good one, he saw it. His son's techniques were so special, so creative; he had never seen them before. The man stood up and shook his head. "Magnificent! Keep up the good job, my boy!"

Zuko glared with wide eyes and didn't knew what to say. Azula crossed her arms and frowned deep. "You're good…" She muttered.

"T..Thanks." The boy whispered back as he scratched his black hair and stared at the ground. Azula walked closer towards her father and stared at her brother. She hated him right now, he was so overdoing it and father began to like him.

The girl glared at her father and bit her lip. "Did you tell father the recent news?"

"Whaaa.. What news?" The boy frowned at her.

Azula glared up at her father and smiled. "Zuko has a girlfriend…" Ozai frowned at him and couldn't believe his ears; he stared at the boy who blushed firmly. Zuko couldn't speak a word at this, this was so embarrassing.

"Who's the girl?" Ozai asked curious as he took some steps closer.

Zuko blinked his eyes and felt so warm. "Mai…"

"Aw! I should have known!" The man replied with a smile as he shook his head with please. "Young lady Mai, the daughter of Saiko." Ozai lowered his head and laughed; he smashed his firm hand on his son's shoulder and pressed firmly. "You made a good choice…" The man let his son go and walked away.

"Why did you do that?" The boy whispered angry at his sister.

Azula turned away and shrugged. "He has the right to know it." The girl walked further and glared up to the clouds. She knew how her father was, she knew everything about him. Her father gave his attention to those who performed as he wishes. Her brother did much better then she had thought, but he will fail.

She knew he would, because she had a new plan. She will train harder to become better. She will get her father's love she deserves.


	62. Losing my mind

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 3, ep.02: The awaking]. _

_Mai organize a surprise picnic for her boyfriend, Azula becomes jealous and starts her new plan. Zuko gets confused and unsure, he ask his uncle for advice. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Ozai is forty-four,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Mai is fifteen,  
Azula is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 62: Losing my mind.**

Today was a quiet day in the Fire Nation; Prince Zuko sat in the living room and talked with his father and sister. They talked about some little topics, like the political crisis of the Earth Kingdom, the economy of the Fire Nation.

Azula took the lead as usual; Zuko joined her conversation sometimes with small additions. Ozai listened to his two children and interrupted them as he needed to correct them. The man glared up with a frown as Zuko's personal servant entered. The man bowed his head and spoke. "Prince Zuko, Lady Mai is waiting at you in the hall. She invited you to join her for a surprise picnic."

Zuko glared at his father with surprised eyes, he hadn't expected this from her. "Can I go, father?"

The man nodded with closed eyes, the young boy stood up with a little smile and followed his servant. They both walked down the stairs, Zuko stopped for a moment and glared at the girl who stood silently in the middle of the hall with a basket in her hands. "Hi! This is a nice surprise."

"I spent all day with planning this little picnic." Mai replied neutral as she looked up, the boy rushed down and glared up to his servant. "I can handle it further… Thanks."

"The young couple wants some privacy." The servant replied friendly as he nodded, Prince Zuko smiled wide at the man and nodded back.

He grabbed Mai by her hand and moved closer. "I can't wait for this!" The boy kissed her hand modestly, as the protocol prescribes. The young lady bowed her head slightly before the Prince and grabbed his arm. They both walked outside of the Palace and enjoyed the afternoon.

"Were are we going?" Prince Zuko asked a bit nervous as they neared the gate. He had butterflies in the stomach, and did not knew what Mai had in mind.

Mai glared down and smiled. "Wait and see."

The young couple walked through the Capital City, there weren't much people outside. Zuko felt extremely happy inside, he was finally free. He was alone with his girlfriend outside the Palace. They could finally talk freely for once.

"Here we are!" The girl whispered as they stopped at a little plateau, far outside the inhabited area. The boy glared down at a red blanket and two pillows, a bottle of red wine with two crystal glasses.

Zuko looked up at the amazing view and smiled. "It's perfect, Mai! You've really done your best."

"You deserved this, sit down." The girl whispered as she took place on the blanket and grabbed her basket. "Our personal servants are still in Omashu, so… I cooked it by myself!"

The boy stared in his girlfriend's eyes and shook his head. "You're serious?" Mai nodded with a frown and offered her meals. "It looks delicious."

"Hmm, komodo chicken… I love that." Zuko replied as he placed his face in his girlfriend's soft neck, he kissed it carefully and grabbed the young lady closer. He sucked softly under her jawbone and heard a soft moan escape out of Mai's mouth. She placed her hands on his firm arm who was located around her belly and rubbed it softly.

"Zuko?" The girl whispered unsure, they never had done such kind of kissing before. They only kissed each other shortly on the lips and this felt so strange. It was a feeling that she couldn't master, she hated it.

The young boy released her immediately and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong? I thought girls liked that…"

"It's not that I don't like it but not now. I mean, I… it doesn't feel right." Mai replied soft as she glared at her basket. Zuko leaned his head slightly and understood her a bit. His uncle had taught him this kind of kissing. The old man loved those conversations; he told Zuko that every girl would fall for it. He told him that they all loved it, but why did Mai refused it?

Mai grinned as she noticed Zuko's small turmoil and hit her hand softly on his head. "Hey? It's not that I don't like you anymore. I want this kissing easy now… we have all the time to learn."

Prince Zuko woke out of his thought and held her tightly. "I'm sorry… Let's enjoy this picnic, okay?" the boy whispered as he picked some food and started to eat, he glared over the view and grinned as he noticed the start of a sunset. He bit his lip and had an idea for some more romance.

He sat closer by Mai and placed an arm on her back, she rested her head on his shoulder. This was perfect for her. She glared over the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen and grinned. "Orange is such an awful color." The girl nagged as she peeked next to her.

Zuko snickered, he loved her humor. "You're so beautiful when you hate the world." He replied as he turned his head and stared in her eyes.

"I don't hate you." The girl whispered as she moved closer. "I don't hate you, too!" The boy leaned in and kissed her.

"Ahem…"

Zuko pulled back and frowned, he knew she would come. She always ruined everything. They both looked up with irritation as Azula crossed her arms and shook her head; she didn't understood those two children. "Zuko, could I have a word with you?"

"Can't you see we're busy?" The boy snarled at his sister as he kissed his girlfriend again and hoped that Azula would leave this time but she didn't.

"Oh Mai,… Ty Lee needs your help untangling her braid."

The girl stood up and felt a bit angry; Azula knew she hadn't much time for Zuko. They both had busy day tasks. She knew Azula could be jealous but she saw her brother more than Mai did. Zuko glared disappointed at his girlfriend, she spent so much time in this date and Azula ruined it.

"So...I hear you've been to visit your Uncle Fatso in the prison tower."

Prince Zuko stood up. "That guard told you?"

Azula smiled. "No, you did. Just now…"

Zuko sat back down and gritted his teeth. "Okay, you caught me. What is it that you want, Azula?"

"Actually, nothing. Believe it or not, I'm looking out for you. If people find out you've been to see Uncle, they'll think you're plotting with him. Just be careful, dum-dum."

The boy glared at her suspiciously and began to understand what her plans were. He was truly in danger now, he needs to be careful. Zuko glared down at Mai's basket and packed her stuff. He stood up and knew what to do. 

The Palace.

Fire Lord Ozai sipped from his tea and enjoyed the loneliness. He glared before him and thought about his future and those of his children. He knew Azula's qualities and behavior but he didn't knew his son very well.

He was curious if his son was ready for a real war meeting. There would take a meeting place within a few days, this would be his son's next test. He will plan this with his advisors next weekend, his children need to leave.

But this needs to stay secret…

Some moments later.

Prince Zuko knelt before his uncle and glared over the man. He passed the packet of food through the bars and sighed. "I brought you some komodo-chicken. I know you don't care for it, but I figure it beats prison food."

Iroh lowered his head and listened carefully, he heard his nephew. The normal boy, he knew but he didn't face him and remained silence.

"I admit it. I have everything I always wanted, but it's not at all how I thought it would be. The truth is, I need your advice." Zuko whispered as he told the truth, he finally was home, father spoke to him and he had a girlfriend. But he hadn't peace in his heart nor in his mind. His uncle sat here in a dirty prison, the avatar was still alive and Azula ruined everything. She will embarrass him again.

The boy clenched his hands around the bars and groaned. "I think the Avatar is still alive, I know he's out there. I'm losing my mind!"

Iroh opened his eyes as he heard those strange words, Zuko was hallucinating. His voice started to change.

Zuko desperately moved his face closer. "Please, Uncle, I'm so confused! I need your help!" The boy glared over a motionless uncle, he refused to help… Zuko stood up, something changed inside. Something busted open, an anger. "Forget it! I'll solve this myself! Waste away in here for all I care!"

He walked towards the door and opened it; he turned his head and glared for the last time over the man. He would never visit him again; he was sure about it now. He slammed the door and ran away.

Iroh's lips started to tremble, a tear rolled down his cheek. Zuko was so unrecognizable; this creature wasn't his little boy. It was a stranger.

Zuko ran further into the dark and didn't care about the rules, he was already too late. His father would be furious but that was his problem! He stopped before the gate of an industrial quarter and squeezed his eyes; this was the hiding spot of that man.

The man he had tried to make contact with since days, an assassin he remembered out of his childhood. He heard his father talking about him, this man was good, the best of his kind. He walked further into the dark quarter and waited.

He turned around as he heard a clanking noise, it was him. "You're sure you weren't followed?" the boy replied neutral as he glared at the giant before him. "I've heard about you. They say you're good at what you do. And even better at keeping secrets. The Avatar's alive; I want you to find him. And end him."

Midnight passed and Azula knew her brother wasn't home yet; she lay down on her comfortable bed and smiled. "Well done, Zuzu. Well done." She knew she had him were she wanted him; he would fail on his own like he always did.


	63. Ragged edges

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 3, ep.05: The beach]. _

_Ozai plans a meeting with his advisors, Zuko doesn't understand why he needs to leave the palace. The young kids go out for a weekend and discover some facts about each other._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Ozai is forty-four,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Mai is fifteen,  
Azula is fourteen,  
Ty Lee is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 63: Ragged edges.**

The evening fell over the Fire Nation as the two Royal siblings rushed through the long corridors of the Palace. Prince Zuko peeked at his little sister, who walked next to him. She walked nicely, as always. Shoulders straight, head up, very confident. He instead didn't felt so confident at this moment; their father had invited them to the throne room for an update.

Zuko didn't knew what to understand under an 'update', was this good news for them or did the Fire Lord knew about the Avatar? About their lies? Prince Zuko swallowed heavily and glared back at Azula. "Do you know why we're invited?"

"No, I don't." Princess Azula replied shortly. "Father doesn't invite me often for updates. He actually never did this before."

The boy looked away from her and took a deep breath; he's sure this wasn't good news. They both stopped before the curtain and glared over the guards. The two guards opened the curtains in silence and bowed as the Royal teenagers entered the huge throne room. They both fell down on their knees before their father's throne and bowed; Fire Lord Ozai stood up in silence and walked closer towards his two children. He stared at them and took his time before he spoke.

"The Fire Nation will make history in the near future. As the Fire Lord, I need some time with my personal advisors. ALONE…" Ozai spoke directly as he glared over his Prince and Princess. "You both need to leave the Palace for this weekend, I need my privacy."

Princess Azula looked up and started to smile widely as she heard her father's words; those words were a very good sign for her and their country. Prince Zuko on the other hand frowned deep and couldn't believe his ears; his father wanted them out of the Palace. Their own house…

Ozai glared down at his son's angry expression and gritted his teeth. "You can retreat." The Fire Lord ordered as he turned around and walked back towards his throne.

The young Prince walked furiously outside and could barely held his words. He couldn't understand his father, he had forgiven Zuko. He still thinks of me as a child. Prince Zuko balled his fists as he walked further.

The Fire Lord sat down on his throne and didn't want to see his son in the first couple of hours, Zuko hadn't changed at all! He's still that strong minded child out of the past; he's just like his mother!

The next day.

Prince Zuko grabbed his bag with reluctance and walked outside his room. He descended the stairs and stopped at the landing where his sister was waiting. "Finally, I thought you would never come!"

"A good morning as well…" The boy muttered as he walked next to her.

Azula glared next to her and smirked with her brother's silly sarcasm. "Did you hear the news? We could ask some friends on our vacation trip. I asked Mai and Ty Lee, father allowed."

"Wow, he allowed… What a miracle!" The boy replied with some more sarcasm, he was really angry at that man right now. His father would always make a fool of him; he will never accept Zuko as a real man!

"Keep it nice, brother. I don't want to see you cry again in an Agni Kai." The girl half-whispered, she didn't knew where her father was right now and she certainly didn't want trouble with that man. He's much more powerful than her.

Zuko tilted his head up and laughed. "Hah! Like I care…" The boy shook his head and really didn't care anymore. Princess Azula frowned doubtfully at her brother, he acted really strange but she ignored his stupid macho behavior.

"Father allowed Mai on this trip but you had to promise me to keep it clean… I need to keep an eye on you both, so don't bring me into trouble."

The young boy rolled his eyes furiously, his father made it even worse now… What was he thinking? His youngest sister needs to babysit on him and his girlfriend? "I promise to be good."

The four Fire Nation teenagers had left the Capital City for their short holiday weekend to the Ember Island while Fire Lord Ozai entered his son's bedroom. The man walked slowly towards the boy's bed and stopped before his night table.

He opened the first slide slowly and wrinkled his nose as he noticed the portrait of his older brother. He gazed hateful over the picture and couldn't touch it. He couldn't held it in his own hands, he would rather have burn it into ashes but that would leave a clear trail.

"You never understood how much I hated you." The man whispered as he kept staring at it. "You kept thinking that we loved each other, that I accepted your support. But you stayed that old man's favorite, just like your weak son. I needed to end that! Your deception! Father, you, Lu Ten were always against me; you all made a fool of me."

"You all thought of me as a weakling, a useless second born, but who's at the top now?" Ozai smiled wider as he closed the slide and walked further, he glared over his son's swords that lay on his dresser. The man never understood his son's passion for weapons, but he somehow liked to watch over his child's trainings.

Zuko is a brilliant weapon master and a dangerous one… if he only became much harder in the real life… He could be such a perfect heir but he needs to learn a lot before he could make the right decisions over a land. Before he could care for his own people.

The Ember Island

Ember Island was named a magical place. It could help you to understand yourselves and each other. The beach had a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges. Ragged edges, a symbolism which was characterized for the four young people.

They each had a different personality but they had much in common, they were drawn by a sad childhood and abandoned at a young age by a lover. They all grew into complicated individuals, who're stuck with their own feelings and thoughts.

Azula rushed through the dunes; she was looking for her older brother. He's just dumped by her best friend and he's nowhere to be found. Something inside her hoped that nothing bad had happen to him; she knew almost everything about him. It wouldn't be the first time that Zuko tried to hurt himself; he's emotional broken since years.

The girl gazed down and knew she wasn't always a perfect sister towards him. She learned to separate her feelings, being a Princess and being a sister. She chose to become something huge in the future, she wanted that from an early age and that means giving huge sacrifices. She followed her father's regime and couldn't be around her brother any longer, it was him or her.

Becoming the heir is a fight until the end, she couldn't give up but today she was free from her duties and she's still Zuko's little sister. There were no conflicts between them, no struggles to become the heir; she's just his sister who didn't need to fear him.

The young girl stopped before their family beach house and bites her lower lip softly. The memories rushed through her mind and it gave her goose bumps. She remembered the crab hunting with her mother and brother, they were so hilarious. Zuko always got into trouble; he probably inherited that from his mother. She was so direct and never thought about her actions.

Azula closed her eyes and smiled as she heard that young boy cry in her memories. She loved to tease that guy! The young girl had grabbed a little crab and placed it into her brother swimming trunks, the young boy ran away and yelled like a little baby-boy.

She opened her eyes and walked further, the young girl glared over her brother who sat at the steps. "I thought I'd find you here…"

"Those summers we spent here seem so long ago. So much has changed." The boy whispered as he glared at his small handprint.

"Come down to the beach with me. Come on, this place is depressing." Azula replied as she walked next to her brother. The boy glared at the ground and didn't understand how his sister could forget their past so easily. The past will always hunt deep into Zuko's mind and heart, it never leaves him alone. His mother, his cousin, his uncle, father, grandfather, Mai, his nation, everything what happened. It's always inside his head and it never leaves his soul alone.

There is something inside his soul that struggles and he couldn't understand what this was. He thought about this day and night but he doesn't found one single answer at it. He couldn't understand why he's so angry at this moment, he never was so angry before. He never was so lonely, so desperate.

He truly had lost everything since returning to the Fire nation and he had nothing to life for, he had no dreams, no desires, he truly didn't care about his life anymore… He almost had the feeling to give up.

The young boy stopped next to his sister. He looked up at Azula's two best friends and didn't knew what to say. Zuko turned his head to the other side and crossed his arms as Mai glared up and noticed the emptiness inside Prince Zuko's eyes, she never saw him like this before. There was something wrong with him and she didn't understood what it was.

"Hey…" The girl half-whispered, she gave him another change. She was maybe a bit too harsh on him.

Prince Zuko looked up and gritted his teeth as that strange feeling took the upper hand for some seconds. It was stronger than himself, the boy smirked; "Were is your new boyfriend?" He replied short as he glared angry at her and didn't trust her any longer, he tried everything! He tried to make her happy, make impression on her,… but she ignored him! He was sure now, … she cheated on him! She's a cheater, a lair, like all the others. He can't trust anyone…

Zuko crossed his arms and was truly disappointed in her, he had thought differently about his life. She was his last hope on happiness and it's ruined… again! He looked up and glared in her face, she glared angrily before her. He had never seen her angry before... He probably hurt her feelings today; she maybe wasn't a wrong girl… He probably overreacted, he was maybe jealous?

The boy walked closer towards Mai and sat down. He had to save this situation, she didn't deserve this pain. "Are you cold ?" Zuko whispered as he placed an arm around her shoulder but she slapped it away.

Mai turned her head and hated him at the moment, he truly ruined this weekend for them both! Their first trip… She didn't recognize this guy in him, he was so arrogant, so macho, so jealous and aggressive, he was so not her Zuko! This was not the boy she loved!

Ty Lee looked with wide eyes at the angry couple and tried to safe this trip. "I'm freezing!"

Zuko gave her a little smile. "I'll make a fire… There's plenty of stuff to burn in there."

The Capital City.

The mighty Fire Lord of the Fire Nation opened the door of his older brother's cell; he entered the room and glared over the old, fat man. He couldn't help it, he needed to smile. His brother wasn't more than a pile of dirt.

"Well, well, well. Who had thought that our best General, our Dragon Of The West would fall so deep? Where are your worshippers now?" The youngest spoke out loud with pride.

Iroh glared at the ceiling, he hadn't expected him here. He thought this was Zuko again; the man turned around slowly and glared up. "Be careful with your words, brother. This can also happen to you in the future."

Ozai grinned wide at his brother's silly words; he was sure about his position and future steps. This would never happen to him. "Then I would be very honored if you visited me."

The older brother stared at Ozai and didn't reply. Iroh hadn't seen Ozai in three years and his brother had changed a bit, not much. It's now that Iroh noticed how good father and son resemble each other by their appearances. The Fire Lord frowned at his brother's disrespect. He glared with hate over the weakling and tried to hold his anger.

Iroh couldn't look away from that murderer, the man he once loved. His brother who became a traitor, a true barbarian. "Life can take strange turns, isn't it Ozai?"

"It's Fire Lord for you." Ozai muttered as he balled his fists and understood what his brother tried to say. His brother wasn't a fool; he probably knew that father was killed in order of him.

"Huh, Fire Lord? Don't make me laugh… You never earned that place."Iroh muttered as he looked back towards the wall, tried to end this visit. "You will never be an honorably Fire Lord, you are laughable and pathetic. Just like in the old times!"

Fire Lord Ozai turned around and didn't want to show himself low, it was better to keep silence. Then make yourself ridiculous before a prisoner.

Iroh heard the door and spoke fast before his brother left. "The only difference is that I was pity for you, but that has now passed!"

The Ember Island.

Ty Lee stared horrified over the young boy who just threw his family picture into the camp fire. She didn't understood Zuko right now; this wasn't something that the old Zuko would have done. His family was everything for him! But this Zuko seemed so confused, so torn!

"What are you doing?" The girl whispered as she looked with pain over the burning picture.

Zuko frowned and looked away from that picture, the picture of his broken family, the pain, the ignorance. He lived in this family for eleven years and he though he knew every member of them. In reality, he didn't knew one single thing. He lived in a mysterious family, with strangers. The only one he knew from the four was his mother, well he thought he knew her… He isn't sure anymore. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Ty Lee shook her head with doubt. "But it's a painting of your family?"

"You think I care ?"

The girl glared down and remembered Zuko as a sensitive young man… very emotional, very sweet. "I think you do." Zuko turned away from her. "You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business!"

"I know you…" The girl whispered softly as she looked down at her hands. This situation never happened before; she never felt such tension with a person.

Prince Zuko gritted his teeth again and balled his fist. How could she say that? Nobody cared about him… Nobody understood him… "No, you don't. You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world where everything's great all the time!"

Mai glared up and couldn't believe her ears, this wasn't Zuko's business. He didn't knew Ty Lee as she did, this girl had a rough past, she ran away from home at an age of thirteen. She tried to make a difference… "Zuko! Leave her alone!"

The teenager didn't listen; he did a hand stand and bullied the young girl. "I'm so pretty, look at me. I can walk on my hands, whooo! Circus freak!"

Ty Lee began to cry and couldn't believe what her best friends did to her. They knew about her past, they all knew, why did Azula laugh with her? Why did Zuko bully her like this? "Yes, I'm a circus freak! Go ahead and laugh all you want! You want to know why I joined the circus ? Do you have any idea what my home life was like, growing up with six sisters. Who look exactly like. It was like; I didn't even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least, I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment!"

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends, too?" Mai replied sarcastically, she hated these drama scenes. Everyone had problems; you need to solve them in silence…

The young girl glared angrily at her. "I'm sorry… What?"

"Attention issues… You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now."

Ty Lee frowned indignantly. "Well, what's your excuse, Mai? You were an only child for 14 years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray..."

Mai rolled her eyes and didn't really care. "I don't believe in auras."

"Yeah, you don't believe in anything." Zuko replied fast as he heard her reply. The young lady sighed deep before she answered. "Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you."

Prince Zuko stood up and walked closer towards the young girl. "I'm sorry, too. I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once, instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy. Are you going to take that ?"

"What do you want from me ? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted. As long as I behaved... and sat still…and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my Dad's political career to think about." The girl replied neutral as she glared over the clouds.

Zuko lowered his head and knew that fact; she had a very hard education. Her mother was very hard on her; she didn't allowed emotions from Mai.

"Well, that's it, then. You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything, and why you can't express yourself." Azula replied with a smirk.

Mai stood up and yelled. "You want me to express myself ? Leave me alone!" Prince Zuko walked closer and tried to calm his girl down; he loved the open Mai more than the closed girl. "I like it when you express yourself!"

The young girl pushed him away and this became too much, those feelings. She wasn't used of feeling them so strongly. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!" She screamed as tears filled in her eyes.

"My life hasn't been that easy, either, Mai!"

The girl glared up and shook her head firmly. "Whatever- that doesn't excuse the way you've been acting."

"Calm down, you guys. This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out..." Ty Lee whispered without thinking about what she just said.

Zuko turned around furiously. "Bad skin? Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face!"

"Sorry, Zuko, I..."

"For so long, I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home, now my dad talks to me. Huh, he even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why."

Azula glared up with a grin. "There's a simple question you need to answer then. Who are you angry at ?"

The young boy looked down in confuse. "No one, I'm just angry!"

Mai stared at Zuko and wanted to know the answer. "Yeah, who are you angry at?"

The boy glared up at the girl and didn't knew what to do. "Everyone." He replied as he covered his ears in frustration, the voices came back. His head dazed so much, he could faint. "I don't know…" He replied emotional. He could barely hear the others; he didn't knew what happened inside of him. Anger boiled inside of him, pain rushed through his heart, his head could explode. "I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!" The Prince yelled as he threw his arms down and the campfire bursts up. The girls covered their eyes to protect themselves from his fire.

Zuko stared in the extinguished fire, the voices vanished and he heard his sister question why he was angry. "Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore."

Azula rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic!"

Mai glared with compassion at the boy, she understood how he felt. She knew what it was to not know what you felt inside of yourself. She stood up and walked towards the prince. "I know one thing, … I care about you!" The girl grabbed Zuko's hand and kissed him softly, he needed her… They both looked at Azula as she clapped in her hands.

"Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone."

Zuko frowned at his sister and took Mai closer in his arms. "I guess you wouldn't understand, would you, Azula . Because you're just so perfect."

"Well, yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care. My own mother… thought I was a monster. She was right, of course, but it still hurt."

"What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves. I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this!" Ty Lee replied happier, she turned her head and smiled at her best friends.

Zuko lowered his head and leaned his chin on Mai's shoulder; he glared over the wild see. He knew that Ty Lee was right! He had learned more about himself and about his friends; this trip was a good start for his new beginning. 


	64. Child of the avatar

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 3, ep.06: The Avatar and the Fire Lord]. _

_Iroh gets advice out of an unexpected source and gives his nephew a second chance. The man plans his next steps out of his prison cell._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Ming is twinty-two,  
Zuko is sixteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 64: Child of the avatar.**

A loud snore could be heard in the Capital City prison; one of the prisoners was into a deep sleep and dreamed one of his lovely memories. This memory is one of four years ago; Iroh was downstairs in the front yard. He was waiting at his younger nephew who was too late for school.

Iroh knew something wasn't right; his nephew was never too late. The man rushed inside and took a look on the boy. He entered the room and glared over a dark room, his nephew was still in bed.

"Zuko? You're too late for school today…" The man half-whispered as he neared the large bed and lighted one of the candles. Prince Zuko glared above his blankets and didn't reply. Iroh placed his hand on the boy's forehead, and shook his head. "It's hot. Are you feeling ill today?"

The boy nodded slowly and didn't reply. Uncle Iroh sighed deep as he watched over his thirteen year old nephew. "I'll ask our family doctor for a short check up…"

Zuko moved the blanket over his face and didn't care, while his uncle asked the guard for the doctor. Iroh walked towards the curtains and opened them; he didn't knew what to think about his nephew right now. He doubt about the authenticity of his illness…

"What a pity for that school trip, but you're already too late for it." The man muttered as he opened one of the windows.

"Yeah…." The boy whispered out of his blankets as he warmed himself up, tried to fake a fever for the very first time. He didn't want to go to that stupid trip, with that awful class of his.

"Good morning, General Iroh." The doctor spoke out formal as he bowed. "Where is our sick patient?"

"He's in bed, sir." Iroh replied friendly as he sat next to his nephew.

The doctor placed his bag next to the bed and sat down, he felt at Zuko's cheeks. They were very warm and wet. The man grabbed his thermometer and placed it in the boy's mouth. Zuko peeked next to him at his uncle who was observing the boy very carefully. The young Prince knew he was in trouble right now, his uncle would notice his fraud but there was no other way. He carefully raised the temperature in his mouth and hoped at a wonder.

"Oops, this does not look good…" The doctor replied as he checked the thermometer. The man stood up and glared in his bag, he did a further check up on the boy but everything seemed okay. "You've a very high fever; you'll better stay in bed for the whole week. Stress can be the cause."

"Thanks for your time." Iroh replied soft as the doctor left; he turned his head and glared over his nephew. He didn't understood why he did this, Zuko never cheated, never lied. This wasn't something for him…

"Be glad that our doctor isn't a fire bender! Otherwise you were caught…" The man whispered as he shook his head. "Why did you do this?"

Zuko fell backwards on his pillow and sighed, he knew his uncle would catch him. "I don't want to go on that trip. They hate me…"

Iroh rested his forehead on his fist and tried to stay calm, he couldn't tolerate such behavior and certainly not from those he loved the most. Zuko could have asked it but no, he needed to solve it on his own way. The wrong way, as usual. "I want you to go to school tomorrow, like you do every day!"

"Yes… I know." Zuko whispered with regret. "Will you inform father about this?"

Iroh stood up and sighed. "No, I won't. But I'll never accept another lie from you! Understand?" Zuko glared up and shook his head; Iroh already knew the perfect punishment for his nephew. "You can enjoy a free day of school and play Pai Sho with me."

The prisoner woke up with a smile and suddenly noticed the dirty bars above his head, he slowly realized the reality. "It's just a dream…" The man sighed as he tried to sit up and believed that dreams were given for a reason, there was an answer at your questions into them. At this one he didn't knew what the meaning was. Iroh blinked his eyes slowly; they were still heavy from sleep.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, dad. I'll never do it again!" The man frowned as he heard those words; he turned his head quickly and noticed a young boy who sat next to him on the blanket. It was an eleven year old Zuko; who held his legs between his arms and cried.

"Zuko? What are you… What's this in Agni's name." Iroh half-whispered as he stared with shock at the young child. "Am I hallucinating?" The man shook his head as he touched the boy's knee, the young child looked up and glared with confuse at the unknown man.

"Do you know where my mom is?" The boy whispered while a tear streamed out of his eyes. "Nobody knows where she is…"

Iroh opened his mouth a bit as a tear rolled down his cheek, this seemed Zuko's long lost side. That sweet, innocent child…he's still looking for his mother. "I don't… know."

"Dad is angry at me." The boy whispered as he glared at the other side. "I need to forget mom but I can't. I want her back."

Iroh held his words as he heard a heavy noise but he couldn't see anyone. He only heard a male voice, the voice of his brother. "Stop asking our staff about her!"

"But dad…" Zuko sat on his knees and glared at nothing.

"Prince Zuko, from now it's forbidden to speak about her! I want you to shut up!" The male voice yelled out with anger. "Remember that this was your fault, like always. You're nothing more than a poison! As long as you doesn't change, everything will fail in your hands! Prince Zuko, you need to embrace your pain and hate and become a strong man instead of a weak child!"

The young boy lowered his head and knew his father was right; he was nothing more than a poison. Everyone he loved died, he glared up and nodded. He stood up and followed his father; Iroh was stunned as the young boy vanished.

The man stood up and walked towards the wall he felt at it and couldn't believe this was real; he took some steps back and stumbled over his blanket. He fell down and hit his head on the floor. Iroh became surrounded by darkness, he felt light as he stood up again.

Iroh placed his hand on the dirty prisoner who lay unconsciously on the floor. He knew he was in the other side right now; he was in the spirit world. Iroh glared next to him and smiled.

Roku nodded slowly. "It's been a while since our last meeting!"

"You gave me those dreams?" Iroh asked softly as he frowned.

The avatar gave Iroh a little smile. "Yes, you need to know that Ursa and Ozai's legacy are very special. They're very powerful masters with a difficult destiny. Those two children can't fully decide who they want to become, but they need to discover who they are."

"Princess Azula is born as a prodigy, born out of the Royal and avatar lines. She inherited the talent of me and Sozin. She has the personality of her father. Prince Zuko is born with an opposite personality; he has the blood of me and Sozin. It fights every day in his body, he needs to find a middle road but that unfortunately can take many years."

Iroh glared with wide eyes at the avatar and took some steps closer. "I do not fully understand."

"He is the last hope for the Fire Nation but that depends on what choices he'll make in the future. If he chooses the right path, his children and theirs will all life in peace. But if he chooses the other path, I don't know for sure what kind of future this world will have?"

Uncle Iroh glared at the ground and didn't knew what Zuko would do right now. He really didn't knew what Zuko wanted. "Was that little child a memory of Zuko?"

"Yes, it's the part of Zuko who died that day. There he started to lose his way; his mother was the only one who knew how to handle him. She always knew what role he would play in the future." Roku raised his hand towards Iroh and placed his crown in the man's hand. "He deserved this symbol, tell him the truth and let's hope he'll see the light again."

Iroh raised his hand and looked intently at the crown, he began to understand what Zuko's problems were. He glared back at Roku who began to vanish again. The prisoner shocked up and sat on his knees. Iroh breathed heavily as he watched at the head piece.

"I understand." The man whispered as he stared before him, he finally understood his dream. "I need to give Zuko a second chance."

My nephew is born out of two complete opposites, Ozai and Ursa. The grandchildren of two enemies. He's raised with two different educations; my nephew has created two different contrary personalities without he knows. He's even more complex than I thought… Iroh bit his lip and felt happy now he finally knew what's wrong with Zuko.

The man smiled as he glared at his hands. I hope Zuko will be strong enough to fight against his demons. I hope he can temper the two voices in his head.

"Here is your meal for today! Enjoy…" The guard surprised the man out of his thoughts. Iroh widened his eyes and had an idea; he rushed towards the bars and knelt.

"Ming… Can I ask you a favor?" The man whispered.

Ming turned back and walked closer. "You want more rice, Iroh?"

"No, thanks Ming." The prisoner whispered. "Could you bring me a pen, some papers and a melon?"

Ming stood up and smiled. "You're lucky that Guardian Poon isn't present today… I'll see what I can do."

Iroh smiled wide at her. "I knew I could count on you!"

"I know you since years; you're my father's best friend!" Ming replied as she walked towards the door.

"No news out of the palace?" Iroh asked curious, he knew Ming's father worked as Zuko's personal servant in the palace.

The young girl turned around and glared at the ground. "The only thing father told me was that Prince Zuko and Fire Lord Ozai had some struggles, and that he's badly in love with lady Mai."

The prisoner sat down and glared at the ground. "Thanks Ming!"

The next day.

The man sat on his blanket and thought about his next steps, he didn't knew how his nephew would react or if he already had read the scroll. Ming would deliver the scroll yesterday to her father, he would do the rest. He looked up as he heard the door and glared at his angry nephew.

"You sent this, didn't you I found the secret history. Which, by the way should be renamed "the history most people already know. The note said that I needed to know about my great-grandfather's death, but he was still alive in the end."

"No…he wasn't." Iroh replied hard as he heard his nephew's words.

"What are you talking about ." Zuko asked irked.

"You have more than one great-grandfather, Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku."

Zuko shocked and knelt, he couldn't believe his ears. His mother never told him this; he's family with the avatar? But he's Royalty! "Why are you telling me this ?"

"Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers, can help you better understand the battle within yourself. Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy. But there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now… by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the fire nation. Born in you, along with all this strife, is the power to restore balance to the world." Iroh replied neutral as he walked towards the wall; he removed a brick and grabbed a bundle out of it. He slowly unwrapped the bundle while he walks closer towards Zuko.

"This is a Royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince." The man handed it at his nephew and glared over his surprised boy.

Zuko couldn't believe his eyes, he had read about it. It was Sozin's head piece; he gave it towards his best friend Roku. They were best friends and became each other's enemies. Enemies, because one of them wanted war. He wanted to rule over this world. Prince Zuko looked up at his uncle's small window and notices the beam of light. The darkness of the cell became so much softer, all of that small beam of light…

The boy glared back at the head piece and understood his destiny. He could be a small beam of light that lighted up this dark world, he could stand up for his people and risk his life to safe those of others.

He knew what he wanted;  
sadly his father would never accept this dream.

Iroh stared at the young man who seemed to have seen the light and who maybe finally understood his own feelings a little bit better. He glared over the young Prince who left his cell and knew that this boy would make history. 


	65. A romantic date

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 3, ep.06: The Avatar and the Fire Lord]. _

_Zuko goes out with his girlfriend on the perfect date. They talk about the future and about their dreams. _

_Zuko is sixteen,  
Mai is fifteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 65: A romantic date.**

The young Prince wandered impatiently through the flower garden, he was waiting for his girlfriend Mai. He had invited her here for a perfect afternoon; this was the first time that Mai could hang around inside the Palace alone with Prince Zuko.

"Hi, here she is. The most beautiful girl in the world!" The boy replied with a blush as he walked closer towards Mai.

The girl gave the boy a tiny smile and shook her head. "You're so silly!"

"No, I'm truly honest." Zuko leaned closer and gave her a kiss on her soft lips. Mai didn't knew what to reply at his nice compliment and grabbed his hand; they both wandered through the garden and enjoyed each other's presence.

Much had changed between them since the weekend trip to the Ember Island; their relationship became so much stronger. They both became much opener towards each other and Zuko became much calmer since his last visit towards uncle.

"Let's see, … these are nice roses." Mai whispered as she pointed at the white roses before her, she truly had a secret love for flowers . They lived in silence and harmony; they lived all together with the rhythms of the nature. It didn't matter what kind of flower it was, they had all a special beauty.

Zuko peeked next to him and smiled wider. "You like them, huh? Should I pick them so you can take them home with you?"

"Please no…" Mai shook her head with a frown. "I hate flowers in vases! Let them here, so they can enjoy the sun and each other."

"That's nice to know." The boy replied with a laugh. "Don't you want a nice bouquet with white roses at our wedding?"

Mai stopped and frowned with a smile at the boy, the subject was much unexpected. "Euhm, no…" The girl walked slowly towards the boy and observed him carefully. "You're thinking about our wedding?"

Prince Zuko sat down on a wooden seat and glared around. "Well, yeah… I sometimes do. You don't?"

"Yes! I do!" The girl replied as she sat next to him. "I dream of an intimate marriage, just you and me and maybe some family."

"Sounds great! With lots of food and a long holiday afterwards." The Prince whispered in his girlfriend's ear. Mai leaned backwards and laughed softly. "A trip to the Ember Islands for four months?"

"Make it five!" Zuko placed his hands around the girl's waist and moved closer. "And then… some babies?"

Mai stared deep into this boy's eyes and saw the gravity, he was serious about this and she was truly happy. "I dream about two… A boy and a girl. A boy who looks exactly like his daddy, and a little girl who looks like us both. And you?"

Zuko stared deep into her eyes and noticed the perfect mother. He always knew she would be perfect for him and his future children. "It doesn't matter, one at the time." The Prince couldn't resist, he leaned closer and kissed her soft lips. He had never seen Mai so vulnerable and cute before.

He pulled back as he felt some resistant from his girlfriend, there was a guard who walked through the garden. Mai glared at the other side in embarrassment, she didn't liked to kiss when others were near her.

The young boy stood up and took Mai by her hand. "Come with me…" Zuko leaded the girl into the bushes and they both sat down. "Here we have some privacy!"

"We can't do that! What will they think if they see us?"

Zuko giggled as he noticed Mai panic for the first time in his life. He grabbed her closer and tickled her, she fell down and laughed. He lay down onto her and kissed her warm cheeks. "I didn't knew you were so shy…"

"I'm not shy…" The girl placed her arms around his firm neck and let him do. He kissed and cuddled her, for the first time she allowed him to do more than a simple kiss. Mai trusted him fully now, she knew he wouldn't harm or hurt her.

Zuko kissed her neck very tenderly and moved his hands over her arm and cheek. Mai loosened his topknot and moved her hand through his wild hair, her other hand rubbed his shoulders lovingly. The boy moved his lips toward her throat, he didn't thought anymore. His body took the lead right now.

Mai leaned her head backwards and moaned, she felt some tickling in her belly. It was something she had no control over but this time, she didn't care. She wanted to know what that was, that feeling inside of her.

The young Prince pressed his body closer onto hers and there was such a desire inside of him, which wanted to discover each part of her blank skin. He wanted to discover how she looked underneath those clothes; he wanted to see how a female really looked like.

He felt her breasts onto his chest, and this became too much. Zuko stopped this madness before it was too late, before his private part started to grown. He didn't want that Mai would see that… The young girl glared with confuse at her boyfriend and didn't understood why he stopped.

Zuko's cheeks were firmly red and he breathed heavily as he realized what he almost had done to her. "Mai… I.. I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" The girl moved closer towards the boy and kissed his cheeks softly.

The young virgin glared over his girlfriend and didn't knew how to ask her. He knew Mai was one year younger than him and not as mature. Her mother has a strict faith in the saga's and is very old fashion. Mai never had sex education… like he had from uncle. She would defiantly allow him to make love but should she understand it? He could badly hurt her feelings and trust if he was selfish right now.

"Mai, I… I love you so much." Zuko whispered. "And I don't know how to talk about this…"

"About what?"

"About making love, … sex." The boy glared shy in her curious eyes. "What do you know about that?"

"I know boys and girls can make a baby when they do that… I know its fun, Ty Lee told me that." Mai whispered in his burned ear. "She had a lot of boyfriends… That's all."

"Yeah, that's right…" The boy nodded. "When a boy and a girl love each other strong enough, they get certain feelings for each other and then they can make love! But they need to be ready for it, both of them…"

Mai bit her lip and didn't knew if she felt ready for that, she had a hard time to understand her feelings and she didn't knew what to tell him right now. "Are you ready for that?"

"It feels like I am but remember that I'm ready when you're ready!" The boy whispered as he grabbed her hand in his.

"I appreciate that!" The girl whispered as she kissed the boy on his lips and stood up. She gave him a hand and they both continued their romantic walk through the flower garden, Mai realized what special boyfriend she really had.


	66. Living in reality

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 3, ep.09: Nightmares and daydreams]. _

_Prince Zuko's spirit starts to heal with the help of his girlfriend; he begins to see who his friends truly are. He truly starts to live in reality but does his girlfriend too?_

_Kisho (An Oc) is forty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Mai is fifteen,  
Azula is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 66: Living in reality.**

The young Prince was awakened by the morning gong, his personal servant Kisho knocked softly at Prince Zuko's door and waited patiently until the Prince gave a sign to enter his room.

Zuko rushed out of his bed and glared with half open eyes to the door. "Come in." Four servants entered the room and started their morning duties.

As how much Zuko appreciated their work, he hated the dependence. He was the bustle used as a young child, all the servants and guards were always around him but he somehow learned to live without them. He did his own duties every day and even worked as a servant for others in Ba-Sing-Se but today he lived back in luxury and it still felt so weird. Seeing these people work their ass off for you, seeing them bow and smile twenty four hours in a day. He really learned to respect them; he respected their work, their loyalty, their kindness. But he finally could not refuse their work; this was their only source of income.

The boy dressed himself behind a dressing screen, as Kisho waited on the other side of the screen. "Have you slept well, Prince Zuko?"

"Yes I have." Zuko replied soft as he walked back inside his room. "I'll visit Mai today…"

The personal servant bowed as the boy appeared in the room. "I'll arrange the outing, sir."

"Thanks, Kisho…" Prince Zuko whispered as the other servants helped to further dress him. He then walked silently forwards and glared at a servant who offered him some fresh fruit, the boy gestured him away.

"May I wash your feet, sir?" One of the men asked eagerly. Prince Zuko shook his head and refused all the offers of his servants as he did most of the times. "Hot towel?" The boy turned his head as he heard those words, he accepted politely and rubbed his face.

The servants bowed and smiled as the Prince walked further, they followed him downstairs towards the living room and offered the Prince his breakfast, a bowl of fresh fruit. The young boy nodded his head and gave the men a sign to leave the room.

He finally sat alone and could enjoy some privacy; Zuko stared in his bowl and couldn't imagine how he lived his past thirteen years like this with ease. Thirteen years of silence inside a prison, he once thought that Ba-Sing-Se was a huge prison ruled by the Dai Li but this Palace was the same thing. All the servants, guards, bureaucrats, ministers, everyone is placed in some sort of category and their future is discussed even before they're born. None of them can choose what they want; they have no free opinion, no entitled on their own thoughts. They are all scared to speak against their uppers, even the Prince and Princess had no own life here. They are forced to follow their Lord.

Everyone is forced to follow this war, to fight for their country and for the dream of their Fire Lord but none of the residents actually knows about what this war exactly goes. "About a silly dispute…" Zuko muttered as he glared at his ash bananas.

He knew his great-grandfather dreamed of world domination and he planned to rule over this world with the power of his best friend Avatar Roku, Zuko's other great-grandfather. Roku refused and everything went out of hand, Sozin probably wanted to show himself worthy towards his own people and continued his dark plans. This war was more than just an economic dream, it was a war between two best friends and that his grandfather Azulon and father Ozai never realized.

They continued Sozin's dream and became obsessed without even knowing what the old man's background was. The broken friendship and broken honor was Sozin's floating sphere for victory.

The Fire Nation now today fights for world domination without knowing why, they just follows their Fire Lord's wishes and they all listened the insane upbeat speeches of their Generals. Generals who grew up, like Prince Zuko in a noble family. Children who never had the right to speak, who never had the right to be a child, children whose parents followed the old fool his game.

Prince Zuko glared up at the self made portrait of his mother and gritted his teeth. He stared deep in the beautiful landscape picture of his country. The Fire Nation, one of the most unique Nations there was on this world. This could not be lost, someone had to stand up and fight… someone had to safe the hard work of all the previous Fire Lords. Someone who already spoke against his Fire Lord's will before, someone like … Prince Zuko.

The boy sighed and glared back in his bowl, he wasn't so hungry anymore. He knew what would come, he had to take the decision but it's easier said than done. Speaking against his father wasn't so easy for him, not since he knew the consequences, not since he had a girlfriend… Becoming a traitor again could be dangerous for her too. Zuko closed his eyes lowered his head deeper, he truly didn't knew what to do but he would visit Mai today and he hopefully would find an answer before the day of the black sun.

An hour later.

The two torches were lit above the impressive Royal gate, this was a sign that someone from the Royal Family would come outside in public today. The curious inhabitants from the capital city rushed to the back gate of the Palace and couldn't wait to see who would appear. It didn't happen often that someone of this family appeared in public.

The large gate opened slowly as the guards were waiting patiently for the arrival of their Prince. Prince Zuko greeted the large crowd who all cheered at him; the young boy didn't knew he was so popular. Most of his admirers seemed young females, who were all giggling as he looked at them. Zuko felt pleased, he never experienced this before. There was even a girl restrained by his guards because she became a bit over excited.

"Prince Zuko, is something wrong? You didn't take the palanquin." The young Prince turned around and shrugged. "I'm just going to Mai's house, it's not far…"

The palanquin servant lowered his head. "It's not a Prince's place to walk anywhere, sir."

Prince Zuko frowned as he glared across the courtyard and closed his eyes. He knew it would be disrespectful if he refused and smirked at the palanquin, he had a little idea. The boy sat down in the chair and couldn't wait to meet his girlfriend.

He opened the curtain and glared at Mai who stood before her residence. She waved tenderly at the boy and entered her home. The girl waited silently in the hall and smiled slightly as she heard someone entered the room. "Hi, you're finally here." Mai half-whispered as she glared over Prince Zuko.

The young boy rushed inside and gave her a little kiss; he took her hand and smiled wide before he spoke. "I've an idea… What do you think of a little palanquin ride around town?"

"Well, that sounds as a perfect start of our day."

The two young noble teenagers enjoyed a romantic trip through their own town and enjoyed each other's presence. They continued their day with an expanded diner in Mai's house and relaxed the whole afternoon in the living. Prince Zuko's servants were near the two for today, as the boy had asked. They fulfilled all their needs, especially those of young lady Mai. She couldn't lack a thing, Zuko maybe spoiled her a bit too much but this was his way to show his love to her and she accepted it with no problems.

The two lovebirds lie down on the ornate couch and cuddled. Mai snuggled her face on Zuko's chest and inhaled deep, she enjoyed the smell of his perfume. Prince Zuko rubbed carefully at the top of her hand while he glared around and thought about something to say. "Tell me… if you can have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?"

Mai glared up and smiled, she truly loved this boy. He did his best to make her happy and she realized that, he was so unique. "Hmm. A big fancy fruit tart, with rose petals on top."

"You know, being a prince and all, I might just be able to make that happen." Prince Zuko replied with a tender smile, every time he watched her he had to think about his mother. He didn't knew what to do if Mai disappeared at a day like his mother did.

The young girl giggled and snuggled her face closer. "That would be impressive."

Prince Zuko glared at the doorway towards his two servants. "Do you think you can find a fresh fruit tart for the lady, with rose petals on top."

"Excellent choice, sir."

The two lie back down and cuddled further. "I guess there are some perks that come with being royalty. Though, there is annoying stuff too, like that all-day war meeting coming up." Mai replied serious as she thought about the topic.

Zuko frowned deep as he heard those words. "War meeting ? What are you talking about ?"

Mai bit her lip and didn't knew what went wrong. She knew his family treated him bad but she hadn't expected this. "Azula mentioned something, I … I assumed you were going too."

Zuko turned away and looked down. "I guess I wasn't invited..."

"I…I didn't knew…" The girl replied unsure, she didn't knew what to say right now. Mai grabbed Zuko's hand and sighed deep, she knew he was hurt right now. "I feel somehow sorry; I better had shut my mouth about it…"

Prince Zuko looked up again and shook his head slowly. "Don't feel sorry Mai, I'm glad I know it now." The young boy stood up and walked emotionless towards the large window. He glared towards the palace and knew something like this would happen. They will never accept me as one of them… I will always be an outsider.

The young boy closed his eyes as he felt hands around his waist and Mai's head against his shoulders. "Zuko, don't worry about them. They don't know you, like I do."

"I know, Mai…" Zuko opened his eyes again and glared at the moon. This made everything more difficult, he didn't care about his family right now but he will always care about Mai. He couldn't leave her, he couldn't break her heart.

The next day.

The young Prince had confronted his sister about the war meeting early this morning, she supposedly knew of nothing but Zuko didn't believe her. He wasn't sure about this whole situation but he was sure he wouldn't take the risk. He wouldn't enter the war room this time without an invitation. Zuko felt betrayed by his own family, he didn't want to stay with them in one building and took his stuff. He would spend his day with his girlfriend alone.

"What are you doing here?" The girl whispered with surprise as she opened the door.

Zuko glared at the ground and sighed. "Things are going bad at home… "

Mai grabbed his arm with a frown and pulled him inside. "Come inside before someone sees you…" The girl smashed the door closed and looked worried at him. "What's going on Zuko?"

"Azula is invited and I'm not… Father doesn't want me." The boy half-whispered as he walked further towards the living room.

Mai followed the boy and hadn't a problem with this unexpected visit, she loved his presence even if he was sad. The only problem were the people and their gossips, she hoped no one had seen him enter without a servant…

The girl walked closer towards Zuko who stood before the large window. "Zuko, it's just a dumb meeting. Who cares ?"

Prince Zuko gritted his teeth and knew she was right. He knew his time would come, when the time was ripe but this situation hurt. "Well, I don't." The boy replied harsh.

The young lady puts her arms around the Prince and stared at the Palace. "Well good. You shouldn't. Why would you even want to go? Just think about how things went to the last war meeting you went to."

Zuko sighed and knew Mai was right like always. "I know…"

Mai glared over the boy's sad face and tried to distract him. "You know what will make you feel better ? Ordering some servants around. I might be hungry for a whole tray of fruit tarts. And maybe a little palanquin ride around town…Double time."

The young Prince looked away and closed his eyes; Mai glared worried at the boy and knew she had made a little mistake. "I don't like it when you're sad… but I know how you might feel." The girl whispered as she wandered towards the couch. "My parents once hurt me like this… When Tom-Tom was born two years ago, my parents were so happy. Especially our mother."

Zuko peeked from behind his shoulder and turned around. He followed the girl towards the couch and sat down next to her.

"They were so happy, they finally had a boy, a political heir. She said that she needed to make me perfect to keep fathers position but I would never have the same value as my brother. I wasn't needed any longer…" Mai stared at the table before her and spoke with little emotion. "Mother skipped our lessons and time together; I became a stranger in my family."

"You must have been lonely there in Omashu." Zuko whispered as he stroke Mai's cheek very tenderly. The girl grabbed his hand and stared in his eyes. "But that's over now…"

Zuko grabbed her closer and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't know how to feel about my parents. I will always love them but… I don't know how to feel about my dad."

"I think that quite normal in your position, after everything what happened."

"I'm afraid, Mai." The boy whispered as he closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. The young girl stared before her and didn't knew what to reply. She rubbed his shoulders tenderly and hoped to comfort him without speaking a word.

Zuko opened his eyes and felt the stiffness of Mai; he guessed she was unsure right now. "I'm afraid to become someone I'm not."

"Zuko… you're… you." The girl replied with a tiny smile as she pushed away.

"I don't know what to think about that."

The girl bit her lips and thought about what to do. She grabbed his hand and stared deep in his golden eyes. Mai remembered their date of a few days ago; she remembered their conversation about love. "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

Prince Zuko glared up with a shock, he hadn't expected this. He glared in her beige eyes and he would love to stay, he didn't want to return home. "Yeah… I would love to."

Mai lowered her eyes and became nervous, her cheeks turned red. She did this for him; she wanted to make him happy. Zuko smiled wide as he noticed her reaction and moved a bit closer; he placed his hand on her cheek and felt the hotness. "Mai… don't worry."

The girl looked up and shrugged. "If you want too, we could try to make love. You know you told me you were ready for that and stuff."

"Let's just start with a nice sleep over…" Zuko whispered in Mai's ear, he knew she wasn't ready and he didn't want to hurt her feelings tonight.

The girl kissed the boy tenderly and sighed deep. "A sleep over sound great to me."

The next morning.

The sun arose above the capital; the young boy woke slowly and smiled wide as he felt a small bundle in his arms. He glared over his sleeping girlfriend and couldn't resist kissing her forehead. Mai's eyes slides open and peeked at the boy's sleepy face. "Aw, did I wake you."

"Yes, but that's okay." The girl whispered as she placed her arms around his firm neck. "Good morning, love."

Zuko moved his face closer and kissed her lips softly. "Good morning, I haven't slept so peaceful in years."

Mai giggled as she heard those silly words. "Well, I am your guardian angel." The boy sat up and shook his head while he laughed. He grabbed his clothes and walked towards the dressing screen.

The young girl relaxed on her bed and glared over the ceiling. "Thank you that I could borrow your father's pajamas…" Mai rolled her eyes with joy as Zuko spoke those words. "That's not a problem, Zuko… Thank you for being sweet."

The two teenagers dressed themselves and enjoyed the morning together. Mai poured some jasmine tea for her lover as Zuko sat on the couch. The boy glared up with surprise as he noticed a Royal servant in the room.

"Prince Zuko, everyone's waiting for you." The servant replied as he bowed.

"What?" Zuko stood up and glared confused at Mai.

"The high admirals, high generals, the war ministers, and the princess have all arrived. You're the only person missing."

Mai stared at her boyfriend and smiled, she was truly happy for him. "So, my dad wants me at the meeting ?" The boy asked unsure.

"The Fire Lord said he would not start until you arrived, sir."

Prince Zuko looked towards Mai and smiled. "You heard that? I'm invited."

"Hurry up, Zuko." Mai replied fast as she pushed him forwards. "Make me proud." The young boy rushed towards the palace and didn't knew how to feel. Should he feel nervous, proud or maybe anxious?

Hours passed as the war conceal passed, Prince Zuko exited the war meeting and felt horrible. He knew his father's plans and this wasn't good. It wasn't something he supported, he knew people out here in the Earth Kingdom.

All those people, they didn't deserve to die, to be homeless. The world would truly suffer, Zuko conscience couldn't let this happen. He had to do something but he couldn't… The boy glared up and noticed Mai against one of the pillars. "So, how did it go ?"

"When I got to the meeting, everyone welcomed me. My father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him. I was literally at his right hand."

Mai grabbed Zuko's hand and couldn't believe her ears. "Zuko, that's wonderful. You must be happy ?"

Prince Zuko paused at the end of the hallway and glared over the large picture of his father. Mai frowned as she noticed Zuko's strange behavior, she became worried again. "During the meeting, I was the perfect prince. The son my father wanted. But I wasn't me."

"What are you talking about?" The girl whispered confused.

Zuko stared at the ground and tried to stay calm. "This isn't my place, Mai."

"Zuko, you're the Fire Prince… The Fire Nation honors you, they respect you."

"You will never understand…" The boy muttered as he glared up and stared in her eyes. "But remember, Mai… I love you." 


	67. The revelation

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 3, ep.10 and 11: The day of the black sun]. _

_The day of the black sun neared, there are a lot of decisions that will be made. Fire Lord Ozai and his daughter make plans to safe their nation like Zuko who gets a different sight on saving his nation._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Ozai is forty-four,  
Kisho (An Oc) is forty-five,  
Warden Poon is fifty,  
Zuko is sixteen  
Mai is fifteen,  
Azula is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 67: The revelation.**

The Prince of the Fire Nation wandered back to his room, the corridors were dark and abandoned. All the Admirals, Generals and even Mai had left the Palace after the war meeting. Prince Zuko closed his door and glared over his large room with a sigh. He had taken the decision and couldn't believe what he would do. He felt already guilty towards his loved one but he had no other choice, the Fire Nation needed his support.

He walked closer towards his bed and removed the pin out of his small crown; his hair fell back down in the normal position. Prince Zuko placed the Royal objects into his belt and bit his lips slowly as he removed his heavy armor and placed them on his bed. The boy stared at his ultimate dream, he moved his hand slowly over the Royal armor and said goodbye.

The Fire Prince isn't any longer, this thought hurt deep inside of Zuko. This was his long life dream, becoming something more than all the others, standing with his name in a history book. The young boy blinked his eyes and glared at the ground, he somehow knew this dream would never come true. It was time to stop living in a dream and to wake up.

Zuko peeked at his desk and swallowed heavily, it was time to take the step. He walked slowly towards his furniture and grabbed his calligraphy brushes; the boy closed his eyes as he thought about some words.

He smoothened the paper with one of the wooden blocks and stared at it, he knew he hadn't another choice. He had to keep Mai safe; she's a girl from high noble class and a high risk if he took her with him. If you become a traitor against your Nation and your lord, you're doomed. Zuko knew he had nothing to lose but Mai had a family and huge shares in the state, she had somehow a future here.

Dear Mai,

I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving.

Mai, I've tried to tell you but I didn't knew how. This isn't my place any longer, I can't be someone that I am not; I am not the Prince my father's sees. That's why I've come to this important decision, I'll leave the Fire Nation and I'll look for my true destiny outside the Fire Nation.

I hope you'll somehow understand, even though I know I've hurt you now deeply. Mai, I will never forget you and I hope to see you again in the near future and find forgiveness.

Zuko.

The young boy glared slowly over the letter as the words faded in his mind, his body felt so ice cold. He stood up and let the paper alone this night to dry. Zuko wandered back to his bed and collapsed, the boy lay spread on his bed and had closed his eyes.

The day of the black sun.

The inhabitants of the capital were evacuated early this morning with the air ships. They were sent to the countryside of the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Ozai had planned this day perfectly; his noble people couldn't get involved in this battle.

Zuko knew Mai wasn't home today; he had planned this day on his own way and made use of this situation. Normally he already had to be in the Royal bunker but he didn't care what his family thought of him right now. He had more important plans; the boy walked slowly through Mai's living and stared at the couch. He remembered the countless hours they had spent together here, he thought about the happiness and intimacy they had shared here together.

He sighed as he glared up and noticed the Palace. The young teenager turned his head furiously and wandered further towards her bedroom. "I'm sorry, Mai." The boy whispered against a small picture of Mai and himself. He's sure, that Mai's heart will break into thousands pieces but he hoped she'll somehow understand. Zuko placed the scroll on her red silken pillow and swallowed heavily as he turned around.

His heart felt so empty, he felt so guilty. The boy glared at the ground as he walked further towards the Royal Fire Palace and tried to support himself. At this moment, he needed his mother's wisdom so badly. She always knew what to do and how to help him. Zuko rushed inside his bedroom and stopped before his coffin, he opened it fast and grabbed his mother's picture out of it. It was time to say goodbye.

The boy knelt before her and thought about his words. He stared at her face and felt respect; he now understood how hard it was to leave someone you love. Zuko bit his lip and felt so sorry for his mother, because today he would do the exact same thing like she did five years ago.

"I know I made some bad choices but today, I'm going to set things right!"

He grabbed his swords and backpack as he glared for the last time at his mother. He remembered her here in this room, sitting on that same bed. She said goodbye and never came back, her name died and she has been forgotten.

Prince Zuko threw his cloak on and said goodbye to his mother. Like her, his name would die within a few hours and he would be forgotten but it was worth it. He had to find his own path, his own interests; he had to keep his promise towards his mother. Zuko couldn't forget who he was; he only had to find out a bit more about himself.

Meanwhile, Fire Lord Ozai sits in a small chamber deep within the bunker. He was somehow nervous for today, this was the first attack on the Fire Nation under his lead and he hoped he had planned everything well. The man even had asked for a cup of tea, something he rarely drank but it worked well to calm down.

Ozai glared up as he heard the door and noticed his son. He didn't understand what he was doing here, why wasn't he with his sister?

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here ?" The man asked with a frown. "Why are you here ?"

"I'm here to tell the truth." The boy replied harsh as he walked closer.

The Fire Lord lowered his cup and knew this was bad news. He stared in the young male's face and thought he and young lady Mai had done something terribly stupid. "Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting." Ozai whispered as he waved his hand and demanded the guards the leave.

"First of all, in Ba-Sing-Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me…" Zuko replied calm as he observed his father.

Ozai frowned as he shook his head slightly. "Why should she lie to me about that?" The man knew his daughter dared to use some little lies but she wouldn't lie about such serious affairs.

Zuko inhaled deep before he replied. "Because the Avatar is not dead, he survived."

"WHAT!"

"In fact, he probably is leading this invasion. He could be on us right now." The boy continued calmly as he noticed his father's tensed expression. He knew the man would attack within a few seconds.

The Fire Lord stood up and pointed furiously to his son. "Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you."

"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore." Those words slammed into Ozai's head, he couldn't believe what Zuko just said. How could he lost grip? He never lost grip on his children, they always followed his orders! "You will obey me or this defiant breathe will be your last!"

The man walked closer towards Zuko but the boy grabbed his swords, he stood ready to attack his own father. Ozai couldn't understand, his son was always afraid from him. He could always manipulate him but now he stood there ready to fight. "Think again! I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen." Zuko shouted out.

Ozai took some steps back and knew he couldn't win from Zuko without his bending. He had to admit, Zuko had him on his knees right now. How bad this situation seemed, he somewhere felt deep inside respect for his son.

"For so long, all I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenged me; a 13-year-old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child ?"

"It was to teach you respect." Ozai replied honestly.

Zuko frowned as he heard those insane words and shook his head. "It was cruel! And it was wrong."

The older man rolled his eyes furiously. "Then you have learned nothing."

"No, I've learnt everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world and if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

Ozai glared up and laughed mocking, he couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe how naïve his son really was. His son was even more backwards then he had thought. "Your Uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he ?"

Zuko closed his eyes for a second and felt proud inside. "Yes, he has." The boy replied with a smile. "After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real father to me."

The Lord grinned wide and knew his brother always ruined everything. Iroh always took the best things away out of Ozai's life. "That's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."

"But I've come to an even more important decision. I'm going to join the Avatar and I'm going to help him defeat you."

Ozai grinned slyly as he heard his foolish son. "Really? Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now ?"

"Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny." Zuko turned around and sheathes his swords. "Goodbye."

"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the Sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your Mother ?"

The young teenager stopped and thought, he knew this could be dangerous but he wanted to know this so badly. "What happened that night ?"

"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son and I was going to do it. Your Mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared."

Zuko stood stunned as he listened to the insane man before him and now knew that Azula hadn't lie that day. His father would have killed him for power.

"Your Mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished."

Banished… like me? The boy stared in his father's eyes and couldn't held his tears. "So, she's still alive?"

Ozai gritted his teeth as he noticed the weakness and held his anger. "Perhaps. Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper." The man fell the power in his veins and prepared himself. He swung his arms and created electricity.

He fired an incredible bolt of lightning at his son and shocked as the lightning came back. He slammed against the wall and then on the ground. The man glared up but his son had already disappeared. Ozai gritted his teeth, he hadn't expected this. His son had won this time but he knew even he had lost his son right now. He was sure he would come back, death or alive. Zuko would be in his power again at one day.

"Father! What happened?" Azula shouted as she rushed inside.

Ozai glared up and knew he could always count on her. "Find your brother and end him!"

The Capital City.

"Please no! I was only doing my job!" Warden Poon screamed in panic as he stared over a one man army. His prisoner, Iroh had melted the bars of his cell with his bare hands. Poon had tried to stop him but the man was too strong for him.

"Never judge people by their appearance, you can greatly mistake." The ex prisoner whispered as he walked outside his own cell. Iroh ran outside and heard the heavy noises of the bombs. This was the first time he witnessed the Fire Nation under such heavy attack.

He hoped the Avatar would win today but he knew his brother was smarter than this. Ozai is always prepared and even he wasn't, he's still a very strong master.

"Iroh!" Kisho, Zuko's personal servant screamed as he noticed his old friend. "You made it!"

Iroh grabbed the man's arm and nodded. "Thanks to your help! Have you contact the other members?"

"I have sent all your letters to them, as you've asked Ming!" Kisho replied proud as he guided the man towards their war balloon.

Iroh entered the balloon and helped his friend. "You're sure you want to leave the Capital?"

"Much will change…" Kisho replied soft as the balloon went in the air.

"Have you heard something of him?" Iroh whispered as he glared over the Palace.

Kisho shook his head slowly. "There is no news about Zuko, sir."

Zuko ran inside his uncle's cell and frowned as he noticed it was empty. "Uncle! Where is uncle?" The boy grabbed Poon by his collar.

"He's gone. He busted himself out. I… I've never seen anything like it! He was like a one man army!"

The boy unleashed the warden and ran outside; he didn't knew were his uncle was right now but he hoped the man was safe. Zuko ran out of breathe towards the air port and attack everything what moved, he had to get out of here.

He glared over a small war balloon and knew what to do; he jumped in the basket and cut the rope. The boy heated the coals in the tank and went up. He stared carefully over the Capital City and knew this could be the last time he would see the Fire Nation. This feeling felt familiar, it was the same as three years ago.

Zuko smashed his hand against his forehead and tried to focus, he had to find the Avatar. He observed the sky and heard the heavy groans of Appa. "I will find you." The boy whispered and hoped this time he would fulfill his task successfully.


	68. A new world opens

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 3, ep.12: The Western Air Temples]. _

_Mai returns home, her world falls into pieces while a new world opens for Zuko. Iroh finally sees his friends again._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Jeong Jeong is sixty one,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Mai is fifteen,  
Aang is twelve,  
Toph is twelve,  
Katara is fourteen,  
Sokka is fifteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 68: A new world opens.**

The vandals were evacuated out of the capital and brought to the nearest prisons. Fire Lord Ozai had declared his country as safe again, all his noble residents could return to their homes.

The airships neared the Capital City as Lady Mai glared calmly out of the large windows and noticed the havoc at the harbor. There must have been a serious battle here the day before yesterday. The young girl thought as she glared over the grave damage. She knew Zuko was safe inside the Royal bunker but she couldn't help to feel a little bit worried about him. She knew how inconsiderate he could be at times and that danger always lurked over his shoulders.

Mai crossed her arms; she couldn't wait to see him again and to start their normal day rituals all over again. She sighed as she glared calmly over the other noble people who stood nearby her, panic described their faces. The girl rolled her eyes with misunderstanding and looked to the other side as the airship went down. She couldn't understand all that brouhaha, the attack was over… The Fire Nation won, like they always did and always will. These people need to get over it.

The door of the airship fell open, the guards and soldiers guided the inhabitants outside. Mai walked quickly through the city, she was almost sure her boyfriend was already waiting on her inside her home. The girl couldn't wait to see him; she opened the door and heard nothing. Mai frowned a bit as she closed the door slowly. "Hi? Are you fooling me?"

The young girl shrugged, perhaps there was an emergency meeting with his father otherwise he would be here. Mai had to keep patience, Zuko was the crown Prince and he's certainly very busy right now. The young lady rushed upstairs to the bathroom, to change some clothes and stopped in the middle of the corridor as she noticed something strange.

Her bedroom door stands wide open, she was sure she had closed it before she left. The young girl blinked her eyes with a tiny smile, she knew he was here. "Being sneaky Zuko?" Mai spoke out with enthusiasm as she tried to surprise him but to her surprise, there was nobody. She glared over her empty room, her eyes stopped at a scroll that lay on one of her pink pillows. The girl gritted her teeth and shook her head slowly. She almost knew for sure what this was, it was bad news. The only answer it could gave, was level of bad news it truly was.

Mai held her breathe as she grabbed the piece of paper and opened it. Dear Mai, I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving. The girl stopped reading and sat down on her bed. She couldn't continue to read, her eyes were too wet. As how much she tried to hold herself strong, this time it didn't work. Her lips trembled, a moan escaped her lips. She had to admit her feelings for the first time in years and this time she did. Mai let her tears flow and didn't care.

Mai, I've tried to tell you but I didn't knew how. This isn't my place any longer, I can't be someone that I am not; I am not the Prince my father's sees. That's why I've come to this important decision, I'll leave the Fire Nation and I'll look for my true destiny outside the Fire Nation. The young girl gasped for air as she read those words and dried her eyes on her gloves. "Argh, Zuko… Do you even know what you're doing? Fool…"

I hope you'll somehow understand, even though I know I've hurt you now deeply. Mai, I will never forget you and I hope to see you again in the near future and find forgiveness.

Zuko. Mai closed her eyes and tried to think as she finished the letter, she didn't knew what to think about this. She truly didn't understand him right now and how could she ever forgive a traitor to his own Nation?

Meanwhile.

Aang glanced over the ground with doubt; he couldn't believe what just had happened. Combustion Man attacked them today and now he's … exploded. All his friends could be death if Zuko hadn't tried to stop that creature. Prince Zuko, a boy who seemed a bounty hunter in the beginning, a teenager who Aang feared for the past year and who now saved them. "I can't believe I'm saying this... but thanks Zuko."

Sokka looked up with a frown. "Hey, and what about me? I did the boomerang thing."

The young ex-Prince walked closer towards them and peeked unsure into their young eyes. He wasn't sure about this, it felt so weird. "Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world."

Zuko bit his lips softly as no one replied and stared at the young blind girl. "I'm sorry for what I did to you." The boy bowed. "It was an accident; fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a fire bender, I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

The young Avatar's expression changed, he now understood. Zuko is young as he is and he makes mistakes, sometimes even the same ones as Aang. "I think you are supposed to be my fire bending teacher. When I first tried to learn fire bending, I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to fire bending again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me."

The young Fire bender smiled warmly at Aang, he truly hadn't expected this. He bowed to the Avatar and accepted. "Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's ok with them. Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?"

Toph raised her head and thought, she somehow liked this boy. She felt something special inside of him. "Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet."

"Sokka?"

The water boy closed his eyes and lowered his head, he totally didn't like Zuko but Aang needed him. "Hey, all I want is to defeat The Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it."

Aang nodded towards Sokka and then turned towards Katara. "Katara?"

The girl crossed her arms and frowned, she didn't knew what to think of him. Zuko betrayed her in the catacombs, why should he help them now? "I'll go along with whatever you think is right."

"I won't let you down, I promise!" Zuko replied excited while the others turned and walked away. The boy smiled a bit as he glared over the group and knew he would have a hard time, they certainly wouldn't accept him right away and maybe they will never but as long as he kept his promise and saved this world, everything would become a bit better.

The boy followed the groups through some hallways and stopped as Sokka opened a door and showed his room. "So here you go, home sweet home. I guess, you know, for now. Unpack... lunch soon. Uh...welcome aboard?" Sokka replied unsure.

Zuko turned his head and gave Sokka a tiny smile. Sokka frowned deep and felt really uncomfortable, he only could think about that Prince Zuko who invaded the Southern Water Tribes but this Zuko seemed so odd. "Yeah, ok, this is really, really weird." The boy whispered toward Aang.

Aang glared up and shrugged. "Give him a change, he's maybe very different then we all thought."

Zuko ignored the gossips from outside and grabbed the picture of his uncle out of his bag; he really needed that man right now. He felt so vulnerable at the moment and he had no one to talk with, he only had the good memories.

The boy shocked out of his thoughts as he heard someone, he turned his head and noticed Katara. The girl who once wanted to heal him in Ba-Sing-Se. "You might have everyone else here buying your 'transformation'. But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang... and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends right then and there... permanently."

The girl walked away and slammed the door;  
Zuko stared at the closed door and felt truly alone.

A few miles farther, nearby Ba-Sing-Se.

The camps were all neatly organized as the Grand-Lotus arrived. Iroh grinned wide as he stopped his eel hound and glared over the members. "You all received the letter on time?"

Piandao stopped his duties and walked closer. "It's nice to see you again, Iroh!"

Iroh nodded to Kisho, who grabbed the eel hound by his cord "Thanks, Kisho…" the man whispered as he walked closer to his friends. He stopped and stared over Jeong Jeong, Piandao, Pakku and Bumi. They were all high ranks in the order of the White Lotus as they were all gifted masters. "It's nice to see all my old friends here."

"Come and join us." Bumi replied with much excitement. The retired General rushed to the campfire and sat down, he truly felt like a teenager again. Sitting around a campfire with your best friends, chatting, laughing, these were the things he had missed.

Bumi glared up to the stars and smiled wide. "So, we've big plans huh?"

Iroh glared in his cup and nodded. "Ba-Sing-Se was the Earth Kingdom's last city of peace, unfortunately that is now disturbed…" The man whispered as his nephew hunted his mind. "We should use Sozin's Comet to liberate it from the Fire Nation."

"That would be a nice gesture of us to the world even it is one city. Ba-Sing-Se always seemed untouchable and it gave others hope." Jeong Jeong muttered.

"Indeed, one city would be a start and we can't forget the Avatar is still around us!" Pakku replied with a small grin.

Iroh raised his cup. "So, we all agree?" All the men raised their cups and they couldn't wait for some action.

The next day.

The sun rose above the Western Air temple as Zuko woke up. Zuko sat up on the mattress and removed his blanket. The boy rubbed his eyes gently as he thought about today, he felt rather unsure. Zuko stayed last evening in his new room and didn't want to be seen by the others. They gossiped the whole time about him and about what happened in the past.

Especially Katara took the lead; she had put him in the darkest spot. Toph seemed to be the most optimistic but still Zuko was sure he wouldn't make friends here. Nobody likes him and it seemed that they didn't want to learn his true personality, so why should he care about them?

The young boy stood up and grabbed his shirt; he dressed himself and walked outside. Zuko stopped in the courtyard, everyone was still asleep. Seems like they haven't learned discipline… The boy thought as he walked past the young kids and couldn't hide the annoyance.

Zuko sat down at the edge of the building and glared down in the ravines. His dark brown hair blew freely; the boy closed his eyes for a second and listened to the sloshing sounds of the water. He opened his eyes and stared at the orange and pink colors of the morning sun. Now he thought about the one he loved, about Mai.

She now must have found his letter and he felt so terrible about that. He knew, Mai is alone and possibly broken, she certainly hated him right now but he couldn't forget about her. She still haunted his mind and he hoped she was still thinking of him at times.

Aang opened an eye as Momo's tail had hit his face accidentally. The boy raised his head and leaned on his elbows, he felt groggy from sleeping. Aang frowned a bit as he noticed Prince Zuko at the edge of the temple.

The young avatar wandered silently towards the fire boy and didn't knew if this was a good idea but he was too curious. He glared over the young teenager who was clearly somewhere else with his mind. "Zuko? What are you doing here so early?" Aang whispered.

Zuko looked up, his eyes shone. Aang had noticed the early tear forming in the boy's eyes but stayed cool. "I always awake with the sun..." The fire boy replied soft.

"Aw, that's something Fire Benders do?" Aang replied fast, he became interested in this mysterious Prince. The young teen nodded and glared back at the sun.

Aang sat next to the boy and enjoyed this morning view. "Were you thinking about someone?"

Zuko turned his head slowly towards the avatar, this sort of talking reminded his of uncle Iroh. He stared in Aang's young face and didn't knew what to reply. He shook his head softly; he was maybe a bit too shy to talk about his love life with a stranger.

The young Avatar gave Zuko a tiny smile and thought he understood. "This must be a huge life change for you, especially now you took the step alone. You're here without your uncle, your family or friends. Must be hard."

"Maybe, I think I need some more time to figure more thinks out about life and stuff." Zuko half-whispered as he glared at his hands.

"Step by step" Aang replied as he stood up and smiled.

Zuko gave the boy a tiny smile back and felt a lot better already.


	69. A dragons heart

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 3, ep.13: The fire bending masters]. _

_Zuko's first day as a Sifu, Aang is stunned by the hard discipline and feels respect for Zuko's hard work. Azula returns to the Fire Nation, she failed. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Jeong Jeong is sixty-two,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Azula is fourteen,  
Aang is twelve._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 69: A dragon's heart.**

The fire crackled in the big cozy campfire as the older men enjoyed each other's company. Iroh glared carefully over the dancing flames and couldn't hide his pent-up emotions. His thoughts wandered towards his nephew, he kept worrying about that boy.

Pakku stared attentively to his friend and knew something was wrong. "Problems?" The man half-whispered as all the others looked up with an asking expression.

"Family issues…" Iroh replied soft as he glared to the moving shadows in the grass.

Jeong Jeong who sat next to Iroh knew about Iroh's personal issues and about Prince Zuko. They were friends for many years now and colleagues in the past. "It's about Prince Zuko, right?"

Iroh peeked up and nodded. "I was wondering what Zuko was doing right now." The man replied a bit ashamed, he knew this seemed odd and childish but his father feelings remained awake.

"He's doing just fine." Piandao muttered with a tiny smile. "You know… he's a fighter." Iroh sighed deep. "I know he is but even the strongest fighter can lose his own battle."

The Western Air Temple

Aang looked down at the teenager who sat before him and thought about how scared he was of Prince Zuko in the past. This young man was always around; he was a huge threat to Aang's life and freedom. This mysterious fire bender seemed so brutal and angry but on the other hand, Zuko always had a disturbed emotional side. That evoked compassion but which was also very dangerous. It made the Prince unstable and Aang knew that was Zuko's biggest problem.

Zuko looked up and found this moment creepy and funny at the same time. If Aang only knew how much I hated him, how many times I had nightmares with him as my opponent. He would probably freak out. The young fire boy thought as he smiled. "It's weird to sit here, so close by you and your group of friends."

"That's likewise for us." Aang whispered with a nod. "But you're our only chance to continue this adventure and we all; you and the group need to learn each other a bit better, so see this as a new start."

"I will…" Zuko replied as he stood up. "We've chatted enough, let's start our first training."

Aang balled his fists and smiled wide, he couldn't wait to start his first session with his new master. He knew Zuko was an awesome bender and he certainly wanted to learn the exact same thing but he still felt a bit scared.

The boy followed the ex Fire Prince towards a balcony of another pagoda, were they could exercise far away from the other group members. Zuko inhaled deep and tried to relax, this was his first time as a Sifu. "Ok, Aang. Let's start with ten fire fists and ten hot squats."

The young avatar rubbed his temple and frowned. "What's that?"

"Oh… yeah. Euhm, I'll do a little demonstration…" Zuko whispered unsure and demonstrated the exercise. "Now it's your turn."

Aang glared seriously over the young man as he noticed the tight perfect movements. The young avatar knew this master would be very different that his previous ones, he was probably much stricter and more serious then Katara and Toph.

"What are you waiting for?" Zuko shouted out as he pointed at his student.

"Sorry Sifu Hotman." The boy performed his exercise as his Sifu had asked, Zuko immediately noticed that Aang was a fast learner and that was a very good sign. He only needs to overcome his fear and then he could learn all the techniques with ease.

"Good… Aang." Zuko crossed his arms and studied the child's body languages. "I see you're nervous but remember… fire bending in and of itself is not something to fear."

Aang lowered his head and sighs; he remembered the screams and pain of Katara that day when he had hurt her. He couldn't do this; it made him nervous and scared. "Ok… Not something to … fear?"

Zuko crossed his arms and tried another technique, maybe some aggression would work for Aang. This could maybe wake Aang's inner fire. Zuko moved closer and screamed angry in the boy's face. "But if you don't respect it, it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino!"

Aang took some steps back and yelled in fear, he knew the Fire Nation lived together in a hard discipline and aggression but he wasn't accustomed this. His live in the monastery was so different and quieter.

"Now show me what you've got, any amount of fire you can make."

The student exhaled nervously and then took a deep breath, he did a fire fist and tried to fire bend but there didn't appear fire. He only released a small cloud of smoke; Aang stared doubtful at the small cloud and bit his lip. "Maybe… I need a little more instruction? Perhaps a demonstration?"

"Good idea, you might want to take a couple steps back." Zuko prepared and demonstrated a basic fire bending move. The young teenager glared stunned at his little dark cloud who escaped out of his fist. Aang peeked speechless at his Sifu's demonstration and applauds. "What was that?" The boy shouted out with confuse. "That was the worst fire bending I've EVER seen!"

Aang glared over the floor and shrugged. "I thought it was, nice."

Zuko grunted and tried again. He couldn't understand what was wrong, he was even worse now than when he was a child. The young boy stopped and heard his father's words; Failure. over and over again. He grunted in frustration as he stared at his palms. "Why is this happening?"

"Maybe it's the altitude?"

The ex Prince turned away from the Avatar. "Yeah, could be." He replied unsure and lost, he didn't knew what it was but it felt like he had lost his personal battle. It was like his father and sister had won again, like they always did. Zuko shook his head and he had to try, he couldn't give up! Hours passed, the boy tried further without any success.

"Just breathe, and,…"

Aang sat up and smiled. "That one kind of felt hot."

Zuko frowned deep and couldn't believe his ears. "Don't patronize me. You know what it's supposed to look like!"

"Sorry Sifu Hotman."

"And stop calling me that!"

Sokka walked closer, he sat down and observed the two; "Hey, jerks. Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerk bending.

"Get out of here!" Zuko snarled as he moved his arms furiously.

The water boy glared amused at the angry fire bender and grinned. "Ok, take it easy. I was just kidding around. Jerk bending, huh… still got it."

Zuko dropped his head down and moaned, he gave up. He had tried for more than six hours and it didn't change… He had lost his bending, this was maybe his punishment. Aang glared with compassion at his master. "Are you ok?"

"Go to your friends and leave me alone…" The teen snarled as he walked away.

Aang walked slowly towards his camp and didn't understand Zuko's complex nature but he somehow respects him deeply. Zuko reminded him a little bit of a dragon but he didn't knew why.

The Fire Nation.

The Fire Nation Palace was dark and deserted as Princess Azula entered it. She had lost the Avatar's trail and couldn't handle this situation further, she had to return home. She had to make other plans otherwise her father wouldn't be so happy with this return.

Azula sat down on the small seat that was located in one of the corridors nearby the Fire Lord his work areas. She glared nervous at one of the large doors and noticed the light that came from under one of the curtains. Her father was present in the throne room, she couldn't escape today.

The young girl knew she was in huge problems and closed her eyes, this became too much. Even when she faired that day to admit herself, today she had too. This search had failed, she came home with nothing. She hadn't found Zuko nor the Avatar nor the avatar his friends.

Why did Zuko had to find out? The Princess thought as her hands started to tremble. Why was Zuko a step ahead? He knew my plans. He… he betrayed me!

Azula stood up and ironed her uniform with her hands. I'm stronger then you brother, you're gone and I'm still here! The girl opened the curtains with her both hands and peeked at her father who stood before his throne with his arms behind his back. "I returned home father."

Ozai inhaled deep as he heard his daughter's voice, he heard the vibrant tone and knew she had failed. "What is the current situation?"

"I lost their trail, father … but we still have hope! I returned for Mai and Ty Lee. They…"

"Why lose time with your whining, Princess Azula? Get them and go!" The Fire Lord snarled as he walked away, he had other problems on his mind. The young Princess bowed and left her father alone.

Fire Lord Ozai crossed his arms and gritted his teeth, his cheeks were tensed. He didn't want someone near him; he didn't want to hear his daughter's complaints. He truly wanted to be alone; he wanted some time to think. His son escaped his grip three days ago and he has really mistaken in that boy.

Zuko is much stronger than he had thought, he has develop an own will. He is stronger than his sister at that point, Azula will always follow Ozai and Ozai knew that fact but Zuko. Zuko was always a struggle point; his mind was much harder to break.

Ozai sighed as he looked up; he knew one thing for sure. Zuko had won this time but Ozai will take revenge and his son will beg. Oh yes, Zuko will truly beg for Ozai's love again and if he didn't… he will die.

Sun Warriors' ancient city.

The young benders wandered through the small valley and glared carefully over the ruins. Zuko felt home here even when the buildings seemed very old. He still felt welcome here; he could feel the heath underneath his feet and the amazing sunshine's on his skin. The Fire Nation was truly the best place to be for him.

"Even though these buildings are ancient, there's something eerily familiar about them. I can tell the Fire Sages' temples are somehow descended from these." The young Fire boy whispered, he couldn't help but he truly appreciated this world wonder.

Aang frowned an eyebrow; he hadn't expected those kinds of words out of Zuko's mouth. This was rather something for his uncle or something. "Ok, we learned something about architecture. Hopefully, we'll learn something about fire bending too. The past can be a great teacher."

The young Avatar walked further and stumbled over a black wire, the ground in front of him dropped and a bed of deadly spikes appeared. Aang exhaled a huge gust of air and tries to prevent himself from falling. The young boy landed on the other side, panic overwhelmed him. "Zuko,… I think the past is trying to kill me!"

Zuko knelt slowly and inspected the wire. "I can't believe it. This booby trap must be centuries old, and it still works."

"There's probably a lot more. Maybe this means we shouldn't be here." Aang whispered unsure.

The young fire boy took some steps back and started to run on the wall, he landed in front of Aang. "Where's that upbeat attitude you were talking about ? Besides, people don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting."

Aang grinned at the teen who stood before him and liked his attitude, he's truly a fighter. The boy followed Zuko in silence and glared over a huge carving of a person who stood in the middle, he's surrounded by concentric circles of fire breathed out by two dragons on each side of him. "Look… This seems promising. Though I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of fire bending."

Zuko stopped walking and turned his head to the carving, he neither understood this. "They look pretty angry to me."

"I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors." Aang asked with a confused tone.

Zuko turned his head. "Well, they had a funny way of showing it."

Aang frowned as he noticed the boy's strange behavior, he knew Zuko knew more. "Zuko, something happened to the dragons in the last 100 years. Something you're not telling me."

"My great-grandfather Sozin…" The boy whispered as he walked away. "He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate fire benders. And if you could conquer one, your fire bending talents would become legendary, and you'd earn the honorary title 'Dragon'. The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born, by my Uncle."

"But I thought your Uncle was, I don't know, good ?"

Zuko lowered his head as he rubbed a broken dragon's head from a statue. "He had a complicated past… Family tradition, I guess. Let's just move on."

Forty years ago on the exact same place, a young man named Iroh wandered though the ruins and stopped before the same carving of the two dragon masters. The young Prince was twenty-five years old. He was challenged by his own father Fire Lord Azulon and he had to earn his title as a Crown Prince, he had to show himself worthy again.

Iroh sighed nervously as he picked his bag up and walked further, he knew that the last dragon was seen on this island but he didn't knew how to handle this situation. He somehow liked dragons and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to fight one either but this was his father's wish and Iroh couldn't refuse that.

"What's that?" The young man whispered as he walked over a bridge and noticed the impressive building before him. Iroh suddenly ran faster and became curious; he loved these kinds of trips. Discovering the world, new environments, that's what this young Captain lived for. Just like his son would live for years later.

The young male threw his bag somewhere on the square and observed the door. It was closed and there was no normal way to open it. Iroh removed some of his long dark brown hair out of his face as he suddenly noticed a beam of light next to his face. He understood what this was; it was a celestial calendar, like the Fire Sages had in their temples.

Prince Iroh crossed his arms and groaned as he realized he hadn't the right equipments with him to open this door. The boy sat down and couldn't forget about his father, he couldn't return home and lie. He knew the journey to become the heir is a lifelong fight between the siblings, that's what Fire Lord Azulon told him a few days ago but Iroh couldn't imagine that Ozai, 'his five year old little brother', would become the Crown Prince at a day.

What could father do if I failed this time? Give all the rights to Ozai… To be honest, Ozai will be tested too when he's old enough. So, … I still have a chance. Iroh thought as he glared over the amazing view and lowered his head as he began to doubt again. The situation at home wasn't so easy anymore since his mother died. His father changed so much… not that Iroh and his father had a bad relationship but the man just lost something that day.

Azulon somehow hardened and lived his live inside his throne room, Iroh was old enough to handle his businesses but Ozai is so young to be motherless. Azulon hired a nanny but Iroh still isn't so sure if this was the best solution from his father.

Iroh widened his eyes as he felt the heat on his crown, he had a solution. The boy grabbed his crown piece and crept to the beam of light. He bit his lip as he thought about how stupid he just was, how could he forget his head piece? His master Senzo, who's a very wise man, would be disappointed right now. The man told him over a thousand times to stay calm and to think carefully before you act. Iroh somehow always forgot to do that… he's so chaotic at times but that will change, he's sure he will.

The ground trembled and the door opened, he had done it. Iroh stood up with a grin and entered the dark room; he glared over the statues and noticed something strange. "These are fighting positions." The boy whispered. "The Dancing Dragon? Hmm, seems entertaining."

The young man copied the moves and enjoyed this somehow; he shocked as he heard a heavy noise behind him. A pedestal with a golden egg appeared in the centre of the room, Iroh peeked around he didn't knew what to do but he was so curious. He removed the stone from the pedestal and listened at the egg. "Wow… It's alive?"

"Argh.." Iroh smashed the egg on the ground as green goo spurts out of the hole, he runs towards the door but it closed to fast. The young Prince climbed on one of the statues and jumped to the metal bars. He pressed his face through the bars and got stuck. "Why am I the one who always get into serious trouble?"

…

Iroh tried to move his head as he heard someone coming closer. "Who's down there?" A heavy voice asked angry.

"I… I'm Prince Iroh and well… I'm a bit in trouble here."

The Sun Warrior Chief crossed his arms and shook his head as he glared over the young male. "I'll get some help."

Hours later,

"Why are you here?" The Chief asked calm.

Iroh lowered his head, his heart was beating fast. "I'm here to see the last dragon."

"You want lessons from the masters Ran and Shao?" The man replied neutral, as he observed the young Prince his face.

"Lessons? Can I?" The young man asked exited, he already forgot about his father a bit. The Sun Warrior Chief nodded slowly and Iroh bowed deep. "It would be an honor."

"If you're going to see the masters, you must bring them a piece of the eternal flame. This fire is the very first one. It was given to Man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years."

Iroh glared bewildered at the flame. "I can't believe it!"

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of fire bending. This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy. You must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big, and you might lose control."

Prince Iroh accepted the flame and began this new adventure; he knew he had to lie when he returned home. He had to protect the last dragons and these traditions. The Sun Warriors were special and they're needed. Iroh knew that since this day, he knew that every culture had an own history and none of them were the ultimate perfection but together they somehow were.

The caves started to rumble, Prince Zuko noticed a pair of yellow eyes in the dark. "Uh-oh…" The boy whispered as he noticed a red dragon, he knew he was in huge trouble right now. "These are the masters."

Aang swallowed heavily. "You still think we can take them?"

"Shh, I never said that." Zuko whispered as he moved around, the dragons created a powerful wind. Aang frowned as he noticed the movements, he recognized them. It was that dance! "Zuko, I think we're supposed to do The Dragon Dance with them."

"What … What about this situation that you think they want us to dance ?"

"Well, I think they want us to do something. Let's just try it."

Zuko shrugged, he hated the idea. "Fine." The boy started to move like he never moved before, he hated dancing but this was different. Dancing with a dragon was far was much tougher than expected.

The dance stopped as the dragons, Aang and Zuko felt a rush inside. They turned around, the dragons stood ready; they were so close and so real. Zuko had never met a dragon before but this was truly insane. The blue dragon snarled and groaned at him as he read his personality, Zuko mouth opened a bit. He recognized this dragon out of his dreams, this seemed so strange, he wasn't even scared right now.

Aang trembled; he knew he would die right now. He had failed so many times; this world had suffered for hundred years without him…

The two dragons settled at the bridge and breathed fire out of their mouth. The flame was multi colored and wonderful. Zuko glared over the many colors and felt peace inside of his heart. He understood that fire bending was more than power and aggression; this bending could be based on beauty and art. "I understand."

The flames slowly dissipated and the dragons flew back into the caves. The ceremony was over and they were both accepted by the two masters. The two boys walked down the stairs and they both felt so special inside for the moment. "Are you ok Aang?"

"Yeah, that was… wow! Never expected this." The boy replied enthusiast.

Zuko glared next to him and smiled. "Their fire was beautiful. I saw so many colors, colors I've never imagined."

"Like fire bending harmony."

The Sun Warrior nodded proudly as he heard those words. "Yes. They judged you, and gave you visions of the meaning of fire bending."

Zuko looked down and couldn't believe his uncle lied about this. He told this story so many times, about how he ended the last dragon. "I can't believe there are still living dragons. My Uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon and killed it."

"So, your Uncle lied." Aang whispered as he looked up to the ex-Prince.

The chief crossed his arms and smiled wide as he noticed the similarities. "Actually, it wasn't a total lie. Iroh was the last outsider to face the masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise. "He must have lied to protect them, so no one else would hurt them."

"All this time, I thought fire bending was destruction. Since I hurt Katara, I've been too afraid and hesitant. But now I know what it really is… its energy, and life."

" Yeah. It's like the Sun, but inside of you. Do you guys realize this ?" Zuko asked exited.

"Well, our civilization is called the Sun Warriors… so yeah."

That's why my fire bending was so weak before. Because for so many years, hunting you was my drive… it was my purpose. So when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now, I have a new drive. I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world." Zuko fire bended a large sized flame.

Aang smiled wide and follows his example. His flame were large as well, the boy couldn't believe his eyes. His new Sifu did it, he learned Aang to fire bend and he did it on a very special way.

The way back home.

Aang peeked unsure at his Sifu and didn't knew how to start. Zuko sat there; he kept glaring over the Ocean and ignored Aang a bit. He always did that when he didn't knew what to say.

"So, you're uncle seems to be a very special man." The boy asked soft with a lowered head.

Zuko turned around and smiled. "Yeah, he's different."

Aang smiled back and nodded. "I'm sure he should be very proud if he knew you were here with us."

"I don't think he has reasons to be proud of me any longer… I ruined much." Zuko replied as he turned his head.

"You told me your uncle had a difficult past too? You know, family tradition… I'm sure he understands."

Zuko looked up, his face became emotionless; "All Royal members who're born under Sozin had a difficult time, but my uncle is the only one who found his way out of the circle."

Aang bit his lips as he heard that, he never thought about this before. He always guessed the Royal family of the Fire Nation lived a rich and happy life together but he seemed to have mistaken about that. "I'm sure you will too…"

"Aang, it's… I. I'm not in the mood for it, okay?" Zuko snarled a bit and turned away, he stared back at the Ocean and hoped at some rest.

The young Avatar sighed and left the fire boy alone, he hope that Zuko would talk at a day. His life is so mysterious and it's difficult to understand Zuko when you don't know his past. Aang hoped to become friends at a day but he's sure it would take some time.

Aang glared at the clouds above him and smiled a bit, he truly had enjoyed this day and he hoped Zuko had enjoyed it too. He had learned something about his Sifu today, Zuko reminded him of a dragon. Dragons are unpredictable and dangerous, they have a strong will but they will always protect those they loved.

Zuko truly had a dragon's heart.


	70. A group of kids

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 3, ep.13: The fire bending masters]. _

_Aang and Zuko return to the Western air temples, the gang is waiting on them. They give Zuko a difficult time. _

_Zuko is sixteen,  
Aang is twelve,  
Toph is twelve,  
Katara is fourteen,  
Sokka is fifteen,  
Haru is seventeen,  
The duke is eight,  
Teo is thirteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 70: A group of kids.**

Appa landed on the Pagoda with a heavy groan. Katara and her brother looked up, they were truly curious if Aang had learned something in the past two days. Sokka was sure that now Zuko had lost his bending, Aang wouldn't learn a thing on this trip.

Katara crossed her arms and glared over the young boy, she studied him carefully. "You're ok Aang?"

"Hi, Katara – hi, Sokka. I have to show you something amazing!" Aang yelled out of enthusiasm as he jumped down. "Come on Zuko, let's show them." Zuko sighed deep and knew he couldn't change Aang's mind, he followed his new friend but didn't faced the others. He felt so uncomfortable with them; they hated him and made a fool of him if they have the chance.

Aang stopped in the middle of the courtyard and waved at the others. "Sit down guys, I'll tell you something incredible."

Toph frowned deep and sat down next to Teo and The Duke. "What are you excited about? You didn't even say hello to us..."

"Sorry… Hi everyone. So, we traveled to Sun Warriors' ancient city and we've got lessons from the two masters Ran and Shao."

Sokka rubbed his temple and shrugged. "You're exited about that?"

"No, the two masters were real dragons Sokka!" Aang replied fast, he was almost out of breath.

Toph raised her head and couldn't believe her ears. "Wow, that's indeed something incredible."

Sokka grinned and crossed his arms. "So, Zuko didn't need to jump in a volcano huh?"

"Unfortunately…" Katara muttered between her teeth.

Zuko turned his head and peeked at Aang, the young boy shrugged and smiled at his new friend. "With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I would be unstoppable. Sit down and watch."

The two boys's showed the new moves to the group with the young teenagers. Katara gritted her teeth and hated this, Zuko did it well as a Sifu and Aang started to like him. Aang even learned faster with this Sifu than he did with her.

The group applauded as they ended their new fire bending technique. "Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there." Sokka replied with a tiny smile.

Zuko frowned deep and felt personally attacked. "It's not a dance. It's a fire bending form!" The boy replied defensive.

Sokka didn't really believed what Zuko just said, he's sure this was a dance. "We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord."

The fire bender walked closer towards Sokka. "It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah and what's your little form called ?"

Zuko lowered his head and knew he was stuck right now. "The dancing dragon." He whispered as the groups began to laugh. The boy balled his fists and tried to hold his temper. He knew it's hard for them to accept him but they could try. Zuko knew they didn't want to, they didn't respect a thing of him and he didn't care about them either. The young boy grabbed his bag and walked silently towards his room.

Aang looked sadly at his Sifu and knew his friends went too far right now. Zuko had made a gesture, he learned Aang to fire bend and to overcome his fears. The boy waited until Zuko closed the door of his room and glared over his friends. "That wasn't necessary."

"What?" Sokka asked with a frown. "He asked for it."

"Zuko isn't so bad, just give him a chance." Aang whispered calmly. "He is really different from the rumors we heard." Katara crept closer. "I can't trust him. He's a deceiver, Aang."

"I think Katara is right, I mean … he's weirdo." Sokka whispered back and shocked as Toph hit her fists on the ground. "Come on guys… you didn't liked me in the beginning either but look now. We're still a group! So, why shouldn't we accept him too?"

"Because it's impossible, Toph." Katara snarled as she stood up and walked away. Toph groaned heavily and couldn't understand their stubbornness. The young girl stood up and walked slowly towards Zuko's room; she knocked softly at his door and waited.

Zuko looked up with surprise as he heard someone at the door, it was probably Aang. The boy opened the door and looked down at the little earth bender. "Yeah? Euhm, hi!"

"Can I enter?" The girl asked with a smile and entered the boy's room as he accepted. She felt the boy's fast heart beat, he was very nervous at the moment. "I know how it is… You left your home, your family and you joined a group with strangers. In your case a group of previous enemies, who doesn't like you."

Zuko sat down on his bed and sighed. "It isn't easy you know but I somehow understand them."

Toph sat down in front of the fire boy and rested her arms on her knees. "I know you do but they need to understand you a bit more. I mean I don't know you but we have one thing in common. We're both born in a high noble family, so that's a part I understand better than the others."

"They see me as a spoiled brat…" Zuko whispered as he glared at his hands. "But the reality is very different."

"I know, I faced the same problem." The young girl smirked. "Maybe you should come more out of this room and join some activities. You can always sit next to me or Aang."

"Thanks… for your help." The boy replied as he stood up and bowed. "I mean … you didn't need to help me."

Toph stood up and liked this boy, he reminded her of herself. "It's ok."

Some hours later.

Sokka kicked some small stones in the great halls and enjoyed the heavy echo sounds. He stopped his game as he heard Toph; she stood next to him and grinned at a very weird way. It made him uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking… you're stuck with your sword training weren't you?" The young girl muttered calmly.

"It isn't easy to learn it on your own." Sokka replied a little bit pained. "Why do you ask?"

"We have a sword master in our group." Toph whispered as she walked in a circle around the water boy. "You know… Zuko."

"I can't ask him some advice, Toph. I mean he isn't a friend and besides he'll teach Aang some new fire techniques within a half an hour."

The girl stopped and crossed her arms. "That's true; Sokka but we could be smarter than this. You need more training before we fight the Fire Lord. I don't want you to die."

Sokka glared at the ground and knew she was right, he was still a beginner and certainly not ready for a serious fight. "But how will he accept without I need to beg for it."

"Go and challenge him for a dual, see what he got… then ask him for some training or something." The girl advised sheepishly, she heard the boy run off and hoped her plan would work. She hoped this group would stay together and become stronger.

Sokka ran through the corridors and smiled wide as he noticed the fire bender, he stood in the courtyard. He was probably waiting for Aang right now. "Hey? Zuko! Up for a little Sword bending?"

Zuko turned his head and frowned. "Sword bending? You can't bend a sword… and besides I'm supposed to teach Aang."

"Euhm, Aang is busy with Toph right now. Come on Zuko, we're the only sword benders here. It's about time we had a dual."

The fire boy rubbed his head and turned away. "I think I'm a little past your level, Sokka. Why don't you go practice with The Duke or something?"

"The Duke, but he's like eight years old!" Sokka yelled out of frustration.

Zuko stopped and smiled, it was time for some revenge. "He should be a good match for you then…" Sokka grabbed his sword and couldn't believe his ears; Zuko was humiliating him right now.

"All right Zuko. You leave me no choice. I challenge you to a sword bending Kai! You know, like an Agni Kai, only with swords instead of fire."

"Yeah… I get it. But… there's no such thing as a sword bending kai." Zuko replied neutral; he couldn't understand Sokka's strange doings. How could a boy of fifteen do so childish… his father would slap Sokka in the face out of shame. The boy glared in Sokka's begging eyes and felt compassion right now, Zuko knew he was bad at this. His compassion always fooled him. "But… honor… demands that I accept your challenge. So, let's see what you can do."

Sokka yelled out of happiness, he grabbed Zuko by his arm and ran to the other Pagoda. Zuko regretted this already. "Guy's! COME HERE EVERYONE!"

Some moments later,  
all the group members sat next to each other and waited curious until the sword bending kai would start. They never witnessed something like that before. Aang peeked at the two opponents and wanted to make sure nothing bad could happen, he knew Zuko and Sokka. This could go very wrong. "Ok, easy guys. I'll be the referee."

"There aren't referees in an Agni Kai…" Zuko muttered as he frowned.

Aang shook his head slowly. "I know but, I don't want fights in this group."

"Were are you waiting for?" Haru screamed from the sidelines. "Yeah, show us some action!" The duke muttered.

Zuko smiled as he felt the tension. "Don't get your hopes up, Sokka. I started training with Master Piandao when I was eleven… so I think I can handle a beginner like you."

"All right you two. I want a good, clean sword bending match." Aang whispered as he separated the two teenagers. The avatar started the dual and got out of the way.

Zuko rushed forwards and ignored Sokka's goofiness and Katara's cheering for her brother. "Let me show you how we do things down South." Sokka teased as he attacked. Zuko avoided the water boy and got him on the floor.

"Zuko won!" Aang yelled out as Sokka glared angry over the fire boy. "Rematch!"

Sokka from the water tribe lost over and over again to the chagrin of his sister. Zuko felt so proud, this felt pretty good. He made an impression on the others. "This is ridiculous. I'm obviously better than you. Why don't you just give up?"

"This from the guy who unsuccessfully hunted Aang for three years?"

Zuko lowered his dual swords. "That was totally different!"

"Sure… because it'll only take three minutes to beat you!" Sokka screamed as he tried to attack again but failed, Zuko had kicked his space sword away. The water boy bit his lip and couldn't accept this; he grabbed his boomerang and threw it fast.

"Hey! NO boomerangs in sword bending kai!" Zuko snarled back and didn't thought about the boomerang who would come back, the weapon smashed on the back of his head and it hurt so badly.

"Zuko is right Sokka; you did cheat, so he still wins!" Aang replied neutral.

Sokka crossed his arms and walked closer to the ex-Prince. "Congrats, you're better than I thought."

Zuko rubbed the back of his head and gritted his teeth. "Thanks… I guess. Aang are you ready for your training."

The two boys walked away and Sokka lowered his eyes. "Why didn't you ask?" Toph snarled angry.

"I don't want lessons from that jerk!" The boy snarled back as he walked off and left Toph alone. Toph sighed deep and realized her little plan had failed a bit but Zuko made a good impression on the other boys.

Still, Katara and Sokka did difficult. They were relatives for a reason.


	71. The boiling rock

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 3, ep.14 and 15:_ _The boiling rock]. _

_Warning: spoilers!_

_Zuko feels compassion with Sokka, he decides to take action. Zuko goes to the boiling rock and find a true friend in Sokka._

_Zuko is sixteen,  
Mai is fifteen,  
Sokka is fifteen,  
Suki is fifteen,  
Ty Lee is fourteen,  
Azula is fourteen,  
Hakoda is forty-four._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 71: The boiling rock.**

The evening fell over the beautiful temples as Zuko had a little plan; he brewed some nice tea for his new friends. He hoped to give them a quiet evening, so they could see another side of him.

Zuko filled the tray with empty cups and enjoyed the aroma of the fresh made tea; he truly started to open himself and enjoyed these kinds of stuff. His uncle and even Mai had tried to convince him but he was always to stubborn to relax and to enjoy all the beautiful little treasures the nature gave him.

"No one can make tea like Uncle but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?" The boy spoke out calmly as he gave everyone a cup.

"Sure…" Katara whispered as she glared at the floor and felt a bit compassion, he was here for more than three day's now and he kept talking about his uncle. She didn't knew what to think about that, he seemed so alone. Like he has no one besides his uncle to talk about.

Aang looked up with a smile, he was curious to hear a joke from Zuko. Zuko didn't seem to be so funny but who knew. "I like jokes!"

"Bring it." Toph rushed as she sat up and listened carefully.

"Okay." Zuko knelt down between The Duke and Haru; he gave them the last cups and inhaled deep before he spoke. "Well, I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is, 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed.'"… The boy frowned as he thought about what he just had said and realized his uncle must have more talent with humor. "Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it…"

Katara raised a brow and shook her head. "Right… Maybe because he remembers the whole thing?"

Aang peeked next to him and found this hilarious; he started to laugh like his friends. Zuko looked up and smiled satisfied, he was happy to see them happy right now. Toph grinned as she felt the relaxed mood around her friends; it had been a while since they could just be kids. "It's nice to get a chance to relax a little, it hardly ever happens."

Sokka who sat out of the circle looked up and frowned deep, he couldn't believe his ears. How could they forget about the others who're suffering right now? The boy stood up and grabbed Zuko by his arm. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

The fire boy followed Sokka to the area where Appa was resting, far away from the others. "So, what's up?"

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?" Sokka whispered mysterious.

Zuko crossed his arms and became curious. "What do you mean? Who was captured?"

The water boy lowered his head. "When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be."

"I can't tell you, Sokka."

"What? Why not?"

"Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse." Zuko lowered his head as he turned away, he tried to end this conversation, Sokka widened his eyes and knew Zuko knew more. Zuko was the Prince of the Fire Nation, they should know such information; The boy rushed forwards and grabbed Zuko by his shoulder.

"It's my dad. He was captured too; I need to know what I put him through!"

Zuko closed his eyes and didn't want to hurt Sokka, the reality was too bad. "It's not good Sokka…" The young boy bit his lips as Sokka kept begging, Zuko had no other choice then give this boy a little bit info. "My guess is… they were taken to the Boiling Rock."

Sokka frowned slightly as he tried understanding what that was. "What's that?" The boy listened carefully to what the ex-Prince told him. "The highest security prison in the Fire Nation." Sokka's mouth opened slightly. "It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable." The water boy lowered his head and gritted his teeth; he had to find his father. "So, where is this place?"

"Why do you need to know? What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Boy, you're so paranoid!" Sokka replied fast as he waved his arms dismissively.

"It's… in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew past it on your way here."

"Thanks Zuko, just knowing makes me feel better!" The boy yawned and walked away.

"Yeah… I'm sure it does." Zuko closed his eyes and felt truly bad, he didn't knew Sokka's father at all but he knew how it's like to lose someone you love. His uncle is gone and he had no hopes left but Sokka,… he maybe still had a change to find his father and to find peace.

The next morning.

The young fire boy woke up in Appa's saddle; he rubbed his chest and sighed. This was actually very comfortable… Zuko thought as he sat nicely against the saddle. He waited patiently until Sokka arrived.

Sokka climbed up and shocked as he reached the saddle. "Not up to anything, huh?" Zuko replied out of nowhere, Sokka lost his grip and fell down. He hadn't expected this, how could Zuko know?

"Fine, you caught me! I'm gonna rescue my dad. You happy now?"

Zuko sighed deep. "I'm never happy."

"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea; it was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's my mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor, you can't stop me Zuko."

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you."

Sokka started to climb up near the saddle as he turned his head. "No, I have to do this alone."

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day cares!"

The water boy touched Appa's saddle and sighed, Zuko was right. Appa was needed for Aang; Sokka couldn't take Appa in such dangerous operation.

"We'll take my war balloon."

Sokka gritted his teeth and had no other option then joining Zuko this time, he jumped down and followed the boy. They went towards Zuko's room and prepared to leave. Zuko grabbed some paper and gave it to Sokka. "Aang needs to know we're gone, otherwise he'll go after us."

"Yeah, you're right. Euhm let me think… Need meat… Gone fishing?" Sokka shrugged as he muttered.

Zuko nodded slowly. "Tell them we'll be back in a few day's… And one more thing!" The boy grabbed the piece of paper out of Sokka's hand and wrote further. "Aang, practice your fire bending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak."

"So, we're ready to leave?" The water boy whispered as he stood up.

"More than ready!"

The two teenagers left the Pagoda and went up to the forested area; they were both silent and rather unsure. Sokka didn't fully trust Zuko at this point and Zuko found Sokka a bit weird. He truly didn't saw a true warrior in Sokka, he seemed more like a clown but he could be mistaken.

Sokka stopped before the empty balloon and peeked calmly over the young fire boy, who filled the balloon with hot air. "Are you coming?"

The balloon rise up and made its way through the high trees, Sokka glared over the environment and felt already nervous. He truly didn't knew how dangerous the boiling rocks were but he hoped he would make it. "I'll navigate? Is that ok for you?"

"Yeah, that's ok. So I can concentrate on the tank." Zuko muttered as he heated the coals.

The young water boy looked around and realized that he was somehow alone and far away from his friends with his rival. Zuko, the Prince who luckily stayed calm and nice at the moment. Sokka thought deep about something to ask or say but he didn't knew what, until his eyes fell on the clouds. "Pretty clouds."

Zuko raised his head and nodded silly. "Yeah, very fluffy." The boy lowered his eyes as the silence returned; he truly didn't knew what to say. He wasn't used at this; he couldn't start an interesting conversation with a total stranger. "What…?"

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything. You know, a friend of mine actually designed these was balloons."

"No kidding." Zuko replied soft and a bit disappointed, he was the topic war more than sick. It seemed that his new friends didn't understood that he and the Fire Nation were more than war.

"Yep… A balloon but for war…."

The ex-Prince sighed deep as he turned his head to the burning coals, he tried to show Sokka that war wasn't something the Fire Nation had chosen but their Lord. "There's one thing my dad's good at, it's war."

Sokka nodded nonchalantly and smiled. "Yeah, it seems to run in the family."

Zuko shocked, Sokka seemed to misunderstand. "Hey, hold on! Not everyone in my family is like that."

"I know, I know, you've changed."

"I meant my uncle, he was more of a father to me and I really let him down."

Sokka glared over the emotional boy before him and noticed that Zuko was more than a hard disciplined soldier; he seemed to have the same stuck feelings like every normal human outside the Fire Nation had. "I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard."

"It wasn't that hard."

"Really ? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about ?" The water boy whispered with doubt, he was sure that Zuko had more family and friends then Sokka knew about.

Zuko glared down and grinned, he still cared about someone. "Well I did have a girlfriend… Mai."

Sokka moved closer, he was somehow surprised. "That gloomy girl who sighs a lot ?"

The young fire boy closed his eyes and smiled goofily. Sokka couldn't have described her better than that. " Yeah!" Zuko walked closer and lowered his head a bit. "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it."

Sokka understood how this felt, he had lost his first love and it still hurt. "My first girlfriend turned into the Moon."

Zuko looked up and felt sorry. "That's rough buddy."

"It hurts but I know she's still there, she's watching over me."

"I don't know if Mai wants to see me, she's probably serving under my father and Azula right now. I hope she's doing fine."

Sokka sighed, this situation seemed complex. "I know she's very… euhm you know…"

"Strong?" Zuko replied fast.

"She is no kitten to tackle without gloves…"

Zuko smiled wide at Sokka's expression and knew Mai could handle it on her own.

The next day.

Zuko and Sokka are already inside the Boiling Rock, Sokka found Suki while Zuko's in prison. Sokka is waiting for his father while Zuko waits for an unexpected visit.

"What are you doing ? Where are you taking me ?" Zuko yelled out of panic as the guards opened another cell. The two men shove him into it, Zuko landed on a chair and glared back to the guards. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Come on, Zuko. We all know that's a lie." Mai replied neutral.

Zuko looked up with surprise and glared at the girl who stood in the corner of the cell. "Mai? How did you know I was here?"

Mai looked up with angry eyes. "Because I know you so well."

"But how?"

"The Warden is my uncle you idiot. The truth is, I guess I don't know you. All I get is a letter? You could have at least looked me in the eyes when you ripped out my heart."

Zuko looked up and felt sorry, he didn't want to hurt her but he had no choice. "I didn't mean to…"

"YOU didn't mean to? Dear, Mai, I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving…"

"Stop! This isn't about you. This is about the Fire Nation."

Mai sighed deep and felt lost, she truly lost him. "Thanks Zuko, that makes me feel all better." The girl replied harsh as she threw the letter at his head.

"Mai, I never wanted to hurt you but I have to do this to save my country."

The girl shook her head and didn't understood. "Save it? You're betraying your country!"

"That's not how I see it."

Mai sighed confused and rested against the wall with crossed arms, Zuko walked closer and wanted the touch her arm tenderly but he knew this wasn't the moment. He glared up and hoped at some understanding. "I want a future; my father is ruining everyone's future. I want a life in peace; I don't want my children to fight for the Fire Nation."

The young girl looked up, her eyes softened. "I don't know for sure if that's so realistic."

"It is, but someone needs to stand up and fight Mai, otherwise it will never be realized." Zuko replied with a tiny smile.

Mai moved her hand closer and began to understand, she wanted to tell him how proud she was but a guard entered and interrupted her. "Ma'am, there's a riot going on. I'm here to protect you."

"I don't need any protection!" The young lady snarled.

Zuko lowered his head and laughed. "Hah, believe me. She doesn't."

"I'm sorry but I'm under direct orders."

The young boy knew this was his chance to escape, he bended fire at the Guards feet and rushed outside the room while the guard protected the young noble lady. Mai glared up and pushed the guard of her. "Get off me!"

She ran to the door and peeked outside; Zuko glared inside and said nothing. Their eyes told the story, they both understood. Zuko had to do this and Mai somehow knew this was his last chance to restore his own honor but she was so unsure about their future.

Zuko closed his eyes and ran as fast as he could, his heart hurt. It felt truly broken but he hadn't the time to think, Sokka was waiting.

"Zuko, good. We're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas." Sokka replied fast as he noticed his new friend.

"And how do we do that?"

Sokka frowned deep. "I'm not sure."

"Argh, I thought you thought this through?"

"I thought you told me its okay not to think everything through!" The young boy screamed hysterical.

Zuko clenched his fists and couldn't believe this. "Maybe not everything but this is kind of important.

Suki rolled her eyes as she heard those two rambling in panic and took the action, she rushed forwards and ran over the prisoners their heads. The two boys glared with adoration to the fast girl and ran after her.

The men stopped on a platform and noticed that Suki had already finished the job, she had the warden. Zuko frowned as he glared over Mai's uncle and found this moment strange, he knew this could bring him problems in the future.

Hakoda stopped next to Zuko, he was out of breathe. "That's some girl."

"Tell me about it!" His son replied.

The prisoners ran further towards the gondolas and they were almost free. "Everyone in!" Sokka screamed as Zuko hesitated.

Zuko stared at the lever and kicked as hard as he could, he hadn't much time left but he needed to break it. Sokka waited nervous as the gondola moved further, he was almost sure that Zuko wouldn't made it on time. The fire boy broke the lever and ran towards the gondola, he jumped and grabbed Sokka's hand.

Sokka pulled Zuko up and felt amazed, Zuko showed himself worthy today. "I'm making it so they can't stop us."

"Way to think ahead."

Suki smiled and started to trust Zuko. "We're on our way!"

"Wait! Who's that?" Hakoda rushed as he noticed two girls in the distance. Zuko stopped next to him and sighed. "That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend."

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki smirked to Zuko.

"Me too." Zuko whispered as he climbed up to the gondola's roof. Suki, Sokka and Zuko prepared themselves at a fight as a team. The three friends protected and fought like they knew each other for years. They felt great and connected.

Azula didn't understood why her brother had chosen to join them, a gang of weaklings. Ty Lee didn't thought she did her job but felt sorry for Zuko. The young girl stopped her fight as she noticed the guards, who cut the line of the gondola. "They're about to cut the line!"

Princess Azula turned her head and smiled. "Then it's time to leave. Goodbye, Zuko!"

Zuko gritted his teeth as he helped Sokka, he hated her. He turned his head and noticed the evil smirk on her face as she jumped onto another gondola. Ty Lee closed her eyes and didn't want to see how this would end, Zuko was still a friend.

The fire boy jumped inside the gondola and looked around tried to think about some options. "They're cutting the line. The gondola's about to go!"

Hakoda sighed as he crossed his arms. "I hope this thing floats."

Sokka nodded sadly and glared over the prison, he frowned deep as he noticed the chaos. "Zuko… come, look at that!"

Zuko rushed to Sokka's side, his mouth opened a bit as he noticed Mai in a fight. She was saving him and his new friends. "It's Mai…She's saving us."

The water boy peeked at his new friend's stunned face and smiled, he knew that Mai was a bad ash chick but he hadn't expected this from her.

Princess Azula's thoughts rushed, she didn't understood what happened. How could Mai do this? "Leave us alone… I never expected this from you."

Ty Lee closed her eyes and knew this would happen someday, Azula and Mai were strong and dominant girls.

"The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it? You know the consequences."

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more then I fear you."

Azula's face scrunched up in fury, she's betrayed by her best friend. She chooses Zuko above her. "NO, you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" The Princess gets in her stance as Mai grabbed her stilettos.

Ty lee frowned deep, she couldn't let this happen. This went too far; Azula should have given Mai a chance. The girl rushed forwards and blocked Azula her chis. The young Princess shocked as she fell down. "Come on, let's go out of here!"

Mai couldn't move, she couldn't believe in what kind of situation she was right now. The guards surrounded them, it was over.

"You're both fools! Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again and let them rot!"

"Zuko? Are you coming with us?" Hakoda asked impatient as the young boy glared over the Prisons area.

Zuko looked up; his face was pale and clearly affected. "Are you okay?" Sokka whispered as he entered the airship.

"Yeah." The boy sat down with a sigh. "She's still alive…"

"Luckily she is." Sokka replied soft as he sat down next to his friend and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You truly love her, don't you?"

Hakoda glared up with a tiny smile as he heard his son like that, Suki didn't even knew that Mai and Zuko were a couple but she was happy that Mai stood on their side now.

"We always did, Sokka. We liked each other as kids …"

"How old?" Suki asked with a tiny laugh.

Zuko started to blush a bit. "Seven I guess."

Sokka closed his eyes and smiled, he didn't knew at all but it made sense. He stared over at his hands and realized he had truly mistaken about Zuko. Zuko was worthy and a true friend, he would even be honored to have Zuko as a second sifu to improve his sword bendings.


	72. Special mothers

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 3, ep.16: The Southern Raiders]. _

_Katara discovers a bit more about Zuko's secrets, she's ready to forgive him._

_Zuko is sixteen,  
Aang is twelve,  
Katara is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 72: Special mothers.**

Yon Rha was stunned as he observed the young girl before him; he knew she was that little Water Tribe girl out of his dark past. He knew she was here to hear the story about her mother, he told her what had happened that day and hoped they would leave but they didn't, the fire bandit seemed so aggressive. He held Yon Rha in the eye and Yon Rha knew he had no chance to escape.

"She lied to you. She was protecting the last water bender."Katara whispered sadly as the story ran through her mind.

Yon Rha looked up with surprise. "What? Who?"

"ME!" The girl screamed furiously as she opened her eyes and widened her arms. The rain drops suspended in the air. She moved her arms around, the water gets bended in a huge blob. Katara cried loud as she directs the water towards Yon Rha and turned it into ice spikes. The old man made himself small as he tried to protect himself but the spikes stopped and fell onto the ground, next to the man.

"I did a bad thing, I know I did and you deserve revenge! So why don't you take my mother? That's fair." Yon Rha offered as he knelt before the two strangers.

Katara frowned deep, she felt disgust. "I always wonder what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You're pathetic, sad and empty."

"Please spare me!"

"But as much as I hate you… I just can't do it!" Katara closed her eyes as she tried to control her feelings; she turned around and walked away.

Zuko glared over the crying man, he couldn't help it. His anger was so huge; he wanted to smash this man. The boy balled his fists and unleashed some fire; he couldn't stop thinking about his own mother.

Katara who already sat on Appa bit her lip softly as she noticed Zuko's anger. She didn't say a word as he crept onto Appa's saddle and Zuko didn't either.

Father banished mother, that's all I know… The boy gritted his teeth as he stared to his fists. I wished, I stood in Katara's shoes today. That I knew the truth but I probably never will.

Zuko shocked as he noticed a hand on his fist and looked up. "Is everything ok?" Katara asked softly as Appa started to fly away.

"Yeah, why not…" The boy replied harsh.

Katara sighed as she sat down before the angry boy and knew she wasn't so easy on him in the past days. "You remember that day in Ba-Sing-Se? You told me that we had something in common."

Zuko moved his eyes to the other side and tried to escape this conversation but she won this time. "Zuko, you heard my story today. A story that's very personal, I want to know your story."

"It's complicated, Katara." The boy whispered with closed eyes.

"I can't understand that the Fire Nation took your mother away, like mine…" The girl shook her head; she really wanted to know this story. Zuko's mother seemed different and interesting.

Zuko turned his head and stared with an empty glare in Katara's blue eyes. "My mother tried to save me, like your mother did."

Katara widened her eyes and felt something dark behind this, Zuko's eyes seemed so broken at the moment and Katara understood how he felt right now. "You can trust me now; your secret is my secret."

"Thanks…"

"From who did your mother tried to save you?"

Zuko closed his eyes and felt ashamed. "From my dad." The boy whispered silently.

Katara couldn't move, she stared with wide eyes over the boy and couldn't imagine how a father could be such a danger for his own child. "Your… what?"

"It's a long story…"

"I have time."

"Our family is very hard disciplined, we live on perfection and those who doesn't fit the group… can get some problems." The boy lowered his head slowly; he didn't want to tell her all the details.

"You weren't so… good as the others?"

"No… my father and grandfather were disappointed while my mother supported me through all the difficult moments. She wasn't interested in my qualities; she loved me for who I was."

Katara gave Zuko a tiny smile as she listened. "She seemed to be a good mother."

"Yes, absolutely. My mother took the consequences; she gave her own freedom for me." Zuko replied as some raindrops landed on his head.

The young girl didn't understand his story completely but she didn't want to force him. "She's banished, like you were?"

The boy didn't knew what happened, he couldn't reply. He nodded as he tried to hold his tears. "I don't know more…"

Katara sat closer as she heard the creaking voice and couldn't see if it were tears of the rain that moved over his pale skin. She placed her hand slowly on his arm, Zuko turned his head away. He couldn't stop the tears nor the sobs. "It's ok."

"Don't tell anyone about this!"

"I told you, I'm good with secrets." The girl whispered. "It's hard not to know what happened with her."

"For six years I thought she was death but father told me she's banished… now I doubt what to think about them." The boy shook his head. "It isn't the first time that father used a lie."

"That's terrible…"

Zuko turned his head and stared in her eyes. "But still as how much I hate him, I still …"

"You still… love him?" The girl asked confused.

The young boy gritted his teeth and shook his head as he thought about what he would say. "I can't… forgive him."

Some hours later.

Aang walked over the beach, he began to worry. He wasn't sure what Katara would do, he was afraid she would take the wrong decision. The young boy sighed deep as he heard Appa in the distance and ran towards the beach house.

"Hi, Katara." The boy whispered as the girl rushed away.

"She needs some time to think, Aang." Zuko replied as he grabbed the boy by his arm.

Aang frowned sadly at his friend and felt sorry for Katara, she seemed very upset. "And?"

"I think this travel was good for her… She knows the truth now. Katara didn't harm him but it was emotional." Zuko replied calmly. "She now needs some time alone to process."

"She can now close this, now she knows the truth." Aang looked up and smiled, the boy walked calmly towards Katara who sat near the edge. "Katara! Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine, Aang."

"Zuko told me what you did, or… what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you."

Katara closed her eyes sadly. "I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him but, I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing."

The young girl stood up and nodded. "But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him but I am ready to forgive you." Katara smiled wide at the boy who had helped her and gave him a hug. Zuko closed his eyes and felt happy, Katara felt like the sister he never had. She knew his secret and he knew hers.

"You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer."

Aang gave Zuko a tiny smile. "It never is."

"Then I have a question for you. What are you going to do when you face my father?"

Katara looked back with surprise; Aang glared confused at Katara and then back to Zuko. "I don't know, Zuko."

"Do not spare him because of the fact he's my father …" Zuko muttered serious, his two friends didn't found words to reply. The young fire boy turned around and walked away.

Aang looked up at Katara and frowned. "What's that about?"

"I don't know." The girl lied and sighed, she had seen Zuko's qualities today. He's so much more then Zuko knew. Katara glared over the sunshine in the water and smiled a bit, she and Zuko had special mothers. They were truly heroines. 


	73. A life of scars

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 3, ep.16: The Southern Raiders]. _

_Zuko invites his new friends in his beach house, they see a different side of the Royal Family. Aang becomes more emotional now he sees Ozai as a person. _

_Zuko is sixteen,  
Sokka is fifteen,  
Suki is fifteen,  
Katara is fourteen,  
Toph is twelve,  
Aang is twelve._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 73: A life of scars.**

The sun was high above the horizon, it created a very nice atmosphere around the beach but still the young Avatar couldn't forget Zuko's words from earlier this day. Do not spare him because of the fact he's my father.

Aang closed his eyes and sighed, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Ozai; he was and will always be Zuko father. Aang didn't want to be a murderer, and certainly not the murderer of his friend's father.

"Hey, Zuko! You're back, so? Can we now enter your house?" Sokka asked hesitated, he wanted to see it. The beach house seemed amazing on the outside and it was probably huge in the inside.

Zuko frowned. "Why did you wait? You could take a look without me."

"That wouldn't be polite, Zuko. I mean it's a Royal house…" Suki grabbed Sokka by his arm and smiled. She and Sokka had already plans, this felt like a vacation. A luxury beach house far away from the city, with a private beach. This sounds like a dream.

"Yes, but I warn you it's a bit expired. It has been empty for several years." The young boy whispered as he walked towards the beach house, his friends followed him.

Katara glared over the huge building and crossed her arms. "Isn't it weird that we're hiding for the Fire Lord in the Fire Lords own house?"

"My Father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy and that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us." Zuko opened the huge door and nodded. "Welcome in my previous home."

"Thanks!" Toph replied enthusiast and felt some interesting spots. "You've a huge courtyard with a fountain… A lot of beach but we already knew that… a lot of rooms… I like it here."

"I'm happy you like it, … Hey what are you guys waiting for? Come inside and take a look, this house is yours now." Zuko replied with a laugh, he walked further into the hall and this felt truly good. He was happy to share something with his friends, finally he could do that. This is the first time in his life he had friends of his own.

His friends entered his house and looked around, Katara stopped at a low dark brown table that was located nearby the stairs. She grabbed a large picture and blew the dust away; Aang stopped next to her and tried to have a look.

She glared over an old large family picture. Her eyes immediately fell on the young woman who sat on the floor and held a young boy in her arms. Katara smiled wide, she was sure this was Zuko and his mother.

"Zuko? Is this you and your mother?"

Zuko looked over Katara's shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, that's she."

"She's beautiful!" Aang replied honestly. "Is that your father?"

"Yes, that's him with my little sister; my uncle stands next to him."

"Who's that?" Katara asked as she pointed at the young man with the widest smile. He reminded her a bit of Sokka.

"My cousin, Lu Ten."

Aang looked towards Zuko with a frown. "Your uncle has a son? I thought he had no children."

Zuko inhaled deep before he answered. "Lu Ten died during the siege of Ba-Sing-Se, a lot changed since that day. My uncle couldn't handle the situation, he truly became ill."

Sokka who had heard the conversation became interested, he took a look of the picture and frowned. "Your uncle seems older than your father. Why is that?"

"My father had claimed the throne since Lu Ten passed away, Fire Lord Azulon admitted it but my father had to give some offers… A lot changed, uncle was the only family I had in that time."

Katara looked up and understood, Zuko had told her yesterday that his mother had saved him from Ozai and now she knew why. Ozai would do everything for power and his throne.

"So this is my family, or was…" The young boy placed the picture back and took some steps backwards. "Fancy a tour?"

Sokka didn't hear Zuko; he glared over the young boy without that scar and it felt weird inside. It was strange to see Zuko as an innocent child without a scar. Sokka grabbed the picture and couldn't believe that all these persons were seen in this world as monsters but they seemed so normal on this picture. The boy sighed deep and couldn't believe how a happy family could split like this one.

The young boy walked further and glared over the huge rooms. "This is quite different than our igloos."

Katara smiled back and shrugged. "It's huge and warm."

An hour later.

The young teenagers sat outside and enjoyed their first meal together in the courtyard of the beach house. The kids loved this place; there was a very nice atmosphere.

"I'm going to teach you how to bend sand, tomorrow." Toph spoke out while she was eating her noodles.

Aang looked up and smiled wide. "Great! Training will go smoothly here in such beautiful area."

"Yeah, it's a nice beach house you have." Sokka replied as he lowered his bowl. "But it's still weird to see pictures of you without your scar."

Toph raised her head; the noodles fell out of her mouth and landed back in her brown bowl. "Zuko has a what?"

Katara peeked next to her and noticed Zuko's unpleased expression. She knew he was ashamed about his scar and she knew how cruel Toph could be. "Well, he has a scar Toph. We thought you knew…"

"Were do you have a scar?" The girl asks curious.

The boy glared down, he started to feel a bit awkward. He didn't liked to talk about it and hoped that others could just accept his scar; it's a part of him. "On my face…"

Toph placed her bowl on the floor and sniffed. "Serious? How did you got it?" Aang bit his lip; he didn't knew how Zuko would handle this. He hoped Toph would stop asking right now, they all wanted to know what happened but it's Zuko's decision if he tells them the story or not.

Zuko scratched his scar and felt watched, he hated this. "It's complicated."

"Yeah, but we're a group. So, WHY shouldn't you just tell us?" The girl replied harsh.

"Because it's personal!" The boy snarled back.

Toph waved her hands around and shook her head. "Wow, calm down. It isn't such big deal… I just wanted to know where you get it from."

Zuko sighed deep and knew she wouldn't stop; the boy stood up and apologized. "I'm tired, I go to bed. Good night."

Katara moved closer towards Toph and made sure Zuko couldn't hear it. "Be careful with that subject, we heard rumors about how he got it and it's serious."

"It is his decision if he wants to tell it us, Toph." Aang whispered.

That night, when all the kids were asleep. The young banished Prince had one of his terrible nights again, he hadn't had any nightmare since he had joined this group but this night, he had. The culprit was probably the beach or the house who gave him the memories.

Zuko turned around in his parent's old bed, he sweated heavily. He tried to escape but he couldn't move, he was stuck in one of his terrible dreams. "NO, FATHER!"

Ozai shook his head and didn't spoke a word; he was in an Agni Kai. Zuko sat in the tribune, alone. His mother was the opponent, poor Ursa who would be banished later that day. She didn't want to fight and Ozai loved to see her pain.

The young Prince wanted to help but he couldn't, he's stuck in the tribune. His father burned his mother, the lady screamed from pain. "MOM? STOP IT!"

Toph woke up with a shock; she knew something bad had happened. She rushed to the corridors and made her way to Aang's room but the boy was already awake. He was wandering through the dark and hoped to find out what this was. "Twinkle toes?"

"Toph, you've heard that too?" The boy whispered, he didn't want to wake the others.

"Yeah, who was that?" The girl replied silently and shocked as she heard a new scream. "PLEASE, … DON'T!"

Aang glared up and knew from where it came, he rushed to the second door and opened it slowly. Toph followed Aang inside the room, they found a hyperventilating Zuko. He seemed to have a nightmare about his own father.

The young avatar had lit a candle before he sat down near the bed and listened carefully; he glared to Toph and noticed the concern on her face. They both realized that his dreams seemed more like a part of memory. Aang lowered his head and whispered. "This remains among us, Toph."

"Sure, I won't tell anyone." The girl whispered as she left Aang alone, he had something to do. Aang moved closer and rubbed Zuko's shoulder, it was time to free him. Zuko shocked up and breathed heavily, he stared with shame in Aang's eyes. The young avatar sat back down and sighed. "Nightmares are terrible, I also have them often. Katara is the one who wakes me."

"You… you do?" The boy asked quietly.

"Yes, I dream about those who are gone, my friends and family. I often dream about my mistakes, about your father and the Fire Nation." Aang lowered his head. "My master and friend Gyatso told me that, we get nightmares about the things we have not processed."

"My uncle told the same." Zuko replied as he sat up. "I guess it will take a long time…"

Aang nodded seriously. "If you need someone to talk about some of your problems, I'm there for you."

The young Fire boy looked up and nodded back. "Thanks, I'm… also open for a talk if you need someone."

The next day.

Sokka ran over the veranda, he threw his blue shirt and pants on the floor and yelled enthusiast. "Good morning, sea!" He loved the water and swimming, he had missed this. The young boy rushed over the beach and embraced the first wave of the day.

"Wait for me Sokka!" Aang screamed as he followed the eager water boy. Zuko observed the two enthusiast boy's with a tiny grin and he was in for a nice swim. The fire boy opened his shirt and placed his clothes nearby the edge.

Zuko walked over the small port and inhaled deep; he enjoyed the first morning sunshine's on his pale skin and jumped into the fresh water.

Sokka smiled wide as he noticed his two friends nearby, he had a great idea for a new game. "Hey, guys. What do you think about some dives?"

"Yeah, those who make the biggest dives wins!" Aang swam back to the port and prepared to make an impressive dive. Zuko came out of the water and sat down next to Aang, the young avatar gasped as he glared over his friends battered back. There were so many old scars.

"What are you looking at?" Zuko snarled as he noticed Aang's strange expression.

Sokka sat down; he didn't want to play anymore. Zuko was his friend and it was time for the truth. "You've so many scars."

"Yeah, I was a soldier…" The boy lied.

Aang lowered his head and knew Zuko dodged the question. "You remember last night? I think it's time for you to talk about your problems with us."

"My father, … most of the scars are from trainings with my father. Some of them are accidents since the time I was banished." Zuko replied honest as he moved his long legs through the water, he didn't looked up as he spoke.

"And your burn mark?" Sokka asked soft.

Zuko closed his eyes and inhaled deep, he couldn't lie to them. "An Agni Kai."

Sokka looked up at Aang with wide eyes. "So the rumors were right?"

"Yes, Sokka. I was challenged for an Agni Kai by the Fire Lord. I couldn't fight my dad, I lost my honor that day."

Aang sighed deep and shrugged. "You were like, thirteen… I mean who could you fight your own father?"

"It's certainly nothing to be ashamed of, Zuko." Sokka replied soft. "I would also not be able to fight my dad."

Zuko raised his head and stared at Aang. "Since that day, three years ago. I've been banished and forced to find you and to capture you."

"I know… but luckily that's over now. I mean, you're here and we're friends." Aang replied with a smile. "Each of us has scars that need to be healed but some have more than others."


	74. Softer than expected

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 3, ep.16: The Ember Island Players]. _

_Zuko isn't the hard disciplined soldier they knew, he's much softer than expected. The young ex-Prince learn every day a little more._

_Zuko is sixteen,  
Sokka is fifteen,  
Suki is fifteen,  
Katara is fourteen,  
Toph is twelve,  
Aang is twelve._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 74: Softer than expected.**

The sun descended, its rays were soft and a treasure trove of colors. There was a beautiful view from the beach, where all the young teens were at the moment. Sokka sat next to his girlfriend, they were both watching at Toph's amazing sculptures. Her sand bending were incredible and truly beautiful.

Aang sat near the sea; he glared over the irregular waves and couldn't stop thinking about Katara. She was inside the beach house and prepared their meals for this evening, he truly didn't knew what to think about her right now.

Everything seemed so confusing; it seemed as if the universe didn't want them together. Yesterday, at that play of the Embers Islands players, the Katara actress and Zuko actor… He didn't knew what to think about it. Katara didn't seem interested at all, Aang felt like he had lost her affection and love.

The young boy sighed deep and threw a little white shell in the water, he was sure now. He and Katara hadn't a future; she was too good for him.

"Aang? Are you ready for your training session?" Zuko asked unsure, Aang was too late and he wasn't used to see his friend like this. Aang was never depressed.

The avatar looked up and shrugged, he did not feel like training today. Zuko crossed his arms, he never accept a no and certainly not from Aang. Aang needs to be ready and he's responsibly for that. "You've three seconds to stand up and follow me."

Aang rolled his eyes and followed his Sifu towards the courtyard in silence. "Bottling your feelings up is not the solution." Zuko muttered as he walked further, Aang who walked after him knew his Sifu was right and sighed.

"I'm stuck in a difficult moment right now, Zuko. I mean, I've no answers on my questions." The boy whispered as he stopped near a dune and sat down. The sun rays turned red as they near the horizon, Zuko nodded and knew there wouldn't be any fire training today.

Zuko sat down before the young boy and inhaled deep. "Maybe I've some answers?"

"You remember that play?" Aang really wanted to know the truth.

"From yesterday?" Zuko asked confused, he didn't knew what this was about. Aang nodded ashamed and didn't knew how to ask. "Katara and you in the catacombs? Did it happened?"

Zuko frowned deep and couldn't believe what stupid question this was. The boy shook his head and laughed a little. "Aang? Come on, I mean … she isn't my thing."

"She isn't?"

"No and besides Katara is your girlfriend…"

Aang looked up and felt relieved, Zuko didn't seem to lie. "Katara and I aren't a couple, were just friends but I want … I… I love her."

"Well, I guess she likes you too?" The fire boy knew she did, she was always with him and cared about Aang.

"I think she sees me more like a little brother than a boyfriend." Aang lowered his head and didn't understood Katara. She was so complicated.

Zuko noticed the doubt and recognized the feeling, he and Mai were the same when they were younger. They loved each other but were ashamed to show it, Katara and Aang had somehow the same problems. "Give her the time she needs, I'm sure you two will find each other."

"Did you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy. I mean love is complicated but we found each other back. I'm sure you and Katara will too."

Aang stood up and smiled as he noticed the beautiful sunset. "Thanks Zuko." Zuko smiled back and found this moment amusing, he remembered the many talks with his uncle and now he was giving the same advice to a younger teen. He felt somehow proud, even his advice wasn't so special but it was a start.

The two young boys's walked further towards the beach house, Katara was probably waiting on them. Aang rushed towards Sokka who was already eating his rice, the boy grabbed a bowl and sat down. "Sorry we're late Katara."

"It's ok Aang." The girl replied absent, her thoughts were still with yesterday. Aang had kissed her and she no longer knew what she felt of him, was this friendship or more? She didn't knew what to do; she never had a boyfriend before and now was certainly not the right moment.

Katara sat down; she rested her head on her hand and listened to Sokka's statement. The comet was coming within a few days; they had to focus and to be prepared. She knew Aang had his doubts, he wanted to wait but he couldn't wait forever, they had to make new plans.

Sokka lowered his bowl and knew what he wanted; the Fire Nation had to lose this time. Fire Lord Ozai needs to die. The world would be much safer without him and without Azula; they're both too dangerous and too smart. Aang didn't liked this kind of vision, Ozai had to take a step back but he doesn't need to suffer nor Azula.

Zuko lowered his head, his heart didn't want his father and sister to die but his mind told him otherwise. They were a danger for this world, for him and his friends but they're still family. It's hard to kill someone of your own, the one you loved, the one you once admired.

The ex-fire Prince his face turned pale, he placed his bowl slowly on the marble floor. The boy didn't feel well, he felt nervous and sick. He heard Sokka make a stupid joke about something that wasn't to laugh about, some of his friends had fun with it. Aang seemed angry, Katara asked her brother to stop.

Sokka and Toph did not seem to listen, they continued without thinking their words through. Aang looked up at his fire friend; the boy noticed something was badly wrong. Katara grabbed Aang's arm. "Let him… He needs time alone." She whispered as Zuko stood up and left his friends alone.

Aang turned his face and smiled. "I'm sorry, Katara. I made a mistake yesterday." The boy whispered, Katara smiled and nodded. She was glad he finally spoke about it.

"Sokka… I can't fight Ozai, I need more time." Aang bit his lips; he couldn't face his friend's father. He wasn't ready, nor emotional nor physical. "I'll fight the Fire Lord until after the comet; we have nothing to lose as we take our time."

Sokka nodded, his friend was right. The Fire Nation already won this war, they couldn't make it worse.

Meanwhile, a confused young man walked over the deserted beach that was lit by the full moon. Zuko's head felt heavy, he had to stop worrying about the man who didn't even care about his own flesh and blood.

But as much as he hated them, he couldn't stop worrying about his father and sister. He was sure they had something good in them and he hoped they could change but they need to stand open for it.

Zuko stopped and glared up to the moon, the world would be much safer without them. He couldn't be selfish; he had to make the right choice. They need to be stopped and he hoped they wouldn't suffer too much.

He closed his eyes and tried to stop his thoughts, he concentrated on the wind that blew through his hair and listened to the sounds of the wild water. It was time to do the right thing, he had to be strong.

Zuko opened his eyes and smiled, his heart beat slowed.

The boy finally had control of himself and knew he could do this; he finally should do something right this time.


	75. The power of our Nation

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 3, ep.18: The Phoenix King]. _

_Warning: spoilers_

_Iroh hears some news from his nephew, he worries about his son. Zuko hardens his discipline, Aang isn't the Fire Nation style used. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Piandao is fifty,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Sokka is fifteen,  
Katara is fourteen,  
Aang is twelve,  
Azula is fourteen,  
_

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 75: The power of our Nation.**

A thunderstorm passed Ba-Sing-Se. The camp of the White Lotus had been abandoned; everyone had retreated to their tents. Iroh sat alone on his bed and listened to the falling rain, he felt alone and somehow lost, the last months were terrible without Zuko. He hadn't heard any news since he had left his cell, it made him crazy. Zuko was still his son, he always will.

Iroh stood up and opened his tent; the man squeezed his eyes together and tried to see something through the dense carpet of rain. He grabbed his coat and ventured through the weather. The Grand Lotus rushed towards Piandao's tent and entered it quickly. "What a weather…"

"Sit down my friend." Piandao looked up with a grin as he lowered his cup of tea. Iroh dried himself before he walked further and sat down. "You want to know if I heard any news from my servant?"

Iroh grabbed a warm cup of tea and bowed his head. "I'm gladly up to date."

Piandao closed his eyes and nodded serious. "I've some news but I'm not sure if it's good news." The man opened his eyes slowly and glared in his friend's nervous eyes, he had the right to know and Piandao couldn't keep this as a secret. "Prince Zuko is signaled in the Boiling Rock."

A shock ran through Iroh's heart, he couldn't believe this. "Zuko is in jail, but how?"

"He… somehow infiltrated the Boiling Rock with some friends, that's what I heard. They discovered him but he escaped after a few days."

"He escaped the Boiling Rock? Nobody ever escaped out there!" Iroh didn't understood. Why was his nephew there and who were his new friends. "Is there more?"

"No, I'm sorry that's all."

Iroh lowered his cup, he couldn't enjoy this tea. He felt horrible, his nephew was in jail for a few days and he didn't knew why.

"Zuko truly lost himself."

Embers Island

Aang sweated heavily, this training was much harder than the previous ones. His Sifu was taking this very serious right now, maybe a bit too serious. Aang tried his best but he wasn't doing well, Zuko didn't liked what he saw. It was good basics technique but too light given, Aang didn't fight with his heart.

There was none aggression, nothing real in this. Every Fire bender had learned to give everything in a training but Aang didn't seem to understand. It was time for Aang to go a step further; he had to learn some discipline.

"More furious!" Zuko screamed as he balled his fists. Aang felt so unsure about this, he bended fire out of his fist and tried to concentrate deep but he could still feel Zuko's warm breath, his Sifu wasn't pleased. "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart."

The boy gritted his teeth and bended another shot of fire, Zuko's expression seemed very unpleased. "Urgh, I'm trying ok?" Zuko ignored Aang's complains, he was truly sick of it. This was serious business, the comet was coming and Aang needed to be ready. "Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!"

Aang frowned deep, and did what his Sifu had asked. He stretched his arms and roared, but it was rather soft and weak. The boy knew this wasn't good, he grinned sheepishly. "That sounded pathetic! I said ROAR!"

The young Avatar tried again, his roar was now more ferociously and strong. He was doing better now, but he got interrupted by Katara who offered a cool glass of watermelon juice. Zuko became angry now, this was truly disrespectful.

Aang was happy now he could have a break but Zuko stopped him on time. "Hey, your lesson's not over yet, get beck here!"

"Come on, Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal ?" Suki replied, Zuko was overdoing it right now.

Zuko crossed his arms. "Fine. If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead!"

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy but I know just the thing to change that. Beach party!" Sokka threw his shirt on the ground and ran towards the sea, the other teens followed him.

Zuko couldn't believe this, how could they relax like that? They had to fight the Fire Nation within a few days! Aang had to learn discipline and Zuko knew how.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation. Another teenager had some problems with discipline and her perfection, she didn't knew what it was but she felt like she had lost something. The young Princess stood before her mirror and prepared herself on the exodus with her father. They would leave within an hour to a camp in the Earth Kingdom.

She was excited about it as well as she was nervous, Azula didn't knew what was wrong with her. It seemed like her perfection weakened, it wasn't as strong as she wanted. The Princess had no one to ask about it, she couldn't disappoint her father and her best friends were in prison, she couldn't trust a servant.

Azula lowered her comb and felt stuck, she glared at her shivering hands and inhaled deep. Within a few days it would be all over, and then she could take it a little break. She knew everything would be ok, it had to be.

"Your father is waiting, Princess." A female servant said but Azula didn't seem to hear, she kept staring in the mirror. She wasn't ready; the young Princess wore her dressing gown and continued combing her hair. The young servant didn't knew what to do, she knew Azula very well and she wasn't very nice.

"Princess? You're late…" The young girl bit her lips as she walked closer, she didn't knew what was happening right now, Azula was doing pretty strange lately. "Is everything okay? Princess?"

Azula turned around slowly as she lowered her comb, her eyes were dull. "What are you doing here? In my room?"

"Princess, look at the tower clock… you're so late."

The girl shook her head in disbelieve. "No! I'm never late…"

"I've only three day's? But… we'll be too late!" Aang shouted out in panic, his heart was beating like crazy. "Why didn't you tell me about your Dad's crazy plan sooner?"

Zuko took some steps closer. "I didn't think I had to. I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!"

Aang sat down on despair, he knew the Fire Nation was too strong. They always were and they always will, the Fire Lord had too much power and he was too smart. "This is bad. This is really, really bad."

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone." Katara whispered as she knelt near the boy, Toph and Zuko nodded. They knew they were ready for this and Aang had to try!

"Yeah. If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down!" Toph balled her fists and smiled as she felt Sokka's hand on her shoulder. "Alright!" The water boy raised his arms. "Team Avatar is back! Air, water, earth, fire, fan and sword!"

Aang closed his eyes and knew his friends were the best things he ever had. "Fighting the Fire lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together but I wouldn't want to do it any other way."

The young teens came closer and fell in each other's arms, Katara looked up with a frown as she noticed that Zuko didn't join. Zuko crossed his arms and glared at the sand, he wasn't really part of their group for so long and he didn't knew if they wanted him.

"Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs."

Zuko frowned and moved closer, he couldn't refuse this. He glared over his new friends and realized that maybe the power of friendship was stronger than the power of his Nation. Love and understanding was much more important than political power.

The next day

"Aang?" Sokka screamed for the last time over the beach, but it was pointless. They had already searched the whole morning, and Aang couldn't be found. They all gave up, most of them were sure. Aang probably ran away, because he's scared to fight Ozai.

Sokka glared over his friends, who sat before the huge beach house. Their faces seemed sad and irritated. "Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either."

"No, it's like he just disappeared." Zuko muttered as he thought about some new options.

Disappeared... Toph thought as she moved her feet over the sand. The girl sat up and knew she had forgotten about something. "Hey, wait a minute, has anyone noticed Momo's missing too!"

Sokka turned around in horror and knelt down. "Oh no! I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo!" The young boy opened the mouth of Appa and observed it. "MOMO, I'm coming for you buddy!"

Katara sighed as she stared calmly over her hysterical brother. "Sokka,… Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang."

"That's just what Appa wants you to think."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka! We have a real problem here, Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away."

Katara frowned at her hands and knew Zuko was the only person next to Aang who could help right now. He had experience and he could take leadership. She looked up as the other girls. "What should we do Zuko?"

Zuko stood up and glared over his staring friends. "I don't know, why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." The water bender replied soft, Toph nodded fast. "Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you."

Zuko crossed his arms and knew he had to take the leading right now, he stared at Appa and he had an idea. "Come on, guys. Let's go!"

The young teens followed the fire boy onto Appa and left the Embers Islands. Sokka stared over the water and had no clue what Zuko was doing right now. "Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there."

"Just trust me." The ex-Prince whispered and hoped he would make it in time. Sokka sat back next to his sister; the young girl placed her head onto her brother's shoulder and closed her eyes. Katara smiled as she felt Toph fall against her sides.

Sokka grabbed his girlfriend tight and relaxed; this could be one of their last moments as a family. Zuko peeked over his shoulders and felt responsible; this dream of peace had to come true.


	76. The White Lotus

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 3, ep.19: The old masters]. _

_Zuko fiends his uncle again, Iroh feels relieved. The young gang meets the members of the White Lotus and gets some advice from the old people._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Ozai is forty-four,  
Piandao is fifty,  
Jeong Jeong is sixty one,  
June is twenty four,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Sokka is fifteen,  
Katara is fourteen,  
Aang is twelve,  
Toph is twelve._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 76: The White Lotus.**

Nyla, June's shirshu became very agitated as they approached the impressive brown walls of Ba-Sing-Se. June glared to the broken fragments and felt sure about her case, Iroh was nearby. "Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla is getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck."

The young women left, and hoped that these young brave children would win this long and tired war but she was truly afraid they wouldn't survive this. This was a fear that each of these children had but neither of them could show. Terrifying each other would be the stupidest thing they could do, they had to stay strong.

Zuko observed the broken wall with an annoying feeling inside, he had read about this spot before. This was the place of the Siege of Ba-Sing-Se; the place where his cousin Lu Ten died five years ago. He never had the chance to say goodbye and now he was finally here and it felt so terribly wrong.

The boy gritted his teeth while he closed his eyes; he had to be here with his uncle instead of alone. "It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." Zuko whispered as he descended from Appa's head.

Sokka rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Good idea, I need some sleep."

"Isn't it strange that June's shirshu couldn't find Aang?" Katara asked worried as she sat down onto Appa's leg. The others thought deep about her question and didn't knew what to think about that mystery, they all hoped everything would be just fine.

Toph who just made her own tent of rocks and fell down onto the ground, felt somehow positive about this situation. "Maybe Aang was in the water? Swimming or diving?"

Katara glared to the small stars and didn't knew what to believe, she hoped Toph was right. "I hope he's still alive."

"June told us he should be, … normally." Sokka muttered half asleep. "Stop worrying, he's doing just fine. He always is."

"How can you remain so calm under this? Eurgh… SOKKA! Wake up... and listen!" Katara shouted as she sat up, this situation became so hysterical. They were truly stuck with their plans and the only thing Sokka thought about was sleeping. "The Comet is only two days away! We're lost without Aang!"

Sokka knew this fact already but tried to forget about it, the boy stood up and shrugged. "I know but, what else can we do?"

Katara sighed deep and rested her forehead onto her two fists, she was so scared. She knew they hadn't a chance against the Fire Lord; she was truly lost without Aang.

"Hey, try to relax. I mean, it isn't good to start a fight with too much worries and stress. We'll go to my uncle tomorrow and ask him, who know maybe we'll get some… good advice. The best thing we can do right now is sleep and stay friends." Zuko replied soft as he tried to give his friends some military advice.

The young teens knew Zuko was right and tried to have some sleep, while meanwhile four elderly men went in search of where the noise came. They had heard Katara's screams in the distance, and they wanted to be sure if their camp was safe.

Pakku stopped surprised at the edge of the broken wall and peeked behind his shoulders towards his friends; they all nodded with a tiny smile and felt relieved as they noticed Appa with some young people. They were all allies and welcome in the camp of the White Lotus.

Jeong Jeong created a ring of fire around the kids; the young teens woke up and stared to the four elderly with surprise. "Well, look who's here." Bumi replied with a laugh.

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people." Toph replied harsh, she didn't understood what this was about.

Katara walked closer towards her old friends and smiled wide. "Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours. Pakku." The girl bowed before her first water master with proud.

Pakku bowed in return and observed the young pretty girl; Katara truly changed a lot in the past months. "It's respectful to bow to an old master but how about a hug for your new grandfather?"

The young girl opened her arms in surprise and embraced her new grandfather. "That's so exciting. You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again."

The old man nodded. "I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything."

Sokka couldn't believe his own ears, Pakku became a part of the family without he even knew. The boy rushed forwards and hugged the man firmly. "Welcome to the family Great Gramp!"

Pakku had totally forgotten about Sokka and pushed the boy away, he looked so much like his silly father. "You can still just call me Pakku."

"How about Grand Pakku?"

"NO"

Zuko held his laugh, this was so typical for Sokka and he loved it. The boy looked up towards Katara who introduced Jeong Jeong to him. "And this was Aang's first fire bending teacher, Jeong Jeong." The boy bowed respectful before the fire bender and smiled.

"So wait, how do you all know each other?" Suki asked with suspense, as Bumi snored and laughed. "All old people know each other don't you know that?"

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations."

Zuko's eyes widened and understood. "The Order of the White Lotus."

Jeong Jeong nodded with a tiny smile, he somehow felt relieved to see the Fire Prince here with the Avatar his friends. Zuko could be such an important person to bring this world into peace. "The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important."

"It came from a Grand Lotus, your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation." Pakku whispered.

Toph smiled as she heard his name. "Well that's who we're looking for."

"Then we'll take you to him."

Zuko rushed forwards and followed Piandao, his old sword master towards the camp. He felt nervous right now; he didn't knew what to think. The boy was sure his uncle wouldn't accept him but he hoped at least that uncle Iroh would help his friends and give them the advice they needed.

"Well, here we are." Bumi whispered as he entered the camp. "Welcome to old people camp."

Zuko stopped and observed the small camp, he had no clue were his uncle was right now. "Where… where is he?" The boy whispered, his voice was cracking.

Piandao looked up and had noticed the tension. "Your uncle is in there, Prince Zuko" The man pointed slowly towards the biggest tent at the end of the campsite. The young boy shook his head and felt weird inside, he would finally see his uncle after all those awful months. He stared with disbelieve at the tent and walked slowly, he couldn't do this. Zuko didn't dare to face the man he once betrayed. The boy sat down and paused, he had to think about this.

Katara had noticed Zuko's hesitation and knew he needed someone's support right now. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. My uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?"

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?"

Zuko lowered his head. "More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life."

"Then he'll forgive you. He will." Katara replied soft and knew Iroh would forgive him, Zuko was confused and very different at the day he betrayed his old uncle. Iroh was a wise man and he loved Zuko as no other.

Zuko inhaled deep and knew he had to try it; he had to take this opportunity. The boy stood up and stepped inside. "Uncle?" Zuko whispered, and with affection as he heard the familiar snore, he sat down besides his uncle's sleeping mat.

It felt like home again.

The next day

The sun arose above Ba-Sing-Se; the old people camp was slowly waking. Zuko who was still sitting besides his uncle's bed had opened his left eye slowly. He had slept for only a few hours, and knew that it wasn't good but he couldn't otherwise. His uncle was more important than saving the world right now.

The loud snore had stopped slowly; Iroh started to feel the heat of the morning sun and knew it was time to wake up. The old man yawned heavily as he sat up and sighed deep as he stared to the backside of his lonely tent.

Zuko's heart felt heavy at the moment, he didn't knew what his uncle would do.

Iroh turned his head slightly as he suspended something; he held his breathe as he noticed his nephew nearby his bed. The man turned his head back and couldn't say anything, he didn't knew why his nephew was here nor what his intentions were but he hadn't much good hoped at it.

The young boy knew this would happen, he wanted to go away but on the other hand, he had to try it. He had to apologize before he left for good, he had to speak his uncle before he fights his father, this could be their last moment together.

Zuko opened his mouth but he couldn't control his emotions, his voice shivered so terribly. His eyes watered each time he tried to start this conversation. "Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me." The boy took a deep breath as the tears brimmed under his eye lids. "But I want you to know, I'm so, so sorry, Uncle. I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you but I'll…"

Iroh opened his eyes and couldn't listen to this any longer; he turned around and grabbed Zuko by his sleeve. He pulled his nephew into a comforting hug and started to cry. His son was back and seemed to be healed.

Zuko moved his hands bewildered over his uncle's back, he seemed to be confused. Uncle Iroh felt his nephew struggle, he was sure that Zuko didn't even realize what happened and placed his hand on the back of the boy's head. He took his time, so they both could calm down.

The young fire boy blinked as his heart calmed down and rested his head on his uncle's firm shoulder. The man smiled as his nephew started to relax and enjoyed this odd moment of life.

"I thought you would be furious with me." The boy whispered as tears run down his pale cheek.

Iroh rubbed the boy's short hair and inhaled deep, it was nice to smell Zuko's familiar scent again. "I was never angry with you. I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way."

"But, I did lose my way." Zuko whispered as he let Iroh go and stared at the floor, Iroh placed his both hands on Zuko's shoulder and observed the boy's face. He truly grew a lot in those past months and it made Iroh proud to see how handsome Zuko became.

"But you found it again. And you did it by yourself and I am so happy you found your way here." Iroh replied soft and pulled the boy back into a hug, it felt good to have Zuko back with him.

Zuko moved his arms around the man's waist and patted his back. "It wasn't hard, Uncle. You have a pretty strong scent."

Iroh smiled wide as he heard that. "It seems like you have found some kind of your own silly humor."

"I'm not good at it." The boy whispered with a grin as he moved his head closer towards his uncle's neck. Iroh chuckled, he already knew his nephew would never become a comedian but it was nice to see him a little bit more relaxed. "You seem thinner."

"Hmm, I was on a diet. I realized it was really necessary, so I did something about my weight." The man muttered as he sat down and patted his own belly.

Zuko smiled back as he felt at his uncle's firm abdomen, and noticed a lot of muscles. "Yeah, it's nice for the ladies too."

Iroh couldn't believe that those words came out of his nephew's mouth, he looked up and grinned. "Talking about women... what did I heard young man? You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, well I actually had…" Zuko frowned as he peeked at the floor and scratched the back of his head. "Maybe we still are… it's complicated right now."

"Oh my… Has she broke up?"

"No, Mai didn't! I left the Fire Nation the day of the black sun without her, none of us broke up…" The boy replied a bit more irritated. Iroh stared confused at his nephew; he didn't understood what the problem was. "And where is she now?"

"She's in the boiling rock, the prison."

"What?" Why?"

Zuko lowered his head and sighed. "She saved my life when I was there with Sokka. We tried to find Sokka's father but Azula found us and tried to make an end of us. Mai saved me and betrayed Azula; she's punished now together with Ty Lee. I couldn't return…"

Uncle noticed the sadness in his nephew's eyes and placed a hand on his knee. "She'll be okay."

"I don't think she is…"

"Hey, look at me." The man touched the boy his chin and stared in the boy's golden eyes. "She saved your life, which means a lot Zuko. I'm sure you will safe hers, I know you too well for this."

"Yeah, I'm planning too." Zuko replied with some more confidence. "She's too special, you know…"

"I always knew. You admired her since you were a child." Iroh nodded with a tiny smile. "By the way who is Sokka?"

"The water guy… friend of Aang, brother of Katara."

Iroh glared up with wide eyes. "That funny fellow friend of the avatar?" He couldn't believe his eyes as his nephew nodded on his question. Iroh felt truly surprised and proud, Zuko was on the avatar's side. The avatar, Zuko's previous enemy is now his friend. "And they're all here now?"

"Yeah, they're here but without we're Aang… He's gone and we don't know where he is."

The older man touched his head slightly and nodded. "I think it's time to start this day with a nice cup of tea. I would love to see your new friends." The man stood up and waited patiently at his boy, he was so pleased to hear that Zuko finally had fiend some friends.

"They're coming…" Toph whispered as Zuko came outside and stared over his friends who stood near the tent, they were truly curious about what happened inside. Sokka coughed heavily as he walked a bit further. "We were… euhm…"

"Hanging around?" Zuko replied neutral, he already knew what his friends were doing and he didn't care. Iroh lowered his head and chuckled, he loved to see this.

"Yeah, stretches and morning … stuff…"

"Sokka…" Katara rolled her eyes and walked closer towards Zuko and his uncle. "So, you're back together?"

Iroh placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder and smiled. "Certainly, there should happen worse things before we split up."

"That's great!" Toph shouted out as she joined the conversation.

"Wouldn't you all like to enjoy a nice cup of tea and some breakfast?" The man asked while he sat down, the young kids joined without hesitation. Katara prepared the breakfast for today while Zuko brewed the tea.

"So, I've heard your friend disappeared…" Iroh whispered while he observed Zuko's new brew techniques, it seemed that his boy had learned quite a lot since he was away. Maybe Zuko needed his time alone to find his own passions in life without the influences from Iroh.

The kids nodded in silence. "Sozin's comet is coming and we're stuck now Aang isn't here." Sokka replied as he peeked to his friend.

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord."

Toph frowned and pointed her chopsticks towards Zuko's arm. "You mean the Fire Lord?"

"That's what I just said."

Iroh lowered his bowl and shook his head. "Hmm…" He didn't knew what to think about this, a group of young kids who'll try to defeat the Fire Nation on their own?

"We need you to come with us."

"No, Zuko. It won't turn out well." The man sighed he couldn't fight his brother, it's not natural. He didn't want the throne nor the power, Aang was the one who needs to finish this job.

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help!"

"Even if I defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

Zuko lowered his head and knew his uncle was right, like he always was. "And then… then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?"

"No, someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko."

The young boy looked up in surprise and glared over his friends in disbelief. The young kids nodded slowly and witnessed this unique moment of life. Their friend would become Fire Lord; it felt somehow weird to see Zuko as a Prince. He always acted so normal. "Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes.

Iroh observed his nephew's face; this boy hadn't changed at all. He always sees his mistakes and never his good points. "Yes, you have. You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honor and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation.

Zuko nodded and remembered the talk during Iroh's time in prison; he knew he had the legacy of Roku and Sozin. He had to accept this unique change. "I'll try, Uncle."

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asked nervous.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would take Ba-Sing-Se at one day. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

Suki looked up. "That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus."

"Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula."

Iroh inhaled deep, he knew Zuko. His nephew was a good bender but he was so terrible naïve and good at heart. Azula is the reverse; she's a danger for him. "Not alone, you'll need help."

"You're right. Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

Sokka looked up. "What about us? What's our destiny today?

"What do you think it is?"

Sokka placed his hand on his chin and thought. "I think that… even thought we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet." Toph smacked her fists together and knew Sokka was on the right track. "And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right if he needs us."

Iroh nodded proud as he stood up. "Eat well today and be strong, you have to leave around noon. Zuko, are you coming with me?" Zuko followed his uncle and waited patiently. "I want to show you something." Iroh whispered with a lowered head.

The two fire benders walked towards the edge of the wall and stopped, Iroh looked over the bricks at the ground and sighed.

"This was the place, isn't it?"

"Yes, there it happened." Iroh pointed, to the place. "I knew you wanted to see it."

Zuko grabbed his uncle's arm and nodded. "Yeah, means a lot."

Iroh inhaled deep as he grabbed the boy closer and stared deep into his eyes. "Please, be careful. I am proud of what you and your friends want to try but it's dangerous! Keep in mind that maybe some of you won't return…"

The young boy knew there was a huge change that one of them would get hurt or even worse but the world had hope on them and they had to try this. "This is the last change to stop dad… otherwise many others will die and suffer."

The man hugged the boy firmly and knew Zuko was right, he prayed that his nephew would return and hoped at a victory. "How're your bending skills right now?"

"Hah… well, I had some new masters." The boy replied amused as he closed his eyes. "Ran and Shaw."

"You're kidding?" Iroh widened his eyes as he rubbed the boy's back.

Zuko shook his head. "No, I'm Aang's Sifu and things are going well."

The man pulled Zuko back and glared surprised. "You're a master?" The boy's cheeks turned red and shrugged a bit. "I'm kind of…"

"My little winter child turned a into true fire master? Show me a demonstration!" Iroh replied loud, he couldn't believe that fact. Zuko had struggled for years, Iroh wanted to see what his nephew had learned. He sat down on one of the bricks and smiled wide as he noticed the confidence of the young master.

The young Prince showed his proud uncle his last learned technique, the Fire augmentation. He learned it two days ago, while he taught Aang a little lesson. Zuko created a circle of fire around him and controlled the size without a problem.

"That's nice!" Iroh whispered as he observed the perfectly executed bending technique. "It seems like you've teach yourself some control."

"Yeah, I did." The boy replied as he showed some other little tricks and techniques. "I learned it from the dragons."

The old man closed his eyes with honor; his nephew had really made a turnaround in his life. He was very proud to see that Zuko tried hard to do his best. The boy is now following his own path and he does his best to control himself but Iroh knew Zuko wasn't there jet. It will take many years before Zuko will be completely stabile, his personality will always stand in his own way. "They're impressive, aren't they?"

"Absolutely, and I always believed your silly stories about how you killed that dragon."

The man moved closer and patted the boy's shoulder. "I'm good at telling stories." Zuko grinned wide and knew his uncle well; he probably lied about so much more but without bad intentions. He probably needs to concealment a lot of things, like he kept the order of the White Lotus in silence for many years but Zuko knew at one day his uncle would tell his mysterious adventures when the time was ripe.

"I'm afraid it's almost time to leave again…" Zuko whispered as he noticed the sun, the afternoon was approaching. It will take many hours before he would arrive the Fire Nation. Iroh bit his lower lip and knew Zuko had to go; he couldn't refuse his child of doing this.

Iroh walked next to his son and beloved the last moments together, it could be over tomorrow. The man didn't showed his fair nor his pain, Zuko was sixteen and a boy made of honor. He could not discredit him in front of his friends.

Zuko stopped near his friends who were already waiting on him and nodded, it was time to leave. The boy moved his lips closer towards his uncle's ear and whispered. "Good luck and be careful."

The man nodded with a sad smile and stared at how his boy climbed onto the Avatar's bison, it still felt somehow very unusual. Zuko sat down and looked down towards his uncle and forgot about something. "So, if I'm going to be Fire Lord after this war is over, what are you going to do?"

"After I re-conquer Ba-Sing-Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day."

Zuko smiled wide, his uncle deserved a good retirement and hoped the man's wish would come true tomorrow. He looked up to Sokka and nodded, it was time. Sokka inhaled deep, he felt nervous right now.

"Goodbye, General Iroh." Katara replied with a smile, she loved this man.

Iroh looked up at the young brave water bender and smiled back. "Goodbye, everyone. Today destiny is our friend. I know it."

Appa groaned as he flew away, all the kids were waving until they disappeared. Jeong Jeong lowered his head. "They are very brave. They could be all future members of the order of the White Lotus."

None of them actually replied, there was an uncomfortable silence among the elderly. They all hoped the young kids would survive this insane battle but they all somehow feared the worst. Children whose lives need to start could end within a few hours.


	77. The heat of battle

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 3, ep.20 and 21: Into the inferno and Avatar Aang]. _

_Warning spoilers!_

_The comet is coming, the battle began. Princess Azula doesn't understand what's happening while her brother takes the victory. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Ozai is forty-four,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Azula is fourteen,  
Katara is fourteen,  
Aang is twelve._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 77: The heat of battle.**

The air turned red as the comet neared the atmosphere and destroyed all the clouds in its path. Princess Azula felt it, it was coming closer and it was feeding her blood with energy. The girl turned her head around, and relaxed her shoulders.

Today was the day, her day. She would be crowned as the Fire Lord of her nation while her father would become the Phoenix King. She knew all her hard work would pay her, but still she had to be very careful.

None could be trusted; they were all spying on her. She knew they did, she couldn't make any mistakes or her father would knew. Azula had her staff in the eye since yesterday, and it became very clear to her. Everyone was jealous of her beauty and abilities. They all wanted her dead, they wanted to put her into shame and she couldn't let this happen.

The girl had banished most of her female servants in the past hour, they hated her and now she needs to prepare alone on her coronation but she didn't care at all.

Azula observed her beauty in the mirror as she combed her hair, she truly looked amazing. The girl grabbed her hair and pulled it up to make a top knot. She tied her hair with some red ribbon and stared at her reflexion in the mirror.

Her hair seemed horrible and ridiculous; she didn't understand why she couldn't do this. "Argh!" Azula yanks her finger out the topknot in frustration and knew what to do. "Alright hair, it's time to face your doom."

The Princess grabbed the bangs that were hanging in front of her tired face and cut them with her scissors. The black hair fell down on her feet, as the girl observed her new haircut. It seemed perfectly done, it was nice. She knew it was.

Azula moved her eyes as she heard someone entering her room and frowned as her mother appeared in the mirror. She knew she stood behind her, she was here for forgiveness. Her mother probably hoped to come back now her father was gone.

"What a shame, you always had such beautiful hair." The woman spoke out, her voice seemed regretful. It was like she wanted to offer her apologies but Azula didn't want them.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Ursa took a step closer. "I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation."

"Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you think of me. You think I'm a monster." The girl whispered, her father always told her this. Her mother thought of her as a monster, and Azula never understood why. Her mother seemed to never loved her but father was always there for her.

"I think you're confused, all your life you used fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee."

"But what CHOICE do I have! Trust is for fools, fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me." The girl shouted out as she turned around, she didn't want to hear that woman any longer.

"No, I love you. I do."

Azula closed her eyes, her lips were shivering. Those words were a lie, how could she lie! The girl grabbed the brush and threw it to her mother's reflection. The mirror shattered, such as Azula. The young Princess fell on her knees and started to sob, she couldn't do this without her father.

The Royal Airship

Phoenix King Ozai stood confidently on the bridge of the ship; there was no one who would take an attempt to stop him. Why would they? Everyone knew the Fire Nation would be invincible, and besides Ozai didn't care. The comet stood on his side and it supported him, he could feel it.

Ozai tilled his head backwards, his muscles became stronger, his blood became warm, it was time. He raised his arms in the air and thrusts his palm down to the ground. The man created an intense flame that grew bigger as he inhaled and collapsed it as an enormous fire blast onto the ground.

The animals on the surface flee for their lives as the heat neared their homes; many birds had left their nests as they tried to have a chance on life. Avatar Aang looked up and noticed the golden signals on the Air ship, this was the Fire Lord his transport.

He had to stop that cruel man before everything stood on fire and many more poor creatures lost their precious homes. Aang earth bended several giant sections of a stone pillar and threw them towards Ozai's air ship.

The Phoenix King woke up out of his dreams and took a look over the reality, he noticed the young child. He was likely the Avatar, the Avatar his son failed at. Ozai grinned; a child of twelve years old was nothing to be afraid of. He never had understood how Zuko could fail a little child.

Ozai jumped down and flew with fire bending towards the kid; he had to teach that little boy a lesson. He landed before Aang and smirked. "After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the Universe delivers you to me as an act of providence."

Aang took some steps backwards; Zuko's father was indeed very frightening. He seemed very oppressive, very powerful and difficult to refuse. "Please listen to me. We don't have to fight. You have the power to end it here and stop what you're doing."

"You're right, I do have the power. I have the power of the WORLD!" Ozai erupted fire out of his mouth and hands as he tried to make an impression. Aang breathed fast, this would be harder then he thought. The boy rushed away as the Fire Lord bended fire towards him, he truly hadn't the desire to talk about this problem.

The boy turned around as a fire ball neared him, he couldn't run away. Aang had to fight this man, the father of his friend. The avatar blew Ozai's fire away and attacked him with some of his own bending.

Ozai followed that little brad and got annoyed by his weak fighting style, he had to be honest. The avatar was fast, very fast but his bending was not as strong as his. He was sick of following and playing this child his little game, the man stopped at a pillar and fired some serious lightning bolts towards Aang. Finally, one of them was observed by the boy and he seemed to be in serious pain.

The Phoenix King couldn't believe his eyes; he was doing Zuko's technique. Zuko did seem to have been Aang's master but would this boy have the guts like his son and fire it to him?

Zuko's words ran through Aang's mind and he couldn't hit this man in the heart, he couldn't kill him. He closed his eyes and blasted the lightning in the air. He had failed, this fight would continue and he couldn't kill.

Ozai grinned; he knew he would win this.

The Fire Nation

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord…" The sage paused and looked up as he heard a heavy groan, the man was glad to see someone interrupted this. Princess Azula was incapable for this duty, this Nation would fall under her lead.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Azula snarled but knew the sage wouldn't change his mind. She wouldn't be crowned on time and her stupid brother was here now, just in time.

Zuko jumped down and shook his head. "Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today. I am!"

The young Princess started to laugh; her brother was so good at this. "You're hilarious."

"And you're going down." Katara snarled as she stood besides Zuko.

"Wait? You want to be Fire Lord? Fine! Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. AGNI KAI!"

Zuko nodded as he noticed Azula's imbalance. "You're on."

Katara turned her head in surprise. "What are you doing? She's playing you… She knows she can't take us both so she is trying to separate us."

"I know, but I can take her this time." The boy balled his fists and knew he could, he would win. He had dreamed all his life about this moment and now he could finally show what he truly could do.

"But even you admitted to your Uncle that you would need help facing Azula."

"There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she's slipping and this way, no one else has to get hurt."

Zuko prepared on this Agni Kai, his third one. He stood up and turned around, Azula was grinning strangely at him. "I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother."

"No, you're not." The boy snarled as he knew Azula lied, she always did. The girl smiled back and loved this moment, it remembered her on their past. She stamped her foot onto the ground and blasted blue fire at her dear brother.

The boy brought his hands up and blocked her attack without any problems, he brought his arms down and bended two waves of flames in each hand which came together and had been moved forwards.

Azula frowned as she noticed the changes of Zuko's bending style, he became stronger. She truly hadn't expected this from him but she couldn't give up, she had to fight back.

Katara placed her hands on her mouth and couldn't understand what she saw, a brother and a sister were fighting each other with so much hate. She couldn't see Sokka and her fighting like this, this family was truly broken.

It was very sad to see how they nagged and yelled to each other, how they both tried to win. To win such a battle, a stupid Agni Kai which seemed so dangerous and heartless. No wonder Zuko lost his balance when his mother left, maybe Azula lost it too since that time. Katara knew him as a boy who didn't knew how to interact with a person. He was formed into an antisocial machine who worked for his father and his Nation.

The young water girl shocked as Azula fell down onto the ground and moaned, she seemed to be desperate.

"No lightning, today. What's the matter? Afraid I'll re-direct it?" Zuko teased as he felt a victory. Azula stood up and became sick of this, she never had lost a fight from Zuko and she never will! "Oh, I'LL SHOW YOU LIGHTNING!"

Katara frowned as she heard those words and hoped Zuko hadn't made a wrong decision right now. She held her breath as Azula's lightning came closer towards her; the girl couldn't move and she knew she would die. Everything moved so slowly before her, her heart seemed to make strong beatings.

Zuko had noticed Katara's blackout and run as fast as he could to stop this, Katara was innocent and needed for Aang. He jumped before the lightning and absorbed it through his hands and stomach.

The boy fell onto the ground as the electricity flowed through his body and cramped his muscles, he moved his other arm up and redirected the lightning. His heart didn't beat like it had to be, it shivered. Zuko's head became very light as his sight started to blurred.

He could only hear Azula laugh and ran after Katara; he hoped she would survive this somehow.

Nearby Ba Sing Se

Ozai flew away from the Avatar who was in his state right now; he had never witnessed something so powerful like this. A shock ran through his body as his foot got stuck in Aang's water loop. He was terrifying and he knew this was his end.

Aang smashed the Lord onto a pillar and moved closer. "Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world, and now you shall pay the ultimate price." The Avatar made a stream of fire which was surrounded with water, rocks and a stream of air.

He moved his arm forwards and became aware about what he was doing; he stopped his attack and let the elements fall onto Ozai. The man didn't understand what was happening, he couldn't believe this weakness.

"No… I'm not going to end it like this."

"Even with all the power in the World, you are still weak." The Phoenix King moved forwards and tried to end this silly boy but he was faster. He earth bended and blocked Ozai's attack, he controlled the rocks and moved Ozai closer towards the ground. Aang placed his hands on Ozai's forehead and chest.

Avatar Aang closed his eyes and concentrated deep. In the era before the Avatar, we bend not the elements, but the energy within ourselves. To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted and destroyed. Aang felt the energy flow through his body, it felt so powerful, it was filled with so much hate. He couldn't hold it any longer, and threw his head up. The bad energy left his body and created an incredible light around the duo, something Aang had never witnessed before.

Such as Iroh who stood on the wall's of Ba-Sing-Se. He observed the amazing light and knew Avatar Aang had done his job; his brother had failed his mission today.

Ozai collapsed to the ground, he felt so empty, so weak… "What… what did you do to me?"

"I took away you fire bending. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again."

The man closed his eyes in pain and he couldn't admit it, he had lost this war… but still… Azula was there. She was the last hope for the Fire Nation now she was crowned. Ozai knew his daughter would finish his dreams.

The Fire Nation.

Katara rushed away and had hid behind a pillar; Azula's fire was so warm, so dangerous. She was unstable right now, truly lost. Azula seemed so much like a psychopath… Katara had never seen a person act like this before.

"There you are, filthy peasant." Azula spoke out as she walked closer, Katara walked backwards as she kept her enemy in the eye. The water bender rolled over a sewer as Azula rushed forwards and bended the water underneath their feet.

They were both stuck into the ice, Katara melted the ice with the heath of her breathe and tighten Azula's hands with the chains. Azula moved widely over the ground and bended fire out of her mouth as she tried to escape but it was too late.

Katara rushed away and knelt next to Zuko who was moaning, he seemed badly hurt. She turned the boy over and glared over the wound, she knew what to do. The girl used a water glove and rested it on Zuko's chest, she concentrated deep.

The wounds were deep and seriously needed to be threatened. She bended the damage through her glove and removed most of it. Zuko opened his eyes as most of the pain disappeared and smiled towards the girl who sat next to him. Katara smiled back with relief, she was glad this battle was finally over.

"Thank you, Katara." The boy whispered weakly.

Katara moved closer, her emotions took the upper hand. "I think I'm the one who should be tanking you." The girl stood up and gave the boy a hand, Zuko glared over his little sister who was groaning like a wild animal.

He walked closer such as Katara, the girl grabbed Zuko by his shoulder. This seemed so hard to see, Azula was broken. Azula the girl, who everyone feared, the girl who was so incredible strong.

Tears formed in Zuko's eyes as Azula started to cry and seemed to beg for forgiveness, this wasn't his sister he knew.

Iroh shook his head as he glared over his younger brother, the man who lie weakly onto the ground. He truly had given up; this wasn't the brother he knew.

This war has destroyed much more then we all knew,  
they had destroyed even the strongest ones. 


	78. From weakling to hero

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 3, ep.21: Avatar Aang]. _

_The war is over, but the grief will never perish naturally. Princess Azula got lost, her head is confused. Zuko and Katara are there to take measures while Zuko gets some problems with his own health. Iroh says goodbye to his past, and returns to the Fire Nation with his brother. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Katara is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 78: From weakling to hero.**

The prodigy had fallen today; Princess Azula stared into her brother's compassionate eyes and couldn't forgive the weakness she had shown today. How could she fail this, she never had failed something before. She; an ultimate perfectionist, the best there was had lost from her weaker brother.

Zuko observed his little sister with pain, as how much as he hated Azula in the past, he couldn't do this. He couldn't hurt her nor feel proud about this victory. She was the girl he had seen grown in his mother's belly and now he realized that Azula's life wasn't much easier than his, she had father's love and advice but he deformed her into another person without she even realized.

Katara turned her head away in shock as Azula fell backwards and groaned as an animal, she breathed fire out of her mouth and was totally out of control. This girl was hurting herself; Katara knew Azula was seriously ill.

"Go and ask our family doctor!" Zuko screamed towards one of the sage, the old man glared with wide eyes over Azula and knew this would somehow happen.

The young water bender peeked up at Zuko's pale face; he seemed truly upset and worried about his sister. "How could this ever happen?" Katara whispered as she rubbed Zuko's back.

"Her wounds are apparently deeper than thought; she also suffered from our family's past."

The young male turned away after he spoke those words, this image of Azula reminded him to much of himself. He was also very unstable after that terrible banishment and he knew what hard way Azula had to take.

Zuko didn't want to see his sister like this, this wasn't her. He walked inside the coronation temple as Katara followed him. His heart was beating irregular and rapid, as sweat beaded on his face. He was not feeling well at the moment.

The boy clutched at his chest, the stabbing hurts were too fierce. Zuko moaned something unintelligible as he collapsed on the marble floor. He saw or heard nothing more than emptiness.

"Zuko?" Katara yelled as she noticed the unthinkable, the girl rushed forwards and turned the boy quickly. She made her well known water glove and moved it over the young boy his chest, his heart was beating much weaker than he did before.

She felt some little damage down there but not severe. Katara was sure the stress became too much for his weakened body and heart, Zuko badly needed his rest now.

Ba Sing Se

The large air ships would depart within several minutes, the members of the White Lotus, the fire soldiers, the prisoners, and even the avatar and his friends were all present on the several ships.

They would return to the Fire Nation together as one large group. Iroh had never seen this before, it made him somehow proud to see at how normal fire soldiers talked with members of his group without any problem.

The man smiled widely at the thought of freedom and peace, a Fire Nation member could finally talk freely with an Earth Kingdom inhabitant without a problem. Iroh couldn't believe he was once that furious General, who protected the values of his Nation with his heart and soul.

How could he be so naïve, Iroh never understood how he could but he knows it would always remain a sin until his death.

The air ships left the battle field, as Iroh peeked outside the large windows and observed the breathtaking city with adoration. Ba-Sing-Se was free again, but still Iroh's feelings of guilt weren't gone.

His family would always be graved in everyone's memories as a shame and he was one of them, he himself was so in vain that he even dragged his son into this. His son who wasn't even interested but accepted to pleaser his father.

Iroh closed his eyes with grief, Lu Ten could be here today if he hadn't forced him, but now it was too late. His son was gone, the only thing he had right now was his nephew. The boy who now has to clean up their mess together with his young friends.

Teens who have not yet reached adulthood, they'll get hard to prove themselves but they will all each find their own path. The old man knew the world was in their save hands and hoped others would respect their huge offers.

"Do you not want to sit with us?" Toph asked friendly as he turned a bit.

Iroh closed his eyes and smiled. "That's friendly, but I think it's time I visit someone else."

"Ozai?" Aang asked surprised as he lowered his cup of tea slowly. Iroh nodded as he stood up, he had to see his brother. He was curious to see if something had changed inside that stubborn brain of his.

Aang stood up and followed the retired General, he didn't knew what to say nor what to ask but he knew he was needed there. They both walked silently through the grey corridor and stopped before the two guards.

Ozai looked up as the door opened; he wasn't surprised to see Iroh and the avatar. He placed his head back onto his bed and stared towards the dark iron wall with sarcasm. He didn't want to speak that man.

Iroh crossed his arms as he glared over his little brother who rested onto a small bed, his arms and legs were tied. It was somehow sad to see that Ozai became the ultimately victim; this situation could be so much different.

"Life can take strange turns, isn't it? I promised you to visit…"

Ozai frowned and didn't knew what to do, should he be angry or cry? He felt like that little stupid boy of years ago who always got into serious trouble without asking for it. "Ha-ha…"

The older man lowered his head and couldn't help but felt pity for his brother, Ozai never seemed to learn out of his mistakes… He always gave others the blame for his problems or sadness. "Take it from me that your time in cell will be long and tiring but as long as you stay hoping,… it will get better."

Aang looked up to Iroh and gave him a tiny smile, Ozai didn't reply. This situation seemed so strange for Aang; he seemed to somehow understand this. Iroh and Ozai aren't much different … Iroh opened himself and changed. Ozai stayed close minded and selfish, he blamed others for his problems.

"I am still sorry that you have followed our father's footsteps instead of those of your own, but luckily Zuko opened his eyes on time."

Ozai gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes, he didn't want to hear any of this nonsense. "Just go, and leave me alone."

Hours passed as the air ships neared the Fire Nation; the gaang glared outside and frowned deep as they noticed the damage in the Capital City. "I hope they're alright." Sokka whispered silently.

Iroh stood up and prepared on the worst, he knew his niece Azula was very strong and so dangerous. Zuko on the other hand was so naïve, he believed Azula too easily. The man rushed outside as the door opened and glared with nervous eyes towards Lady Katara.

"Aang!" The girl hugged the boy firmly, before she hugged her friends.

"Were is Zuko?" Iroh asked worried, he knew something terrible had happened.

Katara shook her head slowly. "There is no need to worry, he's at the Palace..."

"And Azula?" Sokka interrupted.

"She's in an establishment. Psychiatrists will take care for her now." The girl whispered and rubbed Iroh's arm as she noticed the misunderstanding. "She totally gone wrong, and urgently need help from experts. Azula was too dangerous and lost; she even tried to kill us."

"You're ok? You are? Aren't you?" Aang asked impatient.

Katara smiled wide. "She shot lightning to me but Zuko saved my life, he's recovering right now." The girl glared to the old man before her and noticed the fear in his eyes, she couldn't help but hugged him. "It's ok, I must owe my life to him."

Those words kept hanging in Iroh's head, his nephew had done it again. Zuko had created an own identity who had an urgent need to become a hero. Iroh knew, he always knew, his nephew was very special. "I would love to see him."

The group returned to the Royal Palace and waited outside as Iroh entered his nephew's room with fear. He glared over the huge bed and smelled the burned flesh as he came closer. He knew Zuko had a new burn mark, a new scar.

Iroh closed his eyes and sighed as he sat down near the boy his bed, he was still sixteen and he had so many scar's. The man knew his son, this scar wouldn't be his last one. He opened his eyes slowly and observed the sleeping boy.

Who's head was sloping, his hair dark covered his closed eyes. The boy lie on his back while his arms rested on the red blanket. Iroh noticed a piece of bandage around his bare shoulder. He moved closer and lowered the blanket, he sighed as he noticed the spot of blood on the bandage that hung around his chest.

Iroh closed his eyes and couldn't believe this; Zuko knew to never let lightning through your heart. This boy truly had the guts but it was so dangerous… He could die at a young age from it, his heart would never become as stable as it was before.

Zuko slowly blinked his eyes as he felt a cold touch onto his chest, his eyes moved slowly towards those of his uncle's. Iroh smiled wide as his nephew wakened. "Uncle?"

"Hey… what have you been up to?" Iroh whispered as he removed the half long hair out of Zuko's eyes.

The boy grabbed his painful chest as he tried to remember, his head abandoned him a little bit at the moment. "I… I can't remember."

"You saved Katara… didn't you?" The man asked emotional.

Zuko bit his lip and he had no clue at the moment, this felt so weird. "I did?"

Iroh closed his eyes and smiled. "Yes, you did… she told me every single detail. You're a true hero, my nephew."

Zuko stared to the ceiling and tried to imagine. If his uncle was right then his dream had came true. He had done the unthinkable; he saved his friend her life. So he had fully restored his own honor and he would become the next Fire Lord. Now he knew what he wanted, he would safe everyone's lives.

"Wait… but? When is the coronation?" The boy asked confused.

Iroh stroke the boy his hair very carefully, and knew Zuko needed his time to recover. The boy wasn't ready, especially now with his amnesia. "I guess within three days, the doctor told me you need some more days to rest."

Zuko knew his uncle was right, he didn't feel well at the moment. "How … how long am I here?"

"Since yesterday." The man whispered and smiled as the boy closed his eyes and took some time to rest. Zuko truly couldn't remember a thing; he didn't knew what happened yesterday. He could only remember the moment when he left Ba-Sing-Se and the travel on Appa but that's it. Iroh bend closer and knew his nephew, he was worrying. "Your memory will probably come back, Zuko. I did have an amnesia twice and the memories came back."

Zuko opened his eyes slowly and gave his uncle a tiny smile. "I hope it will, would you like to help me, Uncle?"

"Sure, my nephew."

"Would you like to write a letter out of my name to the Boiling Rock?" Zuko asked as he tried to sit up, Iroh stopped the boy and nodded fast.

"Zuko? The doctor warned me, you need to rest. I'll go and write it." Iroh replied as he stood up. "You aren't even crowned yet… and you are already overdoing it."


	79. The fallen king

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens during [Book 3, ep.21: Avatar Aang]. _

_Ozai enters the Fire Nation, the fallen King can't accept this defeat. Azula discovered her new home, as meanwhile the world hears the first words about the peace._

_Ozai is forty-four,  
Azula is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 79: The fallen king.**

The door rattled when a guard opened it, the new prisoner knew he was almost home again. Ozai stood up under the demand of a young guard and followed him through the corridors. He never felt so humiliated, he never accepted someone's commands before but now he was obliged. His status had dropped below those of a beggar.

Ozai felt relieved to know that his brother and the Avatar had already left this airship. The prisoner closed his tired eyes as he neared the opening, the daylight seemed too bright for his eyes.

A guard who walked behind the weakling frowned deep as he noticed the withdrawal. "Do not dawdle! Keep on going." The young man pushed Ozai forwards; the previous Fire Lord lowered his head as he walked down the aisle. He couldn't look into those soldiers their faces, his men. They all supported him and now it seemed they have chosen for the Avatar.

He couldn't understand what was going on here, he was sure that his daughter Azula should be here to save him but she wasn't. All the Fire Nation soldiers were against him, against their own Nation. Ozai feared the worst; Azula probably had failed her own mission.

"Stop, prisoner." The guards bowed before Warden Poon, the Warden observed his new prisoner carefully. The newcomer didn't looked up; he didn't seem to know the word respect. Poon hated men like him, real noble man with a large ego. They were all the same, and had much to demand even as prisoners.

"Do not expect preferential treatment, you're nothing more than dirt in here." Poon replied neutral and frowned as Ozai looked up with a nasty grin.

"I had not expected anything else…, sir."

Mental health facility.

Young Princess Azula woke slowly up; she glared outside her window with a tiny smile. The sun shone beautifully, the gardens seemed so perfect. Today was her third day in the mental health facility, which was located on an Island nearby the Fire Nation where the doctors could closely monitor her and the other patients.

She knew her brother had putted her here, it had made her angry at first but now it seems not that bad after all.

The girl grabbed her brand new white pillow and hugged it a little bit as she rested on her right side. Azula started to realize, she was finally freed from all the pressures. The doctors have told her she still has a long way to go, they guess three or four years of rest. But luckily she can receive visitors after six months of internment.

Only she didn't knew for sure if anyone ever would come, she had hurt her brother and her two best friends. Her father was probably in jail right now. Azula closed her eyes, her lips started to shiver. She was sure her father was angry at her and this was the last thing she wanted. The only thing she wished was to see him proud.

"Are you ok, Azula?" An older nurse asked as she entered the room, Azula pressed her face into her pillow and couldn't spoke a word. She shook her head slowly as nurse Suma placed her hand on the girl her shoulder. "Have you taken your pills?"

"No… I don't want them."

Suma sat down and glared silently over the broken girl with compassion. "But you need them; they will help you to relax."

Azula turned around and screamed, she seemed out of control."I DON'T WANT TO RELAX!" The young girl groaned as she released some fire out of her both fists.

"We don't know each other very well, but I know that talking is much better than being frustrated. By the way, fire bending isn't allowed here. Otherwise they will bring you to the refrigerators, you know that…" Suma whispered calmly as she stood up.

The young girl didn't understood, why didn't she punished her? Azula sat up and glared to the back of the older lady. "You seem too old to be a nurse."

Suma turned her head and smiled wide. "I'm retired actually, I worked in this facility since I was eighteen and now I'm still here as a volunteer. I like to listen and it's nice to help others."

Those words meant something for the young Princess, this Lady seemed very interesting. "What do you think of us? You think we're all crazy and need pills."

"I see all the patients as normal humans, who seemed to lose their way. We all try to help and find the patients way back." The retired nurse walked closer and smiled. "It doesn't matter how, with medication, therapies or even with a nice chat now and then. The only thing that matter is you all cures and become happy again."

"You sound like my Uncle."

"Do you miss him?"

Azula grabbed her legs and closed her eyes. "We don't know each other well enough."

"It's someone else, isn't it?"

The girl looked up; her gaze seemed so much softer. "I miss my brother, I'm sure he doesn't want to see me."

Suma sat next to the girl and rubbed her arm, she knew about the circumstances. "Maybe we can write a letter this afternoon and ask him if he's angry with you?"

"Would you… like to… help me?"

"I would love to!"

Earth Kingdom.

The rumor had spread over all the Nations, the farmers of the Earth Kingdom couldn't believe their old ears as they heard the news. The Fire Nation had fallen, a new Fire Lord would be crowned and the hundred years of war was finally over.

All the inhabitants of a small city surrounded the coal merchant as he told the news. "Avatar Aang had defeated Fire Lord Ozai nearby Ba-Sing-Se!"

Ursa pushed her way through the crowd, and was stunned as she heard the news. Her husband was defeated.

"His friends raided the airships! The White Lotus freed Ba-Sing-Se as Katara and Prince Zuko defeated Princess Azula from the Fire Nation!"

Lady Ursa stopped moving as she heard her children's names. Zuko had defeated Azula; her two children had fought each other. It was a terrible thought but it was reality.

"Zuko will be crowned as the next Fire Lord and we will all live in peace!"

The crowd cheered as Ursa escaped, she ran as fast as she could. She didn't knew what was happening, her body took over. Her own son would be crowned as the new Fire Lord, and he's still alive. Her previous actions were not for nothing but still she didn't knew if she was welcome there.

Ursa stopped at the edge of a cliff and stared over the Ocean, the Fire Nation was on the other side. She closed her eyes and inhaled deep, she could smell him. She could smell her little boy. The Lady opened her eyes and felt a personal victory; her weakling wasn't so weak after all.


	80. Fire Lord Zuko

_Lost in the screams of pain is a chapter story,  
All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's and Iroh's lives._

_This story happens after [Book 3, ep.21: Avatar Aang]. _

_Prince Zuko waits for his coronation, he is as nervous as his friends. Uncle Iroh tries to relax his nephew and gives him some wise words. Zuko starts to doubt if he's the perfect heir to the throne, but there is no way back. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
Zuko is sixteen,  
Sokka is fifteen,  
Katara is fourteen,  
Aang is twelve,  
Mai is fifteen,  
Ty Lee is fourteen._

**Lost in the screams of pain,  
Chapter 80: Fire Lord Zuko.**

Today was a special day for the Fire Nation members, there would be crowned a new Fire Lord after five long years. Prince Zuko, the banished Prince would bring peace and harmony back to his Nation. Most of the inhabitants felt comfortable with the idea of a new and very young Fire Lord, some others envied Prince Zuko already.

The several rumors made Zuko nervous and unsure. He lay awake and restless in bed, it was almost morning time and he would be crowned within a few hours.

Fire Lord Zuko… The boy thought as he sat up, the name feared him. What if the name changed in the failed Fire Lord… what if a General challenged me for that title and I lose the Agni Kai?

The young boy grabbed his head; it felt as heavy as lead. He had already thought about every emergency scenario that could take place today and he was somehow sure something terrible would happen. Zuko didn't knew why but he felt so guilty, so unprepared, he knew he was unworthy…

His Uncle and Lu Ten were the true heirs to this throne, he and his father Ozai never where. Their blood wasn't mentioned to become the leaders of the Fire Nation. The boy sighed deep as he thought about the past three years, "how could I be so selfish?" Zuko whispered, "how could I tell Uncle I deserved the throne, it wasn't even mine…"

The sun rose above the horizon, the rays approached the boy his large windows. Prince Zuko rolled out of his bed and prepared to start the morning. He descended the stairs, and opened the door of the living area.

"Good morning nephew." Iroh replied with a tender smile as he lowered his cup of jasmine tea. His nephew looked up and gave the man a tiny smile. Uncle immediately noticed something was on his nephew's mind; he placed his cup back onto the table and observed the boy in silence.

Zuko sat before the older man; he didn't knew how to start this difficult conversation. He stared darkened to the empty set and rubbed it slowly with his fingers. The feeling of touching it relaxed his nerves a little bit, he slowly breathed in and out while he rested his eyes.

Uncle Iroh titled his head slightly as he stared amused to the young boy. "This is your new way of meditation?"

"Probably…" Prince Zuko whispered as he opened his eyes slowly. "Uncle… I…"

"Sir, it is time for your preparations." Kisho, the Prince his personal servant interrupted. "We need to discuss the developments of the day…"

The boy glared disappointed towards Iroh who stood up, he was clearly too late. Iroh peeked worried towards the young boy and thought Zuko was just very nervous right now. "I'll see you before the coronation?"

"Yeah, … see you later."

Kisho moved closer while he placed the script onto the table, "The ball room is decorated, the cooks are preparing the meals, the coronation temple is ready and clean and your clothing is ready,… sir… are you listening?"

"Sure Kisho, I am just a little bit nervous." Zuko whispered, his face turned a bit paler than usual. His stomach was turning, he felt so sick.

"Everything will be fine, sir. You will be a great Fire Lord once you are used to your new title." Kisho sat down next to Zuko and stared into his golden eyes with proud. "I mentored your father five years ago; even he needed his time to find his own place on the throne."

"He did?" The boy whispered.

Kisho nodded, he had confidence in Prince Zuko even he knew this boy was still a young teenager but he was the Fire Nations last change on happiness. "Eat a hearty breakfast and then you have to go change your clothes."

An hour later

Prince Zuko had returned to his bedroom, and refused all the help of his faithful servants, he could dress himself alone this time. His wounds were still painful, but he was tired of the dependency.

The boy stood near his windows as he moaned and struggled to put his left arm into the sleeve. His arms and chest were extremely sensitive, his muscles cramped so quickly.

"You need some help with that?"

Zuko looked up in surprise; he absolutely hadn't expected Mai here. "Mai! You're ok? They let you out of prison?" The boy opened his arms for a hug, he didn't even felt nervous anymore, he felt more delighted.

Mai walked behind Zuko and let him wait for a while; she puts her arms through the sleeve and fastened the robe. "My uncle pulled some strings, and it doesn't hurt when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend." The girl walked back in front of Zuko and placed a hand on his strong chest.

The boy smiled in relieve, the prison had received his letter on time. "So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

The girl blushes. "I think it means… I actually kind of like you." Mai placed her hand on her boyfriend his warm cheek and leaned closer for a kiss. She was finally home again, together with the boy she always had loved.

She glared deep into his eyes and realized Zuko meant everything to her. "But don't ever break up with me again!"

Zuko looked surprised towards his girl and noticed maybe something positive had changed into Mai's personality. She was smiling and seemed happy; he grabbed her closer and embraced her with a deep sigh of relieve.

"Nervous?" Mai asked soft as she listened to his fast heart beat. Zuko chuckled as he rested his cheek on her forehead and rubbed the back of her shoulders very tenderly. The young couple enjoyed each other, neither of them wanted to end this hug.

"Ahem, I come inconvenient?"

Zuko glared up in a rush, he had forgotten about the fact that his uncle would visit. The man who had seen almost every single detail crossed his arms and grinned sheepishly. This was ultimately the first time that he could catch his young nephew on something like this and it made him very happy.

"I…we…" The boy took a step back and scratched his scar, he truly hated this. He peeked at Mai who was blushing and seemed very uncomfortable as well. Zuko knew, he had to do something about this.

He inhaled deep as he grabbed all his confidence together; it was time to become mature. Zuko grabbed Mai her hand and gave her a tiny smile, she knew what would happen and peeked shy towards Zuko's old uncle. "Uncle, Mai came back out of the boiling rock and we found each other back. So, I want you to meet her…"

Mai took a step closed and bowed. "It's nice to meet you again, sir."

"That's mutual, my child. You've become a true beauty." Iroh replied soft, he didn't knew Mai so well but she was truly a very pretty girl and he hoped she was good at heart too. His nephew was very important for him and he hoped this girl would make his nephew happy but she seemed to be. Zuko couldn't keep his eyes of her; he's so badly in love.

Mai gave Iroh a tiny smile and glared back to her boyfriend; they both chuckled nervously and didn't knew what to say.

"I wish you both much happiness together and it's great to see you two finally together." Iroh whispered as he grabbed the girl her cold hands. "My lady, can I ask you a favor? Would you give me and my nephew some time to speak, there isn't much time left before the coronation starts and I want to give him some wise words."

The girl closed her eyes and knew Zuko needed his uncle right now. "Sure, I'll see you both in the coronation temple?"

"With pleasure." The man bowed his head politely and focused back to his nephew. "Sit down, Zuko and listen to me carefully."

Zuko sat down and couldn't wait. "Uncle, I want to tell you something first…" Iroh sat next to the boy and nodded.

"I don't know if I'm the right person for this… I mean, you're more like a rightful heir then I am and I can't accept to see myself as an honorable Fire Lord. I mean…. I mean… I'm scared."

Uncle placed his hand on the boy his hand and smiled. "I'm scared for it too, I failed as a General and I promised myself to never return into something like that. I want my rest and peace, a true retirement."

Zuko lowered his head. "So, you don't want to do it?"

"I never dreamed to become a Fire Lord but I knew you did." Iroh replied proudly. "And I know it will be a long and tiring process but I'm sure you'll become a perfect Lord. Zuko, it doesn't matter how many mistakes you will make. You will always be my son."

The boy turned around and hugged the man, "I'm afraid people will hate me…"

"You're their Lord, they need to respect you. No matter what decisions you make." The older man rubbed the boy his head and knew Zuko's life would change a lot. He opened his eyes and noticed Kisho with Zuko's shoulder pads; it was time for Iroh to leave. "It's time my nephew."

Iroh stood up and stroke the boy his cheek. "I know you can do this."

"Thanks Uncle, I'll see you at the courtyard."

Prince Zuko dressed himself further while some more servants entered his room, they helped the Prince with the preparations. Zuko sighed as he noticed himself in the mirror, he was almost dressed as a real Fire Lord. The boy bit his lip as he glared over the clothing, it were the clothes of his father.

Hopefully I'll not seem too much on him ...

Coronation building

Aang sat near the door; he was waiting on his friend. Prince Zuko had asked him to do this coronation together, the young Avatar hadn't even a clue how it worked but he was truly curious.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down and now…"

"And now we're friends." Aang replied fast as he looked up. Zuko truly changed a lot in the past year. Zuko lowered his head and smiled, he never had the change to apologies before.

"Yeah, … we are friends."

"I can't believe a year ago, I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world's so different now."

The boy walked closer towards Aang and placed his hand on the Avatar his shoulder. "And it's going to be even more different, when we built it together."

Aang looked up and smiled; he grabbed Zuko closer and hugged him. Zuko closed his eyes and felt a bit better, he wasn't alone. Zuko inhaled deep and parts the curtains as he walked through them, Aang followed him.

The gong sounded three times, the Fire Sages bowed respectfully as Zuko passed them. Prince Zuko glared over the large crowd and felt somehow stunned to see that the courtyard was filled with Fire Nation Citizens, Water Tribe Members and Earth Kingdom Members. They all stood together without any problem.

He raised his arm to the cheering crowd, "please, the real hero is the Avatar."

"Today, this war is finally over. I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace."

Iroh looked proudly over his son, those powerful words made him so terribly proud. He turned his head towards Mai and noticed a rare tender smile. He was sure she was as proud as he was at the moment.

Zuko knelt down and closed his eyes, Aang observed how the Fire Sage placed the golden diadem into Zuko's topknot. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The crowd cheered as Fire Lord Zuko stood up; the young male turned around towards Aang and asked him to join.

"Wonderful speech!" Katara replied as she hugged the new Lord, while Sokka was still a little bit too enthusiast.

"Thanks guys…" Zuko whispered as he glared over the crowd, his eyes fell on his proud Uncle and Mai who glared carefully over the new Fire Lord and gave him a little smile. Zuko couldn't help; he rushed forwards and gave her a peck. "You did it…" The girl whispered fast.

"I know…" The boy whispered back.

"Hey, you two? Aw, my best friends are back together?" Ty Lee rushed forwards and hugged them both.

"Why are you dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior?" The boy asked surprised.

Ty Lee released the boy and sighed. "I met the girls during prison, we became friends and now I'll travel with them."

"A lot will change when you are gone." Mai whispered. Ty Lee will always be her best friend. She moved closer and hugged Ty Lee again without any shame. "I will miss you."

Iroh crossed his arms and felt happy to see how this story ends; a lot in this world would change. He knew it would, many more people would have the change to chase after their own dreams as Ty Lee did right now.

If Zuko hadn't chased after his dreams, he hasn't become Fire Lord today. The banished Prince, who was always named as a dreamer became the true hero of the Fire Nation.


End file.
